


How to be (Un) Popular

by FaerieTales4ever



Series: The Gelphie Chronicles: Forever Yours [1]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Popular. Elphie gave up her biggest secret, but who would've thought that bubbly, perfect Glinda could have something to hide too? And this secret, should she could to admit it, could change her life forever. #Gelphie friendship/romance IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; This is my first Wicked Fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! For now it’s a one-shot, but I could be persuaded to turn it into a mulrichap depending on if I can figure out some kinks in where I would want to go with upcoming chaps. :) NOTE: For continuity purposes, in my fic, Fiyero arrived 3 weeks before the Ozdust dance. That change will make sense by the end, promise!
> 
> Summary: Alternate ending to Popular. Elphie gave up her biggest secret, but who would've thought that bubbly, perfect Glinda could have something to hide too? And this secret, should she choose to admit it, could change her life forever. #Gelphie friendship/romance 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical

**How to be (Un)Popular**

  

**1**

**Confessions**

Kicking off her coral kitten heels, Galinda heavied a heavy sigh as she fell backwards onto her bed. It had been a long night. Her feet were sore and the soft hug of her comforter seemed so inviting, she was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep already. She cuddled deeper under her fluffy, rose duvet and hummed in pleasure as she reminisced about the night's events. She still couldn’t believe she’d done it. She’d gone and danced with the “weird green thing” and the world hadn’t shunned her for it! In fact, they’d joined in! What was even more amazifying was that she’d had… fun. She hadn’t minded the stares and the titers of laughter that peeled through the crowd at first.. well, after a while, that is. Once she gave herself over to the beat, it was just her and the ballroom. Not only that, but for the first time, though there was no way to be sure, Galinda could have sworn she’d seen her antisocial, moodified roommate actually smile. It filled her with a warm, fuzzy glow to know that she, Galinda Upland, had made that happen. As her eyes fluttered closed, blissful visions of the midnight spree begin waltzing her off to dreamland.     

Over on the other side of the room, Elphaba placed her pointed hat on the nightstand and began unlacing her boots. Giddy on the copious glasses of spiked punch she had, this was proving to be trickier than usual, and the frustrated grunting brought the blonde back from the edge of her slumber.

“Elphaba, are you alright?” she yawned, sitting up and crinkling her eyebrows.

The witch let out a long sigh, she was not in the mood for any more of her roommate’s cockeyed optimism; she’d had enough of that tonight to last a lifetime. “Yes, I’m fine. Just trying to get these Ozdamned boots off!” she hissed through gritted teeth.

Galinda giggled and hoisted herself up off the bed, carefully making her way over to the emerald girl’s side of the room. “Need any help?”

Elphaba stopped the relentless tugging and eyed the perky blonde suspiciously, “You want to help me twice in one night? Wow, this must be some kind of record for you,” she droned sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning away before Galinda had a chance to respond.

A bit taken aback, but not shocked by the green girl’s obvious disdain of her, Galinda simply stepped back with a sigh and shrugged, “Alright. I was just trying to be a good friend.”

At that, Elphaba snorted, “Friend? Just this afternoon you gave me your grandmother’s ‘hideodious’ hat as a gift.” Her chocolate eyes bore into her nemesis's like hot coals. She was clearly furious, but there was something else there too, something the other girl had to look twice to be sure she’d even seen, as she would have never expected to witness such a vulnerable emotion in the eyes of someone so blunt and cynical as Elphaba Thropp. It was only a flicker, but Galinda could swear that, buried deep in the green girl’s flashing eyes was something more; something that could be easily identified as a small glimmer of betrayal.

The blonde winced. Her gray-blue eyes widened slightly and she worried her bubblegum pink glossed lip in guilt. If she were honest with herself, she'd never even considered the fact that such a hermit, someone who avoided parties and people at all costs, might actually have...feelings. She hadn’t intended to be outright cruel to her roommate, not really. It was all supposed to be just a funny joke among Galinda and her friends. She never believed Elphaba would wear the horrendable hat, let alone to the Ozdust!

An uncomfortable anxiousness churned her stomach as she asked, fighting hard to keep her voice steady and not to show the sudden bout of fear that had taken root in her, “H-how did you know about that?”

Elphaba pressed her lips together as she processed the simplicity of the whispered question. Was Galinda playing dumb, or did she really think the news of her little “secret prank” wouldn't get around? Pfanne and ShenShen were two of the biggest gossips at Shiz; it didn’t take much for them to spill anything they found juicy enough. As soon as she'd stepped one emerald green toe through the doors of that ballroom, the hushed taunting and snickering had started, full force. She pretended not to care, but she didn’t have to be a genius to realize  they were talking about her. How, in her blind stupidity and desire to make her sister proud, she had actually accepted her roommate's 'present' and invite to the coltish dance. She cringed at the thought of how ridiculously gullible she'd been to think the suggestion was sincere. That condescending voice in her head had warned her against it many times, but like an idiot, she had chosen to ignore it simply because, deep down, she had desperately wanted to be accepted by her new peers.

Elphaba sneered at herself, thoroughly disgusted by her brief naivety. "How do you think? Your little minions just couldn't resist spreading the latest gossip about the 'mean, green, artichoke.' In fact, I’m surprised you didn’t join in.” she snarked back bitterly.

“Elpha-” Galinda started to protest.

“Save it.” She held up an emerald hand to stop from having to hear some half-hearted apology.

“But-”

“No,” the witch huffed as she resumed trying to yank off her stubborn left boot. “I said drop it. I don’t want your pity."

“Pity?” Galinda sputtered, placing her hands on her hips and stomping her foot in exspertafication, “Is that what you think this is? You think I pity you?”

Elphaba raised her eyebrow in pointed quandary as if to ask, What else would it be?

"Argh!" the blonde growled, shaking her head in disbelief and causing her wild, golden curls to bounce every which way. She was at her wits end with this ridiculatory conversation. Why had she even bothered trying? “I tried to help you tonight!" she retorted, unable to keep a slightly haughty air from her voice. You think anyone else would’ve been out on that floor after you made such a spectacle of yourself, without me?”

The green girl only shrugged her shoulders in blaise uncertainty and Glinda’s nostrils flared in rage. Why couldn’t the vegetable understand what she had done for her? How much she had sacrificed by dancing with her in that stupid ballroom? “I put my social life on the line, for you!” she screeched, “Do you have any idea how terrifying that was?”

Elphaba let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I’m sure it was absolutely petrifying to abandon your little posse to dance with the 'grass eating freak,'" she snapped. “And yet, you did it. Why do you suppose that is? And don’t try to tell me it’s because you suddenly like me now.” She shook a finger at the other girl, a satisfying smirk playing on her face as her roommate gnashed her teeth in indignation.

Glinda’s face was blazing with fury as her gaze shifted back and forth, trying to find a way out of this scarendifying line of questions. “Because...because…” she stuttered, suddenly seeing nothing but red.

“Could it be, perhaps,” the witch mused with a suspenseful glint in her eye. “Because I insisted Madam Morrible let you take sorcery and you didn’t want to be in my debt?” she challenged accusingly.

 All at once, some of the anger faded from her stormy orbs as Galinda's cheeks flushed in shame. She felt like the Cat who had eaten the Canary and then tried to blame it on the Dog when she had yellow feathers hanging out of her mouth; Caught. “Well...I…er..." Her gaze darted around the room, looking for something, anything, to focus on besides her green roommate's smug smile that contrasted dramatically with her hurt, telling eyes. "Yes…” she admitted reluctantly, settling her focus on her bright magenta heels that had bed tossed away haphazardly when she had first collapsed on her bed.  

She stood in tense silence, impatient for Elphaba to respond, flinching unconsciously every few seconds as time passed. She wished the green girl would just end her torture already. She wanted her to yell, or scream, or let her magic loose and make things fly all over the room so that it looked like a cyclone had hit it.

Come on, she thought, still waiting for the house to fall on her, so to speak, Just do something. Anything was better than this insufferable quiet. What was she waiting for?

After an endless amount clock ticks with no sound in the dorm but her own shallow breathing and the stampeding thump of her heart in her ears, Galinda chanced a glance at the other side of the room. Her chest constricted slightly when she saw that Elphaba had turned toward the far wall. Her shoulders were slumped and her ebony hair hung in limp waves, hiding her face behind it's dark shield.

The usually optimistic blonde blinked back the sudden, unfamiliar burn of tears in her eyes as she noticed the girl's posture. Then she came to her senses and scoffed. Why should she, an heiress, feel for someone like this broccoli colored vagabond?

Because she’s more than that, insisted the annoying little voice in the back of her head, and you know it. Galinda groaned; she knew it was right. Still, did she really have to admit it?

Turning back toward her roommate after brushing the stray tears from her eyes and collecting herself, she once again took in the other girl’s petite frame.  It surprised her, but suddenly Elphaba Thropp didn't look so different. Huddled there on her bed, with her knees curled into her chest, she looked not unlike Galinda had once upon a time, before she learned to follow the expectifications that drove every aspect of her world.

Not that you've been very good at that either, she thought nervously as she fought the urge to rest one hand on her knotted stomach. The answer she had given was clearly just what her roommate had suspected, but it nonetheless had stabbed like a knife point to hear it out loud. She knew that somewhere deep inside, Elphaba had been hoping for a different response, but for some reason, Galinda couldn't bring herself to lie. Not to her; not about this.

She just had to make her understand. In the beginning, Galinda had every intention of avoiding Elphaba like the slime-colored plague everyone thought she was. But tonight at the Ozdust, something had changed. Seeing Elphaba on the dance floor, making a fool of herself, knowing that she would be an all too easy target, and yet submitting herself to the surely torturous teasing if only so they wouldn't have the satisfaction of doing so behind her back; it was one of the bravest things Galinda had ever seen. Tonight she realized something about the reclusive green girl that few probably ever would; she cared. She cared about her sister, she cared about her friends, if she had any, and, maybe most shocking of all, she cared what people thought. She was just really good at hiding it. Galinda figured it was because she had to be. If she didn't learn to build up walls to keep out the hurt, she'd be a shriveling mess from all the constant scornery. She could only guess, but something told the bubbly blonde that the gossips of Shiz weren’t the first her roommate had come across, and she cringed when she realized they likely wouldn’t be the last. Biting her lip, Galinda sank down on her bed and sighed, recalling all too well her own horror stories of childhood. Automatically, her hand fluttered again to her churning stomach. Thinking about all that had happened recently, her eyes hardened with resolve. She couldn’t control the rest of the world’s actions, but she could control her own. One thing was for certain, if there were to be anymore gossip about the green girl, it wouldn’t start with her, not again. After everything Elphaba had done for her by helping her enter into that sorcery class, it was time to repay the favor. Galinda was now determined to break through the sorceress’s guarded, seemingly impenetrable walls that she had built around her heart. To show Elphaba that appearance wasn't all that mattered to everyone.

Though, they would have to do something about those horrendiforous baggy frocks she was always wearing because, while looks weren't the most important way to get people to like you, it certainly wouldn't be a crime to make her roommate a bit more approachable.

In an effort to make things better, the blonde cleared her throat and inched closer to the opposite side of the room and the drab, gray sheets that covered her roommate’s bed. She stopped close enough so she was standing at the right foot of it, but wasn’t intruding on Elphaba’s personal space. “Yes,” she tried again, her voice even softer than the first time and laced with remorse and she traced her fingers along the scratchy sheets, bundling a corner up in her hand. “Yes, I did start dancing with you because I felt guilty, but its not like what you think.”  

“Oh?” Elphaba sneered bitingly as she turned again to face her, sable eyes alight with anger and suspicion.  “Well what was it like then? You’re telling me you didn’t come to my ‘rescue’” she placed bitter, clipped air quotes around the word before continuing, “because you felt guilty that I had done you a favor when, all you and your petty little friends have done since we arrived here is reticule me and make cruel jokes behind my back?”

Galinda said nothing to that, choosing instead to once again glance regretfully down at her shoes.

“That’s what I thought.” the green girl affirmed bluntly, before shifting back to face the wall.

Galinda nibbled her lip and fought the burning sensation that stung her eyes. Why did Elphaba's opinion of her suddenly matter so much? "Ok, so maybe it was like that," she finally relented, not knowing what else to say. The witch opened her mouth to reply, but Galinda plunged ahead before she could, "At first, but not now! I truly didn't mean to hurt you Elphaba. I- I'm sorry," she choked out quietly.

“Yeah right,” the other girl huffed, sarcasm thick in her tone, “And I’m the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.” She rolled her eyes disdainfully.

   "Really! I mean it!" Galinda insisted.

Elphaba just jeered, "Sure you do."

"I do. What do I have to do for you to believe me?"

The sorceress gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides, "You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"How dispicable that sounds."

"Wha-" Glinda's eyes widened and her dainty brows creased in confusion.

Fed up with her roommate's little doe-eyed innocent act, Elphaba sprang to her feet and sauntered over, towering above Galinda's 4' 11" frame. "You see," she scoffed, "That's the thing with people like you. You're all the same!"

"P-people like me?" Galinda stammered incredulously, taking a small step back and cowering slightly under the taller girl's fiery gaze.

"Yes Miss 'Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands’," she spat, "Like you! Spoiled little rich airheads who only care about themselves!"

"And what would you know about me?" Galinda fired back, anger flaring in her chest once more. Now having found her courage, she was standing on her toes so as to be nose to nose with Elphaba.

"I know that anyone as entitled as you and your haughty friends wouldn't be caught dead with a reject like me unless there was a way to boost your reputation in line with it," Elphaba snapped. She tried to keep her voice steady, but despite her best efforts, it trembled right along with her emerald lip.

Her roommate bristled at the accusation."My friends don't define me, Elphaba Thropp," she snapped tersely, pointing a slim, well manicured finger at the witch, "any more than your green skin defines you." She stepped closer to her then, refusing to back down simply because Elphaba was trying to push her away.

Elphaba blinked and her mouth hung slightly open in shock. She was clearly as taken aback to hear the the words as the perky blonde had been to say them, but somehow, Galinda knew the comment had been the right one. She smiled softly to herself. She could see her roommates resolve crumble slightly as her hardened amber orbs softened. But it confused her when Elphaba's shoulders suddenly slouched in defeat and she slumped back on her bed.

"That's just it though," the green girl admitted sadly, with a harsh edge to her voice.  "My skin does define me. It makes me a freak and a reject.”

Galinda shook her head, finding it hard to believe that someone who to the outside world looked indestructible, could be so vulnerable in reality. And it baffled her even more that of all the people Elphaba could could show this side of herself to, though she knew there probably weren't many- still there had to be someone. Right? But looking at her again, Galinda realized that perhaps there wasn't anyone she felt she could confide in. Otherwise, why would she choose  the "preppy, insufferable heiress," as she called her, rather than someone such as her own sister? The realization tugged at the blonde's heart strings and she started to protest,"But that's not-" before her roommate cut her off.

“Oh, but it is,” she countered. Her voice was so steady, so sure, and it made something stir inside Galinda. She didn’t know why, but it pained her to think the talented- yes, she would admit it- witch thought so little of herself. What kind of life must she have had for her self-esteem to be so painstakingly low? Galinda shuddered to imagine such a thing. Her parents were strict, but deep down she knew they only wished the best for her. Warily, she inched closer to the bed, watching Elphaba’s eyes as she approached. When her roommate didn’t immediately recoil in disgust, she cautiously tucked her legs underneath her and settled on the bed next to the ebony haired sorceress. She was careful not to touch her, she knew Elphaba wasn’t used to human contact and she didn’t want to make the sorceress recoil back into herself just when she had begun to open up, but she wanted her new friend to know she wasn’t alone.  

She was about to deny Elphaba’s last deduction, but clamped her mouth shut as the green girl kept talking, almost to herself now. She thrust her hands out in front of her, palms facing upward, and stared at them in utter disgust. As if, even though she’d looked the same her entire life, sometimes the proof how how different she truly was still perplexed her. "This hideous green pigment and that stupid magical glitch of mine,” she jeered in revulsion, “those things label me an outcast just the same way your bouncy hair and ridiculously frilly dresses and dimwitted little friends define you as a popular, prissy, airheaded heiress.”

Galinda winced at that comment, but for once, she was more concerned about someone else than herself. “No they don't!” she protested heatedly. “You’re not a reject Elphaba! You’re the most powerful witch Madam Morrible has ever seen! You got an invitation to meet the Wizard! That’s something I could never do in a million years! You should be proud of your powers, and your skin;" On impulse, she grabbed her roommates hand, beaming unconsciously at her when she didn't immediately snatch it away. Elphaba stayed silent, but kept her eyes trained on the far wall as Galinda proceeded to try what she considered fruitfulness attempts to encourage her.

I know who I am, she thought mockingly, I'm the green sheep of the family; the perfect baby gone wrong. And whether I like it or not, that's isn’t about to change.

"They make you who you are." Galinda squeezed her hand, oblivious to the inner loathing the other girl was inflicting on herself. She paused and chewed her lip nervously before continuing, "And as for me, well, I’m not all everyone says, either.” For a third time, she glanced at her stomach, and for the third time, she stopped herself from resting her palm on her sternum.  

Elphaba slumped back down on her bed and shook her head. Her voice raw from yelling, and her next sentiment came out barely above a whisper "Of course you are!" she denied, and Galinda had to bite down hard on her inner cheek to keep from saying otherwise. "You're 'perfect.'

Again, Galinda tried to speak up, and again her roommate shook hat head.

"Don't bother trying to convince me it's not true, we both know it is. As much as we might not want it to, what's on the outside means more to anyone than what's on the inside. You only did what you did to help yourself," she insisted once more. But unlike the last time, her voice was unsure now, and she wouldn’t look the blonde in the eye. Galinda watched as a single, solitary tear trekked her way down Elphaba’s emerald cheek, and it tugged at her heart to see it. What could she do to prove that wasn’t the case?

“I didn’t,” she corrected again. Her voice was much kinder, more sincere this time. If she didn't know any better, Elphaba might have believed her. "I swear. And I’m going to find a way to prove it to you.”

The green girl grunted indignantly and threw her a look. “How?”

The blonde shrugged in response and Elphaba smirked knowingly. For too many clock ticks, Galinda sat with her brows scrunched together, lost in thought.

Then it struck her. It wasn’t foolproof, but it might just cheer Elphaba up; and if she was lucky, they both might learn a little something about each other too. She smiled widely, and Elphaba cringed in anticipation. Galinda giggled and nugged her playfully. “I have an idea,” she sing-songed, bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement.

“Pfft.” The green girl rolled her eyes, “I’ll bet you do.”  

She was prepared for the sarcastic response and continued brightly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, trying to ignore the fact that the room had started spinning. “Let’s tell each other something we’ve never told anyone.”

Elphaba raised a skeptical brow, but that did nothing to deter the blonde. “I'll go first;” she chirped before pausing for dramatic effect, “Fiyero and I are going to be married!” She covered her mouth with her hands and squealed, her eyes alight with false pleasure. Ok, so maybe that wasn’t the real secret, but she wasn’t quite ready to divulge that yet. And besides, it wouldn’t have elicited the response she was hoping for. She went to launch herself off the bed, but the floor swayed underneath her and she lost her footing and slipped. Elphaba thrust her hands out to keep her upright, all the while trying unsuccessfully to keep from laughing at her peppy roommate’s theatrical antics. She knew Glinda doing all this just to make her crack a smile, and despite her best efforts, an unladylike snorting giggle escaped her lips as she helped Galinda steady herself on the bed.

“Really?” she snickered, biting down hard on her lip to try and keep from grinning, “He's asked you already?

Galinda’s eyes sparkled as she turned to face her new friend. She grinned and waved her hand nonchalantly, as if that were a just minor detail in the scheme of things, “No, he doesn't know yet.”

This time, the green girl couldn’t help herself; she let out a loud, hearty laugh. “Galinda Upland, you are just about the craziest girl in all of Oz!”

 “Ah ha!” Galinda exclaimed, picking up Elpaba's pillow and swatting her playfully with it, “I knew I could get you to laugh,” she smirked triumphantly.

Elphaba covered her mouth with her hand as her cheeks burned and even deeper shade of green, “Yeah well, don’t get too used to it,” she warned, but there was a happy glint in her eye as she said this, and it made the blonde’s insides warm.

“Now, you tell me a secret.”

“Mmm, like what?” Elphaba asked. She really didn’t have anything secret enough to be worth sharing. Well...maybe there was one thing, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to go down that road...

Galinda tapped her finger to her chin, trying to think. What did she want to know about the mysterious Elphaba Thropp? She knew it couldn’t be anything too serious, or she might get shut out again. Glancing around the room, the blonde furrowed her brows as she searched for inspiration. Suddenly, a emerald glint caught her eye. When she swiveled around, there was a small container settled peacefully on her roommate's sheets...right where her pillow had been. Without thinking, Galinda snatched it up in the palm of her hand, bounded off the bed and skipped a few steps across the room, hoping not to stumble as she felt the carpet sway again. “Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow?” She opened her palm to reveal the tiny vial filled with sloshing jade liquid. She held it high above her head, laughing and prancing closer to her side of the room, thinking it might be fun to make Elphaba play catch-up.

Bad idea.  

Elphaba's gaze immediately hardened and she shot of the bed faster than the blonde could blink. “Give that back,” she demanded steelily.  

But the girl’s agitated tone went unnoticed by Galinda, who was becoming more dizzy and disoriented by the minute. Maybe she shouldn’t have had those last three Ozmopolitans at the dance …. Nah!

She jumped up on top of her silky duvet and bouncing up and down, wiggling the bottle in front of her nose and taunting, “C'mon, tell me. Tell me, tell me!”

Elphaba sprinted to the bed and reached up to grab the bottle, but Galinda held it out of her reach. Anger flashing in her sable eyes, she climbed up on the cushiony duvet and pinned Galinda to the sheets, struggling to keep her arms in one spot so she could take back the vial. “Give it.. Give it back!” she panted, reaching up only to be blocked by the other girl’s hand.

“Noo!” Galinda shrieked with a loud, girlish giggle. She could feel the alcohol starting to take its toll, but in her stupor she was having too much fun seeing Elphaba mad to care.

“Give… give… Give it!” she begged frantically. She struggled with Galinda, feeling her magic build up inside her as the stress of the moment heightened. For a clock tick, all she saw was red. The next thing she knew, Galinda’s hand released the bottle, her eyes wide with fear. Elphaba squelched the ball of energy that had welled up inside her. “It was my mother's!” she yelled by way of an explanation, “That's all…”  She snached back the vile and dashed over to her bed without another word. She pulled a pillow to her chest and blinked back fresh tears as she fingered the precious bottle in her hands. It was the only thing she had left of the one person who loved her. And, of course, she had to be taken away from her too.

Galinda sat in silence, fiddling with her hands and chewing her lip in remorse. She knew she’d gone too far and she cursed herself for doing so just when they were starting to get along. The alcohol was partly to blame, but she was still coherent enough to know it had been a dimwitted and spiteful decision to egg Elphaba on. “I- I’m sorry…” she whispered, “I didn’t know…”

Elphaba said nothing.

“I didn’t mean to make you mad...I just got excited is all. And sometimes I do things without thinking." She laughed a hollow laugh and her blue eyes were wide and pleading. Her voice trembled slightly as she tentatively tried again, "I really am sorry Elphie...can I call you Elphie?

Her roommate snorted, but Galinda saw her crack a small smile, "It's a little perky," she retorted.

Galinda grinned softly, taking that as a yes. Then she glanced back down at her lap anxiously. Her hands twisted together in anticipation. She took a deep breath and squeaked out cautiously, "So, can you, um..can you forgive me?"

Elphaba sighed and twisted the bottle around in her fingers thoughtfully. She could tell from her roommate's soft, pleading voice that she really hadn't meant to distress her. It had honestly been an accident, driven by overconsumption of alcohol, no doubt. After all, Elphaba had seen her down at least four Ozmopolitans at the Ozdust, but also knew it was an accident nonetheless. She caressed the small vial blinked rapidly as memories flooded back to her, of her childhood with, and before, Nessa. She remembered her mother running her hands through her daughter’s dark, ebony curls and telling her how beautiful they were. She remembered how she would laugh every time that happened.

“Mama,” she would chide, half joking, half serious. “Don’t lie. I know I’m not pretty.” Whenever Elphaba said that, she would hear her mother sigh and place the brush on the table next to her bed. The quilt would rustle as her mother shifted position so she could see her daughter's face. She would take her small green chin in her ivory-colored hand, and gently lift it so Elphaba had no choice but to meet her mother’s glowing crystal blue orbs with her own sable ones.

“You, my Fabala,” she would smile softly, using her daughter’s favorite pet name as her gaze sparkling with pride for her only little girl, “are beautiful.”

“But, I’m green.” Elphaba would respond, not quite comprehending how exactly her mother could associate the strange color of her skin with anything remotely pretty. No one else did.

Her mother’s eyes would soften then, and she would reach up to brush a stray raven tress of hair out of her daughter's face before placing a kiss on her tender forehead. “Yes, you are. But looks aren’t everything, Fabala. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I do?” she would ask, smiling now.

“Mmm,” her mother would say, tapping her nose playfully as she affectionately kissed her cheek. “And the brightest smile.” At this point, her mother would’ve found her ticklish spot on her ribs. Just touching it would make the young witch shriek with laughter, “And the most infectious laugh,” her mother would finish triumphantly. “You even have a Talent. One day you’ll be a great sorceress, my love. Those are the things that matter; not what you look like on the outside, but how good you are on the inside. And inside? You are the best, strongest girl I know.”

Elphaba would lean into her mother then, content to stay curled up in her soothing, loving embrace for all time. “Don’t ever leave me,” she would murmur into her shirt.

Her mother would simply laugh and kiss her again, one hand carding her long, ebony tresses. “Never, Fabala. Whatever happens, I will always be with you.”

But she wasn’t with her. And it was all Elphaba’s fault.

That's what her father had always said. Ever since her mother died and her sister had been born cripple, Frex had done nothing but blame his first born for any misfortune that befell either him or his precious Nessarose.

"Elphie? Are you ok?" Galinda asked cautiously from her perch on her plush pink duvet. She'd been watching the sorceress brood over that little green bottle for the last fifteen minutes and the somber look on her face was beginning to worry the perky blonde. "Elphie?" she repeated, this time a bit louder.

Elphaba closed her eyes and let out a long breath. Later, she wouldn't be able to define why exactly she decided to admit it just then. All she knew was that she was tired of bottling up her feelings. She needed someone to know, she realized. She needed them to know everything. How much it really did hurt when everyone made fun of the way she looked, the anger and resentment she secretly felt toward her father and sister for basically shunning her for the entire rest of her life after her mother's passing, but most of all, the guilt that had been eating her up inside for so many years. Guilt over her mother's death, her sister's confinement to her wheelchair, her father's blatant disgust of her. If she didn't tell someone soon, Elphaba felt she might actually combust from the sheer weight of it all. After several deep, ragged breaths, she finally whispered, "My father hates me."

Galinda blinked, creasing her brows in confusion. She was unsure if she had indeed heard her roommate say something, or if she'd simply imagined it. "What?"

Elphaba sighed and said, "That secret you wanted? My father hates me."

Her roommate gasped in shock, "What?" she queried, aghast. "Why?" It was obvious the students at Shiz didn't like her, what with her strange color and unpredictable magic, but her own father? Galinda simply couldn't comprehend that.

"No," the green girl corrected, "that's not the secret. Well, not all of it anyway," she amended sadly, and Galinda winced at the prospect of what might be coming next. "The secret is he has a good reason." Elphaba fingered the edges of the vile and rested her forearms atop the stripped pillow settled on her legs. She kept her gaze trained to her lap so Galinda didn't see the tears rising in her eyes. "It's my fault..." she choked out, her tone raw with emotion.

Galinda bit her lip, feeling her own eyes water at the years of pent up feelings that laced her new friend's voice. She pushed herself up of the bed and once again made her way over to her roommate’s bunk, doing her best to ignore the swaying floor and her pounding head. Elphaba needed her, and though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, she wanted to be there for her as best she could. She sat delicately on the bed next to the sorceress and grasped her emerald hand in her own. Elphaba was surprised by the sudden contact, but squeezed back and offered her a watery smile as their eyes met.

Galinda's thumb lightly caressed Elphaba's knuckles in comfort as she gently prodded the green girl to continue speaking, "What? What's your fault?"

Elphaba sighed a watery sigh and chewed her black-painted lip,"... That my sister is the way she is. . ."

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked quietly, now more confused then ever. How could Elphaba be responsible for they way Nessa was born? It didn’t make any sense.

Elphie fiddled with the corner of her pillow, trying to keep a new set of tears at bay. "You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out..."

As her roommate spoke, the pieces slowly fell into place for the blonde. She couldn’t quite believe it, but there was a part of her that just knew. When Elphaba trailed off before finishing the next sentence, she was ready to fill in the blank.

“Green,” they chorused together, and Elphaba’s lips curled upward slightly at the spontaneous moment of the two supposed nemesis’ having the same train of thought.  

“Yes.” she confirmed, nodding ever so slightly before continuing, “He was so worried that he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night.” She blinked rapidly as tears began to course down her cheeks. But try as she might, this time she was powerless to stop them. Even so, she wanted to get through this. With shaky breaths, she drew herself up and did her best to continue, “But that made Nessa come too soon... with her little legs all tangled. And my mother... She never woke up." Elphaba glanced quickly at Galinda, whose eyes were full of sympathy, "Elphie I-"

The sorceress caught her bottom lip between her teeth and turned away before adding mournfully, "None of which ever would have happened if not for me.”

As the words came in faster waves and tears tickled the edges of the emerald sorceresses eyes, Galinda’s heart broke for her roommate. To think that all her life she had lived with the burden of thinking she was responsible for her mother’s death. How a father could blame his innocent daughter for something that was clearly his own fault? He was the one who insisted on such drastic measures! The blonde simply could not fathom it. Frex’s cowardice had killed his wife, not Elphie. He was the one who had insisted on such severe treatment that could very well endanger his wife's health; all because he was too afraid to face the possibility of having another daughter or son who was different. Galinda’s gaze burned with fury at Elphaba’s father. He made his own daughter feel like a worthless outcast simply because she wasn’t like him. The blonde winced when she realized that she herself, along with almost every student at Shiz, and most likely everywhere Elphaba had ever gone, had done nothing but reinforce her despicable father’s accusations. They jeered and teased her; she was the brunt of every joke and the center of all the recent gossip. Her father had knocked down her self esteem, but bit by bit, her peers were the ones that were stripping it away.

Well, there would be no more of that if Galinda had anything to say about it. With a new determination, the blonde squeezed her roommate’s hand in reassurance as her confident, gray-blue eyes meet Elphie’s vulnerable, sable orbs. “That was the Milk Flower’s fault,” she attested fiercely. She wanted to shake her head in protest, but every time she tried, the room spun sideways and she felt as though she were on a merry-go-round. She brought her free hand up to her left temple and rubbed, attempting in vain to stop the pounding. “Not yours. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true.”

But Elphaba didn’t believe her. She turned toward the wall, brushing furiously at her wet cheeks with the back of her wrists, “How do u know that?” she asked, her voice slightly tarse, and scratchy from the emotional toll of the night.

“Because…” Galinda’s gaze shifted to her lap, and she brought her palms to press up against the sides of her aching forehead. She didn’t know if this was a wise idea, but after everything she had put her through since they arrived at Shiz, Elphaba at least deserved the truth. She had spilled her biggest regret, now it was Glinda’s turn. “Because I know what it’s like when everyone thinks you’re someone you’re not.”

Elphaba snorted in contempt, but said nothing.

“Remember when I said I was going to marry Fiyero?” she asked, and her roommate nodded. “Well IonlysaidthatbecauseImightbepregnant!" she confessed in a rushed ramble of slurried, drunken words. Elphaba’s head whipped around to face her, her sable eyes wide as saucers.

“What?” she breathed, not sure she heard right.

“I don’t even know why I did it!” Galinda wailed suddenly, as a spontaneous tears pooled in her eyes. “Do I even love him? We only met last month! Oh Oz, what am I going to do if I’m actually pregnant?! He’ll hate me! And what will my parent’s say? Oz, I’m so dead!” She jumped of the bed, only to stagger backward as her knees buckled under her. Elphaba threw her hands upward to try and brace the blonde’s back, but her arms weren’t long enough and Galinda’s upper body flopped backward, landing on the green girl’s scruffy sheets with a thud and pinning Elphaba’s arm underneath her.

“Oow!” Elphaba groaned, wiggling her forearm out from underneath the blonde, who was surprisingly heavy for someone her size. She sat back up and looked over at her roommate, who was staring blankly up at the ceiling with hot, angry tears trailing down her milk white cheeks. “Are you ok?”

Galinda groaned, sitting up and punching the comforter with her fist. “I’m so stupid!” she screamed. “I should’ve never even come to Shiz; I should’ve just stayed home and married that arrogant noble boy! Why did I ever convince myself that this was a good idea? Oh, Elphie, what am I going to do?”

Elphaba sat stiff as a board as Galinda clung to her midriff for dear life as tears soaked her nightshirt. She took the one arm that wasn’t trapped in her roommate's death grip and wrapped it awkwardly around the sobbing girl’s frame in an attempt to soothe her. “Don’t cry, Galinda!” she pleaded desperately, completely out of her element now and praying she was doing the right thing. “Everything will work out!”

“You don’t know that!” the blonde sniffed miserably, shaking her head so her curls mused Elphaba’s thin nightgown. “If this is real, if I really am pregnant. my whole life will be over!”

Elphaba wanted to scoff at her new friends dramatics,, but she knew this wasn’t the time. Then Galinda words registered, “Wait,” she asked cautiously, “You don’t know if you’re pregnant or not? Have you not taken a test?” Her eyes went wide and she was suddenly very concerned.

Galinda shook her head sorrow “No… I- I’ve be-been t-to scared t- to fi-find out. W-what if he- he hates me?” she asked earnestly, her words coming out in broken, slurred spurts.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took deep breath as she tried to compose herself. “Ok,” she breathed, focusing her gaze back on her distraught roommate. “Glin, I’m going to need you to start from the beginning. What exactly happened? Why do you think you might be pregnant?”

“It- It was about three w-weeks ag- ago. The weekend after Fiyero first got he- here. I- I was out with Sh- ShenShen and Pf- Pfanne, but we hadn’t been drinking. On the way back to the dorm, we caught up with Fiyero and a few of his buddies.  I’d been trying to get his attention for days, but that was the first time he’d actually noticed me and well, he asked me to come up to his room and-”

“Galinda, tell me you didn’t!” Elphaba gasped, shaking her head in disbelief.

Her roommate bit her lip and stayed silent as she gazed up at the sorceress with pleading, frightened eyes. “Oh, Galinda!” she scolded, then cringed when more tears coursed down the blonde’s cheeks and she winced at the green girl’s slightly annoyed tone. Elphaba sighed and pulled her into an awkward hug before  asking, gentler this time, “And I’m guessing you didn’t use any…protection?”

Again, her roommate did nothing but shake her head pitifully. “I- I realized something was wrong last week, when I missed my period.” She huffed and then let out a frustrated yell. “I can’t believe I was so stupid!” she lamented. “I don’t even know why I agreed! I guess I was just…” Her distraught gaze met Elphaba’s once more, “My parent’s have always controlled every aspect of my life, what I wore, how I talked, who I hung out with. And when I came to Shiz, I guess I just wanted to make my own decision for once, y’know? And, now, because of my stupidity, I may have ruined everything. She collapsed against Elphaba once more, now on the brink of total hysteria.

“Glin,” the green girl said sternly, “You need to calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick. Until we know if this is real-”

“What does it matter?” the blonde choked out. “Everything’s already ruined. After what I did for you at the Ozdust tonight, half this school will probably never speak to me again!” she retorted bitterly.

Elphaba ignored the jab, taking the blonde by her shoulders and forcing her to meet her gaze. “It matters,” she attested fiercely, “because you could be freaking out over nothing. Now, here’s what we’re going to do,” she continued as she gently helped her roommate stand and make her way over to her own bed. “Right now, you’re going to get some sleep, and in the morning, I’ll go down to the drugstore with you and we’ll pick up a pregnancy test, alright?”

“Mm…” was all Galinda could manage as Elphaba gently helped her lay down and draped the heavy, magenta comforter over her slim frame.

“Don’t worry, Glin,” the green girl reassured her as she made her way back to her own bunk and clamored under the covers, “Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to. And whatever happens, your life will not be over.” She waited for a few clock ticks to see if Galinda had heard her. When she didn’t respond, Elphaba shrugged, figuring she was just extremely worn out; not that the green girl could blame her. Elphaba flicked off the light and snuggled under her sheets. Just before sleep could claim her, she cracked one eye open when she heard rustling from Glinda’s side of the room.

“Elphie?” the blonde whispered cautiously.

“Mmm?” she yawned sleepily.

“Thanks.”

Elphaba smiled into the darkness, glad that for once, she had apparently been a comfort rather than just a commotion. “Your welcome, Glin. Good night.” The warm feeling that had spread through her chest when Galinda had thanked her only strengthened as she came closer to sleep. As crazy as a night as it had been, she could finally say, for once, that she had a real, true friend. And no matter what came in the morning, she was determined to be there for Galinda, in the best way she knew how. She only hoped their friendship would last once the sun rose tomorrow.              

 


	2. Between the lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So… Y’all twisted my arm, haha. This has now evolved from a cute little oneshot to something…else hehe. All of this will be entirely new territory for me as a writer, but I’m so excited to try. I hope y’all will enjoy the ride! Giant shout out to my great friends and beta; CharlotteAshmore, ooncer, and my amazing beta Fae’sFlower! This ch  
> ap, as I have a feeling will be the rest of the story, was a real team effort. You guys ROCK! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!

**A/N: So… Y’all twisted my arm, haha. This has now evolved from a cute little oneshot to something…else hehe. All of this will be entirely new territory for me as a writer, but I’m so excited to try. I hope y’all will enjoy the ride! Giant shout out to my great friends and beta; CharlotteAshmore, ooncer, and my amazing beta Fae’sFlower! This chap, as I have a feeling will be the rest of the story, was a real team effort. You guys ROCK! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!**

**2**

**Between The Lines**

Tweet, Tweet.The usually peaceful sound resonated through the dorm like nails on a chalkboard. Elphaba opened one chocolate brown eye and groaned. What in Oz were the birds doing awake this early? Slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She tried to blink and remove the sleep from her wary eyes, but as soon as the light hit them, she cringed and a shooting pain pulsed in her head. She pressed her palms to her temples and put her head between her knees in an effort to lessen the throbbing. When the sharp aching reduced from a stabbing knife to a mere pounding, the sorceress carefully raised her head and glanced at the clock; 7:35 a.m, Elphaba moaned and slouched back into her pillows. It was still much too early to get up, especially for a Saturday morning. Yawning, she shifted her weight and let her eyes wander to Galinda’s elaborate bunk on the opposite side of the room. She was sleeping with her head turned to the side, facing the green girl. Her hair was sticking up every which way, and most of what had been perfectly golden ringlets the night before were now loose waves that framed her face. She let her left arm hang limply over the edge of the bed, and her right one was draped above her head, her hand slightly open and relaxed. Her ruffled dress peaked out from underneath the rose duvet and a small trail of drool slipped out of her delicately parted magenta pink lips. Elphaba snorted behind her hand. She had never taking the time to notice before, but her roommate looked very...un-Galinda like when she slept. For once, every hair wasn’t in it’s proper place, and her clothes were mused and wrinkled from twirling in her sleep. She smirked, wondering what the pristine blonde would think if anyone else were to see her like this.The sorceress sat there for a few more minutes, not quite tired enough now to fully go back to sleep, but unenthusiastic to leave the comforting warmth of her bed for the cool air of the brisk, September morning. She had just picked up her newest book from it’s place on the nightstand, flipping through the pages to find the spot where she’d left off; and hoping she could still comprehend the written word without getting sick to her stomach from the slowly increasing pulsation of her temples, when she heard Galinda began to mumble in her sleep.

“Fi...Fiyero...baby….don’t want...pregnant.” Her face scrunched up in anguish and she started to twist around in the sheets, “Didn’t want... stupid... ruined... everything.” she moaned.

Elphaba’s face drained of its color, now a light lime rather than its usual, vibrant emerald. Memories of the previous nights events came flooding back; the dance, their fight, Elphaba’s secret...and last, Galinda’s shocking confession.

She snapped the book closed and set it back on her night table, not even bothering to see whether she’d bookmarked it. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the witch did her best to stay steady as she carefully rose to her feet. The room spun slightly and the floor teetered under her. She could tell the Emeraltini she’d had last night, upon Galinda’s insistence and against her better judgement, had caught up with her. Unlike the blonde, she didn’t often go to parties, and so was far from used to the consequences of alcohol. As she groped to her dresser and fished for the bottle of aspirin in the top drawer, she thanked Oz she’d had enough common sense to stop at one.

Downing the pills dry, she looked back over at her roommate. Galinda was still tossing and turning. The sheets were bunched up around her and her cheeks were wet as if she’d been crying in her sleep, though Elphaba hadn’t heard. She frowned. A part of her wanted to wake the distraught girl right then, but she knew that her roommate's hangover would be ten times worse than her own simple headache, and Elphaba wanted to be ready with supplies to help as soon as she awoke.

Not to mention, the green girl realized with a grimace, that after her little drinking spree last night, she’d probably come around thinking all her pregnancy fears were just another part of whatever hideous nightmare she was having right now. Elphaba would’ve liked to believe that too. But she remembered the blonde’s terrifying admission with almost painfully poignant clarity; she knew Galinda had been serious when she voiced her worries of being pregnant, and the news wasn’t something either of them should brush off lightly. Especially after how hard she’d partied last night. Elphaba knew they had to get her status either confirmed or denied so the blonde could start taking better care of herself, with or without the bundle of new life she was pertrified she might be carrying. Still, knowing what the right thing was and actually doing it were two entirely different things. The sorceress hated that she would have to shatter Galinda’s blissful bubble once she awoke, and she dreaded the terrified reaction that she was almost certain would follow. But, it was the best thing for her new friend, and so, as hard as it would be to break the blonde’s heart all over again, she fully intended to do it.

Sighing, she placed her shaking hands atop the dresser and tried her best to think. She had seen her father hung over quite often, but he always insisted Nessa be the one to help him, not his disgrace of a first-born. She would always offer to help, but her father would chide with a role of his eyes and a harsh edge of sarcasm to his voice in his drunken stupor, that “even a cripple could do a better job than her.” Elphaba remembered seeing Nessa wince every time he made a comment like that; and she would reach over and gently grasp her sister’s hand in support. Unlike the eldest Thropp though, Nessa grew to seldomly pay mind to such speech, as she knew their father was speaking without his brain in those moments, and he constantly showered her with praise and gifts all her life, so there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. Now, when their father came stumbling home after a particularly long night, Nessa would almost immediately wheel off to assist him without protest.

Pushing those painful memories aside, Elphaba wracked her brain. What would Nessa do? she wondered. She remembered that one of the things her father would complain about most the next morning was the noise level. He always said he had a splitting headache and would beg them to quiet down, even if she and Nessa were all the way outside in the garden. The lightbulb went on and she swiped the bottle of medication off the chest of drawers and poured two more pills into her hand, setting them on Galinda’s night stand and taking the water cup she left by her bed to refill it from the bathroom sink. Nessa always told her father how important it was that he keep himself hydrated. She stood back after placing the now full cup next to the pills and tapped her chin; what else could she do to help?

Galinda hadn’t eaten much the night before; she’d been too busy dancing with Fiyero and the gaggle of boys who followed her around like lovesick puppies. Elphaba wondered if she might wake up hungry, but she wasn’t sure how the blonde’s system would react to the multitude of drinks she’d had. At the mention of food however, the green girl felt her own stomach grumble. Checking the clock, the sorceress realized it was only fifteen minutes that she’d actually been awake, a bit too early for breakfast, she thought. But the loud protest of her stomach suggested otherwise. Dressing quickly in a simple white shirt and navy skirt with black stockings and flats, Elphaba tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and scrawled a quick note to her roommate in the event that she awoke while the witch was away. She dropped it next to the pills and water and quietly slipped out into the hallway, careful not to slam the door behind her.

* * *

“Morning, Elphaba,” the copper-haired girl behind the counter smiled. “Bit early for breakfast isn’t it?” she grinned jokingly. “What can I get you today? The usual?”

“Morning Callie,” Elphaba acknowledged politely. The young barista was another girl who stayed in their dorm. She was also the only other person at Shiz whom the green girl had discovered to have a Talent.

Her full name was Calliope, meaning beautiful voice. Fittingly enough, she was a Siren-ness; any tune she sang, provided it was the right one to affect her subject, had the ability to render anyone, human, Animal, or animal, completely out of control, only able to bend to her will until she released them with another tune. Like the sorceress, Callie had struggled with her Gift since childhood. Her accidental commands had caused many fights at her various schools and she was always shunned for her powers. Most people either ridiculed her for her strange ability, or cowered in fear of what she might make them do. Calliope was the only other girl Elphaba had met who understood what it meant to be different, and because of this, the two had bonded quickly after meeting in Madam Morrible’s sorcery seminar on the first day of classes, The Head Shizstress had initially thought she would be able to train Calliope as well, but the moment the young girl opened her mouth and started to sing, Morrible was helpless to the will of her student. Since then she had been placed in a private class with the resident vocal teacher, Mele. Callie was relieved when she’d been moved there, because now she no longer had to worry about her powers overwhelming her. Mele was a Mockingbird, and because of her ability to mimic songs, if the girl’s powers ever grew too strong, all the teacher had to do was sing the song back to her and its effects were null and void.

“Just some rye toast and a small fruit cup to go please.” Elphaba requested as she handed the barista her student ID.

Callie took it and tapped her order into the register, frowning slightly. “Are you sure? Usually you’re drooling over the lemon pound cake; you’re not sick are you?”

“No,” Elphaba smiled as she took the light bag her friend handed her over the counter. “This isn’t for me anyway, it’s for Galinda. She had a little too much fun at the party last night and I wasn’t sure what to bring her when she got up, so I figured something light would be good.

Calliope raised a pointed eyebrow at the emerald girl, “You're bringing Galinda breakfast?” she asked in amazement. “As in, ‘Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands’? The Galinda who can’t stand anything about you and whom, two days ago you referred to as a ‘blissfully blonde, entitled, snobberific airhead’? That Galinda?”

The sorceress blushed and shrugged sheepishly. “Um...yes?”

“Since when are the two of you friends?” she inquired curiously.

Elphaba coughed, “Um...er...since last night, actually,” she stated matter-of-factly, wincing at how strange she knew that must sound.

“Really?” her friend asked incredulously, "What happened to make the ice queen have a change of heart?"

The green girl shrugged, "I'm guessing it had something to do with the fact that I basically forced Horrible Morrible to let her into that sorcery seminar.”

“You didn’t!” the other girl gasped, clearly impressed. No one had ever dared stand up to the Head Shiztress; she was just too terrifying. “What did she say?”

“Galinda?” the sorceress asked jokingly, feigning innocence when she saw the barista’s irritated look.  

“No!” Callie laughed, rolling her eyes and swatting her friend with her espresso stained apron. “Not Galinda, you little sneak! Morrible! What did she say when you asked her to teach Galinda?”

Elphaba spread her hands in blaise nonchalance, “She didn’t really have much choice to say anything but yes,” the witch explained  with a prideful edge to her voice that surprised even her. “I told her she had to let Galinda enroll or I’d quit the seminar.”

“Elphaba Melinda Thropp!” the younger girl breathed, her bright green eyes wide with a mixture of horror and admiration. “What in all of Oz would make you say that? I mean, I know you can’t stand the old bat, but still!”

The green girl chuckled, “It’s kind of a long story, Cal,” she said, trying to avoid the topic.        

“I’ve got time,” her friend fired back, responding to the witch’s eye roll with a cheeky smile just as her co-worker called out from the back.

“Calliope! Quit chatting! The morning rush starts in an hour and we’re out of to-go bags!”

Callie winced. “Check in the new shipment!” she yelled. Then she turned to Elphaba and sighed, “I’m sorry, Lucas is hopeless back there, I gotta go.” She shook her head ruefully, “But don’t think this conversation is over Elphaba Thropp! Tomorrow you will tell me what happened at that party to make you and Galinda friends, or else no more lemon cake!”

Elphaba laughed and her eyes widened in mock horror, “You wouldn’t!” she joked.

“I will.” Callie returned, her eyes glinting mischieviously.

“Ok, ok!” Elphaba held up her hands in surrender, “See you tomorrow... Songbird," she smirked.

The barista stuck out her tongue at the nickname, "You're pushing your luck... Ellie," she warned with a playful wink.

The sorceress grinned and shot a fake death glare at her friend as she made her way into the hall.

* * *

Back in their dorm, Elphaba put the bag of food down on her nightstand and quietly crossed the room to Galinda’s fluffy bed. “Glin,” she called softly, “Galinda, its time to get up.”

“No...don’t want...pee in cup,” she mumbled incoherently.

Elphaba frowned; obviously she was still in the middle of the nightmare she’d been having when her roommate had first left. The green girl cringed when she was reminded that it wasn’t just a bad dream, it was real. Or at least, it could be. But before they could deal with any of that, she had to get her lethargic roommate out of bed. Sitting down gently on the right side of the comforter , she groaned when she felt it sag under her weight. Placing an emerald green hand on her roommate’s pale shoulder she gently tried to shake her awake. “Galinda.”

“Mmm,” the blonde stirred, “Head hurts, five more minutes, Momsie.”

Elphaba sighed and shook her shoulder once more; she knew she had to get her roommate to at least take the pills and drink something, or else she’d sleep all day and be extremely dehydrated tomorrow.  “I know Glin,” she sympathized quietly, “but if you wake up, I have something that’ll make it feel better,” she coaxed. This time, her roommate blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

Galina winced as pain stabbed her, searing and sharp, between her eyes. Her stomach roiled and churned and her bladder felt as though it were about to burst.  It wasn’t the first time this had happened to her, but she had hoped never to feel this way again.  She none too gently shoved her friend out of the way in a mad ditch effort to get to the bathroom to empty her much too full bladder.  She sighed as she righted her clothes and washed her hands, even the sound of the toilet flushing too loud for her aching head.  

Her roommate knocked on door, calling, “Are you ok?”

She held her head in her hands as the pounding of the wooden door reverberated painfully in her skull. Thrusting it open, she cracked an eyelid and glared at her friend.  “I’m not drinking ever again.”

“Mm hmm,” Elphaba rolled her eyes, not believing her words in the slightest.”And how many times have you said that before?” she asked, raising a pointed eyebrow.  

“This time I mean it. Seriously,” she replied with a what her friend assumed was supposed to be a look of determination but came out more like a grimace.  She took a chance and opened both eyes.  Big mistake. The room spun crazily on it’s access and her stomach rolled violently, twisting in on itself.  She slammed the door again and raced to the toilet, barely over the bowl before retching up the contents of her stomach.

“Glin,” the green girl called softly, not wanting to irritate her friend even more.  “Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?” Elphaba winced at how pitiful those questions sounded, but she really hadn’t the slightest clue what else to say.

“You can let me die in peace, thank you very much,” Galinda snarked, resting her face against the cool rim of the commode.

Well, that was certainly not an option. Nessa never left their father alone when he was like this, and she wasn’t about to do that to Galinda. Elphaba shoved open the door and cringed at the sight of the usually perky blonde, now lying in fetal position on the floor, looking absolutely miserable. She wet a washcloth in the sink and wrung it out, sitting next to her roommate on the rug and bathing her face. “I’m sorry you feel like this.”

“No, you aren’t.” Galinda snorted. “Admit it, you love seeing the popular girl dethroned.” She groaned and clutched her stomach once more. Elphaba helped her to her knees, and she managed to lean over the toilet just in time. The green girl held her messy hair away from her face as she emptied the meager contents of her stomach into the commode. When she was done, she sat back on her haunches and rested her cheek on the cool porcelain.  

Elphaba sighed and bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue. It was strange, thinking that the roommate she despised only two days ago had spilled her guts to her, literally and figuratively, in one night of a crazy drunken stupor. But even if she and Galinda had still been at odds with each other, she wouldn’t have enjoyed seeing her like this. Even as much as she resented her father, she always hated seeing him sick. Had he not pushed her away, she would’ve helped in a heartbeat. Galinda was no different; especially since they were actually beginning to get along, and the blonde, sometimes anyway, seemed to appreciate what she was trying to do. “No, I don’t, Glin. We’re friends now, remember?  Or at least, we were last night,” she amended cautiously, pleased when her roommate responded with the tiniest of smiles at that comment. “And I never enjoy seeing my friends sick.”

Galinda murmured weakly in response. “Th-Thanks.”

The witch grinned softly. “Feel well enough to get back in bed?”

When her roommate gave a faint nod, the sorceress started to help her to her feet, but Galinda pushed her away gently, not wanting to feel helpless. She’d done this many times before; she didn’t need Elphaba to baby her. It was her own stupidity that had caused her to feel this way, and she would have to persevere and get over it; by herself. She groaned as she shuffled across the hardwood floor, one hand stretched out for balance while the other clutched pitifully at her head.  A litany of never again rattled around in her head as she flopped back down on the bed and rolled on her stomach, burying her head under her puffiest pillow to try and block out the intense sunlight.

“Oh no, Missy.” Elphaba snatched the pillow away from her and shook her head sternly.

“Hey!” the blonde protested irritably, groping for the pillow. “Give it back!”

“Uh, uh. You’ve got to drink some water and take some aspirin.  I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“Lemme ‘lone,” she grumbled.

“Come on, Glin,” Elphaba took the two white pills from the nightstand and set them gently in her roommate's palm, “These should help with the headache,” she coaxed gently, realizing hers had now diminished to no more than a small ache.

Galinda fumbled a bit before finally coordinating her hand to her mouth and dropping the pills in, obediently taking the cup of water that Elphaba handed her. Her hand shook a bit as she brought it to her mouth, but she managed about four good gulps without spilling too much. She handed her roommate back the now half-empty glass and puffed out air, “Now can I go back to sleep?”

“Yes,” Elphaba agreed, “Now.”

“Thank you.” Elphaba resisted the urge to laugh as the blonde promptly flipped over, snatched her pillow back, and placed it determinedly over her head, hands holding tightly to the sides, as if she thought it might be taken again. Within minutes, she was snoring softly.    

* * *

A few hours later, Galinda's eyes fluttered open. She blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she struggled up into a sitting position. A dull ache thumped in her head and she pressed her hand to the back of her skull and whimpered pitifully.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Galinda looked over to seeher roommate smiling, slightly smugly, from over the spine of her latest book. “Or should I say, afternoon.”

“Huh? Wha- What time is it?”

“About one o’ clock.”

“In the afternoon?” Galinda’s head whipped around to look at her clock, but the fast  movement made the room rock as if she were on a ship. She put her throbbing head between her knees and groaned. "Elphie? Why do I feel like this?"

The blonde opened her eyes for an instant and scowled when she heard her roommate let out a short snort of amusement, but immediately regretted doing so as the small gesture sent another sharp stab through her skull due to the bright light that lit the room.

"My best guess is it's probably because of those countless Osmopolitians you drank last night," she retorted meaningfully.

   Galinda moaned. She bit her lip and looked up sheepishly, “I guess that was pretty stupid, huh?” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut a little tighter and pressing her fingers deeply into her temples in an effort to try and relieve the pounding.

Elphaba let out a light, rueful laugh, “Well, it probably wasn’t the best decision you ever made,” the sorceress quipped with a small, smug smile.

Galinda’s eyes narrowed, and she huffed crossing her arms and glancing  challengingly at her roommate. “Yeah, because you’ve never done anything you regret, right, Miss. Commotion?” she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ordinarily, such a joke would have stung, but Elphaba could see from the red rims around Galinda’s eyes and the way she was cradling her aching head that she was just lashing out because she didn’t feel well, and even if that wasn’t it, the green girl could tell from her light-hearted tone that she hadn’t meant in the mean, snarkily taunting way she might have a few days ago, but rather as a harmless joke. That was still so strange; to think that Galinda’s life long goal was no longer to humiliate the “artichoke” as  the popular blonde’s bimbo friends called her. She did her best to shrug off the jab.

“Okay, point taken.” she relented. “But seriously, Glin, let’s lay off the drinking for a bit, ok?”

“Oh, believe me, I will!” she agreed quickly. Then she smiled and slowly shook her head, bundle of bedheaded curls swinging back and forth and tapping her cheeks. “I swear, I think those things were drugged or something. I had the weirdest dream. I hooked up with Fiyero, and I thought I was pregnant!” she squealed, laughing that the ridiculousness of the thought. Elphaba’s face paled and she tightly clasping her hands together and twisting them in discomfort. “I mean, I know he’s my boyfriend and all, but still, isn’t that just too much?” She giggled and looked expectantly at her roommate. The smile slipped from her face when she noticed her friends stiff posture and wide eyes. “Elphie? Are you ok? You look a little...less green than usual.”

The sorceress gulped and tried her best to school her features into a calm mask. This was the moment she’d been dreading. There was no telling how her friend was going to take this, and she would be as nice as she possibly could, but she hoped she didn’t have to spell it out for her, because that, she had no idea how to do. “Glin? What do you remember about last night?” she queried hesitantly.

The blonde scrunched her brows in confusion. Well, that’s an odd question, she thought. “We...went to the Ozdust...I was dancing around with Fiyero... Madam Morrible came in and told me she was accepting me into her sorcery class...and then you showed up and… Elphie, why am I telling you all this? Did that one drink really blur your memories that badly? I mean, I know I was pretty bad this morning- Thanks, by the way, for taking care of me- but still…” Her eyes narrowed as she carefully watched her roommate, who was worrying her lip. She had a clump of dull, grey fabric clutched in her emerald fist and she wouldn’t meet Galinda’s eyes. “Elphaba,” she chided, and the green girl winced at she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as her roommate’s eyes bore into her. “What’s going on? What are you not telling me?”

“You don’t erm, remember anything....else?” she asked helplessly, still not looking up from her lap.

Galinda gave her a strange look. “I mean, I remember coming back to the room, and talking with you, and- Oh Shiz, Elphie, will you just tell me what this is about already? And why you look like a green ghost right now? What’s wrong for Oz’s sake?”

The sorceress sighed and finally locked eyes with her friend, hating that it had to come out like this. “Galinda, do you remember last night, when I was telling you how much I hated my skin because it made me a reject, and you told me it wasn’t true?”

“Is that what this is about?” the blonde huffed, “Did something happen while I was asleep? Because if ShenShen or Pfanne did or said anything to you…” her eyes blazed and she fisted her hands at her sides. “I’ll make them sorry,” she hissed venomously, causing Elphaba to grin and chuckle breathily.

“No, they didn’t do anything.”

“Are you sure?” her roommate pestered again, “Because we’re friends now, Elphie. I’ll believe you if you say they-”

“Really, Glin, I’m fine.” her friend insisted, “But do you remember what you told me…. after that?”

“I-” Galinda started, but now that she mentioned it, that part of the night was a bit fuzzy. “Not really.” she confessed with a smile, guilty smile, and Elphaba flinched and gritted her teeth. “I guess I was a little more out of it then I thought,” she admitted sheepishly. “Why?”

“Glin,” she said, coming back over and sitting on the side of her rose comforter and trying to put the news as gently as she could, “Last night, you… You told me you had, er, gotten intimate, with Fiyero. You said… you said you were afraid you might be pregnant.” Elphaba held her breath and watched her friend’s face carefully, waiting to gauge her reaction.

Galinda laughed and waved her hand dismissively, Oh, Elphie, that drink really did a number on you, didn’t it?” she giggled in amusement. “I’ve only known him for a month! Why in the world would I ever do that? I mean, I did, but that was only in my night-” Suddenly, her milky face paled to a ghostly white and her eyes turned to saucers.

“Glin-” Elphaba tried to keep her dramatic friend from having another meltdown. “It’s gonna be-”

“Oh, Oz!” Galinda gasped, grabbing Elphaba’s shoulders and shaking her, hands trembling. “Th- that wasn’t a dream? I really might be p- pr- pregnant?’ she stuttered, and her roommate could see the panic welling up in her. “Oh, Elphie… what did I do?” she whimpered, burying her face in her hands and fighting to keep her breathing even.  

“It’s alright, Glin.” her friend soothed, reaching around to rub soothing circles on the distressed girl’s back. “Remember, we don’t know for sure.” She paused, unsure whether she should admit the next part just yet, but ultimately decided it was best to just tell her. “I- I was going to go with you to get a test today, and then-”

Galinda peeked out from behind her curtain of golden  curls, her wide, watery, terrified eyes begging her roommate to take it all back, to tell her that she was just kidding and it was all a big joke to get back at her for acting like such a drunk earlier. But Elphaba just kept rubbing circles on her back. Her gaze was laced with entirely too much sympathy to believe she was saying anything but the truth.

“So, so this is... real? Or, it might be?” Galinda's lip trembled and her voice wobbled as she spoke, whispered, really.

Elphaba’s heart went out to the girl, whose whole body was shaking now. She took her cold, clammy, pale hands in her own warm, emerald ones and forced their gazes to meet. “It might be,” she said, “but whatever happens, you’re not doing this on your own. You were there for me last night; you’re one of the first people to ever stand up for me, actually.” she blushed a bit, and Galinda offered a hesitant smile. “So now, it’s my turn. However this turns out, I’ll be there to support you, Okay?”

“O-Okay,” the smaller girl answered shakily. “Th-Thanks El- Elphie.”

“Of course.” she smiled, squeezing the blonde’s hand’s once more before releasing them. “Now, why don’t you go get cleaned up and we’ll go from there? You’ll feel better after a hot bath. And I know you’ll want to get out of that dress.”

Galinda looked down at her frilly gown from the night before, now wrinkled and mused from a night of tossing and turning and a day spent in bed. “Yes, I certainly don’t want to get this any more ruined than it already is,” she responded, slipping out of bed and paddling into the bathroom. “I won’t be more than a few clock-ticks.” she promised, but Elphie could see the worry seeping through the cracks in her suddenly positive facade.

Her roommate grinned softly, offering unsaid support with her warm gaze, “Take your time Glin. It’s Saturday; no reason to hurry.”

Galinda smiled a small, wane smile in thanks as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The bell above the door of the drugstore jingled much too cheerily as Elphaba and Galinda stepped through it. Or rather, as Elphaba did. Galinda stood frozen on the chilled sidewalk as a light fall breeze whipped her loose hair against her face. She was still as a statue, lips clamped together, staring at the storefront as if it were a foreign object.

“Come on, Glin,” Elphaba beckoned her inside. “I promise it won’t be that bad; we just need to go in, buy the test, and then we’ll head right back to our room.” She held out her hand toward her friend. “I know you must be cold in that slip you’re wearing,” she said, nodding at the thin, blue frock she had thrown on on the way out the door. “The sooner you come in here, the sooner we can leave,” she promised.

The blonde grasped her roommate’s emerald hand, squeezing it so tight her knuckles went white, and stepped through the doorway, letting it swing closed behind her.

“Easy,” the green girl winced, “You’re cutting off my circulation.”

Galinda immediately loosened her grip, “Sorry,” she flushed furiously. “But…” she bit her lip and glanced around the store. “Elphie… I’m scared,” she whispered, hanging her head.

“Hey,” her roommate gently took hold of one of the shorter girl's hands, “There’s nothing to be afraid of. We’re just going shopping, you like shopping,” she joked lightly, attempting to soothe the fear she could feel oozing from every one of her friend’s pores.

Galinda looked up and cracked a small smile before glancing at the clerk in the back of the store, “But what if...what if she says something? When we buy...it? What if she thinks I’m a-”

“Shhh! Don’t you dare finish that sentence Galinda Upland. She won’t say anything, least of all that. They aren’t allowed to make ignorant comments like that; if they did, they’d get fired.”

The blonde looked a bit more hopeful are that. “Are you… are you sure?” she asked carefully.

Elphaba nodded firmly, “Positive.” She gave her friend’s clammy hand a reassuring squeeze, “Let’s go.”

They wandered into the appropriate aisle and Elphaba helped her pick out the right test. “They all work the same,” she’d explained when Galinda asked whether they needed the twenty dollar one or the five dollar one. Then they walked toward the register.

“This it for you?” the clerk ask when Elphaba handed her the package.

Galinda opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so the green girl stepped in. “Yes, that’s all, thank you,” she replied sweetly.

The clerks eyes darted between the pair, her gaze drawn to their still intertwined hands. Galinda saw and immediately whisked her hand away, twining it with her own and twisting them around nervously. She and Elphie were just good friends, but she couldn’t handle any astigmatisms right now. Elphaba noticed her friend’s sudden discomfort as well as the way the clerk was eying them. She glowered at the girl, daring her to speak.

"Have a blessed day,” was all she said, but it didn’t take a wizard to sense the bite in her tone. Galinda ducked her head, clearly ashamed. The sorceress threw the clerk a death-glare so harsh it made her gulp audibly. Then the sorceress grabbed the bag off the counter and pointedly clasped her friend’s hand in her own, whisking her out of the store.    

“Are you ready?” Elphaba asked carefully; stretching her emerald hand out and offering up the the still sealed package once they were back in their room.

Galinda was shaking. She really didn’t want to grasp that small, seemingly harmless, package. “No,” she whispered. Her voice cracked and a few stray tears trickled down her ivory cheeks. She sniffed and furiously rubbed them away. “I’m being ridiculous. It’s...it’s just a test...” she desperately wanted to sound more confident, but the words came out in hushed, broken whispers as she brushed more tears from her face.

“Oh, Glin,” her friend sympathized. On impulse, she gently put her arms around the smaller girl and drew her into a small hug.

Galinda sniffed into her shoulder. “Th-That girl, at the store...she, she called me a whore Elphie!” she said shakily.

“Galinda!” the green girl scolded, drawing her away from the slightly stiff embrace.

“Alright, so maybe not in so many words, but we both know she was thinking it,” the blonde asserted. Then her shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Elphie...if… if this test is...affirmative… then, then that means she’s right!

“Galinda Upland!” Elphaba admonished sharply. “No matter what is on that test, you are not, nor will you ever be, a whore. You’re a kind, funny, smart girl who wanted to have a chance to make your own choices. Some of them might have been made too quickly, yes. But that does not make you a whore. It makes you human. Do you understand?”

Galinda nodded and the sorceress squeezed her shoulder.

“Whatever this says,” she pressed the package into her friend's cold palm, “you won’t bear the burden alone. I promised to be there for you, and I intend to keep that promise,” she said firmly.

Slowly, Galinda nodded. She grasped the test in one shaking hand and made her way into the bathroom.

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Elphaba assured her once more.

Galinda smiled a watery smile and closed the bathroom door gently behind her.

* * *

   It seemed to take an eternity for Galinda to emerge. Elphaba had tried to sit back on her bed and continue her latest book, but the story no longer held her interest. She paced impatiently back and forth in front of the door, but finally it swung open. Galinda slipped out, her feet now bare of the flip flops she’d worn a few minutes before. She held the test in her right hand, resting it against her chest.

“Well?” the green girl asked, leaping up of off the spot she’d taken to occupying on her roommates bed.

“I-I haven’t looked yet.” Galinda explained, “I- I wanted to do it with you. She looked down sheepishly and hesitantly asked, “Is- Is that ok?” She looked up to see her emerald roommate smiling gently, understanding gleaming in her eyes.

“Of course,” she answered sweetly, patting the spot next to her. “Come sit.”

Galinda let out a huge sigh of relief, glad she didn’t have to do this alone. She sat down daintily on her bed, feeling Elphaba inch closer to her so she could see as the blonde closed her eyes and pulled the strip away from her chest.      

* * *

**If you kill me, you won’t know what happens! Also, I started a Facebook group for all Wicked Lovers who read/write fanfiction! It’s  just starting out, but I’d love to be able to chat about ideas with all my fellow Wicked Lovers! Link on my profile!**


	3. Falling to Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, two updates in two days! I think that’s a personal best for me, haha. Be warned, I will ABSOLUTELY work as hard as I can to get the next chapter to you all as quickly as humanly possible, but I am at college, so during the week, I’m usually extremely busy. That said, my goal is to have the fourth chap done by next Sunday, so you won't have to wait too long.  
> P.S. the first person to spot the Miami Medical reference in here, I’ll write a short Miami Medical or Wicked one-shot for you using a prompt of your choosing!  
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!

**3**

**Falling to Pieces**

Galinda’s blood ran cold. Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second and her clammy hands grew numb. Thoughts flooded her mind, and yet they didn’t. She felt everything and nothing. It was all so overwhelming she wanted to scream. But she couldn’t. It was like she wasn’t really there, and only her body was tethered to the bed. Unable to move, to speak, to think. Her mind was a jumbled mess of tangled realizations. She didn’t know what was real and what was in her head. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but as much as she wanted to say something, she couldn’t form any words. Time itself seemed to stop. All she could see was the wet strip of paper clutched in her shaking hand. The rest of the world had faded away.

Two pink lines. They stared up at her, mocking her with their bright, cheery color.

There was no denying it now. This was real. She was pregnant.

Elphaba watched anxiously as her roommate drew the soggy strip away from her. Helplessly, she winced as she felt the blonde’s back straighten. She sat still as a statue, holding the flimsy paper so tight her knuckles went white. Elphaba squeezed her shoulder, and the blood drained from her face when she noticed how cold and sweaty the blonde’s skin was all of a sudden. She couldn’t see the test results, but she didn’t have to. Her friend’s reaction was clearer than any strip of paper could show.

“Ga- Galinda?” she called, slightly alarmed when the blonde made no attempt to move. Biting down hard on her inner cheek, the green girl grasped her roommate’s free, shockingly cold, pale hand between her own, making soothing circles about the back of it with her thumb. “Glin?” she whispered tenderly, “Galinda, look at me, please.” she begged.  Still, the blonde didn’t move. Elphaba worried her lip; completely and utterly at a loss for what she was supposed to say or do. So, rather than say anything, she simply sat there, wrapping Galinda’s, limp, unmoving fingers in her own, and waiting desperately for her to respond somehow.  

Galinda could hear the worry in her emerald friend’s voice as she pleaded for her to met her eyes, but it sounded faint and far away. She knew Elphaba was next her. She had felt her warm, comforting grip as she grasped Galinda’s tense, frozen hand in her own, but her words seemed to be coming from miles away. Wordlessly, the blonde offered the strip to her roommate. She felt it slip out of her hand, but the witch made no attempt to look at the paper. Instead, without her gaze or her hand ever leaving Galinda, she tossed the sodden test in the trash that she’d left by the blonde’s bed when she’d taken care of the blonde after her hangover earlier that day.

“Glin?”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, not quite able to believe it. “I’m pregnant,” she repeated. But still, she was unable to grasp the monumental concept.

Elphaba cringed at how hollow her voice sounded. Emotionless, but raw and exposed all at once. The green girl tried to lay her other hand on the blonde’s trembling arm, but she wrenched her hands away.

“Don’t touch me, dammit!” Galinda snapped to life, her gaze blazing with anger.

Elphaba gasped at the sudden bite in her tone. She knew her friend was just lashing out from shock, but nonetheless, the words felt no better than a slap in the face. “O- Okay-” she relented. releasing her hands and scooting a little farther away from her on the bed. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to-”

It wasn’t hard to catch the obvious hurt in the green girl’s tone, nor in her expressive eyes, but right then Galinda couldn’t care less. For an instant, all she saw was a flash of red. She snatched the picture of the Vinkus prince that was perched on her nightstand next to her bed. “Ozdammit Fiyero!” she seethed, “You did this!”

In a fury, she flung the picture across the room. Elphaba sucked in her breath and ducked as the frame flew past her, just barely missing her forehead before it slammed into the mirror with a shattering crash. The picture frame clattered to lay face down on the chest of drawers. Glass shards were scattered about the frame and the floor, and their reflections in the mirror were now obscured by a series of cracks in the center of the mirror that stretched out to resemble a spider web.

“Glin-” Elphaba tried to interject, but the blonde was still lost in white hot rage.

“Arghhh!” she screamed, jerking her favorite pillow from its spot by the headboard and hurling it to the floor so it landed just at the foot of the green girl’s bed.

“Galinda,” the sorceress called sternly, “Glin, you need to-” Elphaba held up her hands in a surrendering-like gesture and attempted to reason with the raging blonde.

But Galinda’s anger was too strong. She was furious at everyone. At Fiyero, for planting the stupid idea in her head in the first place, at herself for being idiotic enough to actually go through with it, at her parents whose life-long restrictive rules had drove her to feel like she needed to make such a reckless decision to prove to them, and to herself, that she was actually in control of her own life… even at the baby she was now carrying, though it really had done nothing except exist. Nostrils flaring and breathing heavy, she clenched and unclenched her fists and her sides, searching for anything else to throw. Elphaba’s eyes widened as their gazes both locked on the blonde’s blocky, black alarm clock. Standing up and jerking it off of her night stand, Galinda ripped the cord from the wall and moved to heave it away from her. Elphaba jumped to her feet and thrust her hands upward just as the clock became airborne.

“Galinda! STOP!” she yelled.

Everything froze. The clock hung in the air. Galinda’s eyes were wide and slightly crazed. Her hair was a mess. Her face was flushed and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her breathing came in panting gasps and for a minute, they both just stood there, blinking at one another, as if neither could comprehend exactly how all of that had happened in such quick succession. Keeping her eyes locked on her enraged roommate, Elphaba was the first to come out of the semi-trance. She gently used her magic to guide the hovering clock back to Galinda’s night stand. It landed with a soft thud.

The witch sighed, glad to have avoided that potential disaster. Then she turned her gaze back to the blonde, who was still frozen in place. Her eyes filled with sympathy and she carefully stepped forward toward her friend, handling the situation the same way she would if she were approaching a frightened Animal cub. “Glin?” she asked softly.

She couldn’t say why, but for some reason, that one word, just her name, filled with so much care and worry and understanding, that was what undid her. Before she knew what was happening, Galinda crumpled to the floor. She wrapped her arms about herself in a protective hug as her body shook with ugly, uncontrollable sobs. She buried her face in her hands. Her stomach tightened and her breathing was hitched, but she no longer had any control over her emotions, and for once, she didn’t care.

When Elphaba saw her friend sink to the floor with pleading, desperate cries wracking her body in despair, she didn’t even have to think about how to react. Quickly and confidently, she sank down next to her distraught roommate and gathered her small, quivering frame in her arms. Her hand carded the blonde’s bouncy golden curls as she whispered comforting words and rocked her as she cried.

Galinda felt a pair of strong, secure arms wrap tightly around her, and she didn’t have to think twice to know whose they were. She melted into Elphaba’s embrace and buried her face in her emerald chest, barely caring about how weak and helpless she must look. She only concentrated on the green girl’s soft voice and attempted soothing murmurs. She didn't know how long they sat there, huddled together as Elphaba stroked her hair and let her sob shamelessly into her shoulder.

She would never be able to thank her for this; to explain to her friend just how much it meant to her, knowing that there was at least one person with whom she could completely be herself. Yes, it had only been twenty four hours since she'd befriended the supposed witch, but already Elphaba knew more about her than any of her other so-called friends. Here she was, weeping hysterically, crumpled and broken on the floor of their dorm room, which not an hour ago she had nearly trashed, and yet, the green girl made no move to judge her. Any of her other friends would've surely scurried away. Even before she was...pregnant, they were intimidated by her sudden outbursts and fickle mood swings. They would be eager to spread the truth to all the biggest gossips; that Galinda Upland was not the composed, pristine heiress she wanted everyone to see, but rather just a sniveling slip of a girl who made as many mistakes as anyone else. But not Elphaba. Instead, she was offering comfort. She had seen Galinda for who she really was, and still she'd chosen to stay. That was a favor the blonde would never be able to repay.

Eventually, she calmed enough to make out that the green girl's seemingly nonsense murmurs were actually words of encouragement.

“It’ll be ok, Glin.” Elphaba tried her best to comfort the blonde the way her mother had done when she was young.

“N- No it won’t.” Her curls brushed lightly against the green girl’s arms as she shook her head in despair. “I- I’m p- pre- pregnant, El- Elphie. My life is ov- over,” she sobbed miserably.

“Shh, Glin. You’re gonna be okay. What did I say earlier, hmm? I said we’d get through this, right?”

It took a minute, but eventually, Galinda nodded into the green girl’s shoulder. “M-Mm hmm,” she mumbled as her breathing became a little more steady.

“So that’s exactly what we’re going to do, alright?”

The blonde’s harsh sobs had dissolved into leaky eyes and a few stray sniffles by then. She carefully lifted her head from the damp spot on Elphaba’s shoulder. Her wide grey-blue eyes meet Elphaba’s, gentle, chocolate brown ones. “How do you know that?” her voice trembled, and she waited expectantly for an answer. She said nothing more, but her eyes said everything. She was lost. She was hurting and confused. Her whole world had just crumbled. And it was Elphaba that she was looking to for reassurance.

The realization made the green girl pause, if only for an instant. The only other person who had looked at her in such a trusting, innocent manner was Nessa, back when she was too young to understand her older sister was different. Back when she was just Fabala, instead of the troublesome older sister with the strangely colored skin and haphazard magic abilities. That look, that trust in the blonde’s fearful gaze, it scared Elphaba witless.

Last time, she had let her sister down. She hadn’t been able to be the older sibling Nessa deserved, and she was terrified it might happen again. But looking down at her roommate’s petite frame, thinking of all they’d been through in the past twenty four hours- Had it really only been one day? It felt like so much longer- Elphaba knew she couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen again. She was determined to push her petty fears aside and be strong, if not for herself, then for Galinda. Her friend needed her, and she was determined to do the best she could for her.

“Because,” she smiled a small smile and pulled Galinda in for a quick hug, “I made you a promise. And I always keep my promises.”

Elphaba awkwardly wrapped her arms around her roomate as Galinda rested her head on her emerald friend’s shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t believed Elphaba the numerous times she had reiterated those words in the past day, she could hear the honesty in her voice, there wasn’t any doubt that she meant what she was saying. It was just… this was a completely new concept to Galinda, and she suspected, to Elphaba as well. This unconditional support. Friendship without a cost or any strings attached. It made them both uneasy, unsure.

For Galinda, it was because her whole life, she’d been forced to prove her worth. None of her friends, or even her family, aside from her parents, wanted to be around her unless she somehow proved to them that she was worth their time. There was always a stigma attached to her behavior. It was why she worked so hard to always be...perfect. Never a hair out of place, never a button undone, and above all, never an emotion unchecked. She always got what she wanted, and nothing was ever left to chance. Perfect boyfriend, perfect parents, perfect life. Or at least, thats what she wanted everyone to think. Elphaba was the first person who had seen through her facade, who knew she wasn't really all she claimed. At first, it had unnerved her, how easily the green girl could pierce what had once been an impenetrable bubble of bliss around her, but as she got to know her, she realized it was kind of refreshing, to not have to be one step ahead all the time. Still, this promise, friendship just for the sake of having a friend, it was so foreign. But it was also genuine. It was welcomed and warm and comforting. She only hoped it would last.

As for Elphaba, she was having the opposite problem. All her life she’d been taunted and teased for her green skin, ridiculed and laughed at whenever she tried to make a friend. On day, she’d had enough. If they world wanted to shut her out, well then she’d just do the same to them. Bit by bit, walls rose up around her heart. She learned to conceal her emotions, to never let anything get to her, or if it did, to never let them know. It would only give them another reason to scorn her. Galinda was the first person she had ever told about that green bottle, about her father, about blaming herself for Nessa’s condition, about any of it. She still had no idea what made her do it. Up until last night, she had assumed Galinda to be just like all the other popular girls she’d came across in the past 20 years of her life. Rich, spoiled, cruel, merciless. At first, she had filled that role quite well. She was everything Elphaba expected her to be… until she wasn’t. When Galinda had confessed her fears the night of the the Ozdust, Elphaba realized for the first time that maybe the world judge her to be a scornful, unapproachable which not only because she was green, but because she acted like. She froze out anyone who attempted to get close to her, jumping to conclusions that they only intended to hurt her, like so many had been, before she even gave them a chance. It was Galinda that made her realize that everyone else was doing to her was nothing more then what she had done to them. Well, now she was determined to change that. She would try to be a better friend, an actual person, rather than a self proclaimed commotion. And she would start with Galinda.                            

* * *

     The rest of the weekend and into the next week, Galinda stayed in their dorm. Elphaba knew it was because she couldn’t stand the thought of facing her “friends” let alone the entire student body, after all she had been through these past few days. Frankly, the green girl couldn’t blame her. She’d gotten used to the hushed whispers and not-so discrete pointing a long time ago, but even she still had a hard time going to class some days. It was impossible to imagine what it would be like for the bubbly blonde. Elphaba suspected she hadn’t quite processed what all she would have to endure these next few months at the mercy of her peers, especially when she started to show. They’d both agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible, if only so the blonde had time to consider her options and figure out what she was going to do. But Elphaba worried how long this would last. News traveled fast around Shiz, especially when it concerned the most popular girl in school.

Elphaba managed to avoid her sister and most of the students save Callie when she made her way to the coffee shop for the third time that Wednesday morning. Galinda’s sense  of smell had become increasingly acute over the past few days, and she was constantly feeling full and bloated. She still didn’t want to leave the room, and about all she could stomach right now was fruit. Elphaba was helping her keep up with her classes, taking detailed notes and bringing her any written assignments, which she would do in the few hours when she wasn’t asleep or expelling her insides in the bathroom. The sickness was the worst in the wee hours of the morning. Numerous times the green girl had awoken to the horrible sound of her roommate’s body rejecting what little food she’d gotten her to eat. She’d done her best to help, but her worry for the blonde only increased upon seeing Galinda so sick. Elphaba didn’t know much about pregnancies, but she almost couldn’t wait for the crazy cravings to start. At least then her friend would be able to -hopefully- keep some kind of substantial nutrition in her system.

Speaking of nutrition... the green girl knew she had to get Galinda to venture out of their room sooner or later, if only so they could go see a doctor and figure out the best way to take care of her and the baby. She chewed her lip nervously when she remembered the phone call she’d made to the OBGYN a week from Saturday morning. She’d explained their unique situation and the staff had been surprisingly accommodating. They’d set up an appointment with Dr. Zambrano. According to them, she was one of their best doctors on staff  and the most accustomed to dealing with unexpected pregnancies. That had eased Elphaba’s tangled nerves a bit, knowing that they were meeting with someone who could anticipate how Galinda mind react much better than she could. She felt horrible for going behind her friend’s back like this, but she could see Galinda was in no emotional state to handle such a thing right now, and from what she had said, Elphaba guessed she was at least a month along, and she understood enough to know the sooner they saw the doctor, the better it would be for both Galinda and the baby. Still, the thought of lying to her friend, even though it was for her own good, made the emerald girl’s stomach twist in knots.

Sighing, she pushed the door to the coffee shop open and walked up to the counter. She had about an hour before her next class, and she decided to try and coax Galinda into eating something other than fruit for once. “Two poppy seed muffins please,” she requested. It wasn’t the healthiest choice, but they were one of Galinda’s favorites, and Elphaba hoped they would sustain her for a little longer than just a simple cup of fruit.

       “Elphaba?” Callie smirked from behind the counter as she took the green girl’s ID and handed her the pastry. “Hungry already?” Weren’t you just here? What’d you do, feed that fruit to a stray Animal on your way back from Ozonomics?” she joked.

“Hey Cal,” the sorceress tried to smile, mentally kicking herself for being so obvious. “No, I’m not. These are-”

“Let me guess, they’re for Galinda right?” she scoffed.

Elphaba scowled. She had told her friend how she and Galinda had become closer over the past few days, but the sSirenness was still highly suspicious. Every time Elphaba tried to convince her that Galinda’s actions at the Ozdust had been sincere, Callie grew very quiet, her eyes shooting dangers in the witch’s back. When the green girl tried to ask, for the umpteenth time, why the she was suddenly so against the two of them being friends, Callie would chalk it up to just being worried for her, as if she were convinced that the bubbly blonde was somehow up to no good. Elphaba saw straight through that excuse, and it was shocking to realize that the other girl might actually be… jealous of her new friendship. The witch tried to reassure Callie that Galinda was in no way going to replace her, nor they bond they had built over their magical abilities, but her friend would shut out any attempt she made. It was as if she was determined to see Galinda only as the spoiled, pretentious airhead they had assumed her to be upon their arrival at Shiz. Elphaba hoped that sometime soon, Galinda and Callie could formally meet and clear the air. She was really starting to like Galinda, now that she was getting to know the real girl behind her glittery mask, but she would hate it if Callie started to resent her because she was making a new friend. For now though, that would have to wait. She had forty five minutes to race back to her dorms and get some food in her roommate before she had to be on the other side of campus for history with her favorite professor, a Goat by the name of Doctor Dillamond.

Turning back to the counter, Elphaba said, “Yes, as a matter of fact, they are. She’s, um, been a bit under the weather this week. I thought these might help.

“Yeah, right.” Callie rolled her eyes and handed the witch back her ID. “Have fun with your new friend, Elphie.”

Elphaba cringed when she heard the barista spit her roommate's nickname for her. She was actually becoming rather fond of it, and she didn’t appreciate it being used in that tone. Without another word, Elphaba turned and stalked out of the coffee shop.

***

“Glin?” the green girl peaked around the cracked open as she inched the dorm room door. The blonde was sitting on her bed, papers spread out around her, Math book opened in her lap. She looked to be concentrating pretty hard on whatever it was she was working on, because her brows were knit together and she was chewing determinedly on the eraser end of her pencil, a habit she’d recently picked up from Elphaba. She glanced upward at the sound of her name, and her grey-blue eyes lit up at the site of her emerald roommate.

“Elphie!” she squealed, slamming the book closed and tossing it aside. She tried to stand up, but she moved too quickly and a sudden dizzy spell made her have to sit down. Elphaba laughed and sat down next to her in the middle of the papers.

 “Hey,” she smiled, drawing the small plastic bag from where she had hidden it behind her back and held it up for her friend to see. “I brought you something.”

“Oh Elphie! You remembered!” She grabbed for the bag, beaming. But as she opened it and the scent wafted up her nose, she frowned and put her hand to her still flat stomach, turning slightly green. She sighed and handed the bag back to the green girl, looking at it longingly. I’m sorry,” she apologized regretfully, “That was really sweet of you but…” her eyes drifted to her abdomen. I’m just not feeling all that well right now.”

The witch simply smiled in understanding. “It’s alright Glin, I’ll just leave them on the dresser and you can have them later if you want.”

“Ok. Thanks, Elphie, for doing all this, I mean.”

Elphaba shrugged, “What are friend’s for?” she asked, and Galinda grinned. “So,” she asked with a small smirk, “How comes the homework?”

“Ughh!” the blonde groaned. “There’s so much! And half of it doesn’t make any sense. It almost makes me wish I was back in class. Maybe then I wouldn’t be so confusified.”

Elphaba coughed. “Speaking of that-” she started, but her roommate silenced her with a deadly glare.

“I said almost, Elphie,” she hissed. But then she looked down, fiddling with her hand and worrying her lip. She picked up on of the sheets of problems, pretending to be intently focused on solving the next equation.   

“Glin,” the green girl sighed and took her friend’s free hand. “i know how you feel, but it’s Wednesday. You’ve been cooped up in here for almost a week now.You should-”

Glinda’s eyes hardened and Elphaba felt the hand under hers clench into a fist. “So what?” I bet no one even notices I’m gone,” she snarked. Her eyes were still trained on the paper.

“Not yet,” her friend said, “but sooner or later, you know they will. I promised to have lunch with Nessa and Boq today. I know they’re curious where you’ve gone.”

Galinda sighed and blinked back the stinging sensation in her eyes. Stupid hormones she fumed. “Elphie…” she whispered. “I just… I don’t want to face them. Pfanne, ShenShen, Fiyero… Oh, Oz, Fiyero.” Her fists clenched a little tighter. “How can I? What do I say when they ask where I’ve been? I can’t just go out there and pretend everything is normal again, not after...”

“Glin-” the green girl started, but the blonde held up her hand to cut her off.

“I’m sorry, Elphie, but I just can’t.” she said firmly.

“Galinda.” Elphaba puffed out a cloud of air in frustration. “Galinda, look at me.” she ordered sternly. The blonde winced at the fierceness in her friend’s voice, but reluctantly obeyed.

“Good.” the sorceress nodded when her roommate’s eyes meet hers. “Now I want you to listen very, very closely to what I’m about to tell you, ok? Are you listening?”

Galinda nodded.

“I’m green.” Elphaba stated bluntly.

Galinda sighed, thinking they were about to have the same old argument all over again. “Elpha-”

“No.” the sorceress stopped her mid word. Then she squeezed the blonde’s hand and smiled before starting over. “I’m green and I have magic. I was born green and I was born with magic. I will die green and, Oz willing, I will die with my magic intact. I’m different, and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it.”

Galinda wanted to protest, but she thought the better of it and kept her mouth shut.

“But you know what?” she asked. “Even if I could change the color of my skin, if I could make myself look “normal”, I don’t think I would do it.”

She watched as Galinda’s eyes widened in slight shock and her brows furrowed together. “Why not?” she asked, confusion evident in her voice. If she’d  been born like Elphaba, she was pretty sure she’d try everything in her power to look just like everyone else. She knew she would give anything not to be pregnant right, and it hadn’t even been a week since she found out. She couldn’t even fathom what her friend’s life must be like. And yet, Elphaba had just said she wanted to keep the thing that Galinda knew for a fact she hated the most about herself. The blonde just couldn’t comprehend that. She waited anxiously for an answer.

The green girl smiled; this was just what she was hoping her friend would say. “Because, as hard as it may make my life sometimes, I’m grateful for it. Being different has made me a better person. It’s taught me to see who people are on the inside rather than the outside. I mean, look at us. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most spoiled little rich girl I’d ever met!” She laughed and nudged her friend’s shoulder.

Galinda giggled, “And I didn’t what to think of you,” she laughed. “I mean, you’re green for Oz’s sake!”

Elphaba playful rolled her eyes. “Exactly. But now, we’re getting to know each other, and I know it’s only been a few days but...” Suddenly, Elphaba flushed, feeling strangely sigh, “You’re one of the only real friends I’ve ever had.” She nervously chanced a glance back at the blonde, surprised to find her beaming.

“Oh, Elphie…” she whispered. The paper she was holding fluttered back to it’s place on the comforter as she put on hand over her heart. “I’ve had so many friends…” she replied. trying to joke. But when she noticed the emerald girl’s face fall a bit, she quickly grasped her hand and finished sincerely, “But lately, you’re the only one that matters.”

Elphaba’s eyes widened in surprise at the earnest sentiment and her cheeks burned. “Th- Thank you.” she whispered, clearly caught off guard.

“I mean it, Elphie.” the blonde smiled genuinely; the first real smile Elphaba had seen since she’d taken that pregnancy test five days ago. “But I still don’t see-”

Elphaba suddenly remembered she was supposed to be giving her friend an encouraging speech. She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. “What I mean to say is, that baby? It’s like my skin, only different. It’s just another part of you. For now. Yes, dealing with the looks and stares is going to be hard, and I won’t judge you, whatever you decide to do with it, but no matter what, you can’t stop living because of it. You can’t just hide away in here and hope all your problems will go away, because eventually, you’ll have to face them, Glin. And staying here? That will only make it harder when you do.

Galinda’s gaze sobered and she bit her lip, glancing back down at her lap. “I- I know.” she whispered hoarsely. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. “But I’m not...I’m not strong like you are, Elphie. I’m not ready to… to deal with it yet.

Elphaba squeezed her shoulder in comfort. “But you are strong. You just don’t know it.”

Galinda offered her a tentative grin in response.

Elphaba glanced at the clock and reluctantly started to stand up. “I’m sorry Glin, I gotta go; History.”

The blonde sighed and went to straighten her papers so she could continue working. Elphaba smiled reluctantly.   

Just before she left, she turned around and said gently, “I’m not asking you to be ready right now, or tomorrow, or even next week. I’ll be right there to support you, but this is your decision, not mine.

Galinda sighed and chewed her lip. “Elphie…” she pleaded. The witch smiled in understanding.

“I know. Just think about what I said, okay?”

Her roommate’s vulnerable gaze locked with her own. She said nothing for a minute, lost in thought. But finally she whispered something, so softly the witch had to  strain her hear it.  “Okay.”

Elphaba grinned softly. “Good. I’ll see you after class.” And with that, she swept out of the room, leaving Galinda to ponder her words as the door clicked softly closed behind her.           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, love to hear your thoughts! Also, I started a Facebook group for all Wicked Lovers who read/write fanfiction! It’s just starting out, but I’d love to be able to chat about ideas with all my fellow Wicked Lovers! Link on my profile!


	4. I'm Not Blind Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I kept my promise lovelies! Here’s chap 4! Enjoy! Next chap should be up in a week or so. To tap-Violeta, who found the Miami Medical reference, I’m working on your o/s so worry not! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**4**

**I’m Not Blind Anymore**  

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Elphaba asked for what her roommate was almost positive was the fifteenth time that morning. “Because you don’t have to, you know. I know I said the other day that you couldn’t hide away in here forever, and I stand by that, but you don’t have to just… jump in like this, if you don’t want to.” Her voice rose an octave, becoming higher than usual and her breath sounded slightly labored, the way it did when she was trying to apologize for something she’d done wrong, like embarrassing her sister or letting her emotions wrench her powers out of control.

It was eight thirty that Friday morning and the green girl stood behind her bubbly blonde friend as she checked her outfit in the now repaired (courtesy of Elphaba's magic) mirror on top of their dresser. On Wednesday, she had had a long talk with Galinda about the fact that, while she could completely understand her friend’s anxiety about facing her classmates after what she’d just found out, it wasn’t healthy for her to stay cooped up in their room and hope that somehow her problems would disappear. But honestly the green girl didn’t know whether their talk had swayed her friend’s resolve very much, if at all. On Thursday, Galinda had chosen to stay in their room once again, and Elphaba hadn’t objected, not expecting her words to take hold right away. After all, she had been born green and lived with her differences her whole life. Yet, there were some day even she, with her hardened exterior and concrete resolve, wouldn’t have refused the opportunity to hide away on her own with a pile of good books for a change, instead of having to put up with all the pointing and teasing and pitying looks that were aimed at her on a daily basis. She knew it wouldn’t be easy for Galinda to endure the jeering and name-calling that Elphaba was sure she would come up against the minute anyone, especially her so-called popular “friends” ShenShen and Pfanne, found out about her secret. So she was beyond bewildered to open her eyes that morning and see the bouncy blonde already up and preparing for the day.

There were dark circles under her eyes, as she had been up in the wee hours of the night sick to her stomach. Elphaba wished she could make the nausea stop, for her friend's sake as well as her own. Neither of them had gotten a solid night of sleep since Galinda’s symptoms started to become more frequent- they had actually been there for a week or two before she took the test, but significantly less so, and now they were much more noticeable because the girls recognized them for what they were. Despite her tiredness though, Galinda seemed to have had a change of heart, quite literally, over night. When Elphaba had gone into the bathroom that morning, she found the blonde, with her makeup spread all about the counter, patting on a heavy layer of concealer over her fatigue-ridden eyes. She’d tried to look chipper, even when the green girl noticed her hands shaking as she applied mascara.

“What are you doing?” she’d asked, thoroughly confused as to why her roommate would be up so early when she hadn’t been all week.

Galinda had smiled toward the girl’s emerald reflection before gently setting the makeup brush down and turning to face her, resting her hands on the edge of the counter behind her and grinning softly. “I thought about what you said, Elphie,” she’d explained with a small but grateful sigh, “And I think you’re right.”

“I-” Elphaba hadn’t been able to finish that thought, shocked by the fact that Galinda Upland was actually admitting she was wrong about something. “E-excuse me?” she finally stuttered. Her mouth had hung open and her sable eyes were wide. “W-what do you mean?” she’d asked, still unable to fully process this situation. “Right about what?”

Her roommate had rolled her eyes and let out a light giggle, “Oh, Come on, Elphie, don’t look so confusified,” she’d chided, somewhat playfully with a tinge of seriousness to her voice.

Elphaba had just stood there, looking at her blankly. “I’m sorry, Glin, but I really don’t…” She’d shook her head in utter misunderstanding.

The blonde had sighed, “I mean, Elphie, that I thought about what you said, about hiding in here not making any of this any easier? And you’re right. I’ll have to leave sometime, so why not now?” She’d shrugged in what Elphaba knew was supposed to resemble a nonchalant manner, but only succeeding in looking like a half hearted attempt to reassure herself that she really could do this and that she didn’t want to chicken out and climb straight back under her warm, cozy pink comforter that had been her sanctuary for the past week.

The green girl had sucked in her breath, hoping she hadn’t inherently forced her friend into doing something she wasn’t ready for simply so she could “prove” that she was strong enough to handle it. “Glin...” She had reached out and moved to hesitantly rest her emerald hand on the other girl’s shoulder and forced their gazes to lock. “Galinda,” she repeated, her tone gentle and firm, “I don’t want to you to think I'm making you do anything just because-”

The blonde offered a soft smile and held up her hand to cut Elphaba off. "I know you're not, Elphie. I never said you were. I'm doing this for me," she smiled and affectionately squeezed her roommate's hand. "Trust me," she'd implored, and the green girl could tell almost instantly how hard she was trying to keep the fear from her gaze.

As uneasy as Elphaba had been to except her friend's plea she'd done it. But now, watching the blonde as she straightened her pale pink cardigan and smoothed her pumpkin colored skirt for “just one last time,” the green girl wondered whether this was such a good idea. She knew it often took Galinda a long time to get ready in the morning, just to make sure she looked “perfect,” but today was different. For one, she had actually asked for help picking out her outfit. At first, Elphaba was sure she’d heard wrong, however the sincerity in her blonde friend’s gaze had been unmistakable, That had been Elphaba’s first clue just how scared she was.

“But, Glin,” she’d protested, “You’re the fashionable one here, not me.”

“Elphie,” her roommate had whined, “I don’t want to look ‘fashionable’ today. I just want to be...comfortable.”

Elphaba had resisted the urge to gasp out loud at that. Galinda not wanting to dress her best? Uh oh, she’d thought. This is going to be a really long day.

Having no other option, Elphaba had rummaged through her roommate's extensive wardrobe of endlessly fancy dresses and outfits, digging all the way to the back before she finally found a simple cotton dress that had an orange scooped neckline and a short sleeved pink top.It dipped down loosely around the waist, the pumkin colored skirt flaring around her knees. Elphaba kept digging and found some pale pink tights and a cropped knitted cardigan of the same shade to pair with it and keep out the brisk late September air. It would be October in a few days, and the winds were starting to pick up, rustling the colorful fall leaves on the abundant oak trees around campus. She also grabbed a pair of burnt orange flats.  

“Wow, Elphie!” Galinda had been pleasantly surprised when her friend presented her with the outfit. “It’s so...cute. Who knew you had a fashion sense?”

Elphaba had smirked. “Contrary to popular belief, Glin I do actually have some appreciation for clothes. But when you’re born green,” she’d shrugged, “Not much looks good on me except black.”

“Nonsense,” Galinda had giggled and swiped her favorite pink flower hairclip of the top of the dresser, tucking it in the left side of her roommate's ebony locks and pulling back her bangs before handing her a small silver mirror. “See?” she’d insisted, “Pink goes good with green.”

Elphaba had snorted and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right.” She took the hairpiece out and handed it back to the blonde. “You better get dressed. We’re gonna be late.”

Galinda had given an exaggerated pout and reluctantly grasped the beret.”One of these days, Elphaba Thropp, I will convince you how beautiful you are, green skin and all,” she’d vowed as she floated back into the bathroom.

Elphaba had said nothing.               .   

Now, seeing Galinda fiddle with her clothes, her emerald roommate realized that this time, it wasn’t about wanting to look perfect; it was about wanting to look normal. Her stomach was still as flat today as it had been when she first arrived at Shiz, but Elphaba knew her secret was weighing on her like an anvil and that though she was no where close to showing, she was terrified someone might guess her secret. “Really, Glin,” she reiterated, “You don’t have to-”

“Elphie!” she huffed a bit irritably. “I told you, I’m doing this for me.”

“Galinda, you don’t need to-”

The blonde sighed and whirled away from the mirror. “I know you’re trying to help,” she said, “And I appreciate it. Really, I do. But you’re advise the other day, that’s what we need to stick to. I know me. If I let myself stay in here any longer, I’ll never want to leave. I’ll fail all my classes and I won’t know what to do anymore. I have to do this, Elphie.” She bit her lip and pleaded for her friend to understand. “It’s now or never.”

Elphaba smiled softly and grasped her friend’s hand. “Ok. Then let’s do this. Together.”

* * *

 

      The minute they stepped out of the dorm, Elphaba noticed her friend stiffen. Her shoulders became tense, the hand that was tucked in Elphaba’s relaxed green palm became frigid and moist, and she squeezed her fingers so tight that the sorceress could only grunt in response to the pain. She had a hunch she knew what was running through the blonde’s head. Elphaba hid a cringe at Galinda’s reaction to being outside the safety of their dorm for the first time in seven days. Even though she had expected something like this and knew the feeling well herself, it pained Elphaba to see her friend, who was usually a social butterfly, suddenly so apprehensive and jitterish around people. And what was worse, they weren’t even out of the building yet. Hardly anyone was walking the halls this early- which was exactly why Elphaba had chosen the class times she had- and with every step they took, Galinda was still looking over her shoulder. As if, at any moment, she was afraid someone might attack her. As if, in the millisecond it took for them to turn the next corner or round the next bend, someone would figure out her secret and expose her to the whole school. Elphaba chewed her lip and attempted to give her friend’s hand a reassuring squeeze, but inside she was worried. If Galinda was this apprehensive now, with only a few people around, how in Oz did she think she was going to make it through an entire day on a campus with thousands of students, most of whom knew her personally, or at the very least had heard of her family name? Elphaba glanced over at the jumpy blonde, suddenly wondering if it had been a wise idea to go along with her plan.

“Glin?” she called softly as they wandered through the halls and into the lobby of their dorm, “Are you alright?”

Galinda felt like she was living in a fish bowl. Her hair pricked up on the back of her neck and everywhere she looked, she could swear she was being watched. And not in the usual adoring way either, but in the creepy, stalkerish, I-know-you're-hiding-something-and-I'm-determined-to-figure-out-what, kind of way. She didn’t answer right away, mostly because she didn’t know the answer. This was so strange. She’d never experienced anything like it before. Eyes had been trained on her all her life, and she’d never thought anything of it. Now, every time she felt someone looking at her, she had to resist the incredible urge to run away and hide, petrified of what they would think when they found out what she’d done. It was such a foreign feeling to her, and she honestly didn’t have a clue how to handle it.

Ever since she was young, her mother had taught her that attention was a good thing; that her goal should always be to be her best, that she should want people to admire her for who she was, for living a life of glamour and having things others didn’t. That, according to her mother, was the best way to be happy. To rise above everything and everyone until she got where she wanted to go. It was only now that she realized how long she’d been living in a blissful bubble of blindness. She’d always cared what people thought, but she’d also always assumed they could never think anything bad about her. She worked too hard to be the perfect daughter. Only when she finally had something to hide did she realize how intimidating the world was to most people. She’d always loved to socialize, but she’d never felt the need to actually connect with anyone before. If one of her friends ever left her, there was always a line of people waiting to take her place, begging to be brought in to the secret, flawless world of Galinda Upland. It had never bothered her before, and she’d never thought much of the fact that her friends were always changing. Back then she’d been too shallow, too blind to care who was around her as long as someone was. But now, she was awake. She was terrified of what would happen if anyone found out she was pregnant. Would she be left alone? Would she be shunned? What would Pfanne and ShenShen think of her? Would they even want to associate with her anymore? Was this what Elphaba constantly went through? Was this why she had built walls so high around herself? Because if she never let anyone in, she would never have to worry about being hurt?

It was all too much to process. Galinda’s breathing became slightly rapid and the room started to spin. If Elphaba hadn’t been holding on to her, she might have collapsed then and there. She felt herself being led back down the hall the way they’d came. She turned her key and opened the door back to their dorm, guiding Galinda back to her bed, which she sank down on gratefully. She took the cup of ice water Elphaba handed her and drank thirstily, unsure exactly what had just occurred. Gradually, her breathing evened out and things came back into focus.

Elphaba had watched in horror as her friend’s knees begin to buckle in the middle of the hallway. Her breathing was jagged and heavy and her eyes were wide and fearful. She looked at Elphaba as if she was seeing right through her. Immediately, the green girl had taken her arm and led her back to their room and given her some water, relieved when the color started to come back to her face and she began to breathe normally again. Elphaba hadn’t a clue what had just happened, but she was still shaking from seeing her friend soo disoriented and unresponsive, if only for a few minutes.

“Better?” she asked carefully as she lowered herself down onto the bed next to her friend.

Galinda’s brows furrowed and she glanced at the green girl. “I- I think so. What… What happened?”

“You almost fainted, Glin.” Elphaba lamented, and the blonde winced at the fear in her voice. “You were mumbling nonsense and nearly collapsed. You- you didn’t even know who I was for a minute. If I hadn’t caught you…” She shook her head. “You really scared me Galinda,” she admitted quietly.

The blonde bit her lip and fiddled with her hands. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Elphaba smiled softly, “I’m just glad you’re ok. What happened?”  

Galinda closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth, blonde curls swinging. “I- I really don’t know.” she sighed. “I just… We walked out there and all of a sudden... I don’t know, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was being watched. That somehow, even though I’m no where near showing, someone knew. And that scared me, Elphie, more than I ever thought it would.” She locked eyes with the sorceresses sable orbs. “It felt like… like I was on display. Like everyone was just waiting for me to trip and fall so they could run off and tell their friends…” When Elphaba was quiet, Galinda looked down, “I guess that sounds pretty stupid, huh?” she whispered, suddenly ashamed.

Elphaba’s ears were ringing. She had expected something like this, but it was eerie how similar Galinda’s explanations were to her own experiences when she was young. “No, Glin.” She jumped to reassure her. “It’s not stupid at all. In fact, I know exactly what you mean.”

Galinda’s head snapped up, “Then how do you deal with it?” she asked desperately. She knew she had to leave this room at some point, but the thought terrified her to no end. She had no idea how Elphaba had done this all her life. How did she ignore all the looks? The stares and the whispers, the creepy feeling that someone was always out to get her?

Elphaba laughed lightly. “It took a long time, Glin. At first, I was just like you. I didn’t want to go anywhere. I just wanted to curl up under my covers and never leave.”

“You- You did?” Galinda didn’t know why she was shocked, but Elphaba had always seemed so strong. It was odd to think that at some point, she’d been just as afraid as Galinda was now.

“I did.” she affirmed. She paused and they said in comfortable silence before Elphaba confessed, “You know, I didn’t always know I was green.” The way her friend’s eyes widened as her nose wrinkled and her brows scrunched together in complete and utter confusion was enough to make Elphaba let loose with a short, but sincere and genuine belly laugh.

Galinda cracked a cheeky smile. “I’m sorry, Elphie, but um, how could you not…?

“Let me rephrase that,” she clarified with an amused chuckle. “I always knew I was different, but I didn’t know that would ever be considered a bad thing… not at first, anyway. No one at home made fun of my skin, or at least, Nanny and Mother never did. I’m sure my father made some remarks here and there, but I never heard them.”

“But…”

“The first time anyone ever made fun of me was when I went to kindergarten. When I walked into the classroom and the teacher asked us all to get up and introduce ourselves, I was one of the last ones. When she got to me, I could tell she didn’t know what to think, but I thought it was just because I was the mayor’s daughter and she was shocked that my parents had sent me to public school instead of getting a bunch of expensive tutors like most officials did for their kids.”

  Galinda smiled a bit sadly at the image of five year old Elphie jumping up to introduce herself, her eyes so full of light and curiosity to learn something new, the same way they were in their history class with the old Goat Dillamond. It pained her to think that smart, intuitive Elphaba had gone unnoticed simply because she didn’t look like other kids. Galinda reached across the bed and grabbed her hand in a sudden urge to protect her like Elphaba was doing for her now.

Elphaba’s cheeks warmed and she smiled widely at the gesture. “Anyway,” she continued, “it wasn’t until later, when I saw a group  of kids on the playground whispering and giggling that I started to understand how people saw me. I went over and asked what was so funny, and this one girl, Courtney, I guess she was their leader or something, turned to her friends, who were snickering into their palms, and winked before turning back to me and saying ‘You are- Artichoke!’”

Galinda winced at the hurtful nickname and tightened her grip on Elphaba, who grinned softly.

“At first, I didn't understand. What did I have to do with a vegetable?” she shrugged. “But the next few days, the joking got worse. People called me all kinds of things- spinach girl, broccoli brains, anything they could think of really. It wasn’t until this one kid, Marky, asked if I’d eaten grass as a kid and that was why I was green, that I understood they were making fun of my skin. I called him a name back, and we got into a fight. The principle had to come break us up.”

“Oh, Elphie…” Galinda didn’t know what to say.

“It’s alright, Glin,” she insisted. “but after that, I didn’t want to go to school at all. I faked sick for a whole week before Mom finally caught on and made me get out of the house.”

“So… how do you deal with it?”

It was only then that Elphaba looked away. She felt a single, solitary tear trail down her cheek. Her mother would be so disappointed if she saw her now. If she saw how much her father and her sister’s dislike of her had destroyed her. How little friends she had and, until Galinda and Callie, how much she’d closed herself off from the world, shutting anyone out who tried to get close. “How I deal with it is not the point.” Her tone was clipped and harsh and Galinda’s heart broke to feel her walls slowly climbing back into place.

“Elphie-” she tried to protest, but the green girl turned toward her and continued to talk as though she hadn’t heard.

“The point, Glin, is that you don’t let them get to you. People are going to think what they want, but the most important thing is you know the truth. You know who you are, and nothing they say can take that away.”

 Galinda studied her friend’s face, not saying anything for a minute. Her eyes were intent on the blonde. She was trying to look fierce and in control, but Galinda could see the slight hint of panic and guilt in her gaze, as if she knew she wasn't taking the advice she was giving and was praying the other girl wouldn’t notice. Galinda did notice. She had half a mind to bring that point to fruition, but Elphaba’s fragile and pleading look stopped her. Now wasn’t the right time. She had already made herself as vulnerable as she was going to allow for today, and the blonde didn’t want to upset her further. She was slowly learning that Elphaba was like a geo. There were layers of hardened exterior to get through, and they couldn’t all be cracked at once. It took time and patience, but if you managed to wiggle your way into her heart, the treasure of her friendship was well worth it.

Glancing at the clock, Galinda realized they had completely missed first period Ozonomics. In ten minutes, history with Dr. Dillamond would start. She took a deep breath and squeezed Elphaba’s hand, offering her a small, brave smile. “Ok,” she said, “I’ll try.”

Elphaba beamed.

* * *

 Elphaba was proud of Galinda. It had taken awhile, and they stayed close to the walls and the shadows of the trees, stopping several times so Galinda could use the bathroom (Elphaba was sure her nerves, coupled with her already delicate system due to the pregnancy were doing nothing to help the situation) but finally, they’d arrived at the door of Doctor Dillamond’s History 101 seminar. “Are you ready?” She glanced over at Galinda who, despite the anxiousness oozing out of every one of her pores, was trying to put on a brave face.

The blonde took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting it out in a slow puff of air. She squared her shoulders and gently slipped her hand out of her emerald friends, wanting to try and do this on her own. “As I’ll ever be,” she said bravely, despite the quiver in her voice. Elphaba nodded and turned the brass doorknob. Together, they stepped inside.

“And so, students,” Doctor Dillamond’s bleating voice echoed through the room, “With the arrival of the Wizard and the creation of the Emerald City…” He turned toward the door as he heard the brass knob turn, his face broke into a large grin as his favorite student student stepped through it. “Ahh, Miss. Elphaba, Miss. Ghhh- Glinda.” he pronounced, and Galinda resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at his mispronunciation of her name, “I wondered when you would get there, you’re both rather late.”

Galinda’s ears rang and she fought to keep her breathing even. Did he just say she was late? Did he know already? If he knew, how many others did? Galinda glanced around, everyone was whispering, but no one was looking her way. It didn’t make any sense. How did the old Goat know if no one else did? Had Elphaba told him? Galinda’s mouth went dry and her heart hammered in her chest. She clenched her fists at her sides. If Elphaba wasn’t who she said-”

“Miss. Ghhhlinda? Are you with us?” Doctor Dillamond’s booming voice brought her out of her inner nightmare.

“I-I’m sorry, what?” she stuttered nervously.  

“I was just saying that I was becoming rather worried when you and Miss. Elphaba were both tardy the morning, but I’m glad to see you up and about. Miss. Elphaba informed me that you haven’t been feeling all that well as of late, are you any better?”

Galinda sighed in relief. So he didn’t know! She shook her head and chuckled to herself. Momsie always said she had a flair for dramatics. “Yes,” she replied sweetly, “I am, in fact. Elphaba has been helping me keep up with my studies as well.  

“Wonderful!” the teacher said with an enthusiastic clap of his hooves. “You girls may take your seats now. We were just about to begin out lecture on the founding of the Emerald City.”

It wasn't until she got to her desk and had finished unpacking her materials that Galinda's ears pricked and she heard it. The discrete but incessant buzz that was the unmistakable sign of an irresistible new bit of gossip rapidly making its way around the school. Galinda clutched her pencil so hard it almost snapped in half, trying to block out the whispers and concentrate on Doctor Dillamond's boring lecture, but she couldn't help from catching a few phrases.

"Galinda's back," whispered Rebecca, one of the other popular girls at Shiz that occasionally hung out with Galinda and her friends. She was nice enough, usually, but far too chatty and conceded, even for Galinda's taste. She could talk a mile a minute and hardly anyone got a word in edgewise. Despite her better judgement, Galinda turned her ear toward the girl and tried to zone in on what she was going to say next.

"Are you sure that's her?" giggled her best friend and partner in crime, Amena.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” asked Rebecca in confusion.

Amena laughed, “Well, she walked in with the green bean,” she explained. “Why would she do that?”

Galinda clutched her pencil a little harder, poking a hole through her notebook with the pressure she was inforcing as she wrote.

“Oooh, you’re right!” Rebecca exclaimed as if someone had just told her the meaning of life.

Galinda rolled her eyes. “Dimwit.” she murmured under her breath. She was about to turn back to the lecture when Amena’s loud gasp caught her attention.

“Do you think the artichoke put a spell on her?” she asked in awe.

Rebecca shrugged. “She might have. That’s probably the only way the freak can make friends anyway...magiking them to like her.” The girls collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

Galinda’s nostrils flared and her gaze flamed. How dare they accuse Elphie of something like that? They didn’t even know her!

For a moment, Galinda was surprised how much their teasing affected her. She didn’t think it was possible to change as much as she had in one short week, but she knew that once upon a time, she would’ve join in their cruel jokes. Now, after all Elphaba had done for her and after everything she’d learned in the past week, heck in even in the past few hours, she was ashamed and appalled to think that she’d ever even considered humiliating her like that. Glancing over at Elphaba, Galinda was relieved to note that she was still intently taking notes on Dr. Dillamond’s lecture and probably hadn’t heard a word of the gossip. Just as Galinda was about to march over, class or no class, and give those two brainless brats a piece of her mind, the bell rang.

Trying to breathe deep, she clenched and unclenched her fists a few times as she started to pack up her things. Just as she was standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder, Elphaba appeared next to her desk.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked when she noticed her friend's pensive expression.

Galinda glanced toward where Rebecca and Amena were leaning casually against the doorframe. They were pointing and laughing while trying to sneak not so subtle looks toward the other girls. “Yeah…” she mumbled distractedly, “I’m fine.”

“You feel well enough to go to the caf for lunch?” Elphaba quirked her brow at the blonde’s far away expression.

Galinda’s gaze was still trained on the two gossips by the door, wondering whether or not she should get involved. I said I was going to change. she reminded herself resolutely, And I meant it. Elphaba might not care if people made fun of her, but Galinda certainly did. They were friends now. And she was determined to set those two straight about what happened when someone messed with Galinda Upland’s friends. “You go on ahead.” She waved her hand in what looked like a ‘shoo, shoo’ gesture. “I’ll be right behind you. I have to uh, talk to Doctor Dillamond about that paper assignment I missed.”

The green girl studied Galinda, glancing back and forth between her best friend and her favorite teacher, who looked to be packing up for the day. “Oookay,” she said, the skepticism clear in her voice as well as her eyes. “I’ll… meet you there then?” she asked uncertainly as she slowly made her way toward the door.”

Galinda gave her friend a grateful smile , but again shooed her away. “Go on, Elphie. I’m a big girl, I can walk myself to the cafeteria.”

Elphaba gave a hesitant laugh. “Alright, Glin. I’ll see you there.” And then, finally, she turned and made her way out into the hall. Galinda’s pulse quickened as Becca and Amena’s snickers got louder as she passed, but her emerald roommate paid them no mind, simply slinking by and melting into the swarm of students.

When she was sure Elphaba was no longer in sight, the blonde swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and stalked over toward the door. “Hey! You two!”

   Both Amena and Rebecca’s faces brightened almost instantly. “Galinda!” they called happily, rushing over and giving her french style kisses on both cheeks. Galinda didn’t respond, instead standing stiff as a plank with her fists at her sides and trying in vain to keep her face as a blank slate.

“Galinda, darling,” Rebecca gushed, “What happened to you? You look positively...ghostly. Are you feeling any better?”

Her steely eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, not trusting her voice to be civil just then.

“She has to be, now that she’s gotten some fresh air. I bet she got sick from something the artichoke gave her.” Amena quipped and her friend giggled.

“But really, dear, do you need anything? Rebecca asked once she caught her breath. “We saw you walk in here with that… witch. Did she magik you into being friend’s with her? Should we tell the Head Shiztress? I bet we could get her expelled for you.”

“Something that disgustisfying shouldn’t be allowed in such a prime university anyway.” Amena put in. “How did she even get in?”

“I hear she’s only here to take care of her sister, the crippled governor's daughter, Nessa.” said Rebecca.

“Ahh the cripple and the witch... how fitting.” Amena smirked.

That’s when Galinda snapped. “Elphie is not a thing!” she screamed, making the two girls jump. “She’s a human being! And a far better one than the two of you will ever be, of that I can assure you,” she huffed angrily.

“Ga- Galinda…” Rebecca was too startled to say anything else.

“Let me ask you something,” she hissed. “These people, these innocent students that you go around spreading rumors about and humiliating and laughing at every day, have you ever bothered to get to know any of them?”    

“Well I-” Amena started, utterly confused by her sudden outburst.

Galinda scoffed. “No, of course you haven’t, because that would just ruin your fun, wouldn’t it?” she spat. “And just the fact that you think that Elphaba” she over pronounced her name for emphasis, "my Elphaba, would ever put a spell on anyone just to get them to like her, shows how little you really know. I came with her today because she’s my friend. Maybe my best friend. I like her because she’s kind, and caring, and she loves me for who I am. Something I certainly can’t say for either of you.

“Galinda-” Rebecca pleaded, “We care. Of course we care! But-”

“Yeah, we care about you,” Amena chorused, “But-”

Galinda put up her hand and snorted in disgust. “Save it.” she snarked. “I can’t believe I was ever stupid enough to hang out with the likes of you.” She turned around and prepared to leave the other two with their mouths hanging open like codfish. At the last second, she spun on her heel. “Oh, and by the way? If I ever catch you spreading rumors about her again, I’ll make your lives at Shiz a living hell until the day you graduate.” She raised a pointed eyebrow and dared them to defy her. “Am I clear?”

Both girls nodded vigorously, neither wanting to be on the receiving end of Galinda’s wrath.

“Good.” Without another word, she sauntered triumphantly into the hall. On her way out, she caught the end of Amena’s heated whisper, “Since when did the artichoke become Galinda’s?” she asked.

Galinda froze. Had she really said her Elphaba? Replaying the conversation in her head, she realized that she had and her face paled slightly. What had she meant by that? Had she meant anything by it? No, she shook her head vigorously, Elphie’s just my friend. But was she? Galinda had never felt as close to anyone before as she had to her emerald roommate these past few weeks, she’d never wanted to protect anyone the way she did Elphie, but did that mean anything, or did it just mean she was finally learning what it meant to be a good friend? Her hand rested on her abdomen again, and she winced at the painful reminder. We’re just friends she repeated again. Besides, I’m with Fiyero. But then, she’d known Fiyero for over two months now, and she hardly knew anything about him. With Elphie… No. She wasn’t going to go there. She couldn’t go there. To be pregnant and realize she might be… Galinda shivered. That was not an idea she could entertain right now. Maybe not ever. She was going to be in enough hot water when her parents found out about the baby. If they find out. She reminded herself. She still didn’t have a clue what she was going to do yet, and she was in no position to decide now. Sooner or later she knew she’d have to go to that doctor and figure things out, but for now, she was just concerned with getting through today. It had only been one period, and she was already becoming unravelled. My hormones are probably just making me paranoid. She reasoned, trying to push the tangled web of thoughts away. One problem at a time. That was about all she could handle right now.

“Ooof!” In her daze, she had forgotten to look where she was going. Just as she rounded the corner, she bumped straight into… “Oh, uh, Elphie… hi.” She looked down, slightly sheepish as nervious butterflies took flight in her stomach.

“Galinda…” she chided and the blonde winced.

“H-how much did you hear?” she asked anxiously. Her mind kept drifting back to Amena’s snide comment. Had Elphaba heard it too? Did she think anything of it? Stop being so jumpy. Galinda reprimanded herself. Just let her talk.  

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, “Did you really think I’d let you walk all the way across campus on your own after what happened earlier?” she asked.

Galinda sighed. “I’m not going to apologize for what I said, Elphie.” she told her matter-of-factly.  Those two are lying, despicable scum who need to be-”

“Glin…” The vulnerable note in her friend’s voice made the blonde stop short. “Did you really mean what you said? A-about me being you’re um…” she shuffled her feet and kept her eyes trained to the floor.

Galinda’s face immediately softened and she grasped her friend’s trembling hand in her own. “My best friend?” she asked, cutting her off before she could bring up Galinda’s other blunder.

Elphaba nodded a little timidly.

Galinda sighed inwardly. Thank goodness! She smiled kindly at her roommate. “Of course I did, Elphie. You’re the only person I know who has seen every flaw I have, and not run away. What more could I ask for in a best friend?”

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. “Th-Thanks.” she stuttered, unable to comprehend the fact that the most popular girl in Craige Hall could consider the artichoke to be her best friend. She knew they’d grown closer in the past few weeks, but this? She never expected Galinda to think so much of her. She blushed a darker shade of emerald.  

Galinda smiled. “No, thank you. I’ve had so many friends, Elphie, but I’ve only really been able to be myself around you.”

“I- I feel the same way Glin.” Elphaba whispered, shocked that she was even admitting it out loud. “You’re one of the only people who took the time to see past my green skin… Even if it was because you were forced to, having to room with me and all.” She laughed.

“Oh, Elphie!” Galinda giggled. Then her brow furrowed as she noticed her friend’s face grow serious again. “What is it?”

“C- can I ask you one favor?” Elphaba wondered nervously.

The blonde shrugged. “Anything.”

“Those girls, in Dillamond’s class. They were talking about me, right?”

Galinda bit her lip. “Elphie…” she pleaded, begging her friend not to get into this now.

Elphaba squeezed her hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate what you said, Glin, but… Next time, can you just leave it?”

“But Elpha-” her friend protested, stomping her foot.  

“No, Glin.” She held up a jade hand to stop her protests. I get what you’re trying to do, and I love you for it, but I just don’t want to draw anymore attention to myself ok? My skin does that enough as it is.” She laughed a breathy laugh.

“But that’s not-”

Again, Elphaba cut her off. “Just... Promise me you won’t do anything next time, alright?”

Galinda sighed, seeing the argument was pointless. Elphaba was just too stubborn. “I promise,” she agreed reluctantly.

“Good.” she nodded curtly. “Now, let’s go to lunch.”

Galinda gave a small smile and together they skipped out into the brisk fall air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, love to hear your thoughts! Also, I started a Facebook group for all Wicked Lovers who read/write fanfiction! It’s just starting out, but I’d love to be able to chat about ideas with all my fellow Wicked Lovers! Link on my profile!


	5. If No One Will Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i am SOO sorry that I’m almost a week late with this update! School got in the way, but hopefully the length makes up for it! Hope you enjoy, and if you’re reading Wicked Wars, I’m hoping to have chapter 2 up on Sunday, so be on the look out. 
> 
> NOTE: I changed the names of the two girls dissing Elphie last chapter to Rebecca and Amena so I could stick to the musical and make Pfanne and ShenShen Galinda’s main popular friends, just so you aren’t confused. ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!

**5**

**If No One Will Listen**

 Galinda pushed her tray down the long lunch line, not really paying attention to the offerings, more concerned with trying to sort through her conflicting feelings. A part of her was still focused on the fact that she’d mistakenly called Elphie hers, and whether it was just an accidental slip of the tongue, or if it unconsciously meant something, but the more immediate concern, for her at least, was the fact that her roommate didn’t seem to want to be defended against the cruel, popular crowd of Shiz. Galinda caught her lip between her teeth, lost in thought as she let the stream of students whisk her forward in the line. Elphaba’s sense of self-worth was heart-wrenchingly low, that much she already knew. What she couldn’t understand was why she would turn down the opportunity to be defended, to be liked. Why would she give up on the possibility, however slim it might be, that someday, the students at school might see her as a person, rather than the brunt of a joke? Her thought drifted again to another one of her mother’s daily mantras. Over the past few weeks, Galinda had had a lot of bitter feeling toward her mother as she was slowly coming to realize that most of the lessons that had governed her entire existence were very skewed, almost appallingly so, in some cases. But the one thing her mother had taught her that she was certain could never be disproven, was the power of hope. Hope that tomorrow, things would look better. Hope that, no matter how dark things got, there was always a light at the end of the tunnel. Of all the things her mother had tried to drum into her head, that had always resonated the most. She supposed it was the reason she was always characterized as a bubbly blonde; she never stopped looking on the bright side. Why would Elphaba give that up? Even as bad as her life had been, could she really lose hope completely?

No. Galinda decided. Hope wasn't the issue here, or at least, not the heart of it. A part of Elphaba, however small, still longed for someone to see her for who she really was. She'd seen it in her eyes the night of the Ozdust. Along with a healthy dose of uncertainty and suspicion, there had been a glimmer of something there. A desperate wish that this time, things could be different. And for that little spark to shine through, there  had to be some hope left in her. Galinda smiled to herself, praying that for once, she had helped at least one of the green girl's wishes come true.

But if it wasn’t for lack of hope; if she knew that with a little effort, things could always be turned around, then why did she act as though the teasing and constant scenery didn’t matter? Galinda knew for a fact that they did, Elphaba had told her so herself. This hideous green pigment and stupid magical glimpse of mine, they label me an outcast… Galinda gasped as the reason begin to dawn on her. Her comment… the night after the almost-disaster at the dance…it couldn’t be that... No. She shook her head stubbornly. She was letting her imagination run away with her… Wasn’t she? Surely Elphaba didn't actually believe those things people said about her? Right? They were just words. Meaningless syllables uttered out of the mouths of petty, ignorant people who got a thrill out of poking fun at those they deemed “lesser” than them. Galinda bit down harder on her perfectly painted lip. The more she thought about it, the more she started to understand that they weren’t just words. Maybe to Galinda, but certainly not to Elphie. To Elphie they were facts. They were the mantras she’d heard all her life, the things that had ripped up her confidence to shreds so small, she was powerless against them. In the face of those ignorant remarks and jeering looks, she had no strength. Not because she didn’t possess it, but because she had always been ridiculed for using it. The more she tried to stand up for herself, the worse and more harsh the remarks became. Galinda realized now that Elphaba succumbed to it simply because she was tired of fighting. She was tired of trying to prove herself, of doing what she considered the cowardly thing and supposedly denying what she interpreted to be the inevitable truth. She was an outcast. A misfit. An abomination. And she saw no way of disproving that, so she’d just learned to accept it.

Galinda’s hands gripped her lunch tray with so much force she was afraid she might break it in half. How had she not seen it sooner? You did, she sneered at herself. You just chose to ignore it so you could continue to laugh at her and fit in with your ridiculous “friends” without feeling guilty. Well, no more. She didn’t know how, but she was determined to show Elphaba, and the rest of the school, that there was more to the reclusive green girl than anyone realized. If she saw it, surely she could show Elphie too. She was going to teach her friend how to love herself, no matter how long it took. She was going to-

“What do you want?” A dry, monotone voice cut through her inner pep talk. Galinda blinked back to reality and turned to the steel-faced, unibrowed lunch lady behind the counter, wrinkling her nose as she looked at the tray of beefy slop the other woman was spooning onto people’s trays.

“What is that?”

“Sloppy Joe meat,” the woman shrugged listlessly. “But if you want one, I gotta get more buns out of the oven.”

Galinda’s mouth dropped open at that comment. Her ears buzzed. Automatically, one hand flew subconsciously to her abdomen. She felt her breathing accelerate and sweat bead on her forehead. Oh Oz, she thought. Please don’t let me faint again. Not here, in front of all these people! She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady. “I-I’m sorry,” she muttered nervously. “What was that you said?” She was doing her best to sound innocent and ignore the low buzz of whispers fluttering around her.

“The buns.” the woman repeated impatiently. “Do you want a sandwich or not? ‘Cause if you do, I gotta go get more bread from the back.”

Galinda let out a long breath and giggled in relief. She was talking about sandwiches, not baby bumps!

Nice going, Glin, she chided herself Almost fainting over sandwich bread! She shook her head ruefully and offered up a big, toothy smile. “No, thank you.” She politely denied the questionable looking mystery meat. “I think I’ll just get a salad."

The lady just shrugged.

Galinda quickly slid out of line, making her way over to the salad station and preparing a small plate of leafy greens with some cheese, tomatoes, and a bit of balsamic dressing on the side. She also grabbed a banana and some apple juice. She still wasn’t terribly hungry, but Elphie was right, she had to try and eat something, if only to keep her strength up. She stood in the middle of the room for a minute, looking around awkwardly before she spotted Elphaba waving at her from where she sat with Nessa and Boq, in the far corner of the room by a window. Galinda smiled and gingerly made her way over to them.

“Hey Glin,” the green girl smiled as she sat down and daintily took her plates off of the tray to arrange them in front of her.

“Huh?” Galinda’s mind was still on the bun in the oven comment. Was it going to be like this all the time now? She sure hoped not. It would be very unbecoming if she nearly fainted every time someone made a comment that sounded anything remotely like it might be referring to her secret. She brushed a stray curl out of her face and tried to concentrate on taking small bites of her salad, despite the fact that it looked incredibly unappetizing at the moment, and the smell of the vinegar from the balsamic was making her feel incredibly queasy. She cringed when she picked up her fork and saw that her hands were shaking. She tried her hardest to breathe deep and hoped no one else would notice.

“Galinda?” Elphaba asked curiously. “Are you alright? You look a bit pale.” She frowned in concern when she noticed her friend’s flushed complexion and quivering hand.

“What?” The blonde looked up, slightly alarmed. Great, she grumbled to herself. Just great. Her features softened and she did her best to look relaxed and in control. “I’m fine, Elphie, really.” She offered up a wide, stunning smile before turning to Nessa and quickly changing the topic. “So, Nessa,” she queried sweetly. “How did things go at the Ozdust with you and Biq?” She glanced expectantly between the munchkin boy and Elphaba’s sister.

“It’s Boq,” the boy mumbled, but, once again, Galinda wasn’t paying him any attention. He sighed in defeat and went back to sipping at his soup.

“You two really seemed to hit it off, from what I could tell.” Galinda took another miniscule bite of salad and winked at Nessa, who blushed furiously.

“Oh, we did!” she enthused, grabbing the boy’s free hand and making him squirm uncomfortably under her adoring gaze. “Boq’s wonderful! He even took me dancing!” Nessa’s eyes lit up and Elphaba glowed with pleasure to see her sister so animated. There were a lot of times when she truly envied Nessa, for so many things, but she knew life for her sister wasn’t all that simple either. As much as she could resent Nessa some days, it was nice to see her genuinely happy for once. She squeezed her sister’s hand and mouthed sincere Thank you to her roommate, who only flushed and looked down at her food. She felt horrible now for pawning the munchkin boy off on Nessa just so she could dance with Fiyero, but after that first night… she didn’t feel she had any other choice. And Nessa was so happy now. She just couldn’t crush her dreams. But she could sense from a mile away how uncomfortable Biq- no, Boq- was. She still was in no way attracted to him other than the possibility of making a potential new friend, but she didn’t have a clue what to do about this. One way or another, one of them was going to end up getting hurt. The blonde bit her lip as Nessa continued to gush about the Ozdust dance.

“It was the most amazing night ever!” she exclaimed. “And all thanks to you, Galinda.” She offered up her widest smile and her eyes shown with dreamy pleasure. “I never would’ve met Boq if it weren’t for you!”

“Yeah,” the munchkin boy shifted in his seat. “Thanks.” Galinda winced at the note of wistfulness in his voice. Elphaba noticed to, and promptly glared at him. No one messes with my sister, the look seemed to say. You hurt her, you’re a dead man. Boq gulped audibly.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Nessa, he did! She was sweet and cute and funny… but he’d always seen her more like a younger sister, and he knew quite well that she had no interest in him as a brotherly type figure. He sighed. He was all for giving this a try, as he was quickly coming to realize that pinning after Galinda was going to get him nowhere, but if things didn’t change soon, well, he wasn’t sure what he would do. The blonde noticed the exchange too, and inwardly groaned. She made this mess, now, somehow, she would have to fix it. She decided then at their to tell Elphie the truth about what happened with Boq and Nessa when they got back to the room that night. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was the only way she could think of that might not end up with someone’s heart being shattered to pieces sometime in the near future.

“Galinda?” Nessa called again.

“Hmm?” The blonde turned her attention back to the current conversation.

The brunette smiled. “I was just asking how you were feeling. I noticed you hadn’t been in Politics Class lately. Fabala told me you came down with something after the dance the other night. Are you feeling any better?”

Galinda grinned hesitantly. “Yes, thank you, I’m feeling much better. It was probably just the flu or something.” She waved off any father concern as she unwrapped her banana, Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elphaba raise a questioning eyebrow as she took a big bite of the squishy, yellow fruit to prove her point. Her stomach churned in protest, but she ignored it.

“Oh,” Nessa grinned. “Well, that’s good. I was beginning to worry when I hadn’t seen you about for almost a week.” She went back to eating her apple and for a minute there was only silence as everyone munched on their lunches. Then Boq glanced at his wristwatch and cleared his throat,

“I hate to be a pest,” he interrupted apologetically, “but Nessa, didn’t you say you had to meet Professor Maddock at one?”

Nessa sighed and started to stack up the trash from her lunch tray, “Yeah, I guess we better go,” she admitted sullenly.

Elphaba smiled sympathetically. “It’s ok, Nessie.”

“Yeah,” Boq chimed in. “You’ll do better next time.”

“I hope so,” she lamented as she blew a strand of chestnut hair out of her face and placed her tray on her lap. “What did you get on the test, Galinda?” she asked curiously.

“WHAT?” the blonde shrieked. Her palms begin to sweat and she looked around wildly. How did they know she’d taken a pregnancy test? She felt her heartbeat quicken and glanced frantically at Elphaba. What in all of Oz was she supposed to say now? “Wh- what do you mean?” she stuttered nervously.

“Uh, Glin-” Elphaba coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. “I think they were talking about-”

“The Politics test.” Nessa finished for her. “What did you get on the Politics test.”

“The what?”

Nessa grinned at Galinda’s confused face. “It’s ok, I understand why you might want to forget about it. I studied for a week and I still barely passed," she laughed.

"Oh," Galinda tried to brush her outburst off good naturedly. "Well, I actually haven't taken it yet. You know, being sick and all." She swayed back and forth on her heels as those life-changing pink lines kept flashing before her eyes.  

"Oh,” Nessa giggled a bit, “Right, that makes sense. Well, I wish you luck! Hopefully, you’ll do better than I did!" She waved as she and Boq made their way out of the cafeteria.

Galinda highly doubted that, but she was grateful for the thought anyway. "Thanks Nessa! Have a good day!" she called back cheerily.

"You too!" the brunette smiled as she turned and wheeled away.

* * *

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Galinda collapsed back in her chair and let out a long sigh. “Phew! That was exhausting! Please tell me it won’t always be like this!” she begged, her stormy gray-blue orbs locking imploringly on Elphaba’s thoroughly perplexed sable ones.

“Like what?”  

Galinda groaned and pushed herself back up into a sitting position. “Like this!” She flourished her hand and gestured around the cafeteria. Like people are always stalking me-”

Her emerald roommate quired an amused eyebrow. “People are always stalking you Glin,” she jested. “You’re the most popular girl in school.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes and tried to look annoyed. “Ha, ha, very funny.” she droned.

Elphaba smirked. “I thought so.”

This time, Galinda did giggle briefly before her bright blue ettes became serious again. “I mean it, Elphie! I feel so… jumpy. And every time anyone mentions anything that has any chance of reminding me of a-” Her eyes darted around the room apprehensively and she licked her progressively drying lips before lowering her voice to a whisper and placing her palm back on her abdomen. “A you-know-what.” Elphaba nodded her understanding  and motioned for her to go on. “I relapse into total panic-mode. I almost fainted in the lunch line because the server told me she had to get more ‘buns out of the oven’! Fainted, Elphie!” She threw up her hands in exasperation and exaggerated her features to look comically distressed.

Elphaba stifled a laugh at her friend’s dramatics. She believed it had happened of course, but the way the blonde explained it… she was just so… Galinda about it all. Always adding her extra flare to every story. The green girl could tell she was doing it to keep herself from completely breaking down, but despite the seriousness of the situation, Elphaba cracked a smile and her eyes sparkled. It was good to see her roommate slowly coming back her elaborate ways, even if, for now, it was just to keep her sanity.

“Hmph!” Galinda’s eyes narrowed and she squared her hands pointedly on her hips. “And just what are you smiling at,Elphaba?” she asked with a small bite in her tone.

The emerald girl laid one jade hand on top of her friend’s, which she noticed was slightly shaking. “Nothing,” she said, her features softening. “It’s just good to see you being...you again.”

Galinda held back a gasp. Elphaba’s voice had taken on a bit of a tender edge now, and she was surprised at how it made giddy butterflies flutter in her stomach. She blushed lightly, and tried to brush it off with a joke. She cocked her head to the side and blinked in innocent confusion. “Who else would I be? The Wizard?” She stuck her tongue out and winked playfully.

Elphaba laughed and gently shoved her. “I like you much better the way you are,” she complimented.

Galinda blushed prettily and a small, girlish giggle escaped her magenta colored lips. “Thanks.”

The green girl smiled and rested on emerald hand atop her friend’s. “And I know how scary and weird everything seems right now- like you’ll make one little slip and suddenly everyone will jump out from behind whatever bush they’ve been hiding in and cackling ‘Caught you!’”

Galinda nodded vigorously, her golden ringlets bouncing up and down with such amazing speed that they almost looked like springs. Her blue eyes were wide with amazement at how well Elphie could already read her mind. “Exactly!”

Elphaba smiled softly. “It’s not a fun feeling, I know,” she sympathized. “But it will get better, Glin. Not right away, but with time, it will. Trust me.”

“I sure hope so. Otherwise I might go crazy! I hate feeling so paranoid!”

“I know,” her friend said. “And I won’t lie to you, Glin, it will most definitely get harder before it gets easier, especially when you start… showing.” Galinda paled visibly at that thought and the hand that rested subconsciously on her still flat stomach trembled. “But it will get easier eventually. “

Galinda winced and swallowed hard. The sorceress could see she was fighting to keep her sudden bout of fearful tears at bay. Elphaba squeezed her hand in comfort and the blonde offered her a watery smile. After a few minutes of neither of them saying anything, Elphaba smiled.

“I’m proud of you, you know.”

Galinda’s brows creased and she ran the back of her wrist over her moist eyes. “For what?” she snorted softly.

“For this.” Elphaba spread her hands to indicate the cafeteria, less crowded now that the lunch rush was ending. “For coming out today. It was really brave, and you’ve been doing really well. “

Galinda rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right,” she scoffed. “I almost fainted, Elphie. Twice.”

“Still,” the green girl protested, “you’re doing great.”

Galinda’s cheeks pinkened. “Well...thanks,” she replied shyly. “Now if only I can get through the rest of the day without running into-”

“Galinda!” Two overly cheerily voices echoed across the nearly empty cafeteria.

“Oh, shiza!” the blonde cursed under her breath. Her face paled and she slunk down in her seat, trying to blend into the chair and become nothing short of invisible.

“Galinda?” Elphaba couldn’t keep the befuddlement out of her gaze at her roommates sudden and drastic change in posture. “What’s wro-”

“Whoo hoo, Galinda! Over here, love!” Pfanne called again, waving enthusiastically at their table. Two pairs of incredibly expensive bejeweled high-heels click-clacked against the linoleum, heading straight for them.

“Oh.” Elphaba deadpanned, not pleased at all with the sight of her roommate’s snotty, entirely-too-chipper ‘friends’. She stood up and promptly strutted around the table, picking up the blonde’s tray and motioning for her to follow. “It’s alright, Glin,” she said. “Let’s just pretend we didn’t hear them and-”

Galinda was about to get up and follow the sorceress, using all of her confidence not to cast a nervous glance back at her- former friends? Did she want them to be her former friends? Or was she still attached to them? The blonde shook her head; this was all far too confusifying. All she knew right now was that he wanted to get away. But before she could stand up, she felt an unfamiliar hand rest itself on her shoulder. She winced as she was lowered back down into her seat and came face to face with ShenShen.

“Galinda, where were you going?” she asked, her almond shaped, dark eyes riddled with concern.

“Yeah,” chimed in Pfanne, flipping her ginger hair behind one shoulder and fixing her wide, sea-colored eyes on Galinda. “Didn’t you hear us calling you?”

“Well I-” Galinda caught her lip between her teeth and looked around frantically for Elphaba. She was standing a few paces away, half-turned toward the table. One foot was perched precariously in front of the other and her eyes were locked exclusively on Galinda. She seemed to be judging whether she should keep walking, or go back and join her friend, if only to protect her. Her eyes narrowed and her gaze flicked quickly between Galinda and the other girls. “Glin?” she asked. “You coming?”

The blonde glanced distractedly between Elphaba and her ‘popular friends’. “Yeah,” she decided with a small smile. “I’ll be right-” But Pfanne interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

“Oh my Oz, Galinda, are you actually… friends with the artichoke?” She looked horrified by the mere thought.

“No!” ShenShen gasped. “She couldn’t be! She was just sitting with her as a um, charity project, for Community Service class…Right, Galinda?”

Galinda clasped her hands together anxiously. She licked her dry lips and looked between each of her three friends. This could go one of so many different ways, but it was up to her to decide which direction it would take. Did she really want to admit her friendship to Pfanne and ShenShen?

Well, she reasoned, you already made yourself perfectly clear to Rebecca and Amena.

A small smile crept onto the blonde’s face as she thought back to the way she’d stood up for Elphaba only a few hours before. Surly Pfanne and ShenShen would find out soon enough from the rumors that were flittering around, courtesy of those two Queens of Gossip, so why not from Galinda herself? It was one thing to tell off two girls she hardly knew, but confessing her change of heart to the two people who, only a few weeks ago she would have considered her closest friends, that’s what would truly prove she was changing.

Her smile widened as she drew herself up a little taller and matched over to the green girl. Elphaba eyed her suspiciously, her sable orbs darting between the two prissy airheads, whose mouths were almost hanging down to the floor, and her roommate. She stiffened when she felt Galinda’s arm settle over her emerald shoulders. What are you up to? she wondered. Galinda noticed, but only squeezed her shoulders in response.

“Pfanne, Shen, this is Elphie.” She grinned and pulled the witch back toward their table, motioning for her to sit down.

Elphaba dug her heels into the floor. Her face changed from a vibrant jade to a sickly lime. Her glasses slid down the end of her nose and she gulped nervously under the intense daggers the others were directing at her. “O- Oh, no,” she stammered, putting her hands up in surrender. “Glin, I really don’t think I should-”

“Galinda!” Pfanne gasped. “You can’t be serious! You don’t actually expect us to… to befriend this... thing? Do you?”

Galinda’s eyes flashed and she crossed her arms resolutely over her chest. “I most certainly do, Pfanne,” she declared. “And if my friendship means anything to you, then you will-”

“No,” Elphaba interrupted softly. “Really, Glin. It’s ok.”

Galinda’s storm-colored eyes widened in hurt. She turned to her roommate. “No, it isn’t Elphie! You’re my best friend and I want-”

“No,” she repeated sadly. “I’m not.”

“Wha-” Galinda stumbled back in shock. What was Elphie saying? “W-what do you mean?” Her lower lip quivered and her eyes glistened with tears.

“Look,” Elphaba smiled sadly, “I get what you’re doing, and I really appreciate it, Glin. You needed someone, and you picked me because I was there.”              

Galinda gaped at her roommate. “El-Elphie, no! I would never-!”

“And I love that you stood up for me in Dillamund's class, no one’s ever done that before. But you’re not…” she hesitated and cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump forming there, “sick anymore.” She went along with the fib they'd been using whenever anyone questioned Galinda's absense. She was undoubtedly still going to go through a lot these next few months, but, clearly, she didn't need Elphaba.

She used to be popular, the sorceress reminded herself bitterly, before all this happened.

Before she danced with the green girl. That's when it all really started. But she was back in her world now. Elphaba didn't want to cost Galinda her friends. She wasn't worth that much trouble; she was just a green, magical freak.

She sighed and met her roommate’s eyes. "You have your friends back." she told her. "And I certainly don’t want to be responsible for wrecking that for you.”

Galinda couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Where in all of Oz was this coming from? “Elphie wha-”

“I’ll see you in Sorcery,” she said sadly. And without another word, the green girl turned and walked out the door, leaving the blonde gaping unspeakably after her.

“Elphie…?” she whispered, lost in shock.

“Well,” Pfanne chuckled after a few minutes of awkward, uncertain silence, “Guess that takes care of that.”

“Once a reject, always a reject,” Shen giggled.

“Now things can get back to normal around here, right Galinda?” Pfanne smiled.

Galinda’s eyes narrowed into slits. She clenched her fists so hard her perfectly manicured nails dug into her palms and left bright red marks. She whirled on her ex-friends. “You two,” she hissed venomously, “are despicable.” And then she sprinted after Elphaba, leaving the two girls to stare, dumbfounded, at the spot where she’d been standing just a few moments ago.

* * *

Elphaba slid down the sparkling, silver brick of the Alchemechy and Sorcery building that was only a few quick strides away from the cafeteria. She curled into herself, pulling her knees tight to her chest, and resting her forehead on her knees, fighting to keep the anger and sorrow that welled up inside her at bay. She should’ve known better. As soon as Galinda returned to her old clique, Elphaba would be back to what she always was; a lonely misfit who faded into the walls, meant to be seen and jeered at, but never heard. She couldn’t believe she actually thought- No. It was stupid. She should’ve never entertained the idea of the perky blonde changing. She was not going to be held responsible for Galinda losing all of her friends, not to mention her reputation. She wasn’t worth that. She knew it. She’d always known that.

Oz, she was so naive! How had she ever convinced herself that Galinda Arduenna Upland, Gillkin debutante and the most popular girl in school, would ever want to be her friend?

Because she confided in you, jeered that condescending voice in her head. And you, you despicable green abomination, were stupid enough to believe her.

“No.” Elphaba whispered. She meant to sound fierce, but instead it came out raspy and broken. Try as she might, the sorceress could not fully vanish that voice from her head.

She gave me that hat, Elphaba thought first, retaliating back against the devil that dwelled deep in the perils of her mind. It was the first real present I’ve ever gotten from anyone besides Nanny.

She gave it to you because she hated it. It was a reject. Just. Like.You.

Elphaba gulped. The voice was right. The hat had been a reject gift- but it was also the thing that started them on the road to...what were they now? Had it all been just an act?

No. It couldn't be. There had to me more to it than that. Right?

She helped me. At the Ozdust. Elphaba gritted her teeth and swallowed around the aching lump that was growing thicker and thicker in her throat. She was searching, in vain, it seemed, through her recent memories for something, anything, that could dislodge that crippling voice, could prove Galinda’s friendship was real. That she’d made the wrong decision by running off, and any minute now, the bouncy blonde was going to come after her, smiling in that annoyingly peppy way of hers and-

Would you listen to yourself? the voice scoffed again. You’re being ridiculous. She only helped you because she felt indebted to you. You said it yourself.

No. T-That’s not true. Even in her mind, the green girl’s voice quivered.

It is. And you know it. She admitted it herself.

No! You’re lying. Elphaba gulped as the tears came closer to brimming her eyes. She sniffed and brushed her arm along her moist eyes. What was she even upset about? She’d run away, not Galinda. Galinda had tried to include her. But she wasn't worth being included, not if it ruined everything her friend had ever had. She’d been fine without Galinda before, and she would be fine without her again.

No, you won’t. She was the first person you ever confided in. That’s why you feel like this. You thought you could trust her.

I can. Elphaba defended quickly. S-She defended me to Rebecca and Amena. I know I can trust her.

Can you?

Why else would she have told me her secret? She was getting annoyed now. As if the anger and confusion bubbling up inside her weren’t enough! Why wouldn’t this Ozdamned voice just leave her the hell alone?

You said it yourself, you were there. She cringed at the indifference in the voice.

No, she insisted. It was was more that that. I- It had to be.

Are you so sure? If that’s true, then why isn’t she out here, running after you, begging you to come back?

Though she knew it was only in her mind, the sorceress could swear the voice was laughing at her. Elphaba lifted her head and looked around, but sure enough, no Galinda. She couldn’t believe she was ignorant enough to think she would be there anyway.

You see? it taunted, She doesn’t care. You were her puppet, her plaything, her cushion until she could get her bearings enough to go back to her real life.

That’s when Elphaba broke down. She let her long ebony locks fall around her face like a dark, shielding veil. She buried her face in her lap and wrapped her arms around her legs, surrendering to a small, sudden sob as she finally let the tears fall.

* * *

“Elphie!” Galinda sprinted through the halls, calling her roommate’s name. Oh, how she was going to make ShenShen and Pfanne pay for this! She jogged out of the Common Building doors and quickly checked their dorm in Craige Hall, but no sign of her emerald roommate. Everything was just as they’d left it that morning.

"Elphaba!” she panted as she continued to make her way around campus. She looked in the coffee shop, the library, the gardens, all of Elphaba’s favorite places, and yet, she didn't see her. “Come on,” she mumbled to herself. “Where are you?”

Finally, she made her way to the Alechemechy and Sorcery building. “Elphie?” she called out again. She went around the side of the platinum walls, but still, found nothing.

Until, she almost tripped over something. There, huddled in such a small ball she was almost unnoticeable, was the green girl. Her black hair was draped in a curtain around her, hiding most of her emerald skin. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and only the very bottom of her simple navy frock could be made out under the mop of raven locks. Galinda stopped. She stepped closer to her friend, the same way Elphaba had the day she found out she was pregnant. Listening closer, she realized that the usually strong sorceress was now sobbing into her lap. Galinda’s nostrils flared. Oh, how she was going to kill Pfanne and ShenShen for doing this to her Elphie.

There it was again. That odd term of endearment that felt as strange in her mind as it had on her tongue, but left her with a warm glow inside her sternum. She couldn’t worry about that now though. She sank down to the grass, for once not caring if the goopy dew stained her dress, and wrapped her arms about the green girl in a strong, protective hug. “Oh, Elphie,” she whispered, shaking her head in disappointment at her ex-friends.

Those two are so dead, she fumed.

* * *

Elphaba was confused. She felt a pair of long, slender arms wrap around her and pull her close, but she had no idea to whom they might belong. She thought she felt something wet (Was it raining? Did she care?) drip onto her cheek, intermingling with her own tears, but since she herself was crying, she couldn’t be certain. The bigger question nagging at her was to figure out who in the hell was attempting to hug her right now? It wasn’t Nessa, because she couldn’t get down on the grass without help. But then- who could it be? Who else would care enough about her to-

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sniffle, followed by… “Oh, Elphie…” It came out in a cracked whisper.

The green girl’s senses prickled at that nickname. There was only one person who called her that. Only one person who had ever called her that. Could it-

No. Elphaba shook her head against her knees and stopped herself mid-thought. No. she said again. You can’t let yourself hope like that. She’s back inside, joking and gossiping with her snobby friends. She didn’t, wouldn’t, follow you out here. But when a gentle, cream-colored hand brushed a lock of damp, ebony hair away from her forehead, the sorceress’ curiosity got the better of her. She didn’t know why the sudden flame of hope suddenly burned so intensely in her chest, or when she’d started to associate the small, bouncy blonde with the fluttering of her heart, but slowly, she lifted her tear-streaked face and glanced timidly to the right. A sliver of a cautious smile made its way onto her face as she first caught a glimpse of long, golden curls. Her misty sable orbs rose to met stormy-blue ones. The smile widened. Her voice shook with uncertainty as she asked, just to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, “G- Galinda?”

* * *

As she felt the her roommate lift her head, Galinda shifted positions from where she had unconsciously rested her cheek on the top of Elphaba’s scalp. She reached up and ran a hand over her face, only realizing just then that her cheeks were also damp. She too must have been crying, though she hadn’t noticed. Seeing her normally strong friend huddling in the grass and looking so utterly alone must’ve stirred something inside the blonde. She was full of sympathy, but usually did not so easily cry simply because someone else was upset.

Stupid hormones, she gripped. She didn’t have time to think more about whether there was anything else to her impulsive bout of emotions, something which a part of her was glad for. Elphaba was staring at her intently, her chocolate eyes wide and mystified, as if she were sure her mind was playing tricks on her and Galinda was only a mirage.

"G- Galinda?" she stuttered quietly.

A small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. A strong pang stabbed at her chest. She hated seeing Elphaba so fragile, so torn up. There had to be something she could do to make this better. “Elphie, I’m sorry!” she implored. I had no idea Pfanne and Shen would be so rude. Believe me, when I get through with them-”

“Galinda,” the green girl cut in. Her breathing was wet and ragged, but her voice was steady. “What are you doing here?” she asked, flatly, though the words wavered a bit.

Galinda’s brows creased in utter confusion. “Wh- What do you mean, Elphie?’

Elphaba bit her lip. She had Galinda back, if only for the moment. Did she really want to ruin it with her own insecurities?

“Elphie?” she asked again, her voice riddled with endearing concern.

The sorceress sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap. “I- I mean, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you back with… with your friends?” she whispered brokenly as another solitary tear traced its way down her jade cheek.

“Pf- Pfanne and Shen?” she asked uncertainly.

Elphaba nodded miserably.

Galinda’s gaze grew heard. “They’re not my friends anymore,” she attested fiercely.  “They hurt you, Elphie. And anyone who hurts you-” But when she saw the tears that continued to stream down her roommate’s face- it seemed her explanation was only making everything worse- she stopped short.

“Elphie,” she said tenderly, hugging her middle, “Elphaba, what is it?”

To her surprise, the green girl only sobbed and shook her head unhappilly. “I- I’m sorry, Glin. I didn’t mean to-” She trailed off and buried her face in her lap again, leaving her friend completely baffled as tears threatened to spill over onto her her own cheeks.

“Wh- why are you sorry? I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong; they’re the ones I want to pummel.” Still, her roommate didn’t look up. “Elphie, please. Talk to me,” she begged.

Elphaba cautiously locked eyes with the blonde. Glinda raised a hand to brush her tangled locks away from her face, and her friend winced. Almost as if she thought Galinda were going to… hurt her? How could she ever think that? What was going on in that beautiful- did she just- She shook that thought away. Right now what was important was making sure her friend was ok. “Elphie,” she soothed, “its ok. You’re gonna be ok.”

The green girl said nothing, but this time, she let Galinda comb her sodden hair away from her damp face. Galinda smiled softly, loving the warmth of the emerald skin under her own.                

“Please,” she asked again, “Tell me?”

The sorceress bit her lip and looked away. “Wh- why did you come after me?” she whispered. “I c- cost you your f- friends. I’m not-” She shook her head and steadied her gaze on her roommate. “I’m not worth that,” she told her seriously.

At that statement, Galinda reeled. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted in shock. Had she actually heard Elphie say she didn’t think she was worthy of having a friend? The tears that were poised at the edge of Galinda’s lips begin to brim off at the thought. She knew from what Elphaba had told her that she hadn’t had the best father, but she never imagined he could sink her self-image so low! “Elphie!” she breathed, clasping both of her clammy jade hands in her own ivory ones. “Do you really think-” she queried in disbelief. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again. You’re my best friend. Not Pfanne. Not ShenShen. You.

“Bu-”

“No buts, Elphaba Thropp. You are.”

“But, Galinda,” she started again. “I’m green. I’m a freak. I’m not worth attention. I’ve always known it. They obviously know it. Why don’t you?”

The blonde chewed her lip before she finally came up with the rifght words to respond. “Because,” Galinda said sweetly, “You told me your skin color helped you see people for who they really were right? And that you wouldn’t change it if you could right?”

“Right…” she said softly, “But-”

“Well, you know what? As much as I hate the fact that I might be…” she looked around quickly before she lowered her voice to a whisper, “pregnant. And as much as I still have no idea what I’m going to do about it. I wouldn’t go back to that night. I wouldn’t change my choice if I could. I wouldn’t not hook up with Fiyero, even if I don’t end up keeping this baby,” she said sternly, squeezing Elphaba’s hands again and looking her in the eye. “Do you know why?”

Elphaba shook her head mutely.

“Because.” she smiled, “that night changed everything. I didn’t know what I was going to do.I still don’t. But nonetheless, I’m glad it happened.”

“Y- you are?” Elphaba asked, her face brightening in confused surprise.

“I am,” Galinda nodded.

“Why?”

“Because, if it hadn’t happened, I might never have become your friend.” she said simply,  I meant what I said, Elphie; I’ve had so many friends, but you, Elphaba Melinda Thropp, you’re the only one that matters,” she said sincerely.

“R- really?’ she asked, stunned. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Again, she felt her heart do a tap-dance in her chest as a tentative smile graced her face.

Galinda beamed upon seeing her friend’s face brightened.“Really. You’re perfect, Elphie. Just the way you are. And one way or another, I’m going to help you see just how great you are.” She pushed herself up off the ground and smoothed over her skirt. “Starting now.” Her blue eyes shone as she offered her hand out to Elphaba who let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes.

“Where are we going?” she asked suspiciously. “What about Sorcery? Horrible Morrible will kill us if we-”

“Pfft,” The blonde waved off her concern, and Elphaba was glad to see that, for now at least, she was back to her bubbling, scheming self. “Magic can wait,” she assured her. “You,” Galinda giggled with a mischievous sparkle in her eye, “are going to get pampered. Galinda style.”

Elphaba was half-inclined to protest, but her curiosity won out, and she allowed the blonde to pull her back down the path.


	6. Galindified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This kinda ran away from me lol, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I’m just playing around with my favorite musical!

**6**

**Galindifed**

After unknowingly permitting the fun-loving blonde to make her skip -literally, because otherwise she couldn’t keep up- all the way back to their dorm on the third floor of Craige Hall, the green girl was becoming increasingly wary of what Galinda had in mind for her.

“Okay, Elphie,” she chirped cheerfully, leading the witch to her fluffy, magenta bed and motioning for her to take a seat on her plush duvet.

Elphaba glanced uncertainly between the just-made bed and her bubbly roommate, quirking a brow as if to say, Are you sure about this?

Galinda smiled encouragingly, her blue eyes twinkling in barely contained delight of having someone new to play makeover on; though Elphaba didn’t know that… yet.

The green girl kept her gaze locked on the blonde, but hesitantly lowered herself on the bed, not sure how she felt about the way her friend was looking at her; almost as if she were sizing her up for something.

Oh, Oz, the sorceress cringed. Please don’t let her make me go shopping!   

Galinda’s grin stretched from ear to ear and she nodded in satisfaction when Elphaba had finally settled herself on the fluffy comforter. “Good,” she smiled. “Now first-”

“Glin,” the green girl interrupted before her friend could finish her thought. “This is really sweet but…” Galinda wasn’t paying attention. She had now gone over to her vanity and was rummaging through its drawers, searching for something, though the witch couldn’t be sure exactly what. A terrifying thought struck the emerald girl and her face paled slightly.

If she tries to put makeup on me… Elphaba shook her head in disgust. Despite what her roommate kept insisting, pink did not go good with green. She would look absolutely horrendible- Elphaba smirked to herself as she realized her perky friend’s elaborate vocabulary was beginning to rub off on her- in any of the blonde’s perfectly pink and peachy makeup. The sorceress looked on in disbelief as Galinda pulled one thing after another; notebooks, pens, nail polish- Did that girl own anything that wasn’t some ungodly shade of pepto bismal?- out of the drawer.

“Ah ha!” Finally, she stood up, holding an opaque, pearl-colored hairbrush above her petite frame triumphantly. “Found it!” She scurried happily over to her side of the room and plopped on the bed behind her emerald roommate.

“Whoa…” Elphaba cautioned. Galinda’s enthusiastic jump had made the green girl feel as though she were sitting on a waterbed. “Careful, Glin,” she smirked with a playful laugh.

Her roommate giggled and Elphaba stiffened a bit as she felt Galinda’s golden curls bounce against her own ebony locks. “Sorry,” the blonde flushed. She tucked her knees under her and sat on her haunches.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw Galinda raise the ornate brush toward her sodden, tangled raven tresses. She sucked in a startled breath and jerked forward, just away from her giddy friend’s reach. The last person that had brushed her hair besides herself was her mother.

Galinda’s brows creased in confusion at the green girl’s sudden movement. She knew her reclusive roommate wasn’t partial to human contact, but all she was going to do was brush her hair. It was what Galinda’s mother always did whenever she was upset, and the swirling motions of the coarse bristles massaging her scalp as they gently straightened out all of her knots had always relaxed her. Did Elphaba not like her hair brushed? She had known a few people in her life who absolutely hated it, but the blonde could never understand that. “Elphie?” she wondered cautiously. “Is everything alright?”

    “What?” The sorceress blinked herself out of the daydream she’d been lost in; another conversation with her mother, after a particularly bad day at school, when she’d gotten into her first fight with a munchkin boy because she was tired of people calling her a vegetable. Melena had spoken in soft, soothing tones after the young girl had finally stopped crying, running a brush through her hair and lulling her to sleep as the bristles tenderly massaged her scalp, calming her with their constant, unwavering motion… Just as Galinda was trying to do now.

She was trying to comfort her still, even after their talk by the sorcery building. Elphaba gulped and glanced warily back at her friend as the realization dawned on her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this development. She believed her, when Galinda said they were friends, but the fact that she was trying to relax her in the same way her mother once did.. that was a bit jarring. There was a part of her that liked the idea that someone else might one day come to know her as well as her mother had, but the bigger portion of her was terrified of what it might mean to show that much of herself to anyone, even if that one person could be Galinda…

Elphaba hurriedly brushed that thought away and offered her roommate a soft smile as she turned to face her. “I’m fine,” she insisted kindly, wondering why her face was suddenly a few degrees warmer as she met the blonde’s gaze. “Glin,” she sighed gently, hoping her friend didn’t notice how dark her cheeks were. “This is… uh,  really sweet, but seriously, you don’t have to do this.” She wasn’t sure whether she wanted Galinda to concede to her request or not.

“Nonsense, Elphie!” she waved her off. “I want to do this.” The blonde studied her a bit before ducking her head shyly. “If.. if you want me to that is?”

 Elphaba gaped at her incredulously. “I…” Honestly, she wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Usually Galinda wasn’t this shy. If she wanted something, and the person she wanted it from gave her the slightest indication that they might be okay with it, she would pounce on the opportunity faster than a nimble tigress. So, why was she being so timid now? She glanced at Galinda again and noticed the wistful, lost--in-the-clouds look on her face. The look she used to get whenever she talked about Fiyero.  

Could it be?  Elphaba felt her heart flutter in her chest. Was it possible that Galinda actually reciprocated...whatever this feeling was that flared inside her at the sight of her bewitching blonde friend? When had that feeling even started? The sorceress shook her head vigorously. No. That was ridiculous.

Still… only those who… who loved her had ever made an effort to comfort her like Galinda had…

“El- Elphie?” The blonde pulled the contemplative girl away from her musings. “So, is it… is it okay?”

“What?” Elphaba stared at her inquisitively.

“Can I… can I brush your hair?” she asked again, nervously twirling the ornate brush between her hands.

“Oh!” The green girl flushed. “Y- yes. I think- I think I’d like that.” She smiled shyly at her roommate. Galinda’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and she let out a small, excited squeal before her cheeks pinkened. She gently brought the comb down on Elphaba’s raven locks and began running it through her hair in smooth, long strokes.

“Just let me know if I’m pulling too hard, ok?”

“Mmm,” her friend mumbled. She sighed in content as the familiar rhythm of the bristles begin to hypnotise her into a state of almost complete relaxation. She leaned into the blonde when she felt her put down the brush, instead using her hands to thread neat lines through Elphaba’s no longer tangled or matted ebony locks. This mechanism was unfamiliar to the green girl, feeling another’s fingers gently rubbing at her emerald scalp, but the longer it went on, the more she found herself enjoying it. She allowed her eyes to fully closed and lost herself in the comforting notion of human affection unlike any she had received in the eleven years since her mother died.

* * *

Galinda startled when she first felt Elphaba lean into her. She could see the green girl’s emotional walls were, for once, completely absent. And, for the moment at least, she looked peaceful. She gently placed the brush back on the nightstand and begin to run her hands through her friend’s thick, luxurious locks. She loved the feeling of Elphaba’s coarse hair as it slipped continually in and out of her grasp, but even more, she enjoyed the way her roommate’s perfectly smooth jade skin felt under her own. A soft glow burned inside as she felt Elphaba move further into her, moaning happily as her eyes drifted shut. Galinda smiled gently and kept massaging. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but soon her wrists became sore and she reluctantly removed her hands.

“Mmm…” the sorceress grumbled, confused as to why Galinda’s hands were no longer rubbing at her hair. She had become so relaxed she’d almost fallen asleep.

Galinda giggled and flexed her wrists. “Sorry, Elphie,” she apologized, “but my arms were getting tired.”

“Mmm, Glin?” she asked, her eyes fluttering open lazily. She smiled to see storm-gray blue eyes twinkling back at her.

“Hi, sleepy head,” she grinned back playfully. “Enjoyed that, did you?” A smirk played at the edges of her bubblegum pink lips and Elphaba mock-scowled in return as she sat up.

“Don’t tell anyone,” she said seriously. Grinning sheepishly she added, “But yes, I did.”

Galinda beamed. “Told you so,” she taunted. She stuck her tongue out as if to confirm her point and the green girl swatted her with a pillow, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes. Then she turned to the bubbly blonde and offered a wide, genuine smile. “Thank you,” she told her. It was hesitant, but sincere, and her chocolate eyes were shining a bit. “The last person to do that for me was- was my mother.” She bit her lip and let her gaze drift to her lap as she twirled her hands together.

Galinda’s heart swelled and broke at the same time, to know she was the first person to offer Elphaba such a simple form of affection in the past eleven years. But that explained everything perfectly. Her hesitance when Galinda had leaned forward to run the comb through her hair for the first time and the way she got lost in daydreams- most likely about her mother. Galinda smiled and blinked rapidly, taking Elphaba’s emerald hands in her own. “Of course.”

* * *

For a tender moment, neither said anything. Then Galinda spontaneously lept off the bed and marched determinedly over to her vanity once again.

“Wh- Where are you going?” the witch laughed at her friend’s sudden spurt of energy.

   “You have gorgeous hair, Elphie.” the blonde explained as she shuffled through her drawers once again. “But no one can see your beautiful face if you hide behind it all the time.” She triumphantly held up a black scrunchy that would match her friend’s dark hair, along with some bobby pins. Elphaba rolled her eyes but made no attempt to move away as her friend scrambled back and reclaimed her place on the bed.

“Glin,” the sorceress snorted. “I’m green. Green is not a beautiful color.”

“Mmf couse et iz” She exclaimed through a mouthful of pins as she ran the brush through her friend’s ebony hair one more time. She twisted it up into an elegant but messy bun on the side of her head and fiddled with the placement of the pins to make it stay. “The Emerald City isn’t called emerald for nothing, you know.”

Elphaba shrugged. “I wouldn’t know actually; I’ve never been.”

“Me either,” Galinda admitted. “But you will when you meet the Wizard!”

The green girl sighed and winced a bit as Galinda pulled a little too tight on her hair. “I don’t know, Glin. That might not even happen; Morrible just said she was sending him a letter, not that she could guarantee an audience with him,” she pointed out.

Galinda laughed musically and wrapped her arms around the green girl from behind, startling her and throwing her off balance. “Oh, Elphie,” she giggled, “you just have to have a little faith.

"If you say so," Elphaba replied, gently untwining the other girl's arms from about her neck. She got up and crossed the room, stopping in her tracks she caught sight of herself in the dresser mirror. "Oh.."  she breathed, stunned. Her right hand gently moved upward to pat her new hairdo. It was swept to the side in an elegant bun that showed off the tint of dark red littered in the back of her hair that few bothered to notice. What was once matted and rough to touch was now smooth at silk. Elphaba gaped at her mirror self. Nothing much about her had been changed, but somehow, for the first time in her life, she was beginning to feel the slightest bit...pretty.

Galinda leapt off the bed and hurriedly tossed one of her spare sheets over the glass. Elphaba turned toward her, befuddled. "Galinda-" she protested.

"Ah ah ah." The other girl chided with a shake of her finger as she came over to stand behind the green girl. "No peaking 'til we're all done!"

"Done?" the sorceress quieted, her eyes suddenly narrowing in suspicion. "Done... with what exactly?" she asked.

Galinda clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled in mischievous delight. “With your makeover silly!" she squealed, steering her emerald roommate over toward her vanity.

“With my make-” Elphaba shook her head and attempted to grasp the other girl’s arm. “Glin, thank you for my new hair do. As much as I know it will be the death of me to admit this,” she laughed breathily, “I really do love it.”

Galinda beamed and the sorceress winced, knowing she had probably just given the over-enthusiastic blonde full licence to go makeover crazy if she so chose. Elphaba held up her hands and tried to stall the rapidly moving train of “Glindafication” she could sense heading toward her from a mile away.

“But you really, really,” she stressed adamantly, trying to get her point across without being overly harsh, “don’t have to do this for me.”

The blonde didn’t even bat an eye as she plopped the sorceress down in her cushy vanity chair and swivelled it toward her. “I know,” she shrugged. “That’s what makes me so nice.”

“Glin,” Elphaba hid a laugh as she huffed and tried again. “I really don’t think a makeover will help anything.” But even as she said it, she wasn't so sure. Just the small glimpse she’d gotten of her hair had made her feel like a princess. Did she really hate wearing makeup, or did she just hate the idea of wearing it because she’d been told for so many years that nothing could ever make an artichoke look pretty?

“Oh, shush, Elphie,” Galinda admonished. “Just wait until I’m completely done before you tell me you can’t look like a million bucks- no, make that a million emeralds.” She chuckled a bit at her own joke and in spite of herself, Elphaba felt the corners of her mouth curling into the ever so smallest of smiles.

With no other choice, the green girl surrendered to her roommate. She was ordered to close her eyes, which, understandably, made the usually in control sorceress feel a bit uneasy. But she knew she could trust Galinda, and so obeyed nonetheless. “Why is this necessary, for me not to see?” she asked as she felt the blonde rub a light swish of eyeshadow above her right eye before outlining it with what Elphaba could only assume was an eyeliner pencil.

“Because, silly, I want you to be surprised.”

“But I can’t even see a mirror!” the green girl whined. “Even with my eyes open, I wouldn’t be able to tell what I looked like!" She stuck her lip out in an exaggerated pout, satisfied when she heard her friend’s musical laughter filter through the room.

“My dramatics are rubbing off on you, I see.” her friend jested playfully as she applied what the witch could only define as sticky goo onto Elphaba's lips.

“Maybe so,” she laughed back, sticking her tongue out. Galinda giggled again and Elphaba’s insides tingled. She wanted to hear that sound more often. The bubbly blonde hadn’t had much of a chance for fun lately since she found out her supposed secret had come true. The green girl’s newly painted lips curled into a catlike smile as an idea struck her. It might be childish, but she knew it was almost guaranteed to make her friend laugh. She cracked one eye open a bit and asked cheekily, “Can I open them now?”

“No.” Galinda grinned and shook her head, blonde curls slapping against her pink-tinted cheeks.

The sorceress obeyed and closed her eyes again. Only to crack the other one open a few seconds later. “Now can I open them?”

The blonde giggled. “Not yet. Patience, Elphie. Perfection takes time.”

Elphaba nearly snorted at that comment; no amount of makeup could make her look like Galinda. Galinda was perfect. And she was far, far away from that.

Not wanting to let that suddenly depressing thought that she might never have a chance to be any more than a friend to her roommate linger in her mind, Elphaba closed the other eye again. Galinda hummed in satisfaction and went back to painting her eyelids- though the green girl had no clue what in Oz she was doing that could take so long- until Elphaba interrupted her work yet again. this time with both eyes open.

“How bout now?” she asked with a smirky smile.

“Hmmph,” Glinda gave her a light shove. “You’re just lucky I finished your eye makeup,” she laughed. “Hang in there for a little longer- just one more thing to do.”

Though her slits, Elphaba saw the blonde reach for what looked to be a container of blush. Her eyes flew open and she scooted the chair back. “Galinda! You can’t use pink blush on me!” she protested. I’ll look horrible.”

Galinda sighed and tapped her foot. “Relax, Elphie.” She drew back the lid to reveal a palette of green blush just a few shades darker than Elphaba’s own skin. “See? I don’t want to hide your green, it’s too pretty for that. I want to accentuate it.”

“Too... pretty?” she queried, nearly choking in bewilderment. Her chocolate eyes were wide and astounded. She stared at her hands in the same perplexed manner as she had the night of the Ozdust. Her gaze flicked between her palms and the beaming blonde as she tried to comprehend such a thought. “Galinda, is that baby making you hallucinate?” she sputtered. “Why in Oz would you want to accentuate,” she thrust her arms out toward the blonde’s face, “this.”

“Because,” Galinda smiled, forgetting the container for a moment and clasping her roommate trembling hands in her own. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“Galinda I-” Elphaba blinked back rapidly forming tears, both because she didn't want to smudge whatever makeup the blonde had spent so much time painstakingly applying, and also because she was simply tired of crying. No one had ever complimented her skin so honestly before. Except her mother.

Elphaba gulped softly and placed a hand on her fluttering stomach. Why was it that she was suddenly associating her bubbly, blonde, enthusiastic roommate with her calm, levelhead, loving mother so much as of late? And why did her stomach feel so…. pleasantly funny every time she thought of it?

Maybe it’s just because she’s being nice to me. Elphaba tried to reason. But her stomach knotted at the mere thought. The warmth that flowed through her was gone in an instant, replaced by a sickening fire that churned the pit of her stomach and for a moment she thought she was going to lose what little lunch she’d eaten.

“Elphie? Are you alright?” Galinda wondered, the concern clear in her voice.

The green girl gasped and tried to right herself. “Y- yes,” she gasped. It was then she realized that she wanted Galinda to be more than her friend. She’d never even considered that a remote possibility until now, just holding on to the hope that the perky blonde might stay her first real friend. The fact that she was possibly starting to fall for her, that she might want a girlfriend? That rocked her to the core. Even though she was the disgraceful governor's daughter, she was still his daughter. And daughters of high-stature were not supposed to do things as scandalous as fall in love with another woman. The fact alone that she was even considering the notion would’ve been enough to give her father a heart-attack. Adding to that that the woman she could possibly be in love with was taken by a man and pregnant? Why, her father might just keel over and die right there!

As for Elphaba, the plethora of feelings that continued to surge through her for no particular reason were overwhelming. She hadn’t a clue how to identify and dissect them, let alone what to do with them!   

“Elphie?” Galinda asked, jerking the green girl away from her tangled web of thoughts.  

“Yes, Glin?” Elphaba tried to smile a honest smile, glad that, for now she could just focus on the task at hand.

“Oh, good!” Galinda sighed exaggeratingly and a hand flew to her heart. “You frightened me for a minute, Elphie. You didn’t respond and you seemed so… far away.”

Elphaba bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m sorry, Glin! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” she implored earnestly.  

Galinda’s features softened and Elphaba’s shoulders sagged in relief to see that her roommate wasn’t angered. “It’s ok,” she grinned. Elphaba watched her features grew contemplative as she thoughtfully chewed her lip.  “What - what were you thinking about?” she asked cautiously.

Elphaba ducked her head, wondering if her friend could see her flush under the thick coat of makeup she’d applied. The word flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. “You,” she blurted. Her cheeks immediately flamed. She couldn’t believe she’d actually admitted it out loud! She peaked at her roommate, who was staring at her in utter befuddlement.

“What?” she queried innocently. “I’m sorry, Elphie, I guess I was talking over you again.” She laughed. “Now what did you say?”

 Elphaba gulped. It was hard enough to say it once! Why did she have to repeat herself? It was only then that Galinda’s words registered and she realized the blonde must have said something else at the same time she’d spoken. Had she said, ‘Your mother?’? Elphaba thought maybe that could be so, and she quickly rushed to cover her blunder. “I... I said yes,” she improvised. “Yes, I was thinking about my mother. You’re the first person since she died to ever call me beautiful,” she admitted self-consciously.

“Oh, Elphie.” Galinda hugged her again. “If only you could see how right she was.”

The green girl smiled. “C- can i look now?”

The blonde giggled and the sorceress felt her spin the chair around. “Yes...Now.” She stepped back and anxiously awaited her roommates reaction.

* * *

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she was speechless. Her hair was pinned back in the lovely loose but elegant bun she’d glimpsed earlier, and it framed her face perfectly. Her lips were painted a deep, burgundy red; it didn’t clash with her skin at all, which looked radiant after Galinda had accented it with the darker green that Elphaba had initially detested. She never would have thought adding more green to her already jade skin could make it look so… good, but it was literally glowing from the effect. The look was complete with a light smoky eye; nothing too dark or dramatic, but just a simple silver accented with glittering sparkles and a bit of mascara. The overall effect was absolutely stunning, and Elphaba felt her lips stretch into a wide, bright smile the longer she looked at herself. Tears pulled in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she actually felt… beautiful. “Oh...Galinda....” she reached out a trembling to touch her mirror self, not quite believing what she was seeing.

“Now do you see,” she asked, her own vision swimming, “how gorgeous you truly are, Elphie?”

“Oh, Glin...” she breathed, her voice thick with joyful tears as she spontaneously got up and wrapped her roommate in a tight hug. “How can I ever thank you?”

Galinda wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and reached out to brush the few stray tears off Elphaba’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, Elphie,” she scolded with a laugh. “You’ll smudge your makeup!”

Elphaba chuckled. “Oh, Galinda… Thank you. I never thought I could feel so.. well, glamorous. And all because of you.”

Galinda shrugged modestly. “I didn’t do anything, Elphie. You’ve always been beautiful, you just needed to see it.”

“You did everything,” the green girl insisted. “You became my friend.”

“Oh!” She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief off the dresser. “Stupid hormones! Now you’re making me cry,” she giggled sweetly.

Elphaba laughed. “I do have one question though.”

“Yes?”

“Well, I know you said you were going to pamper me; and believe me, I feel extremely pampered.” She grinned. “But why so... fancy? We’re not going anywhere.”

Galinda’s smile widened and her eyes sparkled. “Well… actually,”

“Galinda…” Elphaba’s eyes narrowed.

“Get your coat, Elphie,” she enthused “I’ve got one more surprise up my sleeve.”    

The sorceress sighed. “Glin!”

“You’ll love it, I promise,” she smiled. “Just trust me.” She fixed her roommate with her best puppy dog eyes and squealed happily when she saw the green girl was caving.  

“Oh, alright!” Elphaba sighed and threw up her hands in defeat.

“Yay!” Galinda hugged her one more time. Elphaba sniggered and with a reluctant eyeroll, she grabbed her coat and followed the bouncy blonde out the door.                                

           


	7. Funnel Cakes and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really excited about these next few chaps! The brilliance behind the basic framework for how the next few chaps will unfold goes to my bff and beta, Charlotte Ashmore! I knew what I wanted, and then she gave me an idea I just couldn't pass up, but it threw off the timeline (in a good way) so she helped me get it back on track!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**7**

**Funnel Cakes and Kisses**

"Glin, what are we doing here?" Elphaba tossed a highly skeptical look at her roommate and glanced around uncertainly. The bubbly blonde had dragged her to the annual Gillikin All Hallow's Eve festival just a few blocks away from Shiz.

It was the traveling version, so not quite as good as the real thing, but it lasted all month and made Galinda feel at home. She beamed as she took in all the familiar sights and sounds. People milled about in silly costumes, delicious scents of warm cinnamon funnel cake, caramel apples, and hot Honey Crisp cider filled her nose and tickled her taste buds. All around her, booths were stationed sporadically, exploding with sweet treats and Hallow's Eve activities; pumpkin carving, apple bobbing, a costume photo booth, a fun house, a hayride… and towering over the top of it all was a huge ferris wheel.

Galinda gasped in awe. She hadn't a clue how a traveling troupe of Gillikin's had managed to cart an entire ferris wheel all the way to Shiz, but she thought it was the perfect touch to enhance the carnival atmosphere. "Come on, Elphie," she chided. "Don't be such a spoilsport! I used to go to these fairs all the time back home and Popsicle and I always had the bestest time! There are game booths, magic shows…" She skipped ahead and pulled on Elphaba's arm, but the green girl stayed rooted to her spot.

"I don't know, Glin. This all looks a bit… gimmicky for me. And why is everyone dressed in such ridiculous clothes?" She pointed across the street to a man with cakey-looking white and black makeup smeared all over his face. He spotted a purple, gold, and green jester's outfit and was twisting himself up like a pretzel while making funny faces to amuse passers by. Elphaba couldn't see the humor in it.

"It's just what they do, Elphie. It helps them get into the Hallows Eve spirit, like little kids that go trick-or-treating and tell ghost stories when it gets dark. It's fun."

The sorceress shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Galinda smiled confidently. She tugged on her friend's emerald arm again. "Come on, let's just do  _one_ activity, and if you're still not having fun, then we can go back to the dorm. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get away from that school!" she declared enthusiastically.

Elphaba bit her lip and twined her hands together. She hated to disappoint the bubbly blonde, especially since she was finally feeling adventurous, but this  _really_ wasn't her area of expertise. She'd much rather be curled up in front of the library fireplace with a new book and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "I… I don't know, Galinda. This really isn't-" But she was cut off by her roommate's crestfallen face.

" _Please,_  Elphie?" Her storm-blue eyes were wide and hopeful as her gaze flicked longingly between the stubborn witch and the cheerful chaos of the carnaval. "For me?"

Elphaba fought the urge to look away from her friend's pleading orbs and quivering lip. Oz, she looked so damn  _cute_ when she begged like this. Wait…  _cute?_ Had she just called her best friend cute? Condors took flight in her stomach and she swallowed hard.  _Don't give in. Don't give in. You don't really want to be here. It doesn't matter how large those beautiful ocean-colored eyes of hers get, or how she'll probably be so happy when you say yes that you can hug her again without having to make up a reason, you're not going to…_

"Oh, Ozdammnit all!" She sighed and threw up her hands in defeat, helpless to resist her friend's incessantly adorable puppy dog eyes. "Alright!" she relented. "I'll go in with you."

"Yay!" Galinda squealed and pounced on the emerald girl, throwing her arms around her neck.

A dark blush crept up her cheeks and she hid a small smile. "But only for  _one_ game," she emphasized again. "That's about all I think I'll be able to take of this Hallow's Eve hokeyness." She rolled her eyes disdainfully, but Galinda paid no mind.

"You're the best, Elphie," she giggled. Then, on impulse, she stood on her tip toes and planted a quick, chaste kiss right on Elphaba's newly painted ruby-red lips.

Galinda closed her eyes for the briefest of second, reveling in the way her friend's soft lips felt under her own. Finally, she had worked up the courage to do what she'd wished for Oz knows how long. Her mind went blissfully blank and, for just one moment, it was only the two of them. No more worries of Phanne and Shen and their petty problems, or the new life slowly growing inside her, or her almost-boyfriend Fiyero… Oh, Shiza, Fiyero! Immediately her eyes snapped open and she pulled back. Her gaze stayed locked on the pavement as her cheeks flamed pepto-bismal pink. She didn't look up, afraid to see Elphaba's reaction. "Err… right," she mumbled, before clearing her throat and quickly shoving her buoyant demeanor back in place. "Come on, Elphie, let's head in." She hoped the emerald witch didn't notice how her voice shook slightly. Without looking back, she took her roommate's hand and dragged her into the welcomed whirlwind of the carnaval.

* * *

Elphaba's cheeks burned. She moved her mouth, but was unable to form any words. Had that really just happened? Had Galinda actually…  _kissed_  her? It was a chaste kiss, she knew that. Surely it was nothing more than a thank you on Galinda's part, but Elphaba couldn't shake the feeling of intense warmth that spread through her from the inside out. Oh, how she wished Galinda had held on a little longer, or that  _she'd_ had the courage to pull her back and return the kiss. Instead, her bravery, and any sense of free will she possessed, vanished the second the bubbly blonde's lips molded so seamlessly to her own. Before she knew it, the short-lived moment of bliss was over and she was being dragged through the streets of the all-too-crowded Hallow's Eve festival.

Blinking, the sorceress forced her mind back to the present. Her eyes drifted around lazily, bypassing most of the traditional activities, deeming them far too frivolous for her taste. Then, she spotted the pumpkin carving booth and a small smile crept onto her face as a memory came flooding back.

_Her mother was frolicking merrily around the kitchen, singing to the tune of a funny Hallow's Eve song that blared from the small radio by the window. "On the fifth night of Hallow's Eve, Kumbrica gave to me, five creepy dolls, four ghosts a haunting, three banshees screeching, two witches flying and some skeletons from a creepy graveyard!"_

_Little Elphaba laughed as she rounded the corner. The sun was setting, shining bright orange and casting red and pink shadows along the usually pale yellow walls. On the island sat a large pumpkin. The young girl watched in fascination as her mother turned around and picked up a knife to cut the top of the gourd off. "Mama?" she asked, peering over the top of the counter. "Whatcha doin?"_

_Melena smiled down at her only daughter. "Hi, Fabala," she said. "I'm making a jack-o-lantern to keep the haunts away on Hallows Eve," she explained the old legend that had started the tradition. "Do you want to help?"_

" _Haunts?" Elphaba murmured, suddenly nervous. "You- you mean like ghosties?"_

" _Ghosts," Her mother grinned and put down the carving tool to pull the little girl in a sideways hug. "But, don't worry, my little frog, they won't be able to get us once I finish carving this." She gestured again to the now open pumpkin._

" _They won't?" Elphaba scrunched her nose and looked hopefully up at her mother. "You sure?"_

_Melena laughed. "Of course, Fabala. You see, we're going to give this pumpkin a nice scary face-"_

" _But Mama!" Elphaba squealed suddenly. "I don'ts likes scary faces!" She buried her head in her mother's apron. Melena stifled another laugh and planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "They don't have to be scary to us," she reassured her. "Only to the ghosts."_

" _Really?"_

" _Mm hmm." Melena nodded. "And then we're going to put a candle in it; ghosts don't like the light."_

" _They don't?" she asked curiously. "Why not?"_

" _Because, sweetheart, ghosts are Shadow creatures. That's why they only come out at night."_

" _But, this will keep them away, right?"_

" _Right," she smiled. "Only first, we have to clean it out. You wanna help?"_

" _Kay!" Little Elphaba beamed and scampered up to sit on a stool opposite her mother. She looked in the gourd, dismayed to discover the inside was covered in clumps of orange, stringy-looking goop. "Mama?" she asked, not at all looking forward to sticking her hands inside. "What's I gotta do?"_

_Melena smiled and leaned over the pumpkin, plunging her hands in a pulling out a big ball of orange strings. "Reach in there and pull out all the strings." She smiled and gestured to a pan she'd covered with aluminum foil and placed next to her daughter. "Put the stuff you take out on there. I'll dig through it later and we can make roasted pumpkin seeds."_

" _Yay!" the little sorceress smiled. Then she looked down at the vegetable again and wrinkled her nose in contempt. She was still a bit skeptical about this idea, but she loved roasted pumpkin seeds, so she rolled up her sleeves and followed her mother's lead, plunging her small emerald hands into the gourd. "Ewww!" she squeaked as her hands squished around the sticky, burnt orange goo. "This stuff is ucky, Mama! It's all goopy and cold. And it's stuck to my hands!"_

_Her mother chuckled. "I know it's messy, Fabala, but it's kinda fun right?"_

_Elphaba studied her mother and contemplated that. It certainly didn't_ feel  _fun. Not at first, anyway. But the longer she let her hands mill about in the pumpkin, pulling out pieces of strings and seeds, the more she started to enjoy it. "Lookit, Mama!" she enthused when the pumpkin was almost all the way clean. She held up her sticky, emerald hands that were now dripping with orange strings. "I'm covered in pumpkin guts!"_

_Melena laughed and came over with a wet cloth to wipe her daughter's hands. "Indeed you are, my little frog. And we also have plenty of seeds to roast." She pointed to the now full cookie sheet. "Now, lets get you cleaned up and then I'll show you how to carve it." She led the little emerald girl over to the sink and squirted some soap into her hands. "What do you think we should put on it?"_

_Elphaba scrunched her brows together and thought hard. "Hmmm… A witch!" she decided happily. " Like Kumbrica! She and her aminals can chase the bad ol' ghosties away on her bwoomstick!"_

_Melena smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Alright then, a witch it is."_

Grinning at the memory, Elphaba gazed wistfully at the carving booth. Galinda noticed and smirked at her playfully.

"See something you like?" she giggled.

Elphaba blushed. "Maybe…"

Her roommate beamed and pulled her forward. "Well, come on then! Lets go carve a pumpkin."

* * *

At the stand, the vendor set the girls up with two of the largest, ripest looking gourds he had. Elphaba smiled and dug right in, but Galinda simply stared at hers in baffled chagrin.

"What's wrong, Glin?" The green girl was working to slice the top of her pumpkin off in a star shape, and she noticed with dismay that her bubbly blonde friend hadn't even picked up her knife.

Galinda eyed the intimidating looking vegetable with disdain. She'd gotten Elphaba here, so that was definitely a start. Carving pumpkins, however, was not the  _one activity_  she had in mind. Far from it, actually. It was incredibly messy, or so she'd heard. She'd never actually done it herself. Her mother always said it was undignified for a lady to engage in such senseless activities as those involved in Hallow's Eve traditions. It was her father who had always taken her to the fairs as a child, and even then they were tediously careful to pick activities that didn't involve dismantling her picture perfect appearance. If Galinda had come home covered in pumpkin goo… She shuddered at the mere thought, wondering how many festivities she might have missed out on if something like that had ever happened.

Thus, the only experience she had in jack-o-lantern making was watching her maids do it. And her mother only allowed that to happen because they were practically a required decoration for every Hallow's Eve party, and any party thrown by the Upland's had to be nothing short of absolute perfection.

The only reason she was even contemplating making one now was because she'd seen the way her roommate's eyes lit up at the sight of the booth, and since she was almost positive this was Elphaba's first Hallow's Eve carnival, she was determined to do whatever she could to make this as enjoyable experience for the emerald sorceress as it had been for her as a child.

She flushed when she realized Elphaba was still watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Glin?"

"Sorry, Elphie." She gave the other girl a soft smile. "It's just that, well... " she rubbed her hands together and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I've never, exactly, carved a pumpkin before…" she confessed.

Elphaba's eyes widened a bit and her lips parted slightly. She almost laughed, thinking the blonde was only trying to tease her, because, after all, who had never carved a pumpkin? But, studying her body language, the green girl could see that Galinda was indeed very serious. It left a pang in her chest to realize that, for once, she had experienced something the privileged blonde never did. She brushed the feeling aside and attempted a gentle smile. "Oh! Well, that's ok, I'll teach you." She hoped she was doing a good enough job of hiding her shock.

Galinda looked up gratefully and her expression was washed in relief. "Really?"

The sorceress's smile widened. "Of course."

She came around behind Galinda, and the blonde sucked in her breath when Elphaba's shoulder brushed against hers, and stayed in contact as she reached across to pick up a black permanent marker, which she used to draw a circle atop the pumpkin. "Now, since you're a beginner, we'll start with something simple."

She motioned for her friend to pick up the knife, and when she did, Elphaba clasped her pale hand in her own and gave her a small smile. Again, Galinda held her breath at the unexpected contact. Elphaba lifted her hand over the top of the pumpkin, and together, they carefully cut along the neatly traced line. When that was done, Elphaba grasped the stem and effortlessly twisted the top off. "There." She stepped back, and Galinda instantly missed the warmth of her skin. "That wasn't so hard, huh?"

Galinda shook her head and smiled. Then she peered over the rim of the vegetable and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Elphaba thought it was adorable how utterly appalled she looked. "Ewww!" she squealed. "Elphie, we can't carve this thing! It's full of… goo!"

The green girl chuckled and stepped forward so she was leaning comfortably against the blonde. Galinda smiled softly. Elphaba moved to dig her hand into the core of the gourd, pulling out a ball of lumpy strings. "You have to clean it first," she explained. Then she burst out laughing at her friend's flabbergasted expression.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped. "You can't be serious! I can't possibly touch that… stuff! It's… it's disgustifying!"

Elphaba's grin widened and she waved the sticky glob in front of her friend's face teasingly. Galinda inched away and the witch cackled. "Oh, come on, Glin," she encouraged. "It's not  _that_ bad!"

Her friend scoffed. "I  _highly_ doubt that, Elphaba."

The sorceress quirked a brow and curled her lips upward mischieviously. "You're not  _scared_ of a little goo, are you?"

"Me?" She laughed uneasily. "Of course not!"

"Good." Then Elphaba took the glob and smeared it all over her friend's cheeks. "Because now you're wearing it!" she chuckled.

Galinda gasped. "You  _did not_ just do that!"

The green girl smirked. "And if I did?"

The blonde scowled before plunging her hand into her own pumpkin."If you did," she smeared some guts of her own on her friend's smug cheek, "then so did I!" She giggled triumphantly.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Elphaba brushed the goop of off her cheek and scurried over to her own pumpkin, scooping up a big handful of her own and lobbing it at the blonde.

The war was on.

For the next twenty minutes, both girls lost themselves in laughter as they continued to exchange pumpkin guts back and forth for no other reason save the fact that it was good, old fashioned, messy fun. Something neither of them had had in a very long time. They only stopped when they were both covered from head to toe in sticky glop and the vendor came over to tell them they would have to clean everything up.

"It's my fault," Elphaba confessed. "I started it, I'll be sure to put everything back the way it was."

Galinda shook her head. "Now Elphie, I was the one who threw the first goo-ball," she giggled before composing herself again and turning to the vendor. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. We'll take care of this."

The vendor studied the two girls before simply chuckling with a rueful shake of his head. The twinkle in his eye told them that he probably wasn't as cross as he had first let on. "Just don't let it happen again," he asserted. He tried to look gruff, but couldn't help himself from laughing as he strode away. "Ah, to be young again."

Elphaba and Galinda locked gazed and shrugged with matching, troublesome grins. With one flick of her wrist, the witch had the place and themselves spick and span once again.

They wandered back over to their now clean pumpkins. Elphaba helped Galinda carve a friendly looking ghost, and she herself chose to stencil a black cat.

When they were done, Galinda stepped back and admired their handiwork with a proud smile. "Thanks, Elphie," she blushed. "As much as it surprises me to admit this, I had...fun."

"Even the 'pumpkin gut war'?" she challenged jestingly.

The blonde laughed. "Yes,  _especially_ that. I haven't been allowed to just… let go like that in…forever. Since I was a little kid!"

Elphaba smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad. Now, what should we do next?"

Galinda looked up, startled, but her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Next? So,  _you are_ actually having fun, Miss. I-hate-social-gatherings-of-any-kind?"

Elphaba turned a deeper shade of green and shoved the perky blonde, who only chuckled good-naturedly and pushed her back. "Alright, I'll admit it. I'm actually starting to really like this, hokey as it may seem."

Her roommate stuck out her tongue. "Told ya so."

The sorceress sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she acknowledged, before gesturing around the park. "Now, since I picked this, what would  _you_ like to do?"

* * *

They stepped out into the night air and Galinda started to shiver as she glanced around for something to do. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a warm, fiery glow all across the lawn. The once light breeze had picked up into a gusty though not intolerable wind, but without a jacket, Galinda had to hug herself in order to keep warm.

Elphaba frowned and wrapped her arms about the blonde's shoulder, rubbing them gently up and down. Her roommate hid a smile as she nuzzled farther into the green girl. "Are you cold, Glin?"

"Ju- just a li- a little," she stuttered sheepishly as her teeth chattered in the chilly wind.

Elphaba pulled her into a quick hug and moved to take her jacket off.

"No," Galinda denied when she saw what her friend meant to do. "You can't give me your jacket, then  _you'll_ get cold."

The sorceress stopped short of pulling her arms out of the furry sleeves of the wool trench coat. "Are you sure?" she asked, wondering whether or not to heed Galinda's request or give her the coat anyway.

The blonde nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. "Really, Elphie, I'll be fine." She rubbed her forearms again. "Just as soon as I find a hot drink," she amended.

Elphaba smirked. "Right," she agreed playfully. "Well, until then, why don't I just-" She shrugged off her coat and draped it around the other girl's shoulders. Galinda gave her an exaggerated look, but pulled the warm fleece underside farther inward on her.

"Thanks," she flushed.

Elphaba offered a cheeky grin. "Of course." She squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Now, let's go see if we can't find something else to warm you up, hmm? I know they have to have hot chocolate  _somewhere_ around here."

Galinda smiled. "That sounds great."

The two of them meandered around a bit, following their noses to a little booth nestled in the back corner of the fair by the petting zoo. The sign perched atop the stand read Simply Bliss Sweets. The blonde squealed in excitement and dragged Elphaba toward the booth. "Oooh! Popsicle used to bring me here all the time! We always got the yummiest cocoa from Welma- that's the store's owner back in Gillikin- oh, it was so good!"

Elphaba laughed at her theatrical antics. It was so sweet how the simplest things could excite her. "Sounds like it." She pulled a few bills out of her purse and pressed them into her friend's icy palm. "Buy one for me too? It's been far too long since I had a good, homemade hot cocoa."

Galinda stared at the bills for a second before determinedly attempting to hand them back. "I can pay, Elphie," she insisted, taking out her own wallet.

"I know you can." She gently took the ornate change purse Galinda had pulled out and gave back her own dollar bills. "But this is my treat. Consider it a thank you for bringing me here."

Galinda shrugged and hid a sly grin. "If you say so."

Together they walked to the counter where Galinda placed the bills on the table and ordered two steaming hot chocolates with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

"Here you are girls." The barista smiled and handed the mugs over.

Elphaba gripped hers with both hands and inhaled the glorious smell of pure, rich chocolate. She blew off the steam and carefully raised it to her lips, taking a long, satisfying sip. "Ahhh!" A wide smile spread slowly across her face; Galinda giggled.

"So, I guess you liked it?" she queried with a playful nudge before taking a delicate drink of her own.

Elphaba nodded vigorously. "This is great Glin, thanks."

"Thank  _you_ for paying. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know," the emerald girl shrugged. "I wanted too."

Galinda's cheeks pinkened and a small fleet of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. If anyone asked her why she was blushing, she'd blame it on the steam from the cocoa. She glanced at the green girl again, and hid a snorting laugh.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Galinda sniggered and shook her head. "N- no, but you  _do_ have a whipped cream mustache!"

Elphaba's cheeks darkened as she suddenly became aware of the white foam dotting her lip and she hurried to find a napkin.

"No, wait." Galinda stopped her. "Let me."

"Huh?" Before she could say another word, the blonde's lips had molded to hers again, and her cherry red tongue lightly grazed the top of the emerald girl's perfectly sculpted upper lip to the tip of her nose as they licked up the whipped cream.

Elphaba shuddered from the wave of desire that pulsed through her body. She had to clench her hands at her size to stop from deepening the kiss. What was Galinda  _doing_? Wasn't she with Fiyero? This was all so confusing.

Elphaba wanted her, Oz, how she wanted her! But she was  _pregnant._ She was  _perfect. She was with Fiyero!_ At least... she was having Fiyero's baby.

Elphaba shook the nonsensical thoughts playing at the edges of her mind away. She couldn't,  _wouldn't_ do that do her, especially when she wasn't even sure what it was Galinda wanted or didn't want her to do. She wished she had the courage to just come out and ask, but she wasn't that brave.

"Better?" the blonde queried, stepping back.

"Glin… Elphaba stuttered. "Wha…."

Only then did it occur to the bubbly blonde exactly what she'd done. Her face paled visibly as realization dawned.

She had kissed Elphaba… again! And this time she couldn't blame it on excitement. Oz, what was she  _doing_? She was supposed to be with Fiyero, not Elphie! She was  _carrying his baby_ for Oz's sake, and he didn't even know yet! Galinda's head was spinning. She had no idea what was happening, but it was like there was some sort of force... gravity? A magnet? Whatever it was it practically  _yanked_  her towards Elphaba, as if  _she_ was the one who was perfect for her, instead of Fiyero. But… that couldn't be..  _could it_? Galinda shook her head. She didn't know what it was, but sometimes she just  _couldn't_ control the impulses. She  _had_ to be near Elphaba; kiss her, touch her, even just hear her laugh, or she feared she might explode from the sheer want of it.  _What_ was happening to her?

"I...I'm sorry…" she muttered. "I didn't mean… I mean, I  _did_ mean… I mean… Oz, Elphie, I…"

"Stop," Elphaba cut her off gently. "It's ok." Her voice was laced with a note of sadness and it killed the blonde to hear it, but she knew that was a cue to drop the subject, and so said nothing more.

Both of them stood in awkward silence for awhile, sneaking not so subtle looks at each other and sipping at their steaming mugs. Elphaba was becoming fidgety with all her whirling thoughts and she began looking for a distraction when she noticed her friend's gleaming blue eyes drift to the line of scrumptious looking treats lining the counter, and Galinda licked her lips as her stomach rumbled quietly.

"Hungry?" the green girl asked jestingly.

The blonde chuckled nervously and placed one hand self-consciously on her stomach. "A bit." she laughed. "I was never able to purchase a treat here before, other than the drink. If I ever came home covered in sticky sweets without Momsie's permission..." She winced at the thought.

"That bad, huh?"

Galinda nodded.

Elphaba bit her lip before breaking into a grin and setting another five on the table. "Well, then, why not now? You're a grown girl now, and a few sweets won't kill you." She winked mischieviously.

"Oh, Elphie, really?" her roommate squeaked happily.

"Why not?" she laughed. "It's almost Hallow's Eve, after all."

Galinda beamed before studying the menu with a contemplative expression. "There's too much to choose from!" she lamented. "How am I ever going to pick?"

Her emerald friend shrugged. "Don't look at me. I've never even heard of most of this stuff. Funnel cake? What in Oz is  _that_?"

Galinda's eyes turned to saucers as she gasped. "Elphie! You've never had  _funnel cake?"_

"Uh… no? Is it good?"

"Good?" Galinda shook her head. "Ok, that settles it." She handed over a bill of her own despite her friend's protest that she was perfectly fine with paying again. "We'll take one funnel cake please," she told the woman behind the counter.

When the cashier handed it over, Galinda held the package out to the green girl, who started at the sugar-coated, pretzel-like concoction with more than a little reservation.

"Go on, Elphie," the blonde prodded. Just break off a piece and try it. I promise you'll like it once you do."

Elphaba still wasn't convinced, but cautiously broke off a small piece and popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly with her eyes closed. The warm spice of the cinnamon combined with the sweet stickiness of honey and sugar on top of the soft, fluffy dough immediately coated her tongue and the witch moaned in blissful satisfaction. "Wow!"

"See?" Galinda nudged her.

"Now I do!" the sorceress enthused. "This stuff is great!" She broke off another, larger piece, smearing her cheeks with powdered sugar as she bit into the warm pastry.

Galinda giggled and took some for herself. "I'm glad." She turned and started back toward the festivities. "Now, lets see what else we can do before this place closes for the night."

They wandered the grounds until Galinda spotted something else she claimed to be just  _dying_ to do.

"Oh, look Elphie, hayrides!" She pointed toward where a carriage stacked with bales of hay was loading a flood of new passengers. Striding a few paces ahead, she stopped just before the line started. "Can we go? Please, please,  _please?"_ she begged.

Elphaba sighed. Carriage rides with a bunch of strangers certainly wasn't at the top of her "Ten Best Things To Do On Hallows Eve," but once again, she was rendered powerless to the puppydog pout. "Okay, Okay!" she relented reluctantly. "We can go."

"Yay!" the bubbly blonde squealed, jumping up and crushing her friend in an exuberant hug. The sorceress laughed.

"But, how bout we wait for the next one, ok? That one looks kinda crowded." She gestured to the cart, which was now almost overflowing with people as they inched closer to the front of the line.

The guide at the front of the line shook his head when they approached. "No can do, ladies. Fair closes in 90 minutes and the horses have to be fed and groomed before we all head out, so this is the last ride for the night."

"Oh." Elphaba's shoulders slumped a bit. She knew how much Galinda wanted to go on the ride, but she  _really_ didn't want to be sandwiched between all of those people. She turned to her roommate and asked hopefully, "Maybe we can come back tomorrow?"

Some of the light in her ocean-colored eyes disappeared at that suggestion. "But-" Then she thought the better of it and bit her lip. "Okay," she sighed listlessly.

Elphaba winced; she should've been relieved that Galinda had agreed with her, but instead, it made her feel guilty. They'd both been through the ringer with this pregnancy, and the green girl knew for certain that this was only the beginning. Galinda deserved a fun night out just as much, if not more, than Elphaba did. Plus, she hated seeing her sad.

The sorceress squared her shoulders. If it took being squished in a carriage full of costumed strangers to make Galinda happy, well then, that's what she would do.

She gently clasped her friend's wrist just as she began to sulk away and pulled her back. Galinda glanced up, her expression clouded with confusion. "Elphie? I thought we weren't-"

Elphaba silenced her with one emerald finger to her lips and smiled softly. "If you really want to go, Glin, we'll go. Oz knows you deserve a little fun tonight, and I can suffer through one ride."

Galinda's radiant smile melted Elphaba's insides, and she suddenly had an intense urge to reverse the roles from the sweets booth and pull the blonde into a kiss. The revelation shocked her, but she managed to stop herself before her emotions could overpower her senses. Unbeknown to her, Galinda wanted nothing better than to do the same to the green girl…plus more.

As they scrambled for a spot on the carriage, Elphaba was dismayed to find there was only one blanket left.

"It's not a problem, Elphie." Galinda waved her off when she voiced her concern. "We can just share."

Elphaba gulped as she slid on the bench next to her roommate, She folded her hands in her lap and tried not to show the tangled nerves that had taken up residence in her stomach. They were huddled so close their legs were touching, and the sorceress was keenly aware of Galinda's perfectly smooth hip that brushed against her own.

The coach ordered the horses to start moving once he was sure everyone was loaded and settled. Elphaba sucked in her breath and tried to squelch the ball of desire that had been growing larger inside her ever since Galinda's chaste kiss by the front entrance, and again only awhile ago.

Bit by bit though, the tension in her shoulders begin to relax and she let her arms drop to her sides.

She stiffened quickly however, when she felt Galinda's fingers rub against hers, but before she could pull away, Galinda had wrapped her own slender, pale hand around Elphaba's slightly clammy emerald one under the blanket. She gulped and fidgeted, meaning to untangle their grasps. Until Galinda smiled at her, her golden curls bouncing gracefully along to the rhythm of the carriage and sapphire eyes lighting up in the moonlight to look like the brightest stars of the night.

Elphaba grinned back tentatively and condors flooded her abdomen as, slowly but surely, Galinda adjusted herself so her head was positioned comfortably atop the emerald girl's shoulder. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

At first, the new arrangement was extremely terrifying for the witch. She was acutely conscious of every little move she made, and forever panicking that she might do something to awaken the blonde. Gradually though, her breathing began to even out as she became accustomed to the position. Her left hand automatically reached up to card the blonde's smooth locks, and she grew so at ease that she eventually rested her own head atop her friend's and drifted off as well.

* * *

Elphaba jolted awake with a start, and it was only then that she realized she'd fallen asleep in the carriage with Galinda's head resting upon her shoulder. She smiled down at her roommate, who was grinning softly with her arms wrapped about Elphaba's waist. She looked more at peace than the green girl had seen her in days.

The sorceress did her best to stretch in the limited space she had as people piled off the carriage, before gently shaking Galinda awake. "Glin? It's time to get up, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered.

Galinda opened her eyes blearily, a smile curling up the corners of her mouth when the first thing she saw was a pair of warm, sable eyes. "Elphie?" she murmured as she sat up and stretched out the crick in her neck that came from sleeping on her roommate's shoulder. "Wha-?"

"The carriage ride's over, Glin. You slept right through it," she grinned cheekily.

Galinda stuck out her tongue. "Not my fault you're so warm and comfy," she defended before inspecting her roommate's light peach top- courtesy of Galinda herself of course, the only colors Elphaba owned were navy, black, and white. "Oh, no!" I didn't drool on that blouse did I?" she asked, momentarily mortified.

Elphaba chuckled. "Glad I make such a good pillow," she joked. "And, no. You didn't drool. You're adorable when you sleep," she added, before she could stop herself. Her cheeks flamed. "Uh, I mean…"

Galinda giggled and blushed. "Good."

Elphaba laughed breathily. "Right, um… are you ready to get going? It's getting kind of late."

"Aww!" the blonde pouted pitifully. "Is it that late already?"

Elphaba gave a rueful laugh. "Tell you what," she bargained. "Let's head toward the exit, and if you see  _one more place_ where we  _have_ to stop, we can go in, ok?"

It turned out, there  _was_  something else they had to do. Well, that  _Galinda_  had to do. Elphaba dreaded the place the minute she saw it.

"Oh, look! A fun house!" She sprinted toward the entrance. "I love these places; especially the room with all the crazy mirrors, don't you?" she enthused, turning toward her roommate, who stood frozen in place.

No, Elphaba  _did not_ love fun houses. In fact, she detested them. They were just another way for people to make fun of her,  _especially_ her skin. Not only was she green in there, but stretched and fat and… those fun houses seemed to give her every unattractive trait possible, and she hated them. No  _way_ was she going in there. And she  _especially_ wasn't going in there with  _Galinda._ As if it wasn't enough of a shock to realize she might be attracted to her when she was (possibly?) with Fiyero, but now she was being asked to stand next to her, in all her perfectness, and be compared in  _mirrors?_ A carriage ride, she could handle, but  _this_? Uh uh.

No way, no how, was she going inside that personal torture chamber. It didn't matter how much Galinda begged, she was  _not_ getting her in there, Period.

"Elphie?" she asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Glin, can we just go? I really,  _really hate_ fun houses."

"You do?" Galinda's brows shot up in surprise. "Why?"

Elphaba focused on the ground and bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed. "Because…because I'm already green, alright?' she burst out in exasperation. Then she lowered her voice sadly. "I don't need to go anywhere where the soul purpose is to make someone look unattractive. Even with your makeover, you can't change the color of my skin."

Galinda caught her lip between her teeth. "Oh, Elphie, you  _are_ attractive, you  _know_ I think that! Remember how pretty you felt today?'

"Well… yes.. But-" she interacted.

"No buts, Elphie. Besides, fun houses aren't about being 'attractive," they're about just letting go and being silly, no matter who's watching.

"I know, but Glin, I still don't-"

"Come on," she encouraged. "It'll be fun!"

And before Elphaba could protest any further, Galinda was tugging her through the door.


	8. Not So Fun in the Funhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's late, but here's chap 8! Enjoy! The ending scene credit goes to my co-author and beta Charlotte Ashmore!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**8**

**Not So Fun in the Funhouse**

Galinda felt Elphaba's clammy palm grab hold of her own. The grip was so tight, her hand started to tingle as they wound their way up the rickety steps into the fun house and through the darkened doorway. The green girl's nails dug into her palm, leaving bright red marks as they neared the entrance to the first of many wide open rooms. She glanced back at her roommate's emerald face that was now schooled in a perfect mask of blankness. Her chocolate eyes were locked on Galinda, but they were vacant, as if she were looking right through her. The blonde winced upon seeing that look; she had only witnessed it one other time, on their very first day at Shiz. Elphaba got upset when she was not assigned a dorm with her sister and accidentally lost control of her magic. She feared Horrible Morrible would expel her then and there, and it terrified her to think what her father might have done had that happened. Of course, she didn't want anyone to know that, so she'd schooled her features then too. The mask she wore now was almost identical to that day; it was the wall she put up whenever she was absolutely, truly, petrified.

Galinda bit her lip and swallowed, hoping she was doing the right thing by dragging her friend in here. She smiled softly and attempted to give the witch's hand a reassuring squeeze. A little light came back to her sable eyes, but she still couldn't manage more than a weak curling up of her lips that Galinda wasn't sure whether was meant to be a smile or a grimace.

Elphaba swallowed hard and struggled to keep herself from hyperventilating as Galinda giddily yanked her through the dark, looming doorway of her own personal hell. Words could not express the intense urge she had to turn around and bolt, reasoning and adorable ocean-blue puppy dog pout be damned. But she really didn't have any option to protest. She felt her perky friend's gaze lock onto her pensive expression, and she did her best to morph her features into a cool mask, but she couldn't be sure if Galinda bought it. She watched the bubbly heiress chew her lip in worry and shivered. It was becoming quite scary really, how easily they could see through one another sometimes. She tried for a soft smile when she felt her roommate squeeze her cold, sweaty palm in gentle reassurance, but by the way her lips twitched, she knew it had come out far more like a grimace. Sill, the blonde's exuberance did not waver, and it sincerely rivaled the trepidation...no, abject fear...that churned in her stomach.  _What have I just agreed to?_ she groaned inwardly.

She closed her eyes as they inched closer to the bright, vibrant colors of the first open room, and prayed to whoever would listen that this would be the  _one_ fun house that  _did not_ come equipped with a mirror room. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see what lay ahead. It confused her though, when she felt Galinda tug on her hand and lead her up another flight of stairs that she hadn't remembered seeing.

Cracking one eye open, Elphaba realized they were standing on a staircase whose pattern was almost identical to that of the black and white checkerboard colored floor, save for the fact that the tiles on the staircase were arranged slightly tilted to the ground below them. Elphaba only knew there was another step in front of her because of the ornately carved banisters stationed on either side of her and the fact that the tiles took on a sudden vertical design every time she needed to step up. The witch's mouth gaped and she glanced around, marveling at the craftsmanship that went into the maze-like room. The walls were decorated with ornate, black framed water-color painting of all the Ozian legends: Kumbirca, Lurine, the Time Dragon, the Wizard. Each painting depicted a different part of their various lores. The Wizard arriving in his famous balloon, the classic portrait of Kumbrica with a bore sucking at her breast- presumably painted to represent the fact that she gave animals the ability to speak, thus transforming them into Animals- Lurine on her sleigh, delivering presents to all the children of Oz as the moonlight made the white snow beneath her glisten… there were too many for Elphaba to process them all, but the artwork was done with amazing detail. In spite of herself, the sorceress felt her lips curling into a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Galinda," she breathed with an amazed laugh. "What  _is_ this place?"

Galinda was relieved when she felt the tension slowly seep out of the green girl's shoulders and noticed the slightest of smiles grace her face as she took in the room around her. Hopefully, Elphie really  _would_ have some fun. "It's the maze room!" She laughed and her eyes glinted with mirth. "The stairs-" Just then, the staircase tilted and moved, causing Galinda to tumble sideways into the emerald girl, who caught her, but in turn was pushed sideways as well, only to be stopped from falling off by the banister.

"Whoa!" Elphaba gasped when the staircase settled again. The bubbly blonde pulled on her arm and quickly tugged her onto the nearest black-painted wooden platform before the stairs shifted once more. "What just happened?"

Galinda laughed. "That's what I was tryng to explain! The stairs, they move once every few minutes or so. There's about six sets, and you have to figure out their pattern in order to find the exit. Used to take Popsicle and I forever to do."

"So… it's like a puzzle?" Elphaba asked curiously. Her eyes sparkled with a twinge of excitement. She loved puzzles.

"Exactly," the blonde smiled. Then a conniving smirk curled its way onto her beautifully flawless features as she came up with an idea. "Think you can do it faster than me?"

Elphaba smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Glin?"

"What do you think?" She winked suggestively and took off down the second set of stairs, giggling all the way. "Catch me if you can, Elphaba!"

Elphaba smiled and her eyes glinted with competitive spirit. "You're on."

Galinda's laughter echoed through the hall as she crazily made her way from one set of stairs to the next, and was occasionally shocked off balance when they made sudden moves. Elphaba, on the other hand, was far more strategic about the whole thing. She stayed on the first platform and watched as each staircase rotated, keeping a close eye on her roommate in case she ever were to fall.

After about ten minutes of scrutinizing the floor plan, Elphaba smiled to herself as she spotted the perfect pattern to reach the platform that housed the exit door on the far left side of the room. Unconsciously, she drew her hand away from her side. Her nimble fingers moved to the rhythm of her mother's favorite piano piece and she made a few small gestures with her wrists. A glittering green line appeared below her, leading her to the exit.

The witch beamed. Since training with Morrible, she was slowly becoming more comfortable with her magic. The one time she had used it in their dorm, that had been out of impulse, to keep Galinda from seriously hurting something by hurling that blasted clock. Other that that, she was usually too afraid to expose her powers. They were tied to her emotions, so she never knew what they might do. This was the first time she'd managed a spell, simple as it was, completely on her own, besides fixing the mirror in Craige Hall. Elphaba glowed with pride as she raced down the stairs, barely taking notice of her friend's slightly irritated protests.

"Hey!" Galinda huffed when she noticed the glittery trail ripe with the electric tingle of magic whizz over her head. Within the next second, an emerald blur raced passed her. She beamed when she caught sight of the sorceress's radiant smile, and hurried to catch her as the stairs shifted again.

"You… cheated," she panted when she skidded to a stop before ramming into Elphaba as they reached the room's exit almost in tandem.

Elphaba smirked triumphantly. "You never said I couldn't use magic," she shrugged.

"But… that's no fair!" Galinda stomped her foot in mock exasperation and and stuck out her tongue.

Elphaba laughed and playfully shoved her. "Next time, remember not to race with a witch," she replied.

Galinda chuckled. "Oh, Elphie," she chided.

The sorceress merely raised an eyebrow with a slightly cocky smile. Galinda couldn't help her heart from beating faster in her chest. How could someone so… green and horrendifyingly annoyable also be so… cutified and endearing at the same time? The blonde felt her cheeks heat up as a smile matching the emerald girl's graced her face. A shy giggle escaped the blonde's perfectly sculpted lips.

The sorceress smiled to herself in the darkness. She leaned into the bubbly blonde and allowed herself to be tugged through the mysterious passage. Her shoulders tensed a bit at the prospect of what might come next, but the successful spell had given her a much needed confidence boost, so though butterflies still fluttered in her stomach, she wasn't quite as terrified as she had been when they'd first begun this tour.

* * *

As Galinda felt her way through the darkened passage- a feature added to enhance the mood and give each room an element of surprise- she felt Elphaba's palm become clammy once again. She tightened her grip a little and looked back, but since they were deeper in the building now, she couldn't make out her friends glorious emerald features. "Elphie? You alright?"

The sorceress trailed along behind her enthusiastic roommate. Her heartbeat had quickened as they entered yet another unidentifiable hallway. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but walking into the unknown had always made her uneasy- though she did her best not to show it. She detested the fact that whatever was around the next bend would remain unknown to her until she encountered it head-on. How in Oz was she supposed to prepare herself for a room full of mirrors if she couldn't  _see_ it? Still, after the much needed confidence boost given to her by the logic of the maze room, she wasn't quite as apprehensive about what may lay ahead. She let out a whoosh of air and forced her shoulders to relax a bit, before grinning into the darkness at the back of the blonde's bouncy, golden curls. "Yes, Glin, I'm- I'm fine," she assured her sweetly.

Galinda grinned. "Good. I couldn't see you back there, and you were being so quiet, I was beginning to worry."

"No need," Elphaba replied with a gentle squeeze of the fair-skinned girl's shoulder. "I'm here. And that last room was actually kind of… entertaining," she admitted cautiously.

Galinda stifled a giggle and swallowed the urge to say 'I told you so.' "I'm glad." Then she stumbled over what she could only assume was an uprooted stone tile. "Whoa!" She lurched forward with a start, thrusting her hands outward and wincing as she prepared to brace herself on the hard floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but never felt it. Instead, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hauled her back to her feet.

"I got you." Galinda's eyes popped open and she let out a sigh of relief, glad to be back on solid ground.

"Thanks," she smiled sheepishly, hoping she was assuming correctly and making eye contact with the witch. "Ozdamn, why must it be so dark in here?" she huffed.

"Need a little light?" Elphaba queried, and Galinda's brows creased in confusion.

"Yes, but…"

Elphaba's hands trembled, but she wanted to try this. She closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. The incantation swam behind her eyelids. She took a deep breath and opened her left palm, fingers outstretched, wrist relaxed. Her right hand lifted and, almost automatically, cupped itself slightly above her open palm. She ignored the fluttering of her stomach as she felt the strong current of magic tug at her abdomen.

Doing her best to follow the commands Morrible had taught her, she willed the current to a slow, steady stream. She sighed in relief when she felt the familiar tingle of electric energy pulse through her fingertips. It was brimming at the surface, begging to be set free, but Elphaba fought to restrain it. It was a simple charm she wanted to accomplish, but harder than fixing a mirror or eliciting a tracking spell for a few minutes. This required her to make something of nothing, to take the enormous mound of energy that had possessed her all her life long, and harness it into just a small stream in order to bend it to her will. She had to be careful that she always stayed one step ahead. If the magic ever overwhelmed her… there was no telling what could happen. The stress was only heightened by the fact that Galinda was only a few inches from her; she didn't think she could bear it if her one, true friend was ever hurt because of her mysterious and strange magic.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, worried by her friend's sudden state of rigid concentration.

Summoning all her courage, Elphaba drew herself up and calmly recited the incantation as it echoed in her mind. " _Ignis accendit via,"_  she chanted steadily, grinning when the words flowed of her tongue without a hint of a stutter or stumble to give way to her nervousness.

"Elphaba? What are you- Sweet Oz!" Galinda breathed in transfixed disbelief.

Elphaba's eyes flew open at the note of surprise that laced her friend's voice. Her mind whirred, and she was terrified to see what might have happened. To her relief though, a simple, purple flame glowed brightly, hovering just above her open palm and casting a violet shadow around the previously dark walkway. She smiled briefly, but her grin, and the flame, faltered when she noticed the look on Galinda's face. Her delicately groomed eyebrows had made their way to her perfectly parted hairline. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes wide and twinkling in the flamelight, but Elphaba couldn't tell whether it was from freight or amazement. She winced and looked down shamefully, but just before she went to close her emerald hand around the flame to squelch it, Galinda carefully took hold of her fingers, cautious to avoid the flames, and stopped them from curling into a fist.

"What are you doing?"

"I- I was…" she trailed off and her eyes darted back and forth between the small flame hovering just off her palm, and Galinda's face. Her expression was gentle now, but the spark behind her eyes was clear as day, even in the low light. It was hard to read her face, and that made Elphaba nervous.

This was the first time she'd really seen what her emerald friend's magic was capable of, really watched her as she cast a spell, and that made her extremely, uncomfortably vulnerable. The glitter path in the room before had lasted only a few seconds, and Galinda had only seen remnants of the spell. The mirror and clock incidents didn't count. She wasn't even sure if Galinda had been  _aware_ of the clock incident, with the state of shock she was in, and Elphaba had fixed the mirror when she was in the bathroom. What if Galinda hated her for what she could do? What if she was… frightened? She had every right to be. Everyone else was, so why not her? Elphaba took a stumbling step back. It unnerved her that she couldn't identify the emotion on the blonde's face.  _What_ was going on in that blissfully blonde head of hers.

"Elphie?"

"I… I was going to get rid of the flame," she admitted, and her sullen tone caused its light to dim.

"Whatever for?" Galinda asked. "We can  _see_ now! I won't trip anymore!" She giggled, but was concerned when Elphaba only managed a weak smile.

Elphaba bit her lip and stared into the violet flames. "I- I didn't want to frighten you… or or hurt you…" she confessed. Her voice was so quiet the blonde had to strain to hear it.

"Frighten me? But why would you think…?" She gasped as she realized what her initial shock must have sounded like to her roommate. All her life she had been scorned for her magic. People had run screaming whenever it got out of control- Galinda had seen it first hand, on their very first day of Shiz, but back then, she hadn't bothered to think about what Elphaba might be feeling; her only focus was the fact that she had been unsuspectingly forced to room with someone the color of broccoli, and that she wanted to associate herself with her as little as possible. Now, thinking back on that day, the fear and disgust that had been cemented on everyone's faces as they scurried away as quickly as they could, the hushed whispers and attempts to dart away as she crossed the common room of Craige Hall … but most of all, the utter defeat that had graced her features, if only for a moment, a millisecond after the incident occurred, Galinda's blood boiled. It was only then that she realized that Shiz had been a new start for Elphaba as much as it was for Nessarose. But, clearly, it had turned out just the same as her other schools. Elphaba felt her magic had ruined her second chance, and the apprehension that clouded her features now nearly made the heiress's heart crack in two. She grasped her friend's free hand and held it tightly, rushing to reassure her. "Oh, Elphie, no! You didn't frighten me! Not in the least."

Elphaba looked up tentatively. Her eyes were tired, and Galinda could tell the price of keeping the flame lit was beginning to wear on her, but even so, it glowed a little brighter as a tentative flicker of hope flared in her chest. "R- really?"

"Really."

Elphaba chewed her lip, seeming to contemplate this. No one save her mother and Morrible had not cowered from her magic before. "But.. but your voice. When I lit the flame… it sounded so… scared. And your eyes… they were wide as saucers, Glin. How can you say you weren't afraid?"

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda sighed. I didn't do or say those things because I was  _frightened_!"

"You… didn't?" Elphaba's brows creased and the flame burned brighter still.

"Oz, no! In shock, yes, because I hadn't expected it, but not frightened! I could never be frightened of  _you_." She smiled fondly in the firelight.

"But.. why? You've never seen my magic before… not really anyway. And everyone who does..." she trailed off, and the flame begin to flicker, starting to die. Galinda closed her eyes and sent a surge of energy through the sorceress, who looked up curiously as the flame burned back to life.

"I'm not everyone," she saId simply. "You forget, Elphie, that I've been studying magic too. I'm not nearly as powerful as you of course, but I can do a thing or two."

Elphaba offered a small smile. "True, but-"

"And you also fail to remember-" she interjected. "That I too witnessed your little… episode on our first day at Shiz. And I  _didn't_ run."

Elphaba scoffed. "That's because you were too busy trying to play teachers pet to Horrible Morrible," she pointed out.

Galinda giggled. "True. But nonetheless, I have never been afraid of your magic. Shocked, yes. But never afraid. It was… it was actually one of the reasons I disliked you so much-"

"Disliked?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you did a little more than just 'dislike' me, Glin."

Galinda huffed. "Okay,  _loathed_. Either way, it wasn't  _just_ because of your green skin." She bit her lip, afraid to admit what was on her mind. "I… I was jealous…." she confessed guiltily.

Elphaba almost choked then.

The flame disappeared completely for a second, and Galinda squealed as the cavern was plunged into sudden darkness. She gripped Elphaba's hand a little tighter and waited impatiently for the witch to regain her composure. She sent another wave of magical energy surging through the green girl, it's intensity heightened because of her fear, and sighed in relief when the flame came blazing back to life. It illuminated her roommate's beautiful emerald face, whose features were apparent with bafflement and disbelief. Galinda stomped her foot and crossed her arms resolutely, her perfectly smooth features molding into a slight scowl.

"Elphaba! I know I usually have a flare for drama, but was that really necessary?" I nearly had a heart attack!"

The sorceress managed a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, Glin," she rasped, still trying to wrap her mind around what had just been said. "It's just… The great Galinda Arduenna Upland, of the Upper Uplands," she added with a playful smirk. The heiress scowled and stuck out her tongue, "jealous of  _me_? A spinach colored freak with a despicable magic glitch that chooses to make itself known at the least opportune times? A girl who essentially killed her own  _mother_ -"

"Elphaba!" the blonde snapped. She hated hearing her roommate berate herself, but the green girl ignored her.

"Why in  _Oz_ would you be jealous of  _that?_ " She scoffed at the very thought, despite knowing that Galinda would try and prove her wrong.

"Melena's death  _was not_ your fault!" the blonde seethed again. "That was the  _Milk Flowers._ It was your blasted father who made her eat those stupid things because he was too cowardly to admire your beauty for what it is!"

"I'm not-"

"Ozdamnit, Elphaba!" She stomped a few steps away before realizing she couldn't see without the glow of the witch's fire and begrudgingly stalking back toward her and fixing her with an exaasperated glare. "Don't you  _ever_ listen?!"

"I…" Elphaba stepped back and the flame wilted again. She was too shocked to respond.

"I thought we'd been over this!" Galinda continued to rant. "You may not think your're pretty, Elphaba, but  _I_ do. I think you're the most beautiful shade of  _emerald_ I've ever seen, and you're father was a fool not to recognize it."

"But I killed-"

"No, you  _didn't_. Don't you get it?  _This_ is why you can't see yourself for the amazing person you are. You keep bringing up your same old excuses."

" _Galinda!"_ Elphaba was appalled and rapidly blinked the steady stinging stream of tears away. How could she  _say_ such things?

Galinda's heart lurched as she realized how badly her words had cut at her roommate, but she needed so desperately to make her see herself for who she was, To stop blaming herself for things she couldn't control, and start appreciating her own gifts. Elphaba had taught her that with this pregnancy, and though she was still no where near ready to embrace it yet, it looked like the student would have to be the teacher. She stepped closer to the green girl and gently reached up to wipe her tears away. "You know that, don't you?" she asked, quieter this time, "That they're all excuses? All those horrible things you tell yourself. They're not real, you know."

Elphaba blinked and shook her head, ebony hair swinging wildly. "But they  _aren't_ excuses, Galinda. They're my  _life._ They're who I  _am_."

Galinda's eyes flashed defiantly. "No, they're who everyone  _thinks_ you are. But I know who you really are Elphaba, and its certainly not that stranger you just described."

"Oh?" the witch mocked skeptically. "Then tell me, who  _am_ I?"

Galinda ignored her jeering tone and pushed ahead, smiling sweetly and brushing a light hand to her emerald cheek, which looked radiant in the firelight. "You," she began, and Elphaba gasped at the endearment, care, and determination that propelled her voice, "are a beautiful, talented witch with an amazing view of the world. You have a tough exterior that you use to shield yourself against the despicable being whom you are forced to call your father and anyone who means to cause you harm. You have a large, caring heart despite suffering years of abuse at the hands of your peers, but hardly anyone ever gets the chance to see it because you push them away before they get the chance, not because they hurt you, but because you're afraid they will. You have incredible protective instincts and are quick to defend those you love. You have a captivating, intelligent mind, and an adorable habit of sticking your tongue out of the side of your mouth when you concentrate. You have a sharp, witty tongue that can often get you in a world of trouble, but is also unspeakably entertaining. And you have magic beyond the abilities of anyone else in Oz."

Elphaba was stunned into silence by Galinda's words. No one had ever seen her so well, so deeply before. No one had taken the time. She was at a loss for what to say.

"But most of all, Elphaba, you have amazing strength. No matter the situation, you always find a way to remain strong. It's one of the things I admire most about you. Even when you barely knew me, you wasted no time assuring me I'd be okay, even when it felt- feels- like the world's crumbling around me. You're truly amazing, Elphaba. I wish you could see yourself, the way I see you." She ended her speech, smiling broadly at the emerald girl, who could only stare at her in befuddlement.

"You… you really think all those things about me?" she whispered, not quite sure what to make of all Galinda said.

"Of course I do," she assured her tenderly. "I just wish you could see them for yourself."

"Glin, I… I can't."

"You can," she countered. "It just takes time. And you have to stop putting yourself down. It's just what you told me the other day, remember? Those things that you hate so much, they're just a part of you."

At that comment, the hope that lit Elphaba's eyes faded and her shoulders slumped slightly. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"No." The blonde shook her head."You didn't let me finish. Your green skin and your magic, they're  _part_ of you, just like this baby and my chipper demeanor and obsession with clothes are  _part_  of me, but they're  _not ALL_ of me. You should know that better than anyone." She squeezed Elphaba's trembling hands. "You saw it in me, so why not in yourself?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "It's not that simple, Glin." she said sadly. "It's-" She trailed off, but thankfully Galinda understood.

"I know. Years of words and perceptions and expectifications-"

"Expectations," the green girl corrected gently.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "My  _point_ is that those things won't go away overnight, but they'll haunt you forever if you don't even try. Trust me…" She shuddered to think of the shallow airheaded heiress she'd been before Shiz- before Elphie- had changed her. "I know."

Elphaba looked down, catching her lip between her teeth. She didn't want to meet her friend's adorable, encouraging, hopeful gaze. She still couldn't fathom why someone as perfect as Galinda would ever want to fraternize with an outcast like her. But a gentle, ivory hand carefully lifted her chin so their eyes were forced to meet. Elphaba's swimming, warm, broken sable with Galinda's faithful, bright? ocean blue.

"Promise me you'll at least try?" she pleaded.

Elphaba sighed. Galinda's lips were so close to her own now, and the desire was becoming overwhelming. She had no choice but to agree. "O-okay," she conceded shakily. "I'll try."

"Good." Galinda offered a wide smile before she pulled away, and again, Elphaba cursed herself for not having enough guts to kiss her. "Now," she continued, wrapping her arms about herself. "Let's get out of this hall. It's getting drafty in here, and I don't want you to drain yourself with that flame."

The sorceress glanced down at the once strong fire, which was slowly dimming to a slow ember as her magical energy diminished. "I'm fine, Glin," she insisted.

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Never the less, you stubborn green thing," she chided playfully, "even with your flame, I'm growing rather chilly, and I want to see what's in the next room.

Without further word, she grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her through the corridor.

* * *

As they rounded the corner, Elphaba caught a glint of something shiny. It sparkled like a diamond, reflecting her small fire in its pristinely polished surface.

A mirror.

Immediately, her breathing sped up. Her heart began to thump against her chest, and her palms became as frigid as the coldest ice. She gently slipped her hand away from Galinda's and tried to steady the rapid intake of breathes. The flame flickered in and out, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't get the flame to stay lit. "Ozdamn!" she hissed under her breath as panic welled up in her chest. She wanted to run. To turn around and never look back.

"Elphie? You okay?"

But Elphaba couldn't answer.

They were here.

All around her, mirrors gleamed, mocking her in there opaque perfection. Each was a different shape, and yet, everywhere she turned, she only looked more and more hideous. Too tall, too fat, to thin, too short, even too curvy. And all of them glowed with the profound shade of her despicable, slime colored skin. She turned and turned, but there was no where to hide, no where to escape, The images sneered at her, every one more cynical and jeering that the last. With each turn, she was reminded of another insult, another cruel nickname, another reason she was such an abomination.

_Vegetable._

_Did you see her? What a freak._

_Vagabond._

_That's probably the only way she can make friends anyway, magiking them to like her._

_Artichoke._

_Surely that_ can't be  _the Eminent Thropp's little girl._

_Witch._

_Do you think she's a bastard's child?_

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will the voices away, but the comments reverberated in her memory, playing on an endless loop, like ghosts come back to haunt her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Tears brimming, she turned to bolt. But, before she could, a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist.

* * *

"Elphaba?" the blonde skidded to an abrupt stop as she giddily entered the hall of mirrors. The rhythmic click-clack of her roommate's heels were no longer behind her. She turned to the door, dismayed to see that her friend was frozen in terror. Her eyes were wide and crazed, her mouth open in an unspoken scream. Her hands quaked, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides, as if she was trying unsuccessfully to regain control over something. Her eyes were shut tighter than the blonde thought possible. Her beautiful features were contorted in a gut-wrenching picture of pain, and Galinda shuddered to imagine what awful thoughts were echoing through her mind. She looked down and noticed the green girl's feet begin to shuffle rapidly. Instantly, the blonde recognized this tell-tale sign. She was going to repeat the scene from the lunch room.

She wanted to run.

Only, this time, Galinda wasn't going to let her.

Carefully and calmly, she made her way back to the door and stepped behind the trembling green girl, refusing to let her disappear again. That time had passed. It was time to face her inner self, that one part of her that held her back and kept her seeing that she was lovely both inside and out. She needed to see herself as Galinda saw her, see for herself how  _beautiful_  and wonderful she really was.

She wrapped her arms about her waist, holding her gently but firmly.  _No more running, Elphie._ She thought as she rested her chin on her shoulder and hummed in pleasure, reveling in the feel of the green girl in her arms.  _Not from me, and not from yourself, either._

"Look, Elphie," she encouraged soothingly. "Don't be afraid. Open your eyes and see what I see."

"No," the sorceress rasped in a terrified whisper, not wanting to see the tall lanky frame, the dull mud colored eyes or the unfashionable...ugly...green skin that made her a freak.

"Elphie, look at how beautiful you are." the blonde persisted gently. Her fingers caressed the skin of her belly through her top and a low moan escaped the green girl's lips.

"What are you doing, Glin?" she asked, her voice no more than a breathless whisper as her heart threatened to gallop out of her chest, heat pooling low in her belly. Whether she wanted to or not, there was no denying the attraction, the raw desire she felt for her friend. She relaxed her trembling form and gave in to the pleasant tingle running along each and every one of her nerve endings, placing herself in Galinda's capable hands. Come what may, she knew she'd never be the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, I want to give a big THANK YOU to Doglover645 for nominating me in this years Wicked Greg Awards! Such an honor! And MEGA thanks to anyone who votes for me as well! It gives me such warm fuzzies to know people like my story that much! This year's Awards are being graciously hosted by NellytheActress and voting goes until Dec. 21, so if you haven't cast your ballot in a review, get to it! Lots of very talented writers up this year! Good luck to all! I adore you!
> 
> Second, I am SO TERRIBLY SORRY for the fact that this update is almost a week late, but I think it turned out amazing and I couldn't have done it without my bff, co-author, and beta Charlotte Ashmore! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**9**

**Mirror, Mirror**

Elphaba's breath hitched in her chest, an uncomfortable weight threatening to rob her of the precious air her lungs craved. Tiny pinpricks of light erupted behind her closed lids as she squinted her eyes tightly closed. She wouldn't… couldn't… bear to look at her image reflected in the multitude of mirrors. They surrounded her on all sides, taunting her with the sight of her freakish appearance and it was too painful to bear. Panic rose within her like a snarling, clawing beast and all she wanted to do was escape, to flee the nightmare world of the mirrors. But Galinda's firm but gentle hold about her waist refused to release her, refused to let her run. She was forced to make a choice: either stand frozen like a jade statue or do the worst thing she could possibly imagine… face her fears.

Galinda's voice was whisper soft against the shell of her ear, her tone filled with caring concern."Elphie? Elphaba, what's wrong?" she asked softly, resting her chin on Elphaba's shoulder. Her muscles were stiff and tense with raw terror. Galinda frowned. "Relax, Elphie. There's nothing to be afraid of. I... I've got you."

Elphaba let out a long breath, her eyes still squeezed as tight as she could get them, the peaceful darkness shielding her from the petrifying room that she knew lay just in front of her. She attempted to steady the rapid movements of her chest, feeling herself becoming slightly dizzy from her current pattern of rapid, panicked breathing. She concentrated on the comforting touch of Galinda's warm, smooth skin resting against her own frigid emerald arms. Her lips quivered in fear, but she let her body ease back into her friend's soft curves, drawing strength from the girl's protective embrace. Galinda wouldn't allow any harm to come to her, wouldn't allow her tormentors to prey on her, ridicule her, pierce her cool, jade flesh with the acidic barbs of their words. Galinda cared about her; she knew that much- though it was still a difficult notion to completely wrap her head around. Even so, she couldn't gather the courage to force her eyes open again and fully face the sight before her.

The heiress smiled briefly when she felt Elphaba's stiff frame mold to hers for comfort. But as her gaze drifted to their reflections in the mirror, she was dismayed to note that her friend's gorgeous features were still contorted in crippling pain, lost in Oz only knew what horriendible memories, present and past. Galinda gulped, hoping her old self was not party to her roommate's current stage of torment. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me," she admonished softly, her glossy pink lips brushing against the sorceress's ear as she whispered the gentle words. She kept one arm about the witch's waist as her fingertip stroked along her arm from wrist to shoulder. "Tell me."

"I-I can't," Elphaba groaned, afraid to tell her closest friend of her weakness. She already had skin the color of grass and a strange brand of dangerous magic that she was scarcely able to control. If she admitted to… loving her… No! There was no way… nothing Galinda could do would ever make her open herself up enough to feel that vulnerable.

But even as she said it, she felt the tension easing from her body as Galinda's fingers on her bare skin worked their own brand of magic.

 _What is she doing to me?_  she thought frantically. Heat unfurled in her, spreading through her like a brush fire, and making her want to arch into the soft touch of Galinda's fingers swirling comforting little circles on her belly.

"Open your eyes, Elphie," the blonde commanded gently, her voice urgent as her own breath fanned over the glorious emerald skin beneath her lips. "Trust me," she implored soothingly. "I would never let them hurt you." She moved her hands over Elphaba's sides, stroking gently, carefully, trying her best to soothe the girl, hoping she wouldn't shy away from her caring touch. She was trying to go slowly with her so as not to frighten her with the feelings that were akin to a rampaging beast within her own body. She'd never felt such desire with anyone, least of all Fiyero. Only the little witch in her arms had ever made her hunger with passion and a need so great it threatened to consume her.

A moan escaped Elphaba's parted panting lips as Galinda's thumb brushed against the sensitive underside of her breast, a desperate, needy sound she hadn't realized she even knew how to make. "G-Glin, what-"

"Open your eyes, Elphie. You need to see what I see," she encouraged. Elphaba squirmed restlessly against her, the throbbing ache between her legs intensifying at the softly uttered words whispered so sweetly, Galinda's tone a tantalizing caress against her ravaged senses.

Elphaba couldn't resist the call of the siren that held her so tightly pressed to the gentle swell of her curves. Her lids slowly slid open. She gasped at the sight before them, reflected in the different looking glasses. Each mirror cast back a different size or shape of the occupants trapped within, but there was no denying it was them and the sight before her...her own reflection..Except, it wasn't. She'd never seen  _that_  expression on her face before. Her eyes were bright with raging fire, but not the burn of usual anger she'd become so accustomed to. No this was different. They were blazing with a passion, an excitement so raw and deep she'd never seen it freely displayed on the face of  _anyone,_ least of all her own. Her emerald skin was flushed, but it shimmered in a way she'd never even been aware could exist. It radiated warmth and a calm, serene glow, despite the elation that coursed through her veins. She looked positively wanton.

A wicked smile slowly drew the corners of Galinda's petal soft lips upward and she couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to the emerald flesh beneath Elphaba's ear. "Do you see what I do, Elphie? You're so incredibly beautiful," she whispered hotly "You're flushed with desire. You look  _happy_. You look  _loved_. Is that what has you so frightened?"

Elphaba stayed silent, but nodded ever so subtly.

"When you look into the mirror," Galinda continued softly and the rich, velvety tone of her voice made a joyfully shiver skip the length of Elphaba's spine, "you see something ugly, but when I look-" her voice trailed away as she gathered her courage. She bit her lip, bracing herself for the rejection that was sure to come. "When I look at you, I see the woman I want more than anything in the whole of Oz."

Elphaba gasped as their eyes met in the reflection of the one mirror in the entire hall that showed their clear, normal selves. She wasn't alone in her feelings? Galinda wanted her too? The deep burning passion in the deep blue eyes of her friend confirmed that without her having to ask...she could see it clearly. The knowledge that she was accepted, for her true self, her unnatural outward appearance as well as her inner beauty, left her weak and she was relieved that Galinda held her so tightly, unsure if her legs would continue to hold her up.

"You… you want me?" she asked shakily, still needing to hear the words. No one had ever loved her, not like this, and the thought that someone ever could.. it always seemed preposterous. She was always afraid that if anyone said they did, it would only end in some sick joke.

But not with Galinda. She could hear the raw honesty in her voice, see it written on her face. She  _loved_ her. Really, truly loved her. And Elphaba didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"Oh, yes," Galinda breathed, trailing her lips along the girl's emerald jaw, her eyes never leaving the sable eyes staring back at her. Her tongue darted out to rasp against the rapidly beating pulse point beneath Elphaba's jaw and the witch let out a keening moan of pleasure. "Yes, I do. So much!"

"But… why? How could you, in all your perfect, bubbly pinkness-" she cracked a smile as Galinda's sweet laughter trilled through the halls "want someone like… like  _me_?"

Galinda said nothing, instead she relaxed her grip, turning Elphaba in her arms so she could gaze deeply into her friend's eyes instead of the mirror eyes she'd only seen previously, a smile of pure joy on her lips when she saw her feelings reflected just as clearly in Elphaba's sable gaze. "Because  _you,_ " she whispered hotly, her voice dripping with want and longing she had denied herself for so much time, "are beautiful." Her warm palms rose to cradle the witch's face in her hands, tilting her chin up as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"What's in here, do you suppose?"

Elphaba sprang away from her friend, eyes wide with fright as the voice intruded on them from the corridor they'd come through earlier to reach the hall of mirrors.

"Crap!" she cursed in a heated whisper. "Glin-"

Galinda held a finger to her lips and grabbed the witch's jade hand, pulling her along behind her to the exit that would take them back into the crisp fall air.

* * *

 

Elphaba's breath came in panting gasps as she and Galinda raced away from the funhouse. Her heart thudded against her chest and her cheeks burned, though she couldn't be sure whether the amped up feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins was due to the fact that she and Galinda had almost been caught kissing… or the fact that she had bothered to try and kiss her at all. An odd, warm sensation still glowed through her in the most… unexpected of places. The feeling of Galinda's soft, silky skin as it had gently massaged light circles on her stomach. The jittery tingles that threatened to turn her into nothing more than a pile of mush, and the burning, raging fire that rested just behind her crumbling exterior when the blonde's magic working fingers found the sensitive underside of her breasts. She could feel her elation returning just thinking about it. Her roommate's giddy laughter filtered through the air, and it was only then, in her passion filled stupor that she noticed their hands were still twined together.

The blonde pulled her to a sudden stop. Her eyes glittered with longing and the same, joyously raging fire that was reflected in Elphaba's own sable orbs. Galinda's golden hair bounced in the early moonlight as she giggled gaily and turned the green girl to face her. "We made it, Elphie!" she squealed before bounding into the tall Thropp's arms and giving her a tight hug.

Started, the sorceress chuckled as she swayed back and forth, trying to regain her footing. "Glin," she laughed, "did you somehow get high on the way from the hall of mirrors to out here?" Elphaba was giddy herself, her whole body tingling, and she practically shook with pleasure, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of this Galinda. Her voice was higher and more energized, and her eyes sparkled in a way the green girl had never seen before. It was obvious from the light in her eyes that she too was just as deliriously happy to have her feelings reciprocated, but there was something else there too. A ravaged wanting glinted behind her outwardly ecstatic demeanor, and, as much as it intrigued the green girl, it also left her feeling petrified. What if she wasn't good enough? What if they tried and it didn't work? What if... the witch shook her head. Too many unnecessarily frightening questions roamed her mind. She needn't worry about such things now. Galinda had only just admitted her feelings. Elphaba had seldom felt love, and she  _never_ thought she would ever be deserving enough to be loved in this way. Least of all by the person from whom she found herself most craving it. She needed to get used to the idea. They both did. Still, the sudden eagerness in the blonde's gaze made her slightly queasy.

Galinda was thrillified. She still didn't know what kind of crazy emotional spell had propelled her to act as she had in the hall of mirrors. All she knew was that she longed to keep her friend safe. To comfort her. To make her feel loved and wanted.

And so, she'd done it, in the only way she knew how.

They'd grown so much closer in the past few weeks than Galinda could ever have dreamt. Ever since the night of the Ozdust, she'd begun to notice her feelings for her mysterious emerald roommate intensifying. First there was the realization that she wasn't in fact, the heartless, sarcastic green-bean that everyone thought her to be, but simply a lost, lonely girl who'd never been taught how to love herself, let alone give anyone else a chance.

And then came the empathy. It began to tug on Galinda's previously shallow and self-absorbed heartstrings when she saw the green girl cry, and she'd shocked even herself by wanting to be the one to comfort her.

Next came the trust. She was quick to trust Elphaba with her biggest, deepest secret… or one of them, and slowly but surely, she could see the sorceress was starting to learn too. To learn that Galinda meant what she said, that she wasn't going to repeat the deeds of all the other selfish people in the green girl's life, and run away simply because she thought herself too difficult and troublesome to care about. That Galinda really was there to stay.

There was also the rage. The fierce sense of protection that shoot through her body and intermingled with every cell when a heartless joke was made, or cruel rumor started.

And then, finally, the love. That was the slowest of them all to develop, but even that had blossomed within only a week. She knew though, that it was real. Not by its intensity, for she knew there would always be highs and lows, but by its sincerity. By the fact that, the more Elphaba pushed her away to save her, the more Galinda was determined to stay. To prove to her that she wasn't the monster of her own nightmares, as she so often seemed to think. To have her feelings reciprocated was more than she could possibly put into words. Her heart glowed with so much happiness, she feared it might actually burst. Her little witch loved her.

"Only on you," she purred in answer to Elphaba's earlier question.

The response made Elphaba's blood run cold for a second. She hadn't expected such a straight, nor seductive, sounding answer. A grumble of desire escaped the back of her throat, but the bigger part of her was just shocked. "Galinda-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Elphie," she invited coyly, leaning in to match her lips with the emerald girl's.

Elphaba gasped, taking a small step back just before the blonde's lips could merge with her own.

Galinda stumbled forward and fixed Elphaba with a confused glare."What was  _that_?" she huffed. "Don't you want to kiss me? You sure did a few minutes ago!"

The green girl flushed, and lowered her gaze to the leaf-littered ground. Too many emotions swirled around at once. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Galinda. Quite the opposite in fact. But… She wasn't good at this. At loving. At being loved. And she was certainly  _not_  gifted in the romantic art of kissing. The mirror room had filled her with a surge of feelings she couldn't even begin to describe, and for a moment, she wished they could have stayed there forever.

But they couldn't, of course. Those two buffoons- Oz damn them!- had interrupted the first intimate situation Elphaba ever had the pleasure of encountering, and now her nerves were shaken and shot. She needed time to gather courage before she was ready to try that again. "Oh, Glin, no! Of course I want to kiss you, really." She bit her lip. "But…"

"But what, Elphie?"

Elphaba's gaze darted around, thinking quickly. She didn't want Galinda to know she was still afraid she wasn't good enough for her. Then she spotted the Ferris wheel and her lips morphed into a mischievous smile. "But first, I want to show you something."

"What? But-" Before Galinda could protest any farther, Elphaba grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the long line to board the massive structure.

When they stopped at the back to the line, Galinda gulped and her hand's became slightly clammy in the green girl's emerald palm. "Glin?" she asked, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Galinda's pale complexion became ghostly as her eyes widened while they took in the grandeur of the traveling Ferris wheel. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her voice from trembling. "I- I really don't think this is such a good idea," she stuttered nervously.

"Why not?"

Galinda shook her head and caught her lip between her teeth. Her cheeks took on a pinkened tint as she confessed, "I'm… not so good with heights."

"Oh," Elphaba said. "Well, then maybe we shouldn't…" she trailed off and started to pull out of line.

Galinda winced at the sad tone in her voice. Her large, sable eyes cast one more longing glance at the towering ride and the blonde's resolve crumbled.  _Damn her for being so cute!_ She grabbed the green girl's hand and yanked her back into place with a gentle smile. "No, wait. You went in the funhouse and opened your eyes in the mirror room for me, it's only fair that I do this for you."

The sorceress cringed a bit at that. She hadn't been trying to pay Galinda back for their little funhouse jaunt. It was just something she thought might be fun for the two of them…  _And get Galinda's mind off kissing._ She'd always loved being up high. When she was up in the clouds, she felt peaceful, in control, like nothing could hurt her. Was it a bad thing that she wanted to do something for herself, as much as she wanted to show it to Galinda?

 _No,_ she reasoned. She deserved to do something for herself once in a blue moon. But if it made Galinda uncomfortable… "Glin, you don't have to-" she started.

"I want to, Elphie," the blonde cut her off. "Besides, it's not so much  _being_ high that I'm afraid of as it is… falling from said height."

Elphaba stifled a small laugh. "Well, I promise, you won't fall out of this. It's perfectly safe."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?" she queried, still uncertain.

"My mother took me to one once, when I was really little. Up there… you feel lighter than air. Like nothing can touch you," she sighed wistfully.

"R-really?" Galinda offered a tentative smile.

"Mm-hmm. And you'll have the best view of the whole town."

"I will?"

Elphaba nodded. "Trust me, my sweet, it's magical."

"My sweet?" Galinda asked, her smile widening at the unexpected pet-name.

Elphaba's cheeks darkened and her eyes once again met the pavement as she realized what she'd just said. She cleared her throat and fumbled to undo the little slip up. "I… er…I mean… only if you like it." She blushed heatedly.

Galinda giggled. "Of course I like it, silly! You gave it to me after all."

"You do?" Elphaba grinned sheepishly.

"Of course,  _Elphie._  I was wondering when I was going to get a nickname from you," she smirked.

"What about 'Glin'?" Elphaba asked, creasing her brows. "That doesn't count?"

The blonde tapped her chin. "Mmmm… I suppose. But I like this one better." She winked and nuzzled closer to the green girl.

Elphaba laughed and put one arm around the blonde. "Alright then, my sweet it is," she smiled. Galinda hummed in pleasure.

* * *

 

"How many?" By now they were nearing the front of the line. An employee dressed in an all black uniform with orange buttons and an orange stripe on his left shoulder stood by the velvet rope. He unclipped it and let the couple before them enter the loading area before turning to the two girls.

Elphaba smiled and squeezed Galinda's hand, which was now sweaty and cold. The blonde gulped and tried for a small smile, but it felt more like a cringe. "Two," the green girl grinned.

The moderator nodded and removed the rope once more. He glanced at the wheel and lead them to the last empty seat. "Looks like you're in luck, ladies. Last car before the ride's full up."

"Thank you," Elphaba nodded.

"Not a problem, Miss." The worker tipped his hat before heading back toward his post at the front of the line. "Enjoy the ride," he added with a smile as he turned back to the crowd. "Sorry folks." He gestured to the still extensive line. "Last ride of the night. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

The sorceress slid into the seat closest to the wheel, pulling Galinda along with her. She relaxed back into the burgundy cushion and crossed her ankles as she waited for the ride to start. She looked completely at ease. She tossed an encouraging, lazy smile at her roommate, and the sweet grin almost made the other girl go weak in the knees as Elphaba patted the seat next to her. "Come on, my sweet, sit."

The blonde however, was parallelized with fear as she glanced back at the white-washed wooden seat and its flimsy red cushion. She swallowed, and carefully sat down. As she lowered herself, she put her left hand behind her and cautiously felt the seat. She drew her hand back almost immediately after to came in contact with the tweed fabric, almost like she expected it to catch fire, or fall right through the wood it was perched on. The green girl stifled a chuckle at the exaggerated reaction. Galinda glared at her before staring straight ahead, working hard to even out her breaths and gripping the sides of the bench like a vice. Her knuckles turned as ghostly white as her frightened complexion from the intense grip, but she didn't dare let go. Elphaba noticed her friend's stiff posture and frowned in concern. She placed one emerald hand on the blonde's pale wrist, smiling to herself when she felt some of the tension leave the other girl's petite frame at her touch.

"Galinda?"

"I- I'm f- fine," the blonde stuttered. Her breathing was slowly becoming more rapid, and she refused to meet the green girl's gaze.

Elphaba bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at the debutante's unconvincing insistence. She hated seeing her friend so afraid, but they couldn't very well get off, not with the workers gearing up the ride to start any minute. " _Galinda,"_ she repeated, "you are most certainly not fine." She gestured to the armrest. "You're holding that thing in a death grip," she pointed out.

The blonde looked over at her tense arm. which by now was beginning to ache from the strong grasp she had on the side. She blushed and sighed in defeat, loosening her grip. "I- I'm sorry, Elphie, I just…" She shook her head. "I  _really hate_ heights."

Elphaba winced as those same words reverberated in her head. Only last time, they'd been coming from her about the eyes drifted to the ground again, ashamed that she'd made Galinda do something that scared her. "No, I'm sorry, my sweet, I… I shouldn't have made you get on," her voice was filled with remorse. She was surprised to hear Galinda sigh and feel her right hand completely loosen from its fist and wrap around her own.

"Elphie," she admonished with a shake of her beautiful golden curls. Her tone was more confident now, but an edge of fear still wavered. "When will you stop blaming yourself?"

"Huh?" The green girl looked up, startled at her sudden change in attitude.

" _You_ didn't force me to get on. I told you I would. You went in the funhouse, so I'm going to do this. I just have to uh, get used to the idea of the um, tallness first." She laughed nervously as she eyed the big, round structure once again.

"But… Glin. I don't want to make you do this just to please me,' she tried to explain again.

"You're not," she insisted adamantly. "Besides, you ended up enjoying the funhouse, right?" She winked and Elphaba's cheeks colored a deeper jade.

"Well… Er… Yes," she confessed. "More than I've enjoyed anything in a long time."

Galinda beamed. "So, maybe this will suprise me too," she reasoned. Elphaba had the courage to face her fears, she would do the same.

"I hope so, my sweet," Elphaba smiled.

Galinda giggled and pecked her on the cheek with a delicate blush. "I know I will," she assured the green girl. Then she glanced down at the thin leather strip holding her to the seat and gulped. "But… um… are you sure it's… are you sure it's safe?"

The sorceress scooted over and wrapped one arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Galinda murmured happily and snuggled into her roommate, "Don't worry," she assured her, "It's perfectly safe."

Just as she finished the sentence, the Ferris Wheel started to move. Galinda let out a startled squeak and clung to the green girl's midriff. "Oooh, El-Elphie!" she squealed. Her hands were trembling.

"It's alright. Just relax. Soon we'll be at the top, and you'll be able to see all the way to the Wizard's palace in the Emerald City," she enticed the shaking blonde.

"I… I will?" she asked. Her eyes were still clamped shut, and she despised the feeling of her legs hanging over the side.

"You will. But if you want to see it," she teased with a playful smirk in her voice, "You'll have to stop squeezing me like that fluffy cat you sleep with and open those beautiful blue eyes."

Galinda's eyes popped open. "How do you know about Misty?" she hissed, embarrassed for anyone to overhear she still slept with a stuffed animal- especially when it stormed- she hated storms. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms angrily over her chest, but the sorceress merely rolled her sable eyes.

"Oh, please. I'm your  _roommate_. Of course I know you sleep with a stuffed animal."

"But," the blonde pouted, "I didn't know about your little green bottle!"

Elphaba snorted. "That's because it was  _hidden_. And let's face it, Glin, you're not always the neatest person in Oz."

"Hey!"

The green girl laughed. "I found Misty in the laundry hamper last week; thought she probably wouldn't appreciate a bath via spin-cycle, so I stuck her back on the bed."

Galinda's eyes widened. "So  _that's_ where I put her! I looked  _everywhere_!"

The sorceress smirked and her roommate flushed upon realizing what she'd just admitted.

"Um, you won't… tell anyone, will you?" she asked sheepishly, "'Cause if word got out…"

Elphaba chuckled and scooted a little closer to her fiend. "Worry not, my sweet," she assured her, "your secret's safe with me."

Galinda smiled, "I know."

They rode a little ways more in silence, but as the ride reached its crest, the green girl gently nudged her roommate's shoulder, grinning softly when she noticed the blonde was once again dozing off on her shoulder. She wasn't quite asleep, but her eyes fluttered lazily, and she looked mere seconds from melting off to dreamland.

"Galinda," she whispered in a sing-song voice she'd seldom heard herself use. "Glin." She gently shook her shoulder. "Glin, my sweet, wake up."

The debutante's eyes sleepily cracked open. "Mmm… Elphie?" she murmured, "Wha-?"

"Look," she enthused quietly, "we're at the top. And see over there? That's the Wizard's palace."

Groggily, Galinda pushed herself into a sitting position and following her friend's hand. The sight before her made her gasp aloud in awe. Below them, the entire realm of Oz seemed to be twinkling in the moonlight. To the left were the bright, purple and white lights that signaled Shiz University. To the right were the more muted, but still enchanting, lights of the peacefully lit neighborhoods and community homes, casting a warm, calm glow, telling anyone who needed help that they were welcome there. And in the center, down a glittering, golden yellow brick road, far off in the distance, and slightly obscured by late evening fog, were the bright, gleaming lights of the Ozmopolitan that was the Emerald City.

"Oh, Elphie! It's… it's breathtaking!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" the sorceress grinned.

The blonde nodded and gazed longingly at the blindingly hypnotizing lights of the city. "Someday," she sighed, "We're going to live there."

"We?"

"Yes,  _we_! You as the Wizard's Grand Vizier," Elphaba sniffed at the idea, but the blonde ignored her, "and me as your apprentice! Wouldn't that be fantastic, Elphie?"

The green girl shook her head, but didn't want to squash her friend's exuberant fantasy. She got so cute when she was excited. "Yes, my sweet," she admitted. "it would be… amazing… If it ever happens."

"It will," Galinda chirped confidently. "You just need to have faith."

"Yeah," the green girl deadpanned. "Faith."

"Don't be so negative, Elphie! I  _know_ you'll get that letter from the Wizard. You're the best sorceress I know."

Elphaba sighed, amazed how the blonde knew what she was thinking, before she was even sure herself. "I hope you're right, Glin," she responded wistfully.

"I am. In fact-" But she was cut off. Just when their car was at the top of the wheel, the ride lurched to a stop with an ear-piercing screech and stomach clenching  _clank._ "Uh…" she laughed nervously, suddenly very conscious once again of how high up they were. "El- Elphaba… is… is it supposed to do that?"

The sorceress cringed. Of  _course!_ Of all the times for a ride to break down, it  _had_ to be this one and it  _had_ to happen while she was on it. "Erm...no," she admitted with a grimace.

"Oh, Oz!" Galinda's breath hitched in her throat and she gripped the railing like iron. Her vision swirled and she suddenly became impossibly dizzy. "Elphie, we're stranded! How are we supposed to get down? We're going to die up here!"

"Galinda," the green girl tried to soothe her. "Glin, calm down, I'm sure the maintenance staff is calling for help right now."

As she said it, a gruff man's voice boomed over the megaphone. "Stay calm everyone. The mechanic and fire department will be here in about twenty minutes and you'll all get down safe and sound."

"See? it's gonna be fine."

But her roommate wasn't listening. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breaths came in panted spurts. "Twenty minutes?!" she shrieked. "And the fire department? They expect this thing to burn down? Elphie, what do we do?" Her eyes were wild and terrified as she stared in transfixed fear at the ground below her. Her depth perception wavered and the sight made her stomach roll.

"Galinda," Elphaba tried to pull her roommate's gaze away, "Glin, you can't look down. alright? Everything will be okay. They're just calling the fire department for their ladders. They can get us down if the mechanic takes too long to get it back up and working." She pulled the blonde up and tried to force their eyes to meet, though the blonde's were clouded in peterfication and clearly somewhere far away.

"Oz, Elphie! What if we  _never_ get down? What about the baby? What am I supposed to-" She was hyperventilating now. She kept glancing back and forth between Elphaba and the edge. She wasn't focused on anything, just terrified out of her mind.

Elphaba grabbed her by the shoulder and stared determinedly into her deep, ocean-blue eyes, trying to force her back to the present. "Galinda! Glin, look at me!" But still, the blonde was dazed, paralyzed with visions of being stuck up there forever, or burning in some non-existent fire that she was now convinced would happen. The green girl knew there was only one thing that could shock her back to reality, Without thinking, she lgrasped her roommate's face in her warm hands, forcing her to meet her gaze. But her eyes were unseeing, seeming to look straight through Elphaba. Slowly, her sable eyes never leaving Galinda's, she closed the distance between them, brushing her lips ever so softly to hers.

* * *

 

Galinda was shocked. The feeling of another's lips on hers didn't register at first, All she saw in that moment was a dark, blue canvas of bone-chilling fear. But then, the fact that someone else was trying to kiss her dawned, and the panic relented slightly. When she realized it was Elphaba, every ounce of trepidation vanished, replaced with a hot, fiery glow that swelled in every cell of her body. The sorceress moved to pull away, but before she could, Galinda twined her arms tightly around the green girl's neck, molding her rosebud lips to her and deepened the kiss.

Galinda tilted her head, slanting her lips over Elphaba's and pressed closer, soothing her manicured hand over the witch's nape, rubbing gently, silently assuring her. She was relieved to feel her friend relax into her embrace, her lips softening beneath hers. She had to remind herself to have a care for Elphaba's lack of experience so as not to go too fast too soon. Catching her emerald lip between her own, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

A low moan escaped the green girl's parted lips as Galinda's slid sinuously against her, molding, pressing, brushing as the heat once more raced through her blood and fired her passion. Her hands snaked around the blonde's waist, gently pressing closer, wanting… _needing_ …to feel more. She'd never felt anything like this…the intense pressure building in her, the need to press against another person in complete abandon, to seek their touch. She trembled as Galinda's hot pink tongue slid over her bottom lip and she felt a little jolt shoot to every one of her nerve endings, her desire intensifying by the second.

Galinda fought valiantly to maintain her control, wanting nothing more than to explore the inner recesses of her friend's honeyed mouth, and again she had to warn herself to go slowly with the witch. She forgot about where she was and the peril that had sent her into a panic. In that moment, there was only Elphaba and the intense need to kiss her, to touch her.

The ride jolted, causing the small seat to sway back and forth and Galinda squealed, pulling away from Elphaba to look down in alarm. "El- Elphie!"

Elphaba, however, refused to let go of her friend, brushing her thumbs over Galinda's flushed cheeks, bringing her pink petal soft lips back to hers. "Shh," she whispered against the corner of her mouth, bravely pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Don't look, sweet, don't think." It was her turn to explore, fitting her lips firmly to Galinda's, slanting them as she had and capturing her bottom lip between her own. She had no idea what she was doing, going with her gut instincts and trusting that she wouldn't disappoint her friend or make a complete cake of herself. Elphaba felt exhilarated as she tried to emulate the bubbly blonde's passion, though she found her own tentative movements to be lacking the overwhelming desire Galinda had shown. She just hoped it would be enough.

The blonde gave herself over to her desire and returned Elphaba's kiss with gusto, completely unaware of their trek to the bottom until the moderator stepped forward, clearing his throat uncomfortably, ready to let them off the ride.


	10. You Got Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, I sincerely apologize for my lateness, but, as you can tell by the three new o/s's adorning my profile, lol, I got kidnapped by a oneshot plot bunny that would not leave me alone. Hopefully those were enough to tide you over, and I hope you enjoy the new chap! The dream sequence idea was given to me by islashlove! Thank you!
> 
> Next up to be updated will be Wicked Wars, and possibly another o/s inspired by the Sara Bareilles. (That's what happens when a music junky must have pandora on to write lol) Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

**  
  
**

**10**

**You Got Me**

Elphaba was still on cloud nine from their kiss as the moderator helped them off the ferris wheel. When their feet were safely planted firmly on the ground, the green girl glanced shyly over at the bubbly blonde. Her gleaming smile lit up the dark night and her eyes sparkled brighter than the biggest diamonds. Her glorious aurelian curls were mussed and slightly tangled from the events of the night, and her simple dress was disheveled. The sleeve on her left shoulder had fallen down, leaving her perfectly smooth, pearl-like skin exposed for all to see. The green girl smiled, continuing to just watch her as she worked to press the wrinkles out of her clothes, delirious from the feeling of her rosebud lips against her own, the sense of want and longing still very much alive in the pit of her stomach. She never imagined she’d get a first kiss at all, let alone a second and third. Though they were on the ground now, the sorceress was still flying high, thanking Oz for the little blonde next to her, and hoping the feelings of this night would be ones to last.

The hairs on the back of Galinda’s neck prickled, and she felt herself being watched. Unlike earlier that day though, the sensation didn’t make her tense or afraid. It didn’t send her senses into immediate defense mode, but merely peaked her curiosity and caused the desire that still warmed her being to be lit anew. She snuck a peek at her little witch, giggling and feeling heat color her cheeks when she caught sight of the emerald girl’s tender sable eyes. They twinkled with amusement. A sweet smile made her stunning features stand out even more. “What?” Galinda asked, slightly embarrassed by the endearing way her roommate was looking at her.

“Nothing,” Elphaba shrugged. “Just you.”

Galinda shook her head and slipped her hand into Elphaba’s, running her thumb gently over the emerald girl’s knuckles. “What about me?” she purred.

The sorceress gave her a lopsided grin. “So, did you enjoy the ride?” she asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow to indicate what she really meant.

Galinda smirked and leaned forward to peck a gentle kiss on the tip of the green girl’s nose. “What do you think?”

Elphaba blushed. “I hope… I hope I didn’t disappoint you,” she whispered. “You were so amazing and I-” Galinda cut her off with another kiss, deeper this time.

“Oh, Elphie,” she answered, pulling her closer so their waists were touching, “you could never disappoint me.” She moved forward again and abolished the distance between them, gently brushing her lips against the green girl’s.

The witch moaned in contentment. “Mmm,” she breathed happily against the Gilikin’s lips, “you taste wonderful.”

The heiress smiled into her jade skin. “Would you like another taste?” She opened her lips slightly and Elphaba cautiously obeyed, moving her tongue to caress all the parts of her palate she knew would bring her friend pleasure. A low growl erupted from the blonde’s throat. “Elphie…” she moaned blissfully. She moved to reciprocate the gesture, once again wrapping her arms about the green girl’s neck and pulling her in. But before she could go any further, she heard an unknown male clear his throat.

“Ahem,” a deep voice coughed. Galinda immediately sprang away and looked to her right.

“Fiyero!” she yelped. “We were… um… I mean... “ Oh, Oz! Of all the places to see him again! What was she supposed to do now? What was she supposed to say? She’d been avoiding him since the night of the Ozdust, too distracted and confusified about so many things to face him. Except, now she had no choice. She was trapped. And she’d been caught in the most compromising situation possible. The blood drained from her already pale face, her hands beginning to perspire. Hot tears pricked the edge of her eyes. What could she do?

She tossed a frantically panicked look at her roommate in a desperate cry for help, but the sorceress’s eyes were glued to her shoes. Her emerald face had darkened to a forest green and she wouldn’t look up. Fiyero didn’t look any more comfortable. He anxiously put a hand behind his head, cursing himself for interrupting them. Some of the straw that he’d stuffed up the sleeves of his dark blue tunic to complete his scarecrow costume fell out and fluttered to the pavement. He was at a loss for what to do or say.

Nice going, Brainless! he chastised himself. Now what?

He sighed, figuring that he’d already made his biggest blunder, so he might as well try and talk to her; one awkward situation all at once would be better than creating another one later. He coughed and started again. “Glin, I, uh,” he fumbled uselessly, unsure how exactly to approach this, especially after what he’d just seen. “Do you uh…”

“Fiyero!” Galinda squeaked again. Her thoughts moved slower than molasses, frozen in time. She couldn't think of anything else to say except his name. Her mouth stayed open, hinging and unhinging at the jaw, as if wanting to form words, but her brain was still too shocked to catch up.

The prince laughed nervously. "You said that already," he chuckled breathily, trying hard to retain his easy going demeanor.

"Oh," Galinda giggled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Fiyero's focus never settling on anything, but darting back and forth between the two girls and his own shoes. He wore a contorted, perplexed expression when his eyes drifted to their intertwined hands, as if he'd forgotten why he'd come in the first place. Galinda came out of her trance and followed his gaze to their intertwined hands. She gently slipped her own pale wrist out of the green girl's warm, comforting hold. She locked her ocean-blue orbs with Elphaba's stoic sable gaze, silently pleading with her not to be angry. The sorceress gave her a hesitant smile in return, understanding clear on her face. It was a lot to take in at once, and Galinda needed to face Fiyero and explain their budding relationship in her own way, on her own time, without anyone's help.

The Vinkus prince cleared his throat once more, shuffling his feet absentmindedly as he spoke. "So, uh, Glin, you think we could...you know, talk? Like..." he threw Elphaba a cautious, apologetic glance before pointing toward a setting area made of hay bails next to the petting zoo, "over there?" Galinda looked past him uncertainly and his voice wavered a bit as he stuttered, "A...Alone?"

“I…” She looked to the green girl again, helpless for what to do. She really didn’t want to be alone with Fiyero right now, but she knew asking her roommate to go with her would just make the situation ten times more uncomfortable than it already was.

Elphaba gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and whispered soothingly, “Go.” Galinda shivered with pleasure as the green girl’s lips subtly against her ear.

“But..” she trailed off pitifully, her eyes flicking back and forth between her roommate and the prince. She said nothing else, but the witch could see it written in her face. I’m scared, her grey-blue eyes seemed to say. I want to stay with you.

The sorceress gave her a gentle shove toward the Vinkin. “Go,” she repeated softly. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“Elphie…” She bit her trembling lip, but gulped back the terrified tears, knowing this had to happen sooner or later. “O- okay,” she finally agreed, walking towards Fiyero. “I’ll, I’ll be right back.” She glanced back worriedly, but followed the prince to the hay bales.

* * *

 

Galinda sat down on the stiff straw and sighed, keeping her eyes trained to her lap. When the silence grew stiflingly loud, Galinda cleared her throat and tried to gather enough courage to say what needed to be said- although she wasn’t exactly sure want that was right now. She shivered and rubbed her arms, fingering her roommate’s coat, which she’d tied to her waist in the funhouse. “Look, Fiyero-”

“Listen, Glin-” they both stopped and the blonde blushed.

“You first.”

Fiyero cleared his throat. “Erm, right. Well I just wanted to um… I haven’t seen you since the Ozdust and I… I just wondered if maybe you were um… mad at me or something? You know, because of that night in my dorm a couple weeks back…” his voice died and Galinda laughed shrilly.  

“Avoiding you? Don’t be silly, Yero! Why would I do that?" Inside she was screaming. Her heart rate sped up and she wiped her palms on her skirt. Her voice rose an octave as she spoke, and Galinda hoped he wouldn’t spot the lie. Or worse.

What if he already knows about the baby?

She shook her head. No, that was impossible. She wasn’t even showing yet. She forced that thought away and forged ahead. “No, I’ve just been busy, you know, studying... and… stuff.” She winced at the lame finish, but what else could she say?

Fiyero raised a questioning eyebrow. He obviously didn’t buy her excuse, but let it slide, for which Galinda was thankful. “Right, um, either way, I just wanted to… apologize, for, you know, that night. I should’ve never asked you to come up to my room. I should’ve never made you-”

“You didn’t Fiyero. It was my choice, and I-” Wait, what was she doing? Trying to comfort him? This was so odd. One hand settled unconsciously on her stomach.

“No, I’m just as responsible here. I acted like a real douche bag. I just wanted you to know you don’t have to keep going to parties with me out of, like, responsibility, or anything…”

“Fiyero,” Galinda's stomach twisted and she suddenly felt guilty that he’d found her kissing Elphaba. “I…”

“Anyway,” Fiyero pushed off the hay bale and started to stand up, “it was one night, it’s not like it, you know, meant anything.” His pensive yet hopeful features told a different story as he stuck out his hand and asked if they could still be friends, but Galinda didn’t notice. Her heart had catapulted into her throat. Her stomach dropped to the ground and tears stung her eyes. Her ears buzzed and her breathing came in stunned spurts as Fiyero’s words reverberated over and over in her head.

It was one night. It didn’t mean anything. How could he say that? Sure, it was only one night, but it was one night that turned Galinda’s life completely upside down. One night that had inadvertently given her, given them, the child that was now steadily growing inside her. A child, she realized, that she could now never tell it’s father about. Certainly if the night was meaningless to him, he wouldn’t want anything to do with the person that resulted from it.

“Galinda?” Fiyero called. “Are you… Are you okay?”

The blonde shook her head, mess of gold curls swinging wildly. A few stuck to her damp face, but she didn't care. As her vision continued to blur into a swirl of colors, tears begin to course down her cheeks. She clamped her hand to her mouth as a sob threatened to escape and sprinted off without another word.

* * *

 

Elphaba was standing by the fair entrance, trying to distract herself with a new paperback book and a flashlight as she waited anxiously for Galinda’s return.

She was suddenly thrown off balance as a flurry of pink and orange crashed into her. The sorceress stumbled back in surprise as Galinda barreled into her and clung to her waist. The green girl spat a few stray golden curls out of her mouth as her petite roommate buried her face into her emerald chest. “Galinda?” Her sable eyes widened in realization. “Oh, Oz.” Startled, Elphaba instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde just as her knees begin to buckle under her. The witch sucked in her breath as it dawned on her that the heiress was shaking. The sobs that wracked her body were more violent and pained than any the green girl had witnessed before. Her breathing was ragged and sparse and the tears streaming out of her beautiful blue orbs had nearly soaked through Elphaba’s borrowed top in only a few minutes. Several times, the green girl saw Galinda try and wipe her eyes and try to speak, but the tears just kept coming. The whimpers were broken and confused, as if she had no idea why she was so upset, but couldn’t manage to stop the flood of emotions that overwhelmed her. She sounded, the witch realized with a stabbing pang in her chest, like her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces.

For a moment, all Elphaba saw was a blinding shade of red. Her gaze burned with white hot fury. She had half a mind to stomp after Fiyero and throttle him then and there for whatever he’d said or done to break the fragile blonde who was now crumbling in her arms. But one glance at her roommate’s heartbroken frame proved that giving that careless dick of a prince the punishment he deserved would have to wait. Her first priority was to get Galinda out of here, away from all the stares, and safely back in their dorm. She would deal with the vicious Vinkin who dared to tear apart her friend’s fragile heart later. She moved Galinda’s sobbing frame a little ways away from her and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

“El-Elphie,” Galinda rasped. “I- I…”

“Shh, my sweet,” the green girl soothed. “You’re gonna be okay, alright?”

“Bu-” the blonde choked, “Fi- Fiyero, he.. he said…”  

“Shh.” Elphaba begin guiding her back across the grounds toward Craige Hall. “First we have to get you out of here. When we get back to the dorm, you can tell me everything, okay?”

“But… he.. he said…" the tears came faster again, and the green girl drew her roommate back into her chest, carding her hair and whispering sweet nothings as they walked.

Oz, I’m going to kill that boy for whatever stupid brainlessness came out of his mouth just now! she fumed. She felt her magic tingling, responding to her anger, but she held it back. Out loud, she simply said, “It’s alright, my sweet. We’ll take care of everything, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine. Do you trust me?”

Galinda nodded wordlessly into the witch's chest. She’d found herself trusting Elphaba more than she’d ever trusted anyone, and the feeling had only intensified as days passed.

“Good.” She kissed the top of her head again. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

***

At the dorm, Elphaba skillfully maneuvered her way to their room, managing to retrieve her key and turn it in the double- bolted lock without ever loosening her embrace on Galinda. She carefully helped her over to the bed and lowered her gently onto the plush duvet before following suit to take a seat beside her. Her tears were still continuous, but she was no longer openly sobbing, now just leaning her head on the green girl's shoulder and letting them fall silently. Elphaba wasn't sure whether that was a positive sign or not. A large part of her still very much wanted to murder that reckless prince for doing this to her roommate, but she needed to know what happened before determining a proper punishment- Oh, but there would be a punishment.

The sorceress leaned back slightly to retrieve the box of tissues from the blonde's nightstand, and Galinda whimpered when she momentarily broke their embrace, but snuggled contentedly back into the green girl’s arms the moment they resumed their position around her. Elphaba held her close as she pulled a tissue out of the box and pressed it gently into the smaller girl’s shaking hand. “Blow,” she instructed quietly.

       Galinda obeyed, sitting up slightly and wiping her eyes as well before balling the tissue up in her hand and leaning back against the witch with a long sigh. Her eyes were still vacant and glassy, but at least her breathing was beginning to even out.  

       “Better?” the sorceress asked as she continued to rub soothing circles along the distraught blonde’s back.

       The heiress took a shaky breath and looked tentatively up into Elphaba’s warm sable eyes. They were full of compassion and understanding, something for which Galinda was so grateful, she almost started crying again. She felt her eyes well up, and the green girl leaned in to hug her closer, a wordless signal that it was okay to cry if she needed to, but the blonde shook her head and blinked the now familiar sting back. She sat up a little straighter, her breath still quivered and she could feel her body shaking from emotional exhaustion. They sat there, in semi-comfortable, but weighted silence, for a length of time that neither girl could define. Elphaba really didn’t want to, but finally, she knew she had to break it, if only to find out what happened and keep Galinda from burying it in the past like it never occurred at all.

       “Glin,” she began hesitantly, taking one ivory-colored, baby soft hand in her own emerald one and gently stroking the other girl’s knuckles. She winced when the fragile blonde stiffened almost instantly. Elphaba silently cursed herself, guessing that her roommate could tell from the kind hesitance in her voice that this wasn’t going to be the most pleasant of conversations. Galinda sighed loudly, like she’d known it was coming, and was actually glad the bomb had finally dropped. Still, she said nothing, simply looking expectantly at her roommate. The witch cringed, but she knew they had to have this talk sooner or later, and figuring talking it out now was better than letting the blonde stew in her own misery.

       You really should take your own advice sometime a pesky voice prodded her. Elphaba caught her lip between her teeth and fought to banish that thought. What she did wasn’t important right now. All that mattered was that Galinda was okay. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it,” she forged ahead tentatively, “but, Glin, what did Fiyero say to you?’

       The blonde sighed, knowing there was no use in avoiding it. The prince’s words echoed in her minds eye, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to at least get through an explanation without breaking down again. She was tired of crying, and she hated that one simple comment had reduced her to such a state. When did I become so weak? She wondered in slight disgust. But, it wasn’t really weakness, was it? That night… he was her first. And she would have to live with those repercussions for the rest of her life… She rested one hand on her abdomen and sighed. Or at the very least for the next nine months until she had the baby and figured out what in all of Oz she was going to do with it.

She couldn’t fathom how the night that had turned her life completely on its axis- in more ways than one, she reminded herself as she gripped the green girl’s hand for support- could mean so little to him. She brought her free hand up to her cheek, cursing aloud when she realized with dismay that they were damp once again. “Shit,” she hissed. “Why the hell am I so damn weak?” Even as she asked it, her voice cracked. She locked eyes with Elphaba, tracing every beautifully accentuated feature of her face with her gaze, as if burning it into her memory, and searching pleading for some kind of explanation.

       Elphaba sucked in a short breath at Galinda’s sudden question, though she attempted to mask it with a small sigh. The slight note of self-loathing in her voice dismayed the witch. She’d never heard it before, and it concerned her that a few words from Fiyero could reduce the usually optimistic blonde to such statements. She reached out her free hand and gently traced her thumb over the other girl’s flushed cheeks to wipe away her tears. “You’re not weak,” she assured her quietly. “You’ve been through a lot, and there’s no shame in crying, Glin.”

       “There is when it’s over something as stupid as this, and when I can’t go one day without having an emotional breakdown.”

       “Hey,” the sorceress reprimanded sternly, taking her chin delicately in her palm and raising it so their eyes met. “Nothing that hurts you will ever be considered stupid to me, okay?”

       “Bu-“

       “No buts,” she cut her off. “You’re the first real friend I’ve ever had; you chose me when it cost you all your friends, and you still haven’t come to your senses enough to regret it.”

       “Elphie!” Galinda shrieked, “I told you-“

       “I know what you told me.” She smiled warmly and squeezed the blonde’s hands lovingly. “And now, I’m telling you the same thing. You’re my best friend, Galinda, and that means I care about you. I care when something hurt you, no matter what it was. You can always tell me, no matter what. I won’t judge you. Hell,” she gestured to her skin with a small smirk, “I’m the last one who would.”

       That elicited a small, watery laugh from her roommate, for which the green girl was relieved. “Oh, Elphie,” she grinned affectionately, “You always know how to make me laugh!”

       The witch blushed and chuckled breathily. “I’m glad, Glin.” Then she bit her lip and paused before adding cautiously, “So, will you tell me what happened now?”

       The blonde’s gaze drifted to her lap. She twined her hands together anxiously, not wanting to move back into such touchy territory. Still, she knew Elphaba wasn’t asking to make her uncomfortable. She genuinely cared, and there wasn’t a doubt in Galinda’s mind that she could trust her. This conversation had to happen; she understood that, otherwise the bite of Fiyero’s words would be eating at her for days.

Better to get it over with now, she decided reluctantly. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she whispered “He...he said that night… when he asked me up to his room…” she wiped her eyes again and finally looked up. “He said didn't mean anything...” her voice trailed away and Elphaba couldn’t help but catch the hint of confusion that lay there.

       On the one hand, mention of that night made Elphaba’s stomach twist into a thousand knots, especially since she and Galinda had just shared their first kiss, and since she’d given the green girl the first kiss she’d ever gotten. Her stomach slowly crept into her throat as she thought of the very real possibility that Galinda could actually have feelings for the Vinkin prince. She didn’t know if she could handle it to find out that half of Galinda’s heart belonged to someone other than her after what they’d just shared.

But on the other…

       Elphaba shook the selfish thoughts free from her mind. This wasn’t about her, this was about Galinda. Even if she was in love with him, Elphaba knew she’d find a way to survive. She’d always been on her own. She’d find a way to do it again. Her primary concern was that Galinda was happy.

       And besides, she reasoned it wouldn’t be like before. Even if Galinda’s not my… whatever she might be, she’ll still be my friend. Right?

       Pushing her own doubt aside, the green girl laid a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder. “D- did it?” she barely whispered. She inwardly cursed herself as she waited with baited breath for the answer, praying the blonde didn’t catch the slight quiver in her voice.

       “I don't know!” Galinda exploded as a new bout of tears suddenly pooled to blur her vision. “I mean, I don’t think it would have if it weren't for this baby, but now...” her words died on her tongue and she huffed irritably, shaking her head in a seemingly impossible state of confusion. “I just can't believe he said that!” she fumed suddenly. “He was my first, Elphie! I know we were drunk but… he was the first person I ever let-“ A sob cut through her sentence, and Elphaba instinctively wrapped her arms around her, rocking her once more.

       “Oh, Glin…”

       The blonde shook her head miserably as more tears dampened her roommates dress. “I just don’t understand it!” she choked. “I feel like I owe him, somehow…” she confessed. “Especially since,” she gestured uselessly to her abdomen. “Who will want me, after this?”

       Elphaba stared at her in utter horror. “Galinda, my sweet, no. You can’t really think...” She pulled the blonde to her, only then realizing the true root of the problem; Fiyero’s words hadn’t torn her apart because she loved him, but because he was the first big chance she ever took, and it ended up changing her life. Now she didn’t feel she could do any better. The witch gently bent down and kissed her roommate lightly on the lips, causing her bloodshot eyes to shoot open in surprise. “I want you,” she whispered sweetly.

       “R- really?” the blonde stuttered in disbelief.

       Elphaba smiled and kissed her again. “I’ll always want you,” she assured her fiercely. “Anyone who doesn’t, well, they don’t deserve you.”

       “Th- thanks, Elphie.”

       “Of course, my sweet. And…” she hesitated, but plunged ahead when Galinda glanced up at her expectantly.

       “And what?”

       “And…” the witch bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to say what she really wanted. “Just because Fiyero was your first... that doesn’t mean he’s the best you’ll ever do. He shouldn’t set the bar for what you really want.

       Galinda’s brows furrowed in misunderstanding. “What do you mean, Elphie?”

       “Well…” the sorceress hesitated. “I don’t know about sex.” She shrugged sheepishly before hurriedly moving on, “But, thanks to my mom, I do know something about love. What you had with Fiyero may’ve been… meaningful. But that experience… it doesn’t mean you’re obligated to him, and it certainly doesn’t mean you have to love him.”

           Galinda’s confusion only seemed to increase at that and Elphaba sighed.

       “What I mean is, a lot of people associate having sex, or, even having a baby, with being in love. But they aren’t the same thing.”

       Galinda bit her lip, but said nothing. Her thoughts were far away, back in Glilkin. There, it was considered blasphemy if you got together with someone and you weren’t at least in a relationship with them. Having a baby out of wedlock… it could have you banned from society entirely, especially among the noble families, like the Uplands. She couldn’t imagine what Momsie and Popsicle would say when she came home for Lurlinmas break with a swollen stomach and no ring on her finger or boy on her arm. They might just disown her. She tried to push those panic induced thoughts down though, Lurlinmas was still two months away after all. Instead, she focused on Elphaba’s soothing voice and gentle, calming touch as she blabbered on about the meaning of love.

       “Love isn’t about physical affection or attraction, Glin. It’s about wanting the best for the other person; it’s comforting them when they’re sad, and laughing with them when they’re happy. It’s never leaving their side, no matter how many bad things they’ve done. It’s accepting every part of them; appreciating their good sides, but even more, embracing their imperfections. It’s adoring them as they come, and showing that in little ways. That’s what love is, my sweet. It’s not measured by physical attraction or dutiful obligation; but of the simple wants of your heart.”

       Galinda stared at her roommate in admiration and awe. She’d never heard her speak so honestly before, and it amazed her, only making her that much more desirable. “Elphie…”

       “You don’t owe Fiyero your love, Glin,” she continued, acutely aware of the longing in her friend’s voice. “Not does he owe you his. Though, I do think you should tell him about the…” she gestured to Galinda’s still flat stomach, “situation, once you figure out what to do,” she advised carefully.  Galinda just nodded along absentmindedly, still lost in her roommate’s loving gaze and passionate speech.  

       “So…” she said quietly, “does that… does that mean you love me?”

       That took Elphaba aback, and she gawked at the blonde, unsure how to form an answer. Galinda’s cheeks flamed and she feared she’d just horribly overstepped. After an eternity of silence, the green girl finally whispered with a shy blush, “I think,” she hesitated as her cheeks continued to darken, “it means I’m starting to."

       Galinda beamed before capturing Elphaba in a gentle, but passionate kiss.         

* * *

 

       Galinda woke up to a completely white room. White sink, white walls, white bed frame. The only color that popped out at her was the light periwinkle of the coarse, but not uncomfortable, sheets that were tucked around her. She smiled dazedly, as if her body knew where she was, even though her brain didn’t. She used her arms to push into a sitting position, and she felt someone’s hand on her back.

       “Morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

       Galinda’s lips curled up into an even larger grin; she’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Hi, Elphie,” she yawned tiredly. Sure enough, when she swiveled to face the right side of the room, Elphaba’s beautiful emerald features beamed lovingly back at her, her sable eyes alight with pride as she took the other girl’s hand in her own.

       “You did wonderful, my sweet.”

       “I did?” Galinda asked, her forehead wrinkling in incomprehension. “But, what did I-“ It was only then that she noticed how her clothes crinkled as she shifted positions again. She locked down to find herself covered in a paper-thin dress. A breeze blew in from the open window on the left side of the cube-shaped room, and Galinda shivered as the cool area grazed the bare skin on her upper back. She also came to find, as she wriggled her legs to straighten them, that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Elphie…?” she trailed of and scanned the perimeter of them room again. “Where are-“

       “They’re just finishing cleaning her up, my love,” Elphaba crooned sweetly, oblivious to her roommate’s utter confusion. “Look.” She gestured to the large wooden door on the far right side of the room.

       Just then, a nurse in an all white uniform stepped quietly in the room, wearing a sunny smile and cradling a small, pink clad bundle in her arms. She stepped daintily over to the bed, grinning proudly at the befuddled blonde as she carefully placed the bundle in her arms. “Congratulations, Miss. Galinda, say hello to your daughter.”

       “My daugh-“ Galinda stared wide-eyed at the nurse. “So, you mean, this is my…” Her gaze drifted down to the little human she held against her. Her heart suddenly swelled with a kind of love she never knew she could feel. It warmed her whole being, and she had a sudden urge to protect the little girl with everything she had. She reached down and adoringly stroked her soft head, where little tuffs of golden blonde hair were just visible. She inherited her father’s sun kissed skin, but it was a few shades lighter than his. Her hands were dainty and perfect as she balled them in her sleep and snuggled closer to her mother. Galinda sighed, feeling a sense of peace wash over her that was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. For one fleeting moment, she saw her baby girl’s ideal life flash before her eyes: her first steps, first words, the first time she rolled over, her first Lurlinemas, where she’d be showered with glorious presents beyond her wildest imagination, her first day of school… Galinda lost herself in the daydream, thinking, for once, that she might actually be able to do this.

       “She’s beautiful, my sweet.” She leaned forward and gently kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Just like you.”

       “Elphie…” Galinda sighed, closing her eyes in contentment and resting her head on the pillows behind her.

       “Indeed.” A deep male voice jostled the blonde from her peaceful position. “She’s a spitting image of her mother.”

       Galinda’s eyes snapped open, and she beamed giddily when she caught sight of her parents in the doorway. “Momsie! Popsicle!”

       “She is beautiful, Galinda.” Her mother’s lips curled into a cool, toothless smile as she pressed them together. Her eyes were hard and emotionless as she floated over to stand on the left side of the hospital bed. Galinda’s brow furrowed at the plaintive expression her mother wore and her use of her daughter’s full name. ”Momsie?”

       “It’s too bad you’ll never be able to give her the life she deserves,” she hissed evenly.

       The blonde sucked in her breath and held the buddle close to her chest. “What do you-?”

       “Well,” her father sneered, coming to stand next to his wife. “We can’t really give you any power now, can we? We’re barely holding onto our titles now because of your innocent little ‘mistake’.” He shook his had disappointedly, his usually kind sapphire eyes now a stormy, steely gray as he eyed her coldly.

       “But-“ Galinda’s lip quivered. What was her father saying? “I didn’t-“

       “Of course not dear,” her mother scoffed, her voice dripping with the falsity of sticky, sweet honey. “But, someone banned from her society because she had a daughter out of wedlock will surely never get a job on the Wizard’s Council, now, will she?” she raised her eyebrows in disgust.

       “What?” the blonde shrieked. “But- but I, she’s not mine! I’m going to give her up!” her voice cracked and tears stained the sheets wrapped about her. “Please,” she squeaked brokenly.

         “I told you, you should’ve aborted that abomination when you had the chance,” her father growled venomously.

       “She’s not an abomination!” the blonde yelled, clutching her daughter.

       “Oh, face it, Galinda, she’s a bastard child! And, even if you give her up, that’s all she’ll ever be.”

       “H- how could you say those things? She’s you’re granddaughter!”

       “No,” her father shook his head evenly, “she’s not. As far as all of Gilikin will know, it was a stillbirth. She doesn’t exist to us.”

        “Wh- what?” Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. “You would metaphorically kill your own blood?”

       “But, she’s not our blood, Galinda.” Her mother smiled coldly. “And, for that matter, neither are you.”

       “I- WHAT?” the blonde burst out between sobs. ”You- you’re disowning me? Because of one honest mistake?”

       “Yes.” Her father didn’t even blink. ”You’re a whore, Galinda.”

       The blonde reeled, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Daddy,” she chocked. “Please.” Her vision was so blurred with tears now that she could barely make out anything but a murky swirl of colors.

       “No. First, you have a baby with an unmarried man, and then you leave him for that despicable green thing you dare call your girlfriend.”

       “Elphie’s not a thing!” Galinda screamed hotly. “I love her!”

       Her father just sighed. “And you had so much potential.”

       “D- daddy,” she rasped, barely able to speak, but he had already left without uttering a single sound. “Mo- Momsie-“

       “It’s really a shame to see you waste yourself like this,” she said sadly, “but you never were fit to be a mother.”

       Galinda’s gaze suddenly ignited with blazing anger. “I can do this!” she schreched. “You’ll see! Maybe I won’t give her up. I’ll go to Fiyero, and he’ll help me!”

       “Oh, please.” Galinda’s mother rolled her eyes disdainfully. “You really think that irresponsible Vinkin will help you?” She laughed shrilly. “He’s the reason you’re in this situation.” She threw her daughter one last pitying glance and then she flounced away.

       “You’ll see!” Galinda shouted hysterically through her waterfall of tears. “I’ll find him, and we’ll raise her together. I’ll be twice the mother you ever were!”

       “No, Galinda,” a male voice interrupted solemnly. “I’m afraid you won’t.

       Galinda’s head whipped around. Through her tear soaked haze, she made out the blurry silhouette of Fiyero, standing next to Elphaba’s chair. Galinda wanted to shake the green girl, but she appeared frozen in time. “Fi- Fiyero?” she asked uncertainly. “What are you…?”

       “I’m sorry, Galinda,” Fiyero said. His voice was eerily monotone and his eyes glazed over, “but your parents were right.” He reached forward and slipped the bundle out of her arms. She tried to hold her away, but she was powerless to resist him.

       “Fiyero-“ she gasped, barely able to rasp out a word through her heartbroken sobs. “What are you doing?”

       “You lied to me,” he hissed. “You told me we were perfect together. You said nothing was wrong.”

       “Yero…” her voice cracked. “I- I didn’t…” she shook her head, gold curls swinging wildly.

       “You did, Galinda. And I won’t let my daughter be corrupted by a lying whore.”

       “Fiyero…” but before she could say another word, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, her precious baby cradled in his arms. “Fiyero!” she shrieked, before collapsing on the bed in a fit of hysteria.

       Suddenly, she felt a hand carding at her hair; she didn’t have to think twice before sinking into Elphaba’s waiting arms.

       “Oh, Elphie, what am I going to do?” she sobbed. But when she moved her head to look up into the green girl’s warm sable gaze, all she found was a mask of cold indifference, and hard amber eyes that seemed to see right through her.

       “I don’t know, Galinda, she said robotically as she abruptly sat up and let the sobbing blonde fall into the pillows. “But whatever it is, it won’t be with me.”

       “Wh- what?” Galinda stuttered. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. “What did you say?”

       “You told me you loved me,” she sighed. “But you never really meant it. I was just a distraction until you could get back with Fiyero.”

       “Elphie- No! I l-love you!” she sobbed; her eyes wide with horror as the room begin to spin.

       “I can’t be with you anymore….” The green girl’s voice echoed in her ears as the walls began to dissolve and Galinda’s vision went non-existent. She felt herself falling through nothingness, and let loose with a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**  
**Elphaba’s eyes snapped open and she jolted awake, her gaze frantically scanning the room for the source of the sound that had awoken her. She thought she’d heard a scream, but she couldn’t be sure. **  
**

“No! Please! Elphie! Fiyero, please! Please… don’t leave me here!”

       Immediately, the green girl swiveled to lock her gaze on her roommate’s bed. Galinda was twisted in the sheets, moaning, distressed in her sleep. Her hair was matted and tangled as she fitfully tossed and turned and her knuckles looked pale as she gripped the flimsy sheets like a lifeline. “Elphie…” she sobbed, “Please! I… I love you.”

       The witch felt her throat constrict at that. She tried to keep her breathing even as she slid out of bed and tip toed over to the blonde’s side of the room, determined to wake her from the obvious mental prison her dreams had trapped her in. She crept closer to the bedside and flicked on her roommate’s tableside lamp, setting it to dim so the glare wasn’t overwhelming, but she was able to see without wandering blindly around. The soft light bathed the heiress’s delicate features, and Elphaba’s heart shot to her throat upon seeing the extreme anguish clouding her usually calm expression. Her cheeks were damp, and rivers of tears continued to stream out of her eyes as she continued to whimper uselessly. The green girl sighed as her stomach knotted and a sickening wave of concern washed over her. She sat on the side of the bed and gently shook her roommate’s shoulder, trying to wake her with as little stress as possible.

       “Galinda,” she whispered. “Galinda, Wake up, my sweet, you’re having a nightmare.”

       The blonde’s eyes shot open. She bolted into a sitting position with a frightfully long gasp for breath. Her eyes darted around the room, as though she expected ghosts to pop out of the walls at any minute. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. When her gaze finally settled on the green girl, she closed her eyes for a long moment, terrified to find the cold, unseeing amber orbs from her dream staring back at her. She opened them again and could never remember being so relieved in all her life to see Elphaba’s warm sable staring back at her in alarmed concern.

       “El- Elphie?” she choked out. Tears continued to stream from her haunted sapphire irises, as she looked to the sorceress for some sort of reassurance that she was no longer a prisoner of her own mind.

       “Right here, my sweet.” She came ‘round to tuck her legs under herself and sit on the bed next to the trembling blonde as she twined her arms protectively around her just in time for Galinda to collapse into them, her body racked with sobs of terror and relief.

       “Oh, Elphie! It was horrible! I… I had the baby and- Oh, she was beautiful Elphie.” Galinda smiled suddenly through her tears.

       “She?” Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling softly.

       “Y-yes,” Galinda rested one shaking hand on her stomach. “I think- I think it’s going to be a girl.”

       “That sounds like a nice dream,” the green girl said, holding her close despite the utter confusion lacing her tone. What was wrong with a beautiful baby?

       “Oh, it was,” Galinda told her. “But then-“ Her voice hitched. “But then my parents came in and…” She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the earth-shattering words. “They- they called me a whore, Elphie,” she whispered thickly. She felt her roommate stiffen at that, and she inched even closer as more tears trickled down her cheeks. “They said… they said I should’ve aborted it when I had the chance. They disowned me, Elphie!” She broke down completely than, a sobbing mess in the witch’s arms as the green girl gently stroked her hair.

       “They won’t disown you, Glin,” she said fiercely. “You’re they’re only daughter, they love you.”

       “You haven’t met them,” the blonde retorted miserably. “They’ll hate me.” She looked up solemnly. “Maybe I should just get rid of it now. Pretend this whole thing never happened, things will be better that way.”

       “Don’t be rash, my sweet,” Elphaba cautioned. “I set up an OBGYN appointment for tomorrow and-“

       “You… you did?” Galinda cut her off, and Elphaba was relieved to see her expression washed with earnest thanks, rather than anger.

       “I did,” she affirmed. “I know we need to figure this out, but to do that, we’ll need professional help.”

       Galinda sighed and chewed her lip nervously. “O- okay,” she agreed. “Thanks, Elphie.”

       The green girl smiled and hugged the shaking blonde to her as she wiped her eyes once more. “Of course. Now, did anything else happen in your dream.”

       The blonde moaned miserably and shook her head in earnest. “Elphie, I really don’t want to-“

       “Keeping it inside won’t help. Glin,” she warned. “I told you, you can tell me anything, okay?”

       “But…” then she stopped, seeming to reconsider. “Fine,” she relented reluctantly. “After my parents left, Fiyero, he…”

       Elphaba’s eyes blazed at her friend’s distraught whimper. “He what, my sweet? What did he do?” she prodded, fighting to keep her tone even.

       “He… he took her,” she confessed as her vision blurred again. “He took my baby, and then called me a liar and a whore.”

       “Oh, Glin…” Elphaba murmured, feeling tears rise in her own eyes.

       “And then… and then you…”

       “Me?” she asked, shocked and sickened that something to do with her had caused her friend such gut-wrenching sorrow.

       Galinda nodded grimly. “You were doing this,” she gestured to Elphaba’s warm embrace, “comforting me. But…” She stopped, locking gazes with the witch again, just to be sure her eyes were still the warm color they should be before continuing. “Wh… When I asked what I was supposed to do, you…”

       “I what, my sweet?” Elphaba swallowed audibly.

       “You said you didn’t love me anymore,” she sobbed, clinging to the green girl.

       “Oh, my sweet,” the sorceress murmured. “I’m right here.”

       “You said I lied to you and…” she bit her lip and rasped out, “you basically said you never wanted to see me again.”

       “Galinda…” Elphaba was at a lost for words. It was no secret she cared about the blonde, but she never imagined the blonde would already care for her to the extent that it was her personal nightmare to have the green girl out of her life.

       “Out of all the things that happened,” she said seriously, “that was the worst.”

       The witch’s chest constricted.”R- really?”

       Galinda nodded solemnly. “Really. You’re my rock, Elphie. The one person who doesn’t expect me to be anything but myself. If I lost you…” She shook her head. “I don’t know what I‘d do,” she answered honestly.

       The green girl sucked in her breath and tried to speak around the giant lump that had formed in her throat. “I’m not going anywhere,” she managed, feeling a few tears trace their way down her own cheeks.

       “You… you promise?” Galinda asked shakily.

       “Elphaba clasped her clammy hands in her own and lightly brushed their lips together. “I promise.”

       The blonde smiled a watery smile. “Good.”

       “You think you can get back to sleep now?” the green girl asked tenderly.

       Galinda looked down and chewed her lip anxiously. “I- I don’t know, Elphie. Every time I close my eyes… I just see horrible things.”

Elphaba sighed. Then she had an idea. When I had a nightmare,” she began hesitantly, “my mom used to sing to me.”

       “She did?” Curiosity laced her friend’s voice.

       Elphaba nodded before asking shyly, “Would you like me to… to try it?”

       Galinda beamed. “I’d love that.”

       Elphaba smiled. Once she helped Galinda settle beneath the covers and made sure she was comfortable, she gently ran her fingers through the blonde’s golden locks and began singing softly. “When the fear takes you down, when the doubt takes you under, when you sink like a stone, and you can’t breathe; when the tears take control, when the demons take over, you won’t be in this alone. You got me.”

       By the time she finished the first verse; Galinda was sleeping peacefully. Elphaba smiled down at her petite frame, and slowly inched away from the bed. Just as she moved to get up though, Galinda reached out and clasped her hand. “Stay?” she muttered sleepily.

       The green girl was taken aback for a minute, but slowly her lips morphed into a soft smile. “Of course.” So she crawled under the covers, wrapping her arms gently around the blonde’s waist, and nestling her head into the pillow. Galinda moaned happily as the witch flicked off the lamp,  and together they drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 11 lovlies! I hope you enjoy! Happy late New Years to all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**11**

**Who Can Say?**

Galinda's eyes fluttered open. She was settled on her left side, facing the wall as she blearily let her eyesight adjust to the bright rays of sunlight streaming through the dorm room window. She moved to sit up, only to feel the pressure of a forearm positioned lazily across her abdomen preventing her from moving more than an inch upward. Craning her head, the heiress let out a small gasp as she caught sight of the green girl, her breathing even and peaceful as she slumbered beside the blonde. Flashes of the previous night rushed back to Galinda. Their trip to the fair, the pumpkin carving, the hayride, the funhouse… everything had been so perfect up until stupid Fiyero had to come and burst their bubble. She thought of how she'd crumbled in Elphaba's arms after his harsh words cut her like a knife. She thought of her horriendible nightmare, and that the only reason she'd been able to drift back into any kind of state of unawares at all thereafter was, again, because of the little witch lying next to her. Her lips curled up into a tender smile as she gazed upon her sleeping roommate. The early morning sunlight made her jade skin sparkle brighter than any emerald. The worry lines that usually creased her forehead were no longer visible, and her long, raven locks were splayed delicately across the pillow. She looked more beautiful and at ease than the blonde had ever seen her.

Galinda let her fingers trail gently through her roommate's sea of silky tresses as she rolled over carefully so as not to jostle her friend out of her deep slumber. She slid her arm over Elphaba's waist and snuggled deeper into her embrace. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her parted lips as she pressed her face to the green girl's neck. There was no other place in the world she'd rather be.

Elphaba awoke to the feeling of soft blonde tresses tickling her nose. Her lips morphed into a lazy smile, and when she finally managed to pry her eyes open, her heart swelled to see a pair of big, sapphire irises blinking innocently back at her as the world slowly came into focus. "Morning, my sweet." She brushed a golden lock away from her roommate's pale face. "Did you sleep okay?"

Galinda hummed in pleasure. "You make a good pillow," she murmured groggily.

Elphaba smirked as she pushed herself into a sitting position and shifted so the blonde's head rested just on her shoulder. "I believe we established that last night, when you fell asleep on me in the carriage."

The blonde's cheeks flushed, and she sat up quickly, running her hands through her mused and tangled curls. So much had happened in just one short day, and she hadn't a clue where it left them now. She giggled nervously. "Right, um, sorry about that, by the way." Her gaze drifted to the twisted magenta sheets that were now tousled atop the two of them. "And thanks," she whispered with an audible gulp, "for… everything last night." Her cheeks pinked and she gave a sheepish wince. "I didn't mean to, you know, dump all that on you." Oz, she sounded so stupid! Why did her tongue suddenly feel like it was made of lead? She peaked over at the witch, whose chocolate gaze was soft with perception.

"Hey." She hushed the blonde and put a finger to her rosebud lips. "You're my best friend. It's kind of our job to take care of each other now, okay?"

Galinda chewed her lip before grinning softly. "Okay."

"Good." The sorceress smiled and slid out of bed before glancing at the clock. It read 10:35 a.m. "Now, lets get dressed. We slept entirely too late. Your doctor appointment is in half an hour, and it's a fifteen minute carriage ride."

Reluctantly, Galinda slipped out from under the warmth of her covers and paddled over to her closet to find something suitable to wear. As she tossed her thin, pink cotton nightdress to the floor and pulled a simple, long-sleeved robin's egg blue sweater over her head before stepping through a pair of skinny white jeans, she thought about how best to approach the question that lingered so prevalently in her mind. All that had gone on yesterday- she hadn't the slightest clue what any of it meant. She knew without a sliver of doubt that she and Elphaba shared a special bond- she'd never felt so close to anyone in her life as she did to her precious little witch. But, after last night…

A million thoughts swirled in her mind. She remembered the way she felt in the mirror hall; safe, secure, brave. Like nothing could hurt her as long as the green girl was by her side. The feeling returned on the ferris wheel, and again when she broke down after Fiyero had verbally stomped on her heart. The feeling of Elphaba's strong, emerald arms as they cradled her in a protective embrace, her soft, melodic voice as she soothed the blonde's nightmare and lulled her back into a terrorless sleep.

Galinda had never felt as at home anywhere as she did when nestled in Elphaba's arms. But there was the baby to consider, and Fiyero- damn him! She was sure now that she held no romantic feelings for the suave-talking Vinkin, but Elphaba was right that she owed him at least a chance to know his unborn child. What he did after that, well, that was up to him.

But as to Elphaba… they'd shared their first kiss last night, and several more had followed, yet she still wasn't sure what to make of them, or how they'd changed things. She wasn't ready to call the green girl anything but a very,  _very_ close friend, and, she suspected, neither was the witch. Still, she knew their relationship had to have been altered  _somehow_ , she just didn't know exactly in what way.

Facing her mirror and running her most treasured brush through her thick aurelian curls, Galinda intentionally didn't take her eyes off her reflection as she took a deep breath and asked, praying her voice didn't quake, "Elphie?"

"Yeah, Glin?" The sorceress didn't look up from where she rifled through her endless drawers of black clothing.

"What… what are we?" she squeaked out, fighting to keep her breath even and catching her lip between her teeth, ocean eyes pleadingly locking on Elphaba's reflection through the crystal-framed glass.

At that, the green girl straightened. Her brows scrunched together, and Galinda could see her sable eyes tracing the blonde's frame up and down as she shuffled over to stand behind her. "What do you mean, my sweet?" she queried, resting her emerald hands on the other girl's stiff shoulders and gently massaging them. Galinda whimpered in pleasure.

"I mean… Oh, Oz, Elphie..." She leaned further back as the witch's slender fingers slowly began to work out a particularly stiff knot in her neck. "That feels… amazing," she breathed happily. "Where did you  _learn_ this?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Nowhere, really. Nessa's muscles are tight all the time, so I used to do this for her almost every day."

"Mmm," the blonde moaned. "Well, you sure have some magic fingers."

The sorceress smirked. "Thank you, my sweet. Now, what were you saying?"

Galinda bit her lip, suddenly wishing she'd never opened her mouth at all. "Nothing." She tried to brush it off.

" _Galinda_ …"

The heiress sighed, knowing it was pointless trying to hide anything from Elphaba; she was far too observant. "It's just… last night… We kissed, Elphie…"

"Yes," her lips curled upward at the memory. "We did. And?"

The blonde huffed. " _And_ , you said you were starting to  _love_ me!"

Elphaba blinked in surprise. "So I did," she conceded.

"So, what does it  _mean,_ Elphie?"

The green girl pursed her lips. "Why must it  _mean_ anything, my sweet?" she asked, not unkindly. It wasn't that she didn't want to go there with Galinda, she did! More than anything. But she had so much going on right now; she had a reputation to keep. And Elphaba had never had an intimate relationship before.

Now wasn't the time. Soon, but not yet.

That was not the answer Galinda had expected. Not even close. She sat there for a minute, fumbling for words. "Because… because it just does!" she protested. "Unless…" She bit her lip and glanced back with wounded eyes. "You didn't mean it?"

Elphaba immediately winced upon recognizing her blunder. "Oh, Glin," she sighed. "Of course I meant it! It's just…" Oz, how could she even  _begin_ to explain? She wasn't used to this, thiis jumping in without a net thing. She just wasn't ready yet, and she didn't have a clock tick of an idea when she would be. "Of course I meant it," Elphaba repeated, brushing her jade hand over Glin's silky curls affectionately.

"Why do I hear a but in there?" Galinda accused hesitantly.

Elphaba sighed. "But," she leaned down to kiss her nape, then her shoulder, slowly swiveling the chair so the blonde was facing her, "there is so much going on with you right now, Glin. We need to take things slow. I care about you, you know I do."

Galinda nodded, trying not to look too disappointed.

"And I dont want to give that up, but I just don't think either of us are quite ready for a deeper relationship."

"Slow?" the gilded princess groaned.

"Yes, slow. We'll figure it out along the way. I promise." Then she molded her lips to Galinda's, catching her off guard and causing an excited gasp to escape her throat.

"Okay…" she rasped against emerald skin as her arms twined around the green girl's neck and she deepened the kiss. "Slow."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but, she figured as Elphaba continued to make her heart skip with pleasure, it was pretty Ozdamn close.

* * *

The inside of the OBGYN office was Galinda's own personal hell. Everywhere she turned there were reminders of the steadily growing human being inside her. Pictures on the walls, pamphlets in the magazine rack, books on proper parenting that littered the receptionist's desk… And she didn't even want to  _consider_ the amount of women currently scattered in the waiting chairs and holding their extremely swollen stomachs.  _Holy Oz!_ she gasped as she struggled to keep the room from spinning as fear begin to fill her every pore,  _Am I really going to get that_ big _?_  "El- Elphie," she whimpered. Her nails dug into the green girls skin, leaving dark green- and very sharp- indents in her arm, "I'm scared."

The green girl jumped at the sudden needle-like pinch pulsing through her arm. She pulled Galinda into a comforting one armed hug. "You'll be fine, my sweet." Galinda rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder as they neared the check in desk. Elphaba gently released her hold on her roommate and approached the chestnut haired nurse behind the counter. "Galinda Upland at 11:00 with Doctor Zambrano?" she asked. The nurse did a double take at the witch's emerald skin, but tried not to stare as she slid a clipboard overflowing with paperwork over the counter.

"Yes… of course." She tried for a smile despite how jittery the odd girl's steely stare made her. "J-Just fill out these forms and hand them back to me, the nurse will come to collect you in a few minutes."

Elphaba nodded her thanks and slid the clipboard into her hand. She made her way back over to the blonde, who seemed to be in a horrified trance, and gently guided her over to a waiting room chair. "Glin?" she prodded gently, and the blonde was knocked out of her daze as she stared with glassy eyes around the room of bulging women.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

Her roommate settled herself in the chair beside the shaking blonde and gently tilted the clipboard toward her. "The receptionist said we need to fill these out," she explained softly. "Would you like to or…?"

Galinda stared down at the papers, trying to swallow her fear and be brave as she grasped the wooden board. She picked up the pen that was attached to the clipboard by a string of aquamarine beads, but her hands shook so badly that she couldn't even write her name. Panic welled in her chest and she could feel her throat constricting as she stared down at the words that seemed to leap off the page.

_Prenatal Clinic._

_Previous pregnancies (If applicable) :_

_Date of last period:_

They swirled 'round and 'round in hair gaze, mocking her with their frankness.

This was it. They were really here. And that meant this was all real. She could never again wake up and convince herself that everything up until now had been the brunt of some horrible nightmare.

Her gaze darted wildly around the room as that knowledge finally sank in. The eyes of the new born baby photos that hung on every wall seemed to follow her, haunting her, reminding her over and over again that everything was about to change. Once she walked behind that wooden door to the examination rooms, nothing would ever be the same. The panic only worsened. She wheezed and gasped for breath as black spots swam before her eyes.

No. She was not going to faint again. She just couldn't. She thrust the clipboard at Elphaba, bolting from her chair and sprinting toward the wooden door, gripping the brass handle in desperate need of support.

"Galinda?" The green girl tossed the clipboard aside on the blonde's now unoccupied seat and quickly made her way over to where her roommate was bracing herself against the door, breathing heavily. She came up behind the dread-stricken blonde, ignoring the obnoxious stares from everyone in the waiting room. She rested her emerald palm against the oak door, blocking the heiress from finding an escape.

Galinda gulped, her breathing hollow as she once again groped for the brass doorknob. When she felt the cool metal beneath her skin, her shoulders sagged in relief. She went to turn it, ready to flee this fear inducing hellhole with no intention of returning ever again. Before she could, Elphaba's warm, jade hand settled comfortingly over hers, and her right wrist came to brush a stray curl out of the blonde's wild, sapphire eyes. Galinda immediately felt her breathing even out, finding solace in her roommate's calming touch. The sorceress locked their gazes, and Galinda whimpered. Her breathing caught in her throat, but she refused to let the terror overwhelm her. She kept her sky-blue orbs trained on the green girl's, blocking out everything else in the room until at last she felt she could breathe again. She gulped in as much air as she could before finally rasping out. "Elphie… I- I can't." She shook her blonde curls vigorously and pointed a trembling hand at the opposite door, where smiling nurses in white coats were rotating patients in and out. The assistants looked cheery, congratulating each new mother as they walked through the door. Everything she could see beyond the entryway seemed to glow with a welcoming light, but all Galinda thought of whe she looked at the seemingly joyous scene was a black hole of doom.

Elphaba gently pried the blonde's hand from its death grip on the brass doorknob, gathering her up into a soothing hug. "You can," she murmured reassuringly. "I know it's frightening, but I'll be with you every step of the way. You can  _do this,_ Galinda. You're an Upland, you can do anything." She gently kissed the other girl's forehead and the smallest of smiles graced her rosebud lips as Elphaba guided her over to the water cooler, taking a small paper cup and filling it to the brim before offering it to her roommate. "Drink," she insisted.

Galinda wordlessly took the cup, downing it in one gulp. She handed it back to Elphaba, who refilled it once more. After three cups of water and some intense concentrating on her breathing, the color slowly returned to the blonde's cheeks. "Th- thanks, Elphie," she stammered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry about… that."

Elphaba waved away her concern as they gingerly made their way back to their seats. "It's okay. I can't even imagine how hard it must be, taking this all in." She gestured to the room of pregnant new mothers and Galinda gulped.

"Yeah..." she conceded in a small voice.

Elphaba wished there was more she could do to help, but as it was, she simply picked up the clipboard once more and stroked her roommate's arm. "You relax," she said. "I'll do this."

Galinda nodded gratefully.

She gazed listlessly around the room, unconsumed water sloshing in her cup as she tried to remain calm. She studied the other patients, aghast at how large their stomachs were. A few of them even had to sit with their legs splayed out in front of them. Would she ever get that big? She sure hoped not. Just as she was about to slip into panic mode once more, she felt an anonymous hand touch her arm.

"Excuse me?" asked a young female voice. Galinda turned to see a girl of about 27 smiling down at her with auburn hair and sea green eyes. She wore a light yellow sweater and her stomach was just beginning to show. A boy about ten years of age with dark skin, big brown eyes, and curly caramel hair, stood at her side, looking very bored of standing around. "Are you alright?" Her eyes were wide and concerned. Galinda tried to keep her voice even.

"What? Oh, I… er… yes, I'm fine," she fumbled. "It's just…"

"A lot to take in?" the woman supplied.

Galinda nodded sheepishly.

"I understand." She gestured to her son, who was shifting impatiently on the balls of his feet. "I had Josh here when I was only seventeen," she confessed, smiling at the boy.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Y- you did?"

The woman nodded solemnly. "I did." She looked around the room and sighed. "I remember my first time here. I was just like you back then. I wanted nothing more than to dart out that door and forget anything ever happened," she sympathized.

Galinda nodded vigorously. "I guess…" she trailed off and the redhead waited in patient silence. Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the papers, but listened intently as the two conversed. "Before coming here… everything seemed like some crazy dream, you know? And now…"

"Now it finally feels real, right?"

The blonde worried her lip. "I'm actually carrying a baby," she whispered. "What in Oz do I know about caring for a  _baby_?"

The woman gently patted her knee. "Trust me, I know that feeling all too well."

Galinda blinked and finally moved to face her. "So… this is normal?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" the redhead queried. "Being scared out of your mind?"

The blonde nodded.

"Oh, hell yeah," the other girl reassured her. "In fact, I'd be worried if you  _weren't_ scared. How old are you, eighteen, twenty?"

"Twenty. I'm a freshman at Shiz's grad program."

The woman nodded her understanding. "I was a senior in high school when I first found out. Terrified me to no end."

"It did?" Galinda's voice shook.

The woman squeezed her hand sympathetically and sat down beside her. "Of course it did. I didn't have a clue what to do. The guy I had him with, well, I'd only known him for a year, and he left as soon as he found out."

Galinda sucked in her breath and Elphaba moved to grasp her free hand. Her mind flashed back to the horrible nightmare and the way Fiyero's eyes were hollow and cold, seeming to see right through her. Was that more than just a bad dream? Could it have been an omen in disguise? Would Fiyero shun her and try to take the baby simply to save his reputation?

She began to hyperventilate again as a plethora of horrifying scenarios played out in her mind. Trying to keep from getting overwhelmed, the blonde kept her gaze on the redhead, who was ruffling her son's hair affectionately as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

 _"_ _Mom_!" he huffed, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

The redhead smiled and soothingly rubbed her steadily growing stomach. "I know you're not," she laughed, "But like it or not son, you'll always be my baby boy."

Josh shook his head and turned back to a hand-held video game he clutched in his left palm. His mother grinned ruefully before turning back to face Galinda.

"So…" the blonde stuttered nervously as she intertwined her fingers. "You kept him anyway? Even without support?"

The woman shook her head. "Oh, I didn't do it alone. My parents were great- after they got over the initial shock, that is. They took us in and really helped me turn things around. I went back to school, and they raised him while I was away. Now I have a husband and a degree in finance." She gazed fondly at her son. "I can't imagine my life without Josh in it."

Galinda felt her gaze drift to her lap as her stomach dropped. She doubted her parents would be that understanding; they seemed to care more about their reputation than anything… even their own daughter. "You're lucky," she sighed softly. "My parents would never do that. All they're concerned about are their precious titles." She locked eyes with the redhead again and blinked back tears. "I haven't even told them yet," she admitted, placing one hand on her abdomen.

Elphaba's blood boiled at the mention of her roommate's parents. They sounded like vile people, and she was in no hurry whatsoever to meet them. Seeing that this mysterious patient had things under control with Galinda, she gave her hand another loving squeeze and went to return the clipboard to the check-in desk to avoid hearing any more of this conversation that she was sure would soon infuriate her.

The woman placed her hand atop Galinda's. "If they love you, they'll learn to accept it," she encouraged softly. Galinda looked away. "And I know this seems like the end of the world right now," she continued. The blonde bit her lip in confirmation. "But trust me, you have a long, prosperous life ahead of you, no matter what you decide to do."

Galinda swiveled back to face her, her eyes bright with appreciation, "Thank you," she whispered earnestly. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

The woman gave her a comforting smile. "Of course." Then she pushed up off the chair and out her hand. "I'm Amelia Aguilar, by the way."

The blonde grinned shyly and slipped her shaking hand into the older woman's. "Galinda, just Galinda."

Amelia grinned knowingly and pulled a small piece of paper and pen out of her pocket as Elphaba weaved her way back toward them. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Galinda." She quickly scrawled something on the paper and handed it to the blonde. "If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call me, okay? I know what it's like to walk in your shoes."

Galinda took the paper gratefully as Elphaba grasped her arm and whispered, "They're calling us back now, my sweet."

"Thank you," the heiress said again. "Thank you so much."

Amelia grinned. "Any time." Elphaba pulled her closer to the door and Amelia scurried after them. "Oh, and by the way," she added, grabbing the blonde's other arm gently. "If I were you, I'd pick up a copy of "What To Expect When You're Expecting. Totally saved me my first time around."

"Thanks for the tip, Amelia," she grinned. "I'll do that."

The red head beamed. "Good luck. I hope I see you again here, Miss. Galinda."

"You too, Amelia." She squeezed the older woman's hand in gratitude.

As they disappeared behind the doorway, Galinda took one final look around the waiting room. Something caught her eyes that she hadn't noticed before. Beyond their extended stomachs and the clipboards or books settled on their laps, every single one of those woman, even the younger ones, were  _smiling,_

Galinda let out a long breath. Okay, so maybe her life would be drastically different after this appointment, and she knew there were many unthinkable bumps in the road that had yet to be faced; but as she gazed around the lowly lit room, and her little witch smiling fondly down at her as she gently clutched her arm, she began to think that maybe, just maybe, there were some things in her life that this baby would change for the better.


	12. A Date with the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter twelve! Enjoy dearies! Oh, if any of you are interested, I started a Wicked Fanfiction group on FB, and we're about to have our first contest- A valentine's Day fic contest! There's a link to the group on my profile, come join us!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**12**

**A Date with the Doctor**

They were led  to the second exam room on the left. When Galinda peaked around the doorway, she sucked in her breath and stood in a trance under the doorframe. White walls, white sink, speckled tile floor… She began having more flashbacks to the room in her nightmare. Like in the maternity recovery room, a window adorned the left wall- right across from the door- and sunlight streamed into the glass. It wasn't open, like the one in her dream, but the blinds were pulled up, and she could see out onto the street. Everything was sterile and pristine. The bit of color in the room came from the grey granite counter tops and the two blue chairs positioned under the window. Even the padded table that was shoved against the back wall only provided a small pop of tan. Galinda gulped. Being here made her skittish as a newborn kitten, but she squelched down the trepidation that balled in the pit of her stomach and pushed forward, thinking of Amelia and her son. If she had made it through and come out okay, then Galinda could too. She crossed the room to where Elphaba had taken a spot in one of the cushioned chairs, and tossed her a pensive look as she tentatively took a seat beside her. The green girl winked and offered her a comforting smile.

"You're going to do great," she whispered encouragingly as she squeezed the blonde's clammy hand in support.

Galinda grinned back weakly.

A nurse strode in a few minutes later. Her green eyes were bright as she smiled welcomingly at the girls. Chestnut curls framed her coffee-colored complexion, and she wore a casual pair of scrubs, adorned with adorable pictures of a brown cartoon dog with black spots and a long pink tongue sticking out. She steadied the girls carefully, and Elphaba could tell by her nervous, far too wide smile that she was more than a little taken aback by the witch's unusual skin color, but she had to give the woman credit for immediately not shrinking away from her at first sight.

"Alright, girls," she announced a little too cheerily as she came further into the small room. "I'm Gabriella. Doctor Zambrano will be with you in a bit, but first I need to take some information down." Her eyes darted enthusiastically between the pair, and Elphaba fought the urge to cringe at her overdone peppiness. "Now," she smiled resolutely, "which one of you is Miss. Galinda Upland?"

The blonde shot the sorceress one more terrified glance and Elphaba stroked her arm tenderly as she meekly raised her hand with an audible gulp. "I- I am, Miss," she squeaked out timidly.

The nurse beamed a little too broadly. "Excellent," she chirped. "And I'm told you're estimated to be about a month along now, correct?'

Galinda fidgeted apprehensively in her seat. "Well, erm…" she started awkwardly. "I missed my period on the 22nd of last month so um… I guess so?" she answered back uncertainly.

"Mmm…" Gabriella nodded and quickly made a note on her clipboard before placing it on the counter next to the sink. "Okay then." She pulled something from one of her many jacket pockets. "I'm just going to take your blood pressure and temperature and then we'll see if we can't get a few things figured out, okay?"

Galinda nodded and watched the nurse with anxious eyes as she fitted the blood pressure cuff about her arm and began to pump the bulbous thing in her hand, inflating the cuff painfully tight around her bicep. She whimpered when the band became so tight she feared her arm would snap in half. She grasped the green girl's hand so tightly her knuckles went white, and the encouraging smile Elphaba was giving her morphed into something that closer resembled a pained grimace. Gabriella squeezed the bulb once more and the blonde clamped her eyes shut. An undignified  _meep_ escaped her parted lips in preparation for the pain to intensify. Instead, Galinda felt the cuff slowly release her arm as the air seeped out of it. She instantly relaxed as the pressure was relieved. Her death-grip on the witch slacked to a simple, tender handhold as the nurse came and removed the band before scribbling more notes on her pad.

"Blood pressure's good," she informed them. "Now I just need to take your temperature and then get a urine urine test sample. Also, you know about the diabetes test, yes? I'll have to send you to the lab and give you that drink after we finish up here so they can get an accurate blood sample."

"RUrine mtesth?" Galinda repeated as the woman slipped a thermometer in her mouth. She hated peeing in those Ozdamn cups. And what did one of  _those_ ridiculous things have to do with the baby inside her?

"Drink?" echoed Elphaba, her brows scrunching together in sudden confusion. "Ma'am…" she shook her head and exchanged a glance with her roommate, "We weren't told anything about a drink…" She trailed off. She'd been to enough doctor appointments with Nessa to know that whenever a test was administered with the use of fluids, the patient usually wasn't supposed to eat beforehand.

"Er uh Rurine mtesth," the blonde emphasized again as Gabriella slipped the thermometer from her mouth and read the temperature- 98.6- before jotting it down on Galinda's chart.

The nurse's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, you didn't know I would need a urine sample?" She tipped her head to the side in mystification. "And why…" She turned to the witch. "You called for Miss. Galinda, correct Miss… Elphaba is it?"

The sorceress nodded. "Yes, I did," she confirmed.

The nurse frowned and pursed her lips in thought. "And they said nothing of the standard Glucose Intolerance Test?" she queried curiously.

Elphaba shook her head and glanced at her roommate, who simply shrugged as if to say,  _You're in charge here, not me._ "No ma'am," the green girl answered, "They said nothing of the sort."

Gabriella sighed and drew a hand through her hair in frustration. "Right, well, this may complicate things a bit," she warned. "May I ask who it was you spoke with?"

The witch scrunched her features, deep in thought as she tried to recall the name of the young assistant she'd conversed with. "She was young…" Elphaba mused as the conversation slowly came back to her. "An intern I think she said. Her name…" Elphaba tapped her chin, the name just short of being on the tip of her tongue. "Something short," she remembered, "Cleo or something?" she inquired with a raised brow.

The nurse winced. "Chloe?" she drawled dryly.

Elphaba's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's it! Chloe." Then she noticed how tired Gabriella's features became as clarity dawned. "Why do you ask?"

" _That_ explains it." The nurse gave an exaggerated sigh.

The roommates shared a befuddled look. "Explains… what?" Galinda queried.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Chloe's new," she clarified. "She's a junior in high school. She just started in reception last week and we're still teaching her the ropes." She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "She must've forgotten to tell you about the test." Elphaba caught the apologetic note in her voice and hid a sigh. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming next.

"Alright," she conceded cautiously. "So, what now?"

The nurse huffed, more sorry for dragging them all the way out there than anything. She turned to Galinda. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked, in a last ditch effort to keep things on schedule.

Galinda stared at her in slight uncertainty, but pulled her phone out of the small bag that she'd slung across her shoulder. The clock read 11:30. She and Elphie had grabbed bagels from the coffee shop on the way out of school, so she took her best guess. "About fifteen minutes ago?" she ventured, and Elphaba nodded in affirmation, hating that she knew what had to happen now. It had been hard enough for Galinda to go through that door the  _first_ time; she didn't want to make her do it any more than absolutely necessary.

Gabriella exhaled noisily and shook her head. "I figured as much," she said regretfully. They she schooled her features and attempted to smile. We can continue with the first part of the appointment, but," she tossed Galinda a sympathetic gaze, "you'll have to come back another day soon as well."

Galinda cast a bewildered glance between her roommate and the nurse. "What do you mean?"

The nurse groaned and sat down on the exam table. "The Glucose test is designed to test your body's risk of developing gestational diabetes while you're pregnant. We give you medicine to drink and then take a blood sample to see how it reacts." She placed her hand atop the blonde's apologetically. "But, in order for it to work correctly…"

"Let me guess," the heiress finished dryly, "I'm not supposed to eat for at last twelve hours, right?"

Gabriella exhaled again. "That's right," she admitted.

Galinda huffed. "Great," she sulked before starting to stand up. "Come on, Elphie, let's go reset my appointment."

"Wait!" Gabriella halted them and Galinda gulped before sitting back down. "There's still a lot we can do to help you, you'll just need to come back sometime later this week so we can conduct that particular test," she explained.

The blonde sighed. At least this wouldn't be a completely wasted trip. She tossed Elphaba an irritated glance and the witch smiled sympathetically. "Think of it this way, Glin," she prompted softly, "the more you do now, the less time we have to spend here when we come back."

"That's right," Gabriella echoed. "Though, I  _am_ sorry you were misinformed the first time," she apologized.

The heiress wavered her off and tried to look nonchalant. "It's okay," she responded sweetly. "It's not your fault."

"Still," the nurse lamented, "I'll remind Chloe of proper protocol once we're done here so this doesn't happen again in the future."

"Really," Elphaba insisted once more, "it's fine. Now," she was eager to get this appointment going so Galinda could stop stressing about it, "what do you need first?"

Gabriella tapped the chart with her pen. "Well…" she turned to Galinda, "you said you missed your last cycle on the 22nd, correct?'

The blonde nodded.

"What are they usually like?"

Galinda explained that the intensity of them varied and they usually came closer to the end of the month., lasting anywhere between 3-6 days. Gabriella made notes on her chart as she talked.

"Mmm hmm. Okay, so based on what you told me, the baby should be due sometime in early June. This is your first pregnancy, right?" Galinda paled visibly at the idea that anyone might think otherwise. Her eyes widened in shocked horror. "I'll take that as a yes," the nurse said before reaching over and squeezing her hand gently. "Don't worry, none of these questions are meant to feel like an interrogation, they're just routine." The heiress resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. They'd barely begun and already she felt like she was being placed under a large, glaring spotlight and everyone was just waiting for her to say something stupid.

"Routine," she muttered disdainfully, "right."

The nurse patted her knee. "You're doing fine," she assured her. Elphaba clasped her free hand and she managed a small smile.

"Do you have any reasons to be concerned about the pregnancy?" the nurse continued her line of questioning. "Any odd symptoms?"

The blonde shrugged, having not the slightest clue which of her symptoms would be considered odd. "I've been tired…" she started timidly. "And haven't been able to keep much food down… My mood seems to change at the drop of a hat…and i want to sleep  _all_  the time."

Gabriella chuckled and jotted down those notes. "Sound's normal so far," she commented. "And I'm sorry to say, don't expect those symptoms to go away anytime soon. If anything, they're probably going to get worse.

Galinda cringed. "Great."

"Don't worry my sweet," Elphaba assured her, "We'll get through it together."

The blonde grinned and squeezed her hand, "Thanks, Elphie," she murmured.

The nurse smiled. "Now, regarding your health... do either you or the father have any family history of serious medical conditions? Heart problems, diabetes, mental slowness, that kind of thing?"

Galinda's brow furrowed and she suddenly started to sweat. She didn't really know. There was nothing wrong with  _her_ so she never bothered to find out if there was any family history she needed to worry about. Fiyero… she really hadn't the slightest clue. She better ask him. Then she gulped. Asking him would mean admitting why she needed to know, and admitting that would mean… Well, she didn't know  _what_ it would mean exactly. Galinda shook her golden curls in denial and glanced frantically at Elphaba, who only gestured for her to answer and tightened her grip on her roommate's hand. "I… really don't know…" she finally squeaked out, her gaze shifting to her lap. "I don't… think so," she whispered. Her stomach twisted and she suddenly wished she'd bothered to find out before they'd gotten together.

Gabriella frowned, but only said, "Well, you'll have to figure that out soon, because we may want to do a screening for any possible defects."

Defects? That was a terrifying thought. What if there was something wrong with her baby? Who would want to adopt it then? Would she be forced to keep it if she couldn't give the right answers to people who asked? Her head begin to whirl with all the looming, unanswered questions, and her vision began to blur. Did she really need to tell Fiyero before she was ready?

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she caught the tail end of the practitioner's next question. "…ever had, or currently have, any STDs?"

Sexually transmitted diseases? Oh Oz! She hadn't even  _considered_ that possibility when she and Fiyero hooked up that night. He'd been her first, but what if  _she_  wasn't  _his_? What if he'd unknowingly contracted something and didn't know? What if she had it now, because she'd been so careless? What would happen to the baby then? Beside her, she felt Elphaba tense, but her voice was level as she tried to stay calm for her roommate's shake.

"It's alright, Glin," she murmured, "we can get you tested, and everything will be fine."

The heiress whimpered pitifully and buried her head in Elphaba's chest. Instinctively, the green girl's protective arms encircled her and gently stroked her back. a few tears prickled at the edge of her eyes and spilled over before she could stop them, but she refused to break down completely. She sniffed loudly and wiped her face with a tissue the nurse handed her before sitting up again. "I… I'm s-sorry," she apologized. "I- it's j- just…"

"Shh," the nurse soothed her. "We'll figure this out, okay sweetie? I'll go get some tests, and they can be cultured so that we have the results when you come in for the glucose test, okay? If anything comes up, we'll figure out how to deal with it."

Galinda nodded numbly and took the second tissue Gabriella offered to dry her still moist eyes. Elphaba pulled her close.

"Had you ever… been intimate, before this?' the nurse asked quietly.

Galinda shook her head. "No… he- he was my first," she told her tearfully.

The nurse nodded. "That's good," she said, "the risk is lower that way. Find out whether he's been tested, but your odds are good."

Galinda sighed in relief when the nurse stood up to go get the swab tests. "I'll be back," she assured the shaken blonde. As the door closed softly behind the nurse, Galinda turned and hugged her roommate to her once more. "Oz, Elphie," she muttered in disgust. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"You're not stupid, Galinda," the green girl said sternly. "You didn't know."

"But I should have," she retorted bitterly. "Oz, what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if there's something wrong with  _me_?" Her breathing came in rapid spurts and she felt her throat slowly begin to close. "What if…"

"Galinda," Elphaba deliberately grabbed her friend's forearms and swiveled the blonde to face her, "it's no use lamenting over what if's," she implored, "you're going to worry yourself sick if you do that. We need to take this one thing at a time, my sweet. If there's a need to cross that bridge, then we will. But until that happens, I need you to try and relax, okay? Just focus on answering Gabriella's questions and getting through this appointment, then we'll deal with everything else.

The heiress studied her friend's sable gaze, so confident and sure even in the face of something as unpredictable as this. Galinda had no idea how she managed to do that, but it was more reassuring than the green girl would ever be able to understand. "O-kay," she finally surrendered before pulling Elphaba into an impulsive hug. "Thank you, Elphie," she murmured lovingly, "for everything."

The sudden contact took the witch by surprise, but she quickly reciprocated the embrace; Galinda's touch was the only one that didn't send her running for the hills. As shaken as she was on the inside, she was determined to help her through this; whatever that took. "Anytime, my sweet," she muttered melodically into the smaller girl's shoulder, "anytime."

* * *

The nurse came back with two swabs, and though Galinda had to stop twice to keep from retching up what little food she'd eaten, the samples were finally sent off to be cultured. Then the nurse handed her that despicable little cup and gestured toward the bathroom. Galinda wrinkled her nose in contempt. "Ugh," she muttered to her roommate before heading through the door. "I hate these things," she held the cup at arms length, only letting two fingers touch it, as though it were coated with toxin, "they're so undignified."

Elphaba chuckled; she'd helped Nessa through enough of these when she was younger to know it was  _not_ a pleasant experience. "I know, my sweet," she sympathized, "but the sooner you go in there, the sooner it will be over."

The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes, but obediently stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged and handed the cup to the nurse. "Those things are impossible," she hissed to the green girl as Gabriella handed it off.

The witch simply laughed and shook her head.

"Now," the nurse smiled when she stepped back in the room, "do one more thing for me, and then I'm going to send Eva in. After she examines you, you girls can be on your way."

"Oh good," Galinda grinned in relief, "What do I have to do?" The nurse went to the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a package, ripping it open and handing the paper thin item to the petite blonde. "

I'll step out so you can put that on," she instructed. "Just knock on the door when you're ready and I'll call for Eva." She whisked out of the room, but not before turning around and saying, "No undergarments. She needs to be able to see you properly."

Galinda swallowed audibly as she stared at the flimsy garment. "Do I  _have_ to?" she whimpered, and the sorceress swallowed a laugh.

"I'm afraid so, my sweet."

The blonde pouted pitifully. "But… she'll be…  _looking_ at me, Elphie! I'm not… I don't want anyone to look at me." She stuck out her lower lip and cursed inwardly as she felt moisture tickle the edges of her eyes. "I'll look so… ugly," she whispered as trickles of water traced their way down her cheeks and she lowered her head in embarrassment. Elphaba's heart went out to her friend. She quickly strode the few paces to the center of the room, where the blonde clutched the light garment in one hand. She reached out and cupped the other girl's cheeks, guiding her gaze so their two sets of eyes met. She tenderly brushed her lips against the blonde's and hushed her lovingly. "You could never be ugly, Glin." She kissed her again and lightly ran her fingers down the smaller girl's sides, stroking gently, carefully, trying her best to soothe the girl, as she'd done for her in the funhouse. Galinda moaned happily, and Elphaba grinned.

"Eva's a doctor, Galinda. She won't hurt you. Don't be afraid my sweet," she lightly nuzzled her roommate's ear, but stopped before they could get too comfortable.

"I… I know," the heiress's voice was softer now, calmer almost. The witch was glad to know her efforts had succeeded. "But…" Galinda bit her lip nervously. "No one has really  _looked at me_ since... " she trailed off, but the sorceress mentally finished her sentence.

_Since Fiyero._

"I'm right here, my sweet," the green girl repeated. "I'm not going anywhere."

Eventually, Elphaba was able to coax her roommate into the gown. She knocked softly on the door and in came Dr. Eva Zambrano wearing a bright, encouraging smile. She had silky black hair that was cut to shoulder length and warm brown eyes just a few shades darker than Elphaba's.

"Hi," she stuck out her hand and Elphaba shook it cordingly, "I'm Dr. Zambrano, but you can call me Eva."

"Elphaba," the green girl responded before gesturing to her roommate, "And this is Galinda."

The blonde gave a timid wave "Nice to meet you." she squeaked.

"Likewise," the brunette smiled as she made her way over to the examination table where the blonde had taken a seat. "I'm told you're my patient, yes?"

Galinda nodded mutely, her eyes wide and frightened. The doctor offered her a comforting smile. "I know you're nervous," she said kindly, but I'm just going to take a look at you, okay? You're urine sample came back clear, but we still need to do a physical and pelvic exam to make sure everything is the way it should be. Then I'll give you some prenatal vitamins to try and you can then be on your way until you come back for that glucose test- sorry to make you do this twice so soon, by the way. Okay?"

Again, Galinda nodded. The doctor began poking and prodding, and it made the blonde very fidgety, especially when she explained what happened during the pelvic exam. Though it all though, both Eva and Elphaba kept her distracted with questions and conversation. Mostly medical from Eva, but Elphaba did her best to help keep things light. Finally, the exams were over. Dr. Zambrano pronounced both her and the baby healthy thus far, and told Galinda not to worry too much about the STD issue until the test results came back and they found out the father's history, for which both girl's were relieved. She handed them some pamphlets consisting of all the blonde's options about where to go from there, but Galinda was already so overwhelmed that she simply thanked her and stuck them in her purse for later. Gabriella came back in with some trial prenatal supplements, saying they would judge which was best on her next visit, and then the girls were finally,  _finally,_ permitted to leave.

Galinda stopped and turned back toward the nurse as they made their way out, offering a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "Hopefully I'll see you again, when we come back?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit and threatening to betray her nerves.

The nurse smiled warmly. "Of course." She straightened her files in her arm and followed them out. "Have a good day girls," she said as she turned down the hall.

"You too." Elphaba called back.

They went back to the check-in and rescheduled the test for that Friday morning at ten, making sure to verify this time that Galinda was allowed no food after nine o' clock Thursday night. Then they met the carriage outside.

"Well, that was absolutely nerve wracking, " the blonde lamented as she climbed in. "And now I have to go through that terror  _twice,_ thanks to that silly intern girl."

"I know, my sweet," the green girl soothed as she pulled her roommate to her so her aurelian curls draped over the witch's shoulder. "But at least we got to spend the morning together," She squeezed her shoulder and tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah," Galinda snorted. "Too bad we weren't doing anything  _fun_."

A small smile curled on the sorceress lips as she sifted her fingers through the blonde's golden tresses. "What do you say we fix that?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

Galinda grinned up at her roommate and raised her eyebrow in quandary. "How?" she murmured.

Elphaba smiled and caught her in a quick kiss. "How do you feel about the park?"

* * *

When they arrived, the green girl tipped the driver and thanked him for the unexpected jaunt. "We can take it from here," she reassured him. The park was only a few blocks away from campus, and she could see the top of the sorcery building not far over the hill and down the street.

"Are you sure, Miss?" the driver asked as he proceeded to help Galinda down before turning toward Elphaba again and stroking his black mustache. "Because I will gladly wait if you-"

"No, Charlie," the heiress shooed away his concern and handed him an extra five dollars in addition to her roommate's tip. The chauffeur's eyes widened as he carefully took the bill. "You've already worked overtime." She smiled gently. "Besides," she slipped her hand into Elphaba's and the sorceress grinned, "I don't know how long we'll be here. We can make it back on our own."

The driver smiled and tipped his hat before climbing back into the front seat. "If you're certain?' he asked one last time, just to be sure.

"We are," Elphaba replied smoothly. "Have a good weekend."

"You too ladies." Charlie clucked the horses into action and trotting off down the path.

Once he was out of sight, the girls wandered hand in hand around the park. The trees were full of leaves bathed in deep reds, bright oranges, and muted golds. Kids of all ages frolicked in the light October breeze as parents watched from the sidelines. Eager, giddy shrieks emerged from the toddlers playing happily on the jungle gym off one of the area's many asphalt paths, while the older children flew kites bought from the stand at the corner, or chased their pets through mountainous piles of stacked leaves. In the center of the park, sculpted around a three-tiered stone fountain and fenced in with iron railing, was a small flower garden, where countless types of plants begin to wilt and bloom with the change of the season. Elphaba and Galinda took to the shade of an old oak tree. The green girl plopped down in the grass, her jade skin almost blending in with the long blades. Galinda followed suit and sank down beside her, resting her head on her roommate's emerald shoulder as the witch wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her close.

"Mmm…" the blonde hummed with a contented sigh as they watched the other park goers roam about, "This is nice."

"It is," the green girl agreed, pecking her forehead sweetly.

They sat in peaceful silence and settled in to watch the passers by. Galinda began to slowly nod off as her roommate let her slender fingers glide back and forth, knotting in her aurelian curls. Her head drooped so it rested lightly on Elphaba's shoulder, and she squirmed with a discontented murmur as the green girl carefully leaned back and rested her hands on the ground, sitting with her legs outstretched and soaking in the early afternoon sun. Galinda's eyes fluttered closed, but before she could drift completely into a blissful slumber, a low rumble sounded, particularly close to her ear. The heiress wrinkled her nose and frowned in her almost-sleep, but otherwise made no attempt to move, instead wrapping her slender arms about her roommate's waist and snuggling closer. A second rumble sounded, and Galinda reluctantly pried her eyes open. She straightened herself slightly, raising her arms in an exaggerated stretch as the mysterious noise made itself known for the third time. She looked around, trying to denote the source of whatever had disturbed her, but she saw nothing in her immediate line of vision that would be capable of erupting such a strange and distinct growl as what she'd just heard.

Galinda glanced quizzically at Elphaba, trying to determine if she too had heard it, or if the raging pregnancy hormones were actually making her go crazy. "Elphie do you…?"

The green girl cocked her head, waiting for her roommate to continue. "Do I what?" she inquired curiously.

Something rumbled once more, and Galinda caught the witch's cheeks darkening at least three shades. She narrowed her eyes and swallowed a laugh as her gaze came to rest on her roommate's abdomen. "Elphie…" she asked with a small, suspicious smile, "Is that… your stomach I hear?"

Elphaba blushed even greener- if that were possible at this point. "I… suppose it is, my sweet," she confessed sheepishly.

"Didn't we just eat breakfast?" she chided. Then she looked down at her phone and realized the screen read 1:10 p.m. Oh. Galinda had only seen her eat half her bagel before throwing it away and pronouncing herself full. No wonder she was hungry. Come to think of it, why wasn't  _her_ stomach rumbling as well? She'd hardly eaten much more herself.

Galinda placed one hand on her abdomen, waiting to feel the familiar emptiness that came with needing to eat. Instead, she found that the thought of food made her insides churn violently. She felt so incredibly full, even though she'd only eaten an orange before they left the school. And more than that, she felt  _big_. Her stomach was still as flat as it had been that morning, but their trip to the clinic, however botched it may have been, had made so many things come into focus, it was almost too much for her to process. All she could picture when she thought of that place was the woman with large, round stomachs as their children continued to grow inside them. None of the women had looked ugly like that. On the contrary, some were practically  _glowing_ with renewed youth, Still, Galinda couldn't help fearing the day  _she_ would be that size. It would make this whole ordeal all too real, and she would no longer be able to keep the pregnancy a secret. Not to mention- She snuck a peek at the witch beside her. What would Elphaba think when she got to be so… round? Would she finally come to her senses and realize Galinda wasn't worth the trouble? Would she even want to be  _seen_ with her anymore?

 _Stop being ridiculous,_ she chided herself.  _Elphie will love you no matter what you look like_. But would she?

Elphaba was green herself, and Galinda still loved  _her._ More than words could express. That should've been enough proof right there, but that little voice in her head wouldn't stop gnawing away at the idea that this was different. That she might see Galinda in a different light once she started growing… and then she might not want her. Elphie had always been green, so the blonde had almost no choice but to learn to see past it when they were shoved in such close quarters together. But Galinda… Galinda had always been perfect. Her body and upscale fashion sense were the only parts of her old self she really wanted to keep. So what would happen when she didn't even have that? Who would she be then?

"Galinda? Are you okay?" Her roommate's voice cut through her jumbled musings. The blonde blinked back to reality to find Elphaba staring at her with touched concern. She forced a smile and tried to look relaxed.

"I'm fine, Elphie." She pushed up to her feet and offered a hand to help the green girl up. "Come on, let's go find you something to eat. I was quite comfortable before your stomach interrupted our cuddling," she quipped.

"Hey!" the witch protested.

Galinda smirked. "We need to satisfy you so I can have my pillow back." This was starting to become something of a running joke by now. Elphaba laughed.

"Very well, my sweet." She clasped the blonde's ivory hand, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Lead the way."

The pair stopped at a secluded ice cream cart in the corner of the park. It was quaint, with a pink and white awning over the window and surrounded by little sets of tables and chairs. Elphaba smiled and approached the jolly-looking, heavyset man behind the counter.

"What can I get you today, Miss?" he asked cheerily, and the green girl was relieved that he didn't do more than blink twice when he laid eyes upon her unique complexion. She tapped her chin and scanned the menu, squinting in the early afternoon sun.

"Hmm," she mused before finally pointing to the selection third from the bottom and licking her lips. "Chocolate seduction, please?" she decided.

The man beamed. "But of course." He scooped a mess of chocolate swirl into his spoon and plopped it on top of a cone. Elphaba took it gratefully and handed him three silver coins before taking a big slurp and sighing blissfully.

"Mmmm…"

"And for you?" the man grinned and turned to Galinda. "Raspberry swirl maybe?" he suggested.

Galinda smiled in thanks, but gently shook her head. "Nothing for me, thank you."

Elphaba frowned around her cone and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you sure, Glin? Aren't you hungry?"

Galinda smiled softly, but again refused. "Really, Elphie," she insisted. "I just don't have much of an appetite right now." Even the scent of Elphaba's ice cream was making her feel a bit queasy. She took a few deep breaths and tried to quell the bout of nausea rising in her. "Come on," she grasped the witch's free hand as she continued to lick her cold treat, "let's go sit down."

Elphaba eyed her skeptically, but followed the fidgety blonde to a table, pulling a chair out for her with her unoccupied hand-, which earned her another adorable blush from the blonde- before sitting down herself.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she queried once more when they were settled. "I've never known you to turn down ice cream."

"What?" Galinda startled. She'd been lost in another daydream about the baby, and she couldn't stop thinking about the rescheduled doctor appointment. What would they make her do? How big would she get between now and then? Was it really possible for her to live through this and come out alright, like Amelia? It sure didn't seem like it. Right now there was no light at the end of the tunnel; only a giant, overwhelming wave towering above her in a vast, murky ocean, ready to swallow her up in one gulp if she couldn't keep afloat. "Oh," she tried for a smile, but her cheeks felt like rubber when they stretched, and she knew without a doubt that her roommate wouldn't buy it. Even to her, it felt forced and pained. Her fingers found the soft cotton of her shirt and she twined the worn fabric nervously, trying to disguise the shaking of her hands. "I'm fine," she stuttered nervously.

" _Galinda_ ," Elphaba chided as she crunched down on the last bite of her waffle cone and wiped her sticky hand with a napkin, "You know I know you better than that." Galinda flushed and gulped down a sore lump slowly swelling in her throat.

"Really," she insisted. "I just don't feel like eating anything too fatty right now. My stomach's not cooperating, that's  _all_." She fidgeted in her seat and wouldn't meet the green girl's eyes.

The witch raised an eyebrow, but simply stood up and tossed her napkin in the trash. She came 'round and pulled out her roommate's chair. Galinda shifted suspiciously. "Let's go find you something lighter to eat then," she suggested as she offered the blonde a hand up. Galinda's tense shoulders almost relaxed as she scrambled to her feet, relieved that Elphaba wasn't going to press the issue- for once. As she clasped Galinda's hand, however the heiress realized she'd spoken too soon. "Then you can tell me what's  _really_ bothering you," the green girl finished, eyeing her knowingly, "Because I'm almost certain there's more behind your sudden somber and skittish mood than just a lack of taste for dairy products at the moment."

Galinda winced. She should've known better than to assume her observant friend would just drop the subject. Her protective instincts were far too acutely tuned to let her do something like that. Elphaba didn't genuinely care for a lot of people, but, as the blonde was coming to experience first hand, when she  _did_ care, it was with every fiber of her being. The heiress's instincts warmed to sense just how far her little witch would go to be sure she was alright. She only hoped there would be a chance to repay her for all she was doing- many chances, if Galinda was lucky.

The sorceress refrained from prying all the way across the park until they reached another vendor, for which her roommate was extremely grateful. It gave her time to think, which was both a blessing and a curse. They walked in semi-comfortable silence, but Galinda's doubts wouldn't leave her alone. It was foolish to worry so much about something that wasn't going to happen for another 8 weeks at least, but she couldn't help thinking of what she would look like as the baby continued to grow. It terrified her to wonder whether everyone's perceptions of her would soon be altered so she was no longer seen in a flattering light. And even worse was the fact that she  _had_ to consider these things at all. She hadn't the slightest clue how one botched doctor appointment could raise so many previously buried fears at once, some that Galinda hadn't even known to exist in the first place. She'd always taken pride in her appearance, but it wasn't until she was surrounded by so many expectant mother's- happy as they may have looked, how much it truly mattered to her. Elphaba always believed that people were bound to hate her on sight simply because of the way she looked- and most of the time, at least one vile group ratified her fears. To convince her that anyone could like her  _in spite_ of her verdigris was a feat Galinda had a feeling she'd be attempting to accomplish for as long as they were friends, and even more so should they ever progress as this ordeal went on. What would happen if Galinda found out the opposite- that everyone she thought admired her and adored her only did so because of the way she looked? Where would that leave her? How would she start over again without constantly waiting for someone to make a joke behind her back?

It was as all these thoughts tumbled over and over in her mind that she realized just how strong Elphaba really was. The thought of having to learn to be someone different than the person everyone had always told her to be… she couldn't even fathom how difficult that would be. She felt herself start to shiver violently, though she hadn't a clue why in the fifty degree weather. A strong arm wrapped around her as they walked, and she melted into her green girl. How much longer would she have her to hold, as things begin to spiral? How would she react if one of those tests came back positive? She felt the wave trying to swallow her again, and fought to keep her composure and stay afloat, so to speak.

"Glin?" the sorceress's brows scrunched together in worry as she felt her roommate shake fiercely next to her. She wrapped an arm tightly around her. "Are you cold?" She wished she'd brought a jacket, but it had seemed too warm when they'd left that morning. "Would you like to go back to the dorm?"

The blonde came out of her swirling thoughts and gently smiled at the green girl, but shook her head. "N- no. I think- I think I'm just hungry." She still wouldn't directly meet those soft sable eyes she'd come to love so much.

Elphaba didn't believe that excuse, but led them over to a snack cart, where Galinda numbly selected some pretzels with a small, portable container of dipping sauce- mustard. The green girl found the combination a bit odd, but said nothing. She would just be happy to see Galinda stomach something other than a few orange picked a spot in the shade of another large tree, and lowered themselves to the ground once more. The blonde opened the pretzel bag and nibbled a few sticks, but her gaze was far away, and the sorceress had to practically shove the mustard in her other hand. She let Galinda fiddle with the snack for a few minutes, patiently waiting to see her actually eat, but after five minutes of watching her roommate swirl the same- now probably soggy- stick in the little mustard tub, she decided that was enough.

"Okay," she said resolutely, gently slipping the chip bag and dip container away from her friend and placing them in the grass, ignoring the heiress's objective whimper, "Enough stalling." She took Galinda's hand in her own and lightly caressed her blonde bit her lip and pointedly looked away, blinking back the sting that perched just behind her irises. "Tell me what's really wrong, my sweet. I know there's something tormenting that beautifully blonde brain of yours, what is it?"

The heiress blushed, not sure if she'd ever heard her roommate call her beautiful or not. "I… It's stupid," she muttered, waving a dismissive hand despite the increasing ache in her throat. What would Elphaba think if she knew she was working herself up over something so trivial and far off. Well, those tests weren't trivial, but the nurse had said her odds were good, as had Eva, so that was on the back burner for now.

The witch frowned. "My sweet, come here." She pulled Galinda to her and the blonde didn't resist, resting her head on the green girl's chest and sighing loudly. Elphaba kissed the top of her head and lovingly ran a hand through her thick golden curls, massaging the other girl's scalp the same way Galinda had done for her the day before. "Remember what I said?" she murmured into the blonde's silky soft locks. "Nothing that bothers you will ever be meaningless to me, okay?" Galinda hummed in response and the sorceress smiled lightly. "Now," she shifted positions and carefully took Galinda's chin her soft palms, admiring her roommate's picture perfect, smooth as a wisp of wind features as she stared compassionately into her troubled, captivating cerulean eyes, "what's the matter?"

The heiress's eyes welled with tears at Elphaba's soft, understanding tone, laced with such caring and love that it made her heart swell near the point of bursting. How much longer would she talk to her like that? In the sweet, melodic tone that made Galinda feel mightier than any queen every time she heard it, because she just  _knew_ it was meant specifically for her? Would she ever hear it again once her secret grew passed the point of hiding? Tears trickled over onto her cheeks, and Galinda groaned. She moved to turn away, but Elphaba refused to let her. She leaned forward and gently kissed the first few trails of tears away, wiping the rest with her thumbs. "Shh.." she soothed. "I'm right here, my sweet. Just talk to me."

Galinda exhaled regretfully and bit her lip. "It's just…" she looked down shamefully and swallowed another lump as more tears coursed down her cheeks.  _Curse these Ozdamn hormones!_  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and attempted to start over. "Wh-what's going to happen when the baby starts growing? What are people going to think?" she finally confessed, her chin trembling.

Elphaba blinked in incomprehension. "I'm not sure I follow you, Glin," she admitted, befuddled. "What do you mean?"

Galinda sighed and fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. "I mean, what if people look at me different?" she worried. "What if… what if you look at me different? What if… what if you don't want me anymore, once you realize…" She trailed off, finally meeting the green girl's horrified sable eyes with her own, fractured sapphire glistening with the threat of more unshed tears.

For a moment, Elphaba was at a loss for words. Was Galinda's faith in her really so small that she believed a simple change in appearance could deter her feelings? Or… she gasped as realization dawned- was the problem that Galinda had so little faith in herself? Did she really think she was nothing more than a pretty face?

The continuation of tears that streamed down her beautiful roommate's face seemed to be the answer.

Elphaba pulled the blonde even closer, whispering soothing nothings in her ear and vowing that she would do whatever it took to prove her brilliant, wonderful, amazing roommate wrong. "Galinda," she said sincerely. "I promise you, right now, that I will love you, in whatever way we decide, for as long as you want me, no matter  _what_ you look like.

The blonde looked up, beaming inspite of her tears. "Really?"

"Really." The green girl captured her perfect rosebud lips in her own. "As of now, no matter what we go through, there is  _nothing_  that can tear me completely away from you, as your friend, as your lover, as whatever you want me to be. I  _will_ be here, as long as you'll have me.

"I'll always have you," she breathed.

Elphaba's shy smile seemed to light up every nerve in Galinda's small frame. "Then I'll never leave." She caught her lips again, and the two tumbled into the grass, lost in a blissful world all their own.

 _At least,_ Galinda thought happily,  _I have her. For however long it lasts, I have my Elphie._


	13. Cuddles and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 13, dearies! I have to say, this one basically flew out of my fingers and I'm quite excited to share it with you! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**13**

**Cuddles and Consequences**

The next day passed smoothly, as did the start of the week. Galinda stayed in bed on Sunday, claiming she needed a day to rest. Elphaba didn't blame her, after what had gone on at the doctor. She couldn't even begin to fathom what her roommate must be going though, and she just wished there was more she could do to help. It would be a momentous lie for the green girl to say she wasn't impressed by how well her little blonde had handled herself so far. Despite the impending results of those tests and the possibility that they could very well throw another, rather  _large,_ wrench into the already complicated predicament at hand, Galinda had kept her temper relatively well since they'd returned to campus late that Saturday night. She was still skirting around Fiyero, ducking behind walls or classroom doorways, or sometimes even using the witch herself as a shield when he passed them in the halls, but Elphaba couldn't say she would've had the courage to do anything different had the situation been reversed. She knew they would have to face him eventually, but the sorceress wasn't looking forward to it any more than Galinda. In all honesty, sometimes just  _thinking_  of that vile Vinkin made her vision go red. First, he'd tempted Galinda into bed with him and altered her life forever, and then he acted like it meant nothing! Granted, Galinda had given her consent, so he hadn't violated her in any way, and he was yet to be aware that she was carrying his child. Those stipulations, however didn't stop her from wanting to pummel him for how he'd treated her at the carnival. Often times she found herself having to quell an intense urge to magic him straight out of Shiz whenever he was within her line of sight.

When they finally confronted him, Elphaba promised herself she would keep her temper and let him spin his tail before she unleashed her fury, but if he so much as made her little blonde  _whimper_ in a way she didn't like? Well, Elphaba was  _fiercely_ protective of those close to her. And once those instincts kicked in, she would not be held responsible for her actions. If Fiyero so much as uttered  _one word_  that unnerved Galinda...well then, he was as good as a dead man.

The sorceress had a hard time pinpointing when she'd become quite so defensive of her perky ray of sunshine, or when exactly she'd started thinking of the heiress as  _hers,_ but the seed had been planted, and it  _was not_ going away, no matter how much Fiyero begged. Galinda was hers just as much as she was Galinda's.

And she would care for her with every fiber of her being for as long as she was allowed to breathe.

"Oh Oz!" Galinda's frantic voice knocked the green girl out of her burning thoughts as they shoved their way through the halls that Wednesday afternoon. Her skin tingled with pleasure as the blonde's pale arm lightly brushed against hers, but her stunning features were clouded with stressful panic. "How in all of Shiz am I supposed to pass a four chapter  _cumulative_  history test,  _and_ our first sorcery exam by Monday, Elphie? I've missed so much lately what with all the-" her gaze shifted, and she pointedly met the witch's chocolate eyes, "you know," she hissed, so quietly that only her roommate could hear "There's no possible  _way_  I'll be ready in time!" She threw up her hands in frustration, and her textbooks, forgotten in her anxiety-induced lament, went sliding across the floor. Elphaba quickly went to fetch them, catching the last one just before a condescending football player could send it vaulting forward again with his foot. The green girl shot him an icy glower and shook her head in repugnance as she stood up and made her way back to her frazzled roommate.

"Relax, Glin." She tried to appease her with a small smile. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," she huffed. " _You_  know everything."

Elphaba snorted. "Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? I may like school, but I certainly don't know  _everything._ "

Galinda harrumphed."It sure seems like it sometimes," she griped. There was a slight note of disdain in her voice, but the sorceress did her best to ignore it.

"Galinda, no one's asking you to be  _perfect_ in these tests," she stressed. "You just have to pass."

The debutante sighed and met her friend's gaze with wide eyes. Elphaba frowned at the worry lines creasing her forehead. "But how in Oz am I ever going to catch up?" She nibbled her lip anxiously. "Especially with Horrible Morrible? I missed a week of classes, Elphie! A whole  _week_! And since she hates me so much, I'll bet you anything  _those_ are the incantations on the exam!" She groaned helplessly and laid her head on her desk when they reached the next class. "I'm going to fail miserably."

Elphaba slung her bag over the chair and gently placed her hand atop Galinda's as she slid into the seat, swallowing a chuckle at her friend's exaggerated behavior."You're not going to fail, my sweet," she guaranteed her softly. "The spells are simple, and I can tutor you. Boq knows you were um… sick, as well, and I'm sure he'd help you with history, it being his major and all."

Galinda swiveled her head slightly towards her roommate, moving the arm that had been previously draped dramatically over her head and brushing her crop of luxurious golden tresses away from her face just enough so one, gleaming cerulean eye was visible. "You- you think so?" the hope was clear in her voice as a tentative smile pulled at the edge of her lips.

The sorceress smiled. "Of course. You know I'd do anything for you. And, even though he's with my sister, Boq practically worships the ground you walk on," she jested, giving her friend a playful shove.

Galinda sat up with an unbecoming moan of protest. "Ugh," she rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She'd forgotten all about the little Nessa problem what with everything else going on. "Don't remind me."

The witch simply smirked. "Why not? I thought you  _loved_ it when people admired you."

Her roommate huffed and narrowed her gaze. Elphaba's smirk grew wider and her chocolate orbs twinkled with mirth.

"I used to," she commented dryly. "But with Boq…" her expressive sapphire eyes trailed to the wooden desk, and she traced the deep grooves of grain with her finger as her other hand fiddled with the buttons on the pale pink cotton dress she'd chosen for the day. "I only set them up so I could get him off my back and not have him pry me with endless questions about whether I had a date to the Ozdust." Her lower lip disappeared behind her perfectly whitened teeth and she looked away sheepishly, waiting in pensive silence to feel her roommate's wrath for leading her sister on with the illusion that the munchkin liked her.

Instead, she heard the green girl stifle a snort, and turned to see her eyeing her vex-stricken features with a knowing glance as she crossed her arms over her well-defined chest she tried so persistently to hide behind her baggy frocks. "You really think I didn't know?" she queried snidely.

Guilt twisted her gut and Galinda's gaze met her lap in shame. "I was going to tell you sooner, really I was!" she rambled, hurrying to find some type of suitable explanation but knowing none would fit. "But then, I took the test and…" the heiress's head whipped up then as her friend's words finally soaked through that blissfully blonde brain of hers. "Wait… what?" she stammered. She pivoted toward Elphaba and stared at her, baffled.

The witch snickered. "Oh, please, Galinda, do you think I'm blind?" she retorted. The blonde gulped and flushed nervously.

"No." She shook her head empathetically.

"I saw the way Boq was fidgeting in the lunchroom a few weeks ago," she informed her pointedly, "Anyone who had half a brain could see he wasn't interested in her that way. Luckily, Nessa was too enamored with him and immersed in conversation with  _you_  to notice."

Galinda averted her gaze again and worried her lip anxiously. But… you're not… mad?" she ventured hesitantly upon seeing the calm look on her roommate's face.

Elphaba sighed and folded her hands across the desk. "I was at first," she admitted, and Galinda's stomach dipped.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, placing a wrist tentatively on the emerald girl's arm. "I really didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't." She smiled gently and patted her hand. "And I understand why you did it now. I know you felt obligated to go with Fiyero."

"Still…" her voice died away, remorse thick in her tone. "It was wrong of me to go about it that way."

The sorceress nodded curtly. "I agree that you shouldn't have pawned Boq off on my sister, but I was angrier at him for taking the bait, and then thinking he had the right to use her to make you jealous."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "He was trying to…" Galinda flushed even redder now, embarrassed that she had been too wrapped up in Fiyero to clue in on the munchkin's advances, and even more ashamed that she'd never given Boq a fighting chance, instead heading straight for the Vinkin just because he was a prince and he had the best reputation.

Of course, none of that really mattered now, as her heart had been fast taken captive by a certain little witch. Nonetheless, Boq deserved to be with someone who loved him, as did Nessa. Galinda was almost disgusted to think that her old self had put them together only to further her own agenda. A solitary, regretful tear chased its way down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm horrible," she bemoaned as Elphaba took hold of her hand and stroked the back of her wrist.

"No, you're not," she objected. "Boq and I had a long talk while you were resting on Sunday. I told him he'd made this mess by taking your bait, and if he wanted to avoid having a  _very_ irate certain green sorceress shooting flames at his backside, he better give his relationship with Nessa a real shot before deciding it didn't work." She arched an eyebrow and grinned triumphantly.

Galinda giggled. "How did he take it?"

Elphaba gestured to the door, her smile even broader. "See for yourself."

Galinda peeked around her roommate to see Boq pushing the younger brunette into the classroom. His smile was so wide it nearly split his face in half as Nessa let out a dainty chuckle at one of his jokes. He gently pushed her closer to her desk, mouthing  _Thank you_ to the green girl just over her head. The witch nodded approvingly and Galinda slumped in relief. It looked like things might just work out after all.

"See?" the sorceress nudged her happily, "Everything worked out for the best, In fact, Boq came and found me while you were in the library yesterday. Now that he stopped pining over you, he's starting to see Nessa for the great girl that she is."

The blonde's face glowed as one of her many weights was lifted off of her shoulders. "That's fantastic, Elphie!" Then she blushed and absentmindedly paged through her book. "And thanks, by the way, for, you know, cleaning up my mess. You really shouldn't have had to do that."

The green girl simply shrugged. "She's my sister, Glin. It's my  _job_ to set her potential admirers straight."

Galinda snorted and rolled her eyes. "Now, if only my upcoming exams will end as swimmingly as your little matchmaking endeavor." She sighed heavily and leafed through the seemingly endless study guide she'd pulled out of her files.

"It will, Glin," her roommate reassured her. "We'll work on it over the weekend after your appointment, and I know you'll pass with flying colors.

"If you say so," Galinda responded as she brushed her curls away from her face and settled in to try and stay awake for the days Ozonomic's lesson.

Elphaba gulped down another chuckle and opened her own book."I do."

* * *

Elphaba groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking blearily at the clock. It read 3:35 a.m, the wee hours of Thursday morning. Ugh. What had woken her so early? She was about to roll over and attempt to go back to sleep, but suddenly, she heard a terrible retching sound come from their private bathroom, followed by Galinda's distressed moaning.

The green girl cringed. Ever since the blonde had the added pressure of two upcoming exams weighing her down, her morning sickness had increased tenfold.

Groaning, the green girl pushed herself up to a sitting position and arched her back in a large cat stretch as a massive yawn escaped her lips. She rubbed more sleep from her eyes and tiredly groped around the nightstand for her spectacles. Once they were properly secured on the bridge of her nose, the sorceress swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her robe off the hook near the bathroom. She wrapped it securely around herself before gently rapping on the door.

_Knock, Knock. Knock, Knock._

"Galinda?" she called softly, her voice thick with grogginess from lack of sleep. "Are you in there?"

The only response from the other side of the door was another painful retch accompanied by a pitiful whimpering.

Elphaba winced and gently pushed open the door, only to be greeted by the sight of her roommate kneeling over the toilet, her face contorted in pain as she held her stomach and dry-heaved over the basin. Though her roommate had coaxed her into having a few bites, she hadn't been hungry enough to eat much of her dinner that night, so there was little for her stomach to expel, no matter how much it rolled or begged to differ.

"Elphie…" the blonde moaned clutching her abdomen and bending so far over that her long aurelian waves hovered just above the water in the bowl. "Why won't it  _stop_?"

The witch frowned and carefully stepped into the room, dropping to her knees next to the blonde and inspecting her slightly green-tinted face. Her forehead was coated in sweat, and her eyes were glassy and flashing with exhausted irritation. "Oh, Glin," the green girl sympathised. Her gaze settled on the hair band tied around her roommate's arm. She gently unwound it from her friend's pale wrist and carefully secured her thick locks into a low ponytail. She took her time, letting the strands slip in and out of her slender fingers like silken thread as she weaved them into place. Galinda smiled weakly at the unexpected massage and leaned back against her roommate, letting her eyes drift closed as her stomach settled slightly.

"Th-Thank you," she mumbled, her voice awash with the craving for a good night's rest.

"You're welcome," she whispered lovingly as she continued to let her nimble fingers move in and out of her roommate's mop of soft curls, gazing down at her somewhat peaceful features in quiet admiration. Her rosebud lips were puckered just so, as if waiting for a kiss. Her lids were closed and relaxed and her long curls splayed about the green girl's lap in gentle, perfect waves, despite being loosely tied back. In the dim light, and even as sick as she knew her poor friend was, it amazed Elphaba that the blonde never failed to look as regal as any princess, even in her worst condition.

When the sorceress felt her breathing become steady, rather than raged and strained, she gently shook her roommate's shoulder. "You think you can get back in bed now, sweet?"

Galinda pried her eyes open, and she frowned before settling one hand on her stomach, trying to determine whether it was done revolting against her for the time being. "I think…" she began uncertainly, but as soon as she tried to move, her gut rolled again. "Oooh…" Her face drained of a fair share of its color, and she vaulted forward over the latrine. Elphaba's lips formed a thin, concerned line as she sat on her haunches and attempted to stroke her roommate's back in comfort.

"It's alright, my sweet, I'm here."

The blonde only groaned in response, and once she was sure the bout of nausea was over, she simply rested her cheek on the cool porcelain of the commode. "Isn't there  _anything_ you can give me to cease this infernal torture?" she whined. "There's got to be  _something_ that can calm my stomach enough so I can rest." Her cerulean eyes were large and pleading as they locked on her roommate's. "Please, Elphie? I just need a few hours of sleep!"

Elphaba sighed and continued to rub her back. "I'm not sure, my sweet," she admitted. "It might not be smart to eat just now, with your stomach as it is."

"Well, what about a drink then?" she countered. "Hot water with lemon, tea,  _something_? Please, El." She clasped the other girl's hand in desperation. "I just want to go to bed."

The witch sighed and bit her lip. "I can try to make you some peppermint tea?" she suggested timidly. "It's what Nanny always gave Nessa and I when we were ill. I think I have some in my nightstand. I brought a few bags from home at the beginning of the semester." As she stood up to go fetch the tea, Galinda smiled gratefully.

" _Thank you_ ," she breathed, visibly relieved.

"Don't thank me yet," she warned. "Let's see if it helps first."

Elphaba took Galinda's travel mug she'd used earlier that day, washing it out in the sink before turning the water to warm and filling it again. While the mint leaf mixture steeped, she cautiously helped her exhausted roommate off the cool tile of the bathroom and back under her warm covers, emptying the restroom trashcan and setting it by her bedside just in case, as it was clear from how much the blonde leaned on Elphaba as they walked back to her canopy bed that she was much too tired to get up again should another bout of nausea arise.

After she was safely snuggled under her luxurious duvet, Elphaba retrieved the now steaming mug from her dresser, which Galinda grasped with both hands, breathing in the scent appreciatively.

"Careful," the green girl cautioned as she perched on the side of her friend's bed, "it's hot."

Galinda nodded and sipped at the steaming liquid with care, relishing the feeling of the fresh flavor of mint over her tongue.

"Mmm…" she sighed happily before gently placing it on her nightstand. "Thank you, Elphie."

The sorceress smiled and gently reached forward to brush the blonde's bangs from her drooping eyes. "You're welcome. Think you can get to sleep now?"

The heiress grinned softly and fingered her covers, "I hope so."

"I'm right here if you need me," Elphaba reminded her as she strode back over to her own bed and climbed under the covers before setting her glasses back down. "Night, my sweet."

"Night Elphie," the green girl could hear the lazy smile in her voice as slumber slowly began to take over. "I love you."

Elphaba said nothing right way, but blushed darkly and grinned into the night, "Love you too, my sweet," she whispered when she was sure the blonde was asleep. Then she turned over and drifted off herself, the delirious smile unable to be wiped from her emerald features.

When the alarm blared to life that Friday morning, Elphaba grunted and rolled on her stomach, deliberately plopping a pillow over her head and holding it in place by pressing it stubbornly to her ears. It couldn't be time to get up yet; she felt as though they'd just gone to bed! Galinda's morning sickness had lasted periodically through the night, and while Thursday's spell had been the worst of it, the green girl recalled getting up at least twice that previous evening to the sound of her roommate's stomach rejecting her, and she'd had to wash the trashcan out several times as well. She couldn't give Galinda anything to soothe her stomach that night either, as it would interfere with the test she was scheduled to return to the clinic for today. Thus, it had been a painstakingly long and grueling night for the both of them. They finally fell completely back asleep somewhere around six she thought, but to be honest, she hadn't even an  _inkling_  what time it had been because she was barely able to think through her fatigue.

* * *

Galinda was faring even worse. Her limbs felt like lead, and it took so much energy just to lift her head. Each time she tried, it only flopped back down on the pillow. She was only partially coherent; her mind bogged down with the stress of schoolwork overwhelming her, and coupled with the lack of sleep that had occurred these last two nights, almost nothing made sense. She vaguely recalled her early morning stumble to the bathroom, and culpability gnawed at her once more upon remembering that Elphie too, had endured that unpleasant experience. A small smile tugged at the edge of her mouth when the memory of Elphaba stroking her hair and attempting to cuddle with her in what must have been an acutely uncomfortable position on the bathroom tile for the second time in two days, but the blonde felt terrible she'd woken her at all. A haze of murky thoughts swirled about in her head, and she thought she recollected the green girl whispering 'I love you' into the darkness just before Galinda had let sleep fully claim her either last night or the one before, but in her current state of exhaustion, she couldn't be sure what was fact, and what was only blissfully conjured in her dreams. She rolled over again, snuggling into her pillow and drifting away with a lazy smile lingering on her face, unmindful of whatever strange sound had aroused her minutes before.

Only to hear it flare to life again what seemed like a mere five seconds later.

She groped for the source of the ear-splitting racket, aiming for the snooze button, only to end up making it louder instead.

"Turn it off, Ozdamnit!" the sorceress seethed from where she lay on her back with her pillow pressed firmly to her face.

"I'm  _trying_!" Galinda snapped, not in any mood to be snarked at that morning. "It's…" she found the boxy, fury-inducing device again and started pounding on random buttons, "It's not working!" she complained. She hit the clock a little too hard, and her night table shook, sending the blaring thing to the ground with a loud thud.

The green girl groaned and kicked off her covers, grabbing her glasses and stomping over toward her roommate's bed. She picked up the clock and set it firmly on the table with a resounding smack before finally locating the right button and ceasing the incessant beeping.

"Thank Oz!" They breathed in unison when heavenly silence finally permeated the room. Elphaba slumped down on Galinda's fluffy duvet, her head bobbing a bit as her lids almost slid closed once more. It was only when she felt herself begin to sway slowly back and forth that she jolted awake. The blonde flopped back on her pillows, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry about that," she muttered sleepily, hoping the other girl wasn't too angry with her.

Elphaba took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. She ran a hand down her face and rubbed the weariness from her eyes before finally turning to face her roommate. "It's okay," she sighed. "But, as much as I hate to say it," she pushed up off the bed and groaned as her muscles ached a bit in protest, "we have to get up."

Galinda groused and rolled over, yanking the pillow back atop her head to block out the light streaming through their window. "Five more minutes, Elphie," she begged.

The corner of her mouth twitched and Elphaba's lips pressed gently together, curling upward just so the one dimple on her left side was barely defined. Her sable eyes drifted to the bright read numbers on the digital clock, pleasantly surprised to see it was only twenty after eight. She speculated for a second how it could have made  _any_  sense for her to have set the alarm that early, since the two of them were in desperate need of any extra sleep they could garner. Considering the frantic nature of their previous morning before an appointment however, the green girl was glad she'd considered possible setbacks this time around. "Alright," she relented, "I'll freshen up first, and I'll come wake you when I'm done."

The blonde's rosebud mouth flickered with a lazy smile of thanks as she situated her goose-down pillow back under her hand and nestled deeper within. By the time her roommate stood up, the blonde's breathing was already fluid as spring wind in her slumber. The sorceress smiled and quickly tiptoed to their shared en suite, making sure the door emitted little sound as it slid back across the hardwood and clicked shut behind her.

When she emerged twenty minutes later with her hair dried but not yet braided, simply resting in glossy ebony waves as it cascaded down to her mid back, Elphaba stole a look at her roommate's bunk and was unsurprised to find her still burrowed beneath her thick blankets. Her hands were hidden under the pillow as she finally received some uninterrupted rest.

Much as it pained the the witch to rouse her from the rejuvenating snooze, she knew they would have to get going if they wanted to avoid missing the appointment. Her bare feet shuffled across the oak as she retrieved her slippers and crossed the room once more. She shifted her weight onto her roommate's lush bed cover and reached forward to sweep her entwined sun-kissed curls away from her face before brushing their lips together.

Galinda scrunched her nose when she felt something soft as flower petal tickle her mouth. "Mmm… Elphie?" Her eyes barely slid open when she saw a blur of green and her lips stretched into a lazy smile.

The green girl grinned and deepened the kiss, catching her roommate's magenta lip carefully between her teeth and nibbling just the slightest bit before proceeding to suck lightly. She went to pull back, but Galinda twined an arm about her neck and beckoned her lips to part. Elphaba obeyed with little hesitation as her roommate's tongue slipped gently in the gap and stroked her every crevice hungrily, sending hot, burning shivers through every cell of her emerald-tinted body.

"Morning, my sweet," she purred against baby smooth skin, her voice gruff with desire as she felt Galinda sit up beneath her before pulling away.

"I like that wake up call," she hummed, nuzzling her head into the space between Elphaba's shoulder and neck and resting it there with a contented sigh.

"As do I," the witch agreed, a seductive growl evident in her voice as she offered a playful wink.

Galinda grinned and leaned in again, the sudden pleasure against her lips catching the jade sorceress completely unawares. Her eyes widened, but twinkled with delight as she relaxed to her roommate's spontaneous will. Galinda pulled her forward and she tumbled atop the sheets, her laugh like the tinkling of Lurlinetime bells- light and giddy as its hypnotizing sound echoed across the walls. She entangled her hand in the blonde's tousled locks, tugging gently, her panting heavy with want, chocolate eyes the color of cocoa with need. She never thought she'd be given such a pleasure as to be in this position at all, nevertheless be the one to unintentionally initiate it.

The blonde locked eyes on her sorceress, thrilled to see her wanton expression just as intensely reflected in her tender sable orbs when she took in her roommate's gorgeous emerald features. She moved to breathe, her lips slightly swollen from the length of that first kiss. Elphaba's lips curled into an adorable, unconscious pout at the sudden lack of contact.

"Glin…" she gasped

An invisible string made one side of the blonde's flawlessly sculpted lips curl upward, and she cupped the green girl's flushed cheeks, lifting her chin to place a tender, slow kiss on the corner of her lips. Elphaba's skin tingled as the sides of her mouth stretched upward.

"What?" the blonde breathed as she nipped a particularly tender spot just behind the sorceress's ear. "Did you want me to stop?"

An unstoppable moan escaped the witch's parted lips as Galinda trailed hot kisses along the path between her neck and shoulder, pausing briefly over the pulse beating rapidly beneath her jaw to swipe with her tongue. She shivered with pleasure. "No," she wheezed. "I don't… I don't know what this is, but  _please_ don't…  _don't_ stop."

The blonde grinned against her bare skin. "I won't," she growled softly. Then she sucked in her breath as the green girl's thumbs gently rubbed the undersides of her breasts. " _Elphie_ …"

The sorceress's senses heightened even more upon hearing the need so impulsively present as she hissed out her name. Not once before had she ever had the good fortune to hear her name uttered in such a manner. Those two syllables murmured with such want... _need_...had her quivering with such delight she could barely contain it.

Galinda tipped her head up to capture the green girl's lips, to lose herself in her kiss, her touch. Only the little witch had ever made her feel so elated as she did now.

A moan caught in Elphaba's throat, her arms tightening perceptively about her as her soft tongue plunged into her mouth with more passion than she'd shown thus far. Galinda trailed her questing hands up her sides and lifted her arms, encouraging her to wrap them around her neck.

"Galinda, my sweet, we can't…" she whispered, blushing furiously. "I— what about… Fi- Fiyero?"

"Shh," she murmured, her hands returning to draw comforting circles over her roommate's belly. "Just stay here," she begged. "Please?"

Elphaba twined their legs together, huddling under the covers next to her, loving the feeling of their skin touching, most of her body covered only by her robe. They lay there, simply smiling at each other, both lost in elation neither had felt before, until the alarm buzzed once again, interrupting their tranquil quiet with the reminder that they did indeed have somewhere to be.

The witch frowned and gently stroked her roommate's cheek, trying in vain to ignore the intense throbbing between her thighs. "Alright, my sweet, now we really must get going. We only have fifteen minutes to meet the carriage."

The blonde sighed. "Okay," she sat up reluctantly, "but you must consider waking me like that more often." She grinned impishly.

Elphaba flushed the color of the forest and peaked her forehead before untangling herself and climbing out of bed. "We shall see, my sweet."

Galinda smiled, her insides still high on the adrenaline of what had just occurred as she finally dragged herself out from under her duvet, not feeling the slightest bit tired for the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Once the sorceress was fully dressed, she wandered back from the bathroom- after what had just happened, she felt strangely uncomfortable dressing in front of Galinda right then- only to find the blonde fixing her hair by the vanity while applying the last of her lipgloss. Elphaba's eyes trailed the back of her roommate with a renewed fluttering of her heart as she took in the other girl's petite frame. Her aurelian tresses descended in an alluring waterfall, though they only reached just past her shoulders. They glimmered in the early morning sun, sparkling like Topaz as she ran her brush through them in gentle strokes. Her shoulders were relaxed, but slightly toned. Her usually sand colored skin was now coming closer to a creamy milk complexion. Losing some of the sunkissed tone it had received in the summer months, but Elphaba didn't think there was any change that could occur on her to make her any less beautiful. Even now, the glimmer of renewed youth that so often came with being a new mother, was just barely peeking through, positively making her glow with flawlessness, the way the witch saw it.

It was only when her eyes trailed to Galinda's nightclothes that she noticed something was amiss. Instead of the traditional pink-lace gown she tended to favor, which stopped just above her knees and hugged her sculpted figure in all the right places; she wore a long, navy frock. It halted just above her calves, and flared out a bit at the waist, not doing justice at all to her gorgeously curved hips or slender waist. It looked comfortable, no doubt, but it was also oddly without shape, something that, while it in absolutely no way disguised her beauty, was highly unusual for the blonde.

Elphaba continued to study her friend as she tied her hair back into its typical side-braid, and it was only then that she realized the garment fit improperly because it was  _hers._ One side of her mouth twitched in amusement. She snuck up behind the blonde and gently laid her palms on her shoulders, which were bare, save for the strap holding up the nightdress. "Just where did you find that gown, sweet?" she jested with a playful lilt in her voice. Galinda blushed a deep red and put down her make-up brush.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." The witch shrugged innocently, "Though… it does bare a striking resemblance to the frock I wore to the Ozdust. 'Hidiodious' was the word you used, I believe. Or was it 'horrendiferous'?" She winked and stuck out her tongue.

Galinda giggled and twirled the fabric between her hands. "Well, perhaps I changed my mind," she supplied, her bottom lip vanishing under her row of white teeth as she grinned and bit down on it sheepishly. "Actually, I find it quite comfortable."

The green girl arched an eyebrow. "Do you, now?" she mused.

"I do," the blonde nodded. "In fact, I think I shall keep it."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes in a mirthfully spirited glare. "Oh, you think you can just take my clothes now? Hmm?" She lightly tickled a sensitive spot on her friend's side and the blonde shrieked with laughter before she swatted her hand away.

"Yes, you sneaky girl, I do."

"Galinda," the sorceress chuckled, "just because you allow me access to your closet, it does not mean I extend the same invitation," she scolded with mock seriousness.

Galinda snorted and raised a precarious blonde brow. "Oh, doesn't it?" She extended her arms, her gaze alight with mischief. "Well, would you like to take it off me and reclaim it then?"

That made the witch freeze. Frolicking in bed was one thing- one wondrous, miraculous thing- but unclothing one another was quite another as far as Elphaba was concerned. Galinda hadn't even decided what to tell Fiyero yet, and they were still waiting for the tests to come back. She wasn't ready to go  _that_ far yet. One day, maybe, but not now. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed the blonde. "It looks better on you anyway, my sweet."

Galinda grinned triumphantly as their lips crashed together once more.

Yes, the green girl thought with no small amount of smug satisfaction, they would have to wait. For now, she would have to content herself with the knowledge that Galinda wished to wear something that belonged to  _her Elphie_ , surrounding herself with the sorceress's scent to always keep her close. With a surge of need she clasped Galinda closer, her tongue thrusting just a bit more forcefully into the honeyed recesses of her mouth. Oz! This was going to be difficult.


	14. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Early post because why not? There’s a bit of smut in this one, so you have been forewarned :) Rating may change to M for future chapters.
> 
> On another note: I'm heading back to school on Monday, so I probably won't be posting long chapters as often. That being said, so that I don't disappear from the FF world completely, and to keep myself from going insane with schoolwork, I have an idea. I'm inviting anyone to leave me SHORT drabble or oneshot (something I can finish in about 1k-3k words) prompts in the following fandoms: Wicked, Once Upon a Time (noo mushy CS PLEASE!), Frozen, Percy Jackson. I will post them in the order I finish/receive them, so if you don't see yours right away, be patient smile emoticon PM me or leave a message on my tumblr (link on my profile) prompt me! Prompts can be hetero or slash or no pairing, just fluff. Anything really :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT nor will I ever, own Wicked :(

**14**

**Never Alone**

       The second trip to the prenatal clinic wasn’t nearly as terrifying as it had been the first time. The black-and-white photos still seemed to stalk her, and she was not at all comforted by the pamphlets that littered the magazine rack, as they only made the ones that remained stuffed in the bottom of her purse that much heavier. She hadn’t had the courage to take them out yet, mostly due to the fact that she was trying to put off making any huge decisions for as long as the universe would let her. She had enough to worry about with the anticipation of results of those STD tests she took earlier that week. What would happen if one of them came back positive? What if it was one of them that couldn’t be cured? What if she was forever cursed with a reminder of that fateful night, even after the baby was no longer a part of her life? What if it affected her every relationship after this, all because she’d stupidly made one incredibly uninformed decision courtesy of a night of drinking? Not that she ever planned on being with anyone besides her little witch anytime soon, but still, that was a very real concern of hers. So many things in her life were fraying, bit-by-bit. She couldn’t handle the thought that anything else might be taken from her, not now.

       Galinda shook her banana curled aurelian ringlets and tried to quiet her mind. She wouldn’t panic again; one humiliating experience was more than enough for the week. She glanced quickly around the room. Her face lit up with delight and tension slowly seeped from her shoulders when she spotted a familiar crop of red hair. “Amelia!”  she squealed excitedly, pulling Elphaba forward to gently embrace her new friend.

       “Galinda!” the older woman enthused, laughing as she returned the hug. “So glad to see you back. They didn’t scare you too bad last time, did they?”

       The blonde flushed slightly as she took the empty chair on her friend’s right. “Almost,” she confessed sheepishly. “But thanks to you and Elphie-“

       “Elphie?” Amelia queried, creasing her brows in confusion. “Who’s Elphie?”

       “Oh!” Galinda’s ocean-blue eyes twinkled as she gestured for her friend to step closer. She did so with a tentative smile and small wave.

       “Er… hi,” she supplied, finding this situation just the slightest bit awkward.

            “Amelia,” the heiress proudly stood and latched the green girl’s arm with her own, “meet Elphaba. She’s my roommate and best friend from Shiz.”

       “Oh!” the redhead smiled and stuck out her hand as the memory came back. “I remember you! I apologize for not formally introducing myself the first time, but you all seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.”

       “It’s alright,” the sorceress shrugged and grasped her outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Amelia.”

       “Likewise,” the older woman grinned as she reclaimed her seat. “Its so nice to see Galinda has a friend to help her through this; all of mine were too appalled when I finally told them what was going on.”

       Elphaba tensed slightly and put one arm around Galinda’s waist, pulling her close. The blonde smiled and leaned her head on the taller Thropps emerald shoulder. “Well, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t quite a lot to wrap my head around at first,” she admitted, “but Glin’s my friend; I wasn’t going to let her do this alone.”

       Amelia beamed. “Well, I say she’s very lucky to have a friend like you on her side.”

       The smile that adorned the blonde’s face as she hugged the witch to her almost melted Elphaba into a puddle right there. “Yeah, Elphie’s pretty amazing,” she complimented.

       The sorceress grinned, her cheeks so dark they almost matched her sweater as she gently pecked her roommate on the forehead. “You won’t be saying that if we sit around here all day because I forgot to check us in,” she quipped.

       Galinda’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh,” she cast an apologetic glance at Amelia. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to…”

       “No, no,” Elphaba held up her hands and released her arm from where it settled around her roommate’s waist, “I’ll go,” she told her sweetly. “You two stay here and catch up.”

       Truth be told, she was glad Galinda had found a friend who knew what she was going through, as there was only so much her roommate could do, but at the moment, she was feeling like a rather large third wheel. The feeling was a familiar one, but the fact that it would surface itself around Galinda… she fidgeted as her skin began to itch in discomfort. What if she all of a sudden decided that Amelia would be a better support system than the socially awkward witch? What if it was her she started going to for comfort one day soon? Her roommate was the first real friend Elphaba ever had. Where would it leave her if she started bonding with this newcomer? Would she go back to being nothing more than an outcast that disappeared in the walls?”

       Galinda’s brow furrowed and she latched onto the witch’s hand as she began to inch away, not liking the uneasy, pensive look that had suddenly clouded her features. Her feet shuffled against the carpet, another sure sign that something was troubling the elusive green girl, though the blonde hadn’t the faintest clue what that could be. “Are you sure?” she asked uncertainly, studying her strangely blank features curiously.  

       Elphaba forced a small smile and shook those preposterous thoughts from her head. Galinda needed her. She continued to prove that with every passing day. Elphaba was the one she turned to when it all became too much, when her nightmares and daily stressors threatened to choke her, it was the misfit green girl she chose over anyone else. After what they’d shared this morning, the sorceress was at a loss for how one simple meeting at the prenatal clinic could’ve made her doubt that. Nonetheless, she would feel better not intruding on their coming conversation. “I’m sure,” she assured her, giving the blonde’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You two stay and chat, I’ll be back when the nurse calls us.”

       “Elphie-“ Galinda protested, but the witch was already weaving her way toward the check-in desk. She sank back down in her chair and sighed, her golden tresses swaying back and forth as she shook her head. “I swear, sometimes, I don’t have a clue what goes on in that perplexingly intelligent brain of hers,” she gripped. “One minute, we’re perfectly fine, and the next, she can’t wait to get away from me.” The blonde rested her chin in her palm and exhaled loudly. She turned to Amelia, whose thin, pink-glossed lips had curled upward in the smallest of smirks, and her seafoam eyes glinted with a knowing light. “What?” the blonde demanded, leaning back just a bit. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

       The redhead laughed. “Galinda, are you two… sweet on each other?” she asked, nudging the other girl playfully.

       The heiress giggled breathily and her gaze shifted. Her cheeks burned, though she wasn’t sure why; maybe because she didn’t know quite what they were just yet. Of course, she loved Elphaba; she’d known that for a while now. Hell, she’d even come out and asked her if her feelings were reciprocated, so she had to have known, possibly sooner than even she’d consciously realized. And this morning…Galinda felt her lips morph into a wistful smile as her whole body tingled at the memory. She definitely loved the witch. But… Oz, this was confusing. When it was just the two of them alone, they were no more than Elphaba and Galinda, two best friends, and maybe something more. But among other people… to society she was still an Upland. She was held to certain standards. And as much as it made her stomach knot in guilt and disgust to admit it, a part of her still wasn’t ready to completely give up that prestigious reputation. She was already carrying a man’s child to whom she was not betrothed, or even in a relationship with, so if people found out she fancied girls? Let alone a certain green girl, who was looked down upon by all of Oz… She shuddered, hating that these thoughts were even invading her mind in the first place. She loved Elphaba, and Elphaba loved her, so why did anything else have to matter?

And yet, to some small part of her, it did.

       Amelia eyed her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Finally, she blushed and nibbled her lips as she smiled. “Maybe,” she whispered shyly, not meeting the older woman’s eyes. “I’m not really…” But before she could finish her statement, the redhead happily threw her arms around the blonde.

       “Galinda! That’s great!” she enthused. “And there’s your answer; she’s not avoiding you, she’s avoiding me.”

       Galinda blinked and gaped at her friend. “What?”

       Amelia rolled her eyes. “Think about it, I know what you’re going through. She’s doing the best she can, but- and this is just a guess- I garner she’s pretty protective of you from the way she stiffened when I tried to compliment her, yes?”

       Galinda nodded.

       “And I’ll bet it's safe to assume making friends isn’t the easiest task for her what with her… unusual skin.”

       Galinda’s eyes flashed dangerously. “She’s gorgeous,” the debutante insisted pointedly.

       Amelia held up her hands in surrender. “I never said she wasn’t. But look at it from her side of things, dear; you’re probably the first real friend she’s had in a long time. And if I come in, and she thinks I can help you more…”

       Galinda gasped as clarity dawned. “She thinks I’ll abandon her for you…” she breathed, her heart beating faster in her chest as she moved to get up. “Just like the other day in the cafeteria… But I would never…” she pushed to her feet, turning back to Amelia with a thankful smile. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I have to…”

       The redhead smiled, but gently placed a hand atop hers, motioning for her to sit down again. “I agree you should tell her that, but not now.”

       The blonde’s brows creased in confusion. “But, why…?” she trailed off.

       “Trust me,” the older woman encouraged. “I may not know her, but if there’s one thing I learned from having Josh, it’s that actions will show her who her true friends are more than any words. You can talk to her later. Let her cool down a bit, get used to the idea that just because you have another friend, it doesn’t mean you’ll ditch her.”

       Galinda bit her lip and glanced at the green girl, who was watching them anxiously from across the room, but trying to be inconspicuous about it. “If you’re sure…” she relented hesitantly.

       “Positive,” Amelia assured her with a nod. “Now,” she squeezed her warm hand encouragingly, “how are you?”

       The blonde sighed and her gaze met the patterned carpet. “Honestly? I don’t even know how to answer that,” she admitted. “On top of everything with the baby, I feel like I’m drowning under all this extra school work. We have our first history exam and sorcery test on Monday. I have no idea how I’m going to pass.”

       The redhead whistled, “Wow. I admire you for staying in school and dealing with all this. That’s more than I was able to do.”

       Galinda blushed and looked over at her witch. “Thanks. If it wasn’t for Elphie, I’d be sunk- in more ways than one.”

       “Don’t worry,” the other woman soothed, “she’ll understand once you explain.”

       Galinda sighed. “I hope you’re right.” Then she took in a ragged breath and blinked back the sudden onset of more tears. “And on top of that… I might have to tell the father a little sooner than I planned,” she confessed, looking up at Amelia with wide, anxious eyes.

       “Oh?” the woman cocked her head. “Why’s that?”

       Galinda chewed her magenta lip and twined her hands together nervously. “Well… last time we were here, Dr. Zambrano… she had me tested for a few STDs and…” she blinked harder and forced herself to continue. “He was my first but I… I didn’t bother to ask if I was his…” she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and choked back a sob. “I’m just so afraid that…”

       Amelia exhaled and pulled her into a gentle, one-armed hug. “Oh, honey, you’ll be okay. The doctors are good at this. They’ll fix you up the best they can if anything comes back, but the fact that he was your first is a good sign. I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head too much.”

       The blonde sniffed. “You, you think so?”

       Amelia smiled. “I’m almost positive.”

       “Glin?” Elphaba interrupted, and the heiress looked up to see her walking slowly toward them, “its time to go back now.” She wouldn’t meet Amelia’s eyes, but kept her focus exclusively on Galinda.

       “Okay, Elphie.” The blonde sniffed and moved to stand up, offering the green girl a warm smile.

       Amelia squeezed her hand once more. “Just hold your head up, doll. Everything’ll be fine.”

       “Come on, Glin,” Elphaba was eager to move away, “let’s go.”

       Amelia winked behind her back and Galinda smiled. “See you next time?”

       “Of course.”

* * *

Gabriella greeted them again when they entered the exam room, and Galinda was relieved to see another friendly face. “Good morning girls,” the nurse smiled broadly as they sat down. “Sorry again for dragging you out here so soon.”

       Galinda waved a dismissive hand as the practitioner pulled out her charts. “It’s alright, really.”

       The nurse smiled and began to take her vitals once more. Galinda gulped and tightened get grip on Elphaba’s hand when she brought out the bulbous device attached to the blood pressure band, but her friend encouraged her to concentrate on her breathing, and the pain wasn’t so bad when she was relaxed and focused on the soothing murmurs the sorceress was mumbling in her ear rather than the tightening pressure of the band. Once all of the basic procedures were complete- she didn’t have to take a urine sample or redo the pelvic exam, thank Oz- Gabriella sat on the stool and proceeded to ask the girls a few more questions.

       “When was the last time you ate?” she queried, pen at the ready to jot down the time and make sure Galinda had had an empty stomach long enough for her to take the drink required for the glucose test.

       “About 7 o'clock last night,” the blonde answered promptly. “I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since. Not that I think I could stomach much,” she added as an afterthought.

       Gabriella nodded and made a note of that time on her clipboard. “Mmm hmm,” she affirmed. “Good, good.” Then she looked up, her brow furrowing a bit in sudden concern. “Except, why don’t you think you can stomach anything?” she queried, only asking for fear that her stomach might reject the drink.

       Galinda sighed and fiddled with her dress hem as she shrugged her shoulders listlessly. “I don’t know. Lately my morning sickness has been worse than usual. It’s gotten so no matter what I eat, if its solid food…” she cringed and shivered. “Let’s just say its not fun,” she glanced at Elphaba, “for either of us. I’ve kept poor Elphie up for two nights straight because of it.” She squeezed her roommate’s emerald hand in an apology. Elphaba simply smiled and stroked the back of her wrist with her thumb.

       “It’s alright, Glin. I don’t mind.”

       “Still,” she pouted, “I feel bad.”

       The green girl leaned down and combed her golden bangs away from her forehead before gently kissing her cheek. “Don’t, my sweet, you needed me.”

But for how much longer? Now that she’d met Amelia… no, that was absurd. Amelia was seven years their senior and they only saw her here, at the doctor. Nonetheless, Elphaba hated that seeing her friend simply interact with other people could back all of the insecurities she’d buried for so long come rushing to the surface. In Galinda, she’d finally found someone real, who generally felt the way she did about her as a person. She didn’t want her for her father’s title or to boost her reputation, but just to be herself. The thought of losing that terrified her past the point of breathing.   

         The nurse was momentarily forgotten as Galinda closed her eyes and leaned into Elphaba. “I’ll always need you,” she hummed. “You know that, right?” The blonde’s crystal blue eyes studied her shocked sable ones as the witch sucked in a breath. How had she known what was going through her head?

       “I…” she faltered. Gabriella cleared her throat before she could say anything more, and both girls snapped to attention.

       “Um… right,” she shifted awkwardly in her seat, clearly wanting to get back to business. “So, solid foods are no good. But you’ve been able to drink okay?”

       Galinda nodded, her cheeks still colored in embarrassment from her momentary mental lapse. “So far,” she confirmed.

       The nurse took note of that. “Great. I’m going to go get you that medicine in a minute, but in the meantime, we need to get your appetite back up. Have you been doing anything out of the ordinary lately? Anything that would cause unneeded stress?”

       The heiress shrugged and glanced uncertainly at the sorceress. “Well,” she mused. “I have two tests this week, history and sorcery, so I suppose that could be a part of it.”

       Gabriella looked up abruptly from her notes, her forehead creased in concern. “Did you say… sorcery?” she asked.

       Galinda bit her lip and shared a nervous look with Elphaba. “Um… yes?” she acknowledged. “Is that… Is that bad?”

       The nurse pursed her lips and tapped her pen on her clipboard in thought. “Using magic unnessarily can cause a lot of strain to the baby, especially if… Do you have any magical blood in your family?”

       “Not that I know of…”

       “Okay,” she nodded curtly, “That’s good. You’re a first generation sorceress; in that case it might not have as much of an effect. Nevertheless, I recommend dropping out of this particular seminar for now- for your safety, as well as the baby’s.”

       Galinda gasped. The burning sensation increased behind her eyelids and she blinked back the hot sting of more tears. The green girl pulled her into a side hug as her aurelian locks swung wildly in denial. She whimpered into her roommate’s shoulder. Elphaba stroked her hair and calmly explained the situation to the nurse. “Ma’am, I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Sorcery is Galinda’s chosen field of study and our current professor is rather… persistent in her teaching methods. If Galinda were to quit… well, her sorcery career at Shiz might just come to an end when it’s only barely begun.”

    The smaller girl sucked in her breath as the tears sprang forward once more. She pushed them back; but she couldn’t imagine quitting now; not when Morrible was finally starting to see her potential. “Please Gabriella,” she begged, leaning away from her roommate’s embrace. “I can’t quit now. There must be something else we can do to make sure the baby stays safe… right?”

       The dark haired physician studied the roommates carefully, tapping the top end of her pen against her chin as she considered their options. Galinda’s crystal-blue eyes were wide and pleading; while Elphaba simply stared at her with a calm, stoic but threatening gaze that seemed to say, Either you find a way, or I will. Gabriella shuddered in spite of herself. It was clear how important this was to them, and she certainly was in no hurry to anger the intimidating sorceress by denying her friend her wish. Her instincts as a caregiver told her to refuse them; for the good of everyone involved. But, as someone who had dealt with many a pregnant teenagers alongside Dr. Zambrano, she knew how important it was to keep as many elements of stability as alive and well as possible during this process. If sorcery was one of Galinda’s…. who was she to deny her?  “Very well,” she relented finally. “You do not have to quit sorcery.”

       Galinda squealed with relief and nearly jumped out of her seat to throw her arms about the practitioner. “Oh, thank you!” she enthused, “Thank you so much!”

       Gabriella smiled as she returned the unexpected hug. “You’re welcome. I do recommend however, that you inform your instructor of what I’ve told you, and request that she lighten the workload for you after this first exam. I will not have you or the baby put under any more stress than absolutely necessary. Can you do that?” She locked eyes with the girls and waited expectantly for an answer.

       Galinda’s sapphire eyes drifted to the speckled tile and her bottom lip vanished behind the top row of her whitened teeth. She clasped Elphaba’s hand so tight, her knuckles lost color. The sorceress squeezed back gently before turning to the nurse. “No one know’s of Galinda’s pregnancy but the three of us at the moment, ma’am,” she explained. “And our instructor is far from tolerant, no matter what the excuse.”

       Gabriella frowned. “I see,” she mused curtly. “Well, do you happen to know your instructor’s direct extension? Perhaps if I had a chat with her-“

       “No!” Galinda’s head snapped upward, her chest rising and falling in short, rapid movements. Heat rose to her cheeks when she noticed the practitioner's wide, shocked eyes and her slightly parted lips. “I mean… I’m sorry,” she apologized sheepishly, “but I just don’t want this making its way through the student body if Madame Morrible thinks I’m just making up an excuse to get out of my work.”

       The nurse arched a neatly plucked brow. “She would do that?”

       “The Head Shiztress can be rather… ruthless when it comes to her teaching methods,” the green girl supplied with a grim nod.

       “Mmm…” Gabriella pressed her lips together in a steely line. “Well, I intend to be very firm with her girls. This is a matter where two people’s health are concerned, I will not be bullied when that is the case, no matter how highly ranked your professor may be. And, Galinda?”

       “Yes?” Her voice quaked a bit and she cringed.

       “She gives you any trouble, here’s my direct extension,” she pulled a business card out of her scrubs pocket. “I won’t hesitate to contact the superintendent if need-be.”

       Galinda took the cardstock with a shaking hand, but she grinned at the nurse. “Thank you,” she muttered quietly.

       Gabriella smiled. “Of course. Now,” the stool creaked and rolled back a few inches as she pushed to her feet, “let me just get that drink and we’ll-“

       “Gabriella?” the emerald sorceress’s voice caused her to swivel back round, her thick soled shoes lightly scruffing the linoleum floor.

       “Yes?”

       Elphaba glanced at Galinda and offered a wan smile before asking, “Have the test results come back yet?” Galinda’s gaze was desperate as she eyed the nurse with intuitive orbs, watching her face for any hint of suggestion as to the outcome of those haunting little swabs.

       “Not yet,” she apologized with a small smile, “but I wouldn’t worry. We’ll call you by next Friday with the results, but your odds are good. You really should talk to the father though, in case we need any further tests done.” Then she disappeared behind the door. Galinda gulped audibly.

“Elphie…” her voice quivered.

Elphaba patted her hand. “I know, Glin, but you have to tell him sooner or later.”

“I pick later,” she rambled immediately.

The green girl sighed. “Galinda, I know you’re scared, but its not just a matter of you being ready anymore. This is a health issue now.”

Galinda chewed her lip and rasped, “But what will he say?”

Elphaba shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t have a clue Galinda. But, however he takes it, just remember i won’t let you face it alone.”

Galinda’s sapphire eyes met the tile. “But-”

“If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for the baby.”

Galinda glance up once more, her features fragile and fear-filled, but determined, “Okay,” she finally whispered.

Elphaba gently brushed their lips together. “Good. I’m proud of you, Glin.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” she laughed breathily. “I could sstill chicken out.”

“But you won’t.” The sorceress squeezed her hand. “You're braver than that.”

“I hope so,” Galinda sighed doubtfully.

Elphaba kissed her again, deeper this time. “I know so,” she breathed huskily against baby-soft skin.

Galinda hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes.

       Two minutes later, the nurse returned with a small plastic cup filled to the brim with dark, soda colored sludge. “Drink up,” she smiled much too widely and handed the cup to the heiress, who wrapped her hand around it hesitantly, holding it at arms length.

       “Ugh,” she wrinkled her nose in disgust when she brought the lid closer and sniffed. “It smells awful. Must I drink it all?”

       “’Fraid so,” the nurse confirmed. “In two hours we’ll come back and take the blood samples, and then you’ll be free to go.”

       “Two hours?” Elphaba repeated incredulously as Galinda took a tentative sip of the thick gunk. “What are we supposed to do for two hours? Are we stuck in here?”

       “Yuck!” She shoved the cup back at the practitioner. “That’s disgusting!”

       Gabriella winced. “Sorry, Galinda. And no, you’re not stuck here; there’s a bookstore just across the street. As long as you’re back by 12:30, I don’t see a problem with you leaving so we can call in another patient or two. When you return, just tell the receptionist to send you to the lab. Darcey will take the samples and send them to us.”

       The sorceress’s eyes lit up at the mention of books. “Great.” She grinned at Galinda and squeezed her hand. “And, if Gabriella says it’s okay Glin, I think I know a small spell that’ll make that taste better.”

       The blonde beamed and locked her pleading gaze on the nurse. “Please?” she begged, sticking her lower lip out in a puppy dog pout that made the witch want to kiss her senseless then and there just for being her adorable, bubbly, perky self.

       Gabriella grinned. “Being the recipient of a spell isn’t as dangerous as being a conductor. As long as it’s only a small spell, and if it’ll get you to drink it,” she smirked, “then I see no problem.”

    The debutante squealed in excitement and thrust the cup at her roommate. The corner of Elphaba’s mouth turned up ever so slightly as her fingers danced over the lid. “What would you like it to taste like, sweet?”

       Galinda giggled and tapped her chin. Her sapphire irises glinted in the morning sunlight when it finally occurred to her. “Hot chocolate!”

       The sorceress chuckled. Of course that’s what she would choose. Glin was a major chocoholic. She wavered her hand over the cup and muttered a simple incantation. The drink glowed briefly before returning to its original mud-tinted color. “Try it now.”

       The heiress took a hesitant sip and a slow smile lit her face. “Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

      "Oh, this seems interesting," Elphaba mused as she thumbed through a copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. They’d finally arrived at the bookstore, and the green girl had immediately made her way toward the prenatal care section, despite the blonde’s protests that they could grab the book on the way out. A section teeming with medical facts was just about the last place she’d ever want to be found in a bookstore. What if someone from school saw? What would they think? "You have swollen feet to look forward to towards the end."

       Galinda stuck her tongue out at her friend, realizing she was teasing. "Lovely’” she droned. “They'll go wonderfully with my pink bedroom slippers. I’ll be waddling around like a penguin!”

       The green girl nudged her. “You could never look unattractive my sweet, no matter what size you are.”

       Galinda’s heart melted in her chest. Sometimes it was frightening how well her little witch could read her mind. She said the sweetest, most perfect things, mostly without even realizing it.

       Elphaba continued to page through the book, loving the soothing feeling of newly printed-paper under her fingertips. If there was anywhere she would call an escape, bookstores and libraries would be it- well, aside from that single spot reserved for her when she was entangled in her little blonde’s arms, but she tried to push that thought away. They’d agreed to wait, but Sweet Lurline that was going to be near impossible. Every time she thought of their little early morning escapade, she wanted to sweep Galinda off her feet right there. She wanted to taste every crevice of her honeyed mouth, and not stop until she felt her tremble with pure desire. She wanted to run her thin hands through those luxurious golden locks and show her just how much she was changing her for the better. She was taking a lonely, castaway shell of a girl and making her feel valued, wanted, needed. She was helping her remember what it felt like to be loved. She only hoped she would have a chance to do the same for her.

           The hairs on the back of her emerald neck stood up, and she shook those lustful thoughts from her mind. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her roommate’s sparkling cerulean eyes as she beamed at her with a loving, lazy grin. “What?” she chuckled, turning to face the blonde and arching an eyebrow. “What are you looking at?”

       “Nothing,” Galinda purred, trailing on hand up her forearm and sending pleasant shivers up her spine. “Just you.”

       Elphaba tensed as she felt her roommate’s hot breath on her neck. Her lips were so close, and the sorceress gripped the book like a vice to keep from giving into the raw desire coursing so intensely to her body. After this morning, if they started kissing again, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever want to stop. Her nails dug hard into jade flesh and she channeled all her energy into focusing on the pinching pain instead of the perky blonde behind her. Galinda’s slender arms traced their way up to the emerald girl’s shoulders, her slim fingers performing a witchcraft of their own breed as she rubbed, slowly and deliberately massaging the stubborn tension out of every cell in her body. First Elphaba felt her neck relax, then her shoulders, then down to her wrists. She feared if she let Galinda keep going, soon her willpower would be rendered as well, helpless to the will of her mesmerizing siren. She forced herself to stay focused. She didn’t want to give in- she couldn’t do that to Galinda; she had to let her make her own choice. Although, hadn’t she just asked her the other day if she loved her? Had she already made her choice?

       The sorceress shook her head vigorously. No. She couldn’t allow herself to think like that. She owed it to Fiyero to give him a fair chance to know his child- and to do that, Elphaba would have to swallow her pride and stick to her advice of going slow with her roommate- no matter how much she wanted to throw that ridiculous statement out the window and just give herself over- repercussions be damned.

       “You’re so tense, Elphie,” Galinda whispered, her lips only millimeters from the shell of the witch’s emerald ear. “What’s wrong?

    What’s wrong is I’m falling for you, my silly girl, she thought, and there’s not a single thing I can do about it. “Nothing,” she muttered a little too quickly. “This book just has a lot of details in it; it looks like the strange cravings are going to start just after Lurlinemas break. I hope I don’t have to go fetch you chop suey and watermelon in town at three a.m.,” she joked, winking playfully.

       Galinda giggled and wrinkled her nose. “Ew! Elphie, I hate watermelon.”

       The green girl smirked. “For now.”

       The blonde shook her long curls and tugged on her roommate’s arm. “Come on, Elphie, let’s go find something more entertaining. We still have an hour and a half before we have to be back.”

       The witch reluctantly let her friend drag her through the store. They passed the aisles in such a blur Elphaba barely had time to read the signs over each section. Fiction, non-fiction, Sci-Fi, Fantasy… Out of breath, Galinda finally came to a gleeful halt in the erotic romance section. She squealed excitedly and rushed toward the packed shelves of books, each cover decorated with various couples in some kind of… compromising position. The sorceress gulped and glanced around anxiously, feeling her cheeks burn. These kinds of books were just about the only ones she’d never picked up. They made her feel… dirty somehow. But mostly they just saddened her because she would never know what it felt like to fall that deeply in love; let alone be loved back with the same passion. She snuck a peek at her roommate through her curtain of thick locks, who was happily bouncing back and forth between the shelves, tracing spines of the books with her index finger as she mouthed each title. A soft smile played on the sorceress’s lips. Maybe now that she had Galinda… no. She attempted to banish that ridiculously selfish thought and hissed at the heiress, “Glin… I really don’t think we should be in here. Why don’t we go read, I don’t know, a documentary on whales or something?”

       Galinda turned to face the witch, clutching one of her favorite books under her arm. “Oh, don’t be silly, Elphie!” she laughed; sure her friend was just trying to rile her. “Romance novels are amazifying! What’s you’re favorite?”

       The green girl averted her gaze and fiddled with the sleeve of her long dress. “Well, erm… actually,”

       “Elphie?”

       She coughed and cleared her throat, the rest of the statement coming out in mumbled grabble. “I’veneverreallycaredforromancenovels.”

       “What?” her friend shrieked. Her mouth hung agape and her sapphire orbs nearly bugged out of her head. She threw up her hands in aghast disbelief. “How could you not like romance novels?! They’re so… swoonworthy!”

       “Swoonworthy?” Elphaba repeated, cocking a brow.

       “Yes, you moodified green thing!” Galinda exclaimed, swatting her shoulder with the hardback in her hand. Her friend shot daggers at her when the stiff cover bruised her exposed shoulder.

       “Ow! Glin!”

       “Have you ever even read one?” she huffed stubbornly.

       The sorceress shrugged and rubbed the bruise. “Not really,” she admitted. “I guess they always seemed kind of… pointless to me.”

       “Pointless? “ Galinda gasped before clutching at her heart. “Elphie, you wound me!” She swept an arm dramatically up to her forehead and fell backwards. Without thinking, Elphaba caught her and shoved her back to her feet.

       “Don’t look at me like that, Miss Drama Queen,” she chided. “I just never understood why so many girls went crazy over those cheesily written sex scenes. I mean, its pretty simple- boy meets girl, boy and girl hook up, boy loses girl, they hook up again and declare their love everlasting.” She faked an exaggerated yawn and rolled her eyes. “Their too predictable.”

       Her roommate harrumphed and stamped her foot. “It’s not about the ending!” she protested. “It’s about the journey! The epic saga of true love winning against all odds! It’s what every little girl dreams of. How can you say that’s not romantic?”             

       “I don’t know,” the witch sighed listlessly, her emerald lip curling under her teeth as her ashamed gaze meet the floor and her cheeks flamed even hotter. “I mean, it’s not like any of that will ever happen to me so…” She trailed off, and Galinda immediately grasped her hand. “Oh, Elphie.” She whispered. “You don’t know that.”

       Finally, the green girl looked up, her sable eyes emotionless and vacant. “I’m green, Galinda. Who would ever want to make love to a green girl?”

       The blonde sighed and looked her squarely in the eye. “I would’ve thought you knew after this morning,” she whispered, “I do.” She dropped the book and stepped forward to place a tender kiss just to the side of her slightly parted emerald lips. Tendrils of heat pulsed through her. Every sense opened up. The colors of the world heightened, and the raw need that she’s been just barely holding at bay flared to life inside her once more. Her stomach clenched and her eyes shot open. “Galinda…” she breathed uncertainly, trying to back away. “We can’t… I told you… Fiyero…” But her little blonde would have none of it. Her hands traced up and down the emerald sorceress’s soft arms, and very slowly, she felt her feet move backwards against her will until she was pinned to the bookshelf.

       “Apparently my affection this morning wasn’t enough,” she rasped seductively, her eyes shining bright as diamonds with abandoned pleasure, “So let me show you again.”

       Elphaba stared at her little blonde in surprise as her back bit into the wooden shelf and books tumbled from the shelf under her weight, her eyes wide with disbelief.  She shifted uncomfortably as her old insecurities bubbled just beneath the surface and she looked left and then right to make sure no one was near enough to stumble upon them.  “Glin, what are you doing?”

       A smile that could only be termed wicked curled the blonde’s glossy pink lips as she held a finger to the green girl's mouth to halt what she was sure was a long list of excuses as to why they shouldn’t be seen in such an intimate position in a public place.  Her cerulean eyes hid behind heavy hooded lids as she pressed closer, her hips pinning the jade girl to the shelf behind her as she buried her face in the crook of her roommate’s neck and breathed her in.  “I’m touching you, my lovely girl,” she whispered passionately as she pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just beneath the girl’s ear.  “I thought that would’ve been obvious.  Sometimes this is ALL I can think about.”  She nuzzled her ear gently with the tip of her nose and smiled as El twitched involuntarily, a low moan escaping her parted lips.  “Don’t you like it when I touch you?” she asked, molding her hands over the soft swell of El’s hips as she nipped lightly at her lobe.

       Did she like it? Sweet Oz! She could scarcely put into words just what Galinda’s little caresses did to her. Every time their hands touched, or their hips brushed, or she looked at her with that adorable, pleading, puppy expression that was solely meant for her… Elphaba was slowly being swept away on a tide of sensation that left her weak and breathless. She could no easier stifle the moan that rose in her throat than she could change the color of her skin.  Her sweet little blonde trailed her lips over her collarbone, her tongue darting out to lend a slow lick to the hollow of her throat and her legs quivered, threatening to falter beneath her weight.  Heat pooled low in her belly and wetness gathered between her thighs as every coherent argument as to why this was wrong was replaced by an all-consuming need.  Speech was an unknown commodity to her as Galinda’s hands left her hips to ghost over her sides, and she whimpered as the girl’s thumbs traced lazy circles on the sensitive undersides of her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt.  El nodded vigorously, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips, her sable eyes closing, blocking out her surroundings to better enjoy the feel of her gorgeous friend’s touch.

       Galinda continued to nip and suckle and kiss at the green girl’s soft flesh until El let out a low keening moan of need, her hips shifting against her, seeking friction against her aching core and Glin quickly slanted her lips over hers to muffle the sound.  She was enjoying herself far too much to have someone happen upon them and bring an abrupt end to their combined pleasure.  “I want you so much, Elphie.  I love touching you,” she cooed against her jade lips, her tongue sliding sinuously along her full lower lip before delving in to taste the honeyed recesses of her mouth.

       The sorceress whimpered as Glinda’s sweet tongue explored her mouth and she lifted her slender arms to wrap around the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer, giving herself over to the fire the little heiress had ignited in her blood.  Her eyes flew open as muffled giggles and the sound of running sneakers permeated the air and she reluctantly broke the kiss.  Her head whipped to and fro and she couldn’t relax until she realized the sound of the childlike gaiety had come from the other side of the stacks.

       Galinda rested her brow against Elphie’s and stroked a soothing hand over her ebony locks, a teasing smile upon her glossy lips.

       “Wow,” the witch breathed.

       “I do so love kissing you, my lovely girl.  Don’t ever doubt it.”

       “I… can’t very well say I don’t believe you after that,” she admitted, still half in shock as she brought a hand up to her swollen lips.

       The blonde giggled and kissed her again. “Good. And I’ll prove it to you as many times as you need.”

       “Mmm…” the witch murmured as she threaded her hand through the blonde’s mused locks, sinking into her embrace. Suddenly, reality came rushing back. Her eyes sprang open and she pulled away once more. Galinda frowned. “But… what about Fiyero?”

       “Elphaba,” the heiress’s gaze hardened a bit as she took the green girl’s trembling hands in her own- though she was unsure if they were shaking from desire or trepidation. She hoped it was the latter. “You promised that you’d always be there for me, remember?”

       The sorceress nodded mutely.

       “Now, I’m promising you the same thing. I don’t know what’s going to happen with Fiyero- frankly, it terrifies me to even consider thinking about it. I agree we should take it slow for him and the baby,” she placed a hand tentatively on her abdomen. But, no matter what, I will never leave you for him, or anyone else, for that matter. You will always be my best friend, no matter whether you want this to go farther or not.”

       “I do,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

       Galinda’s blinding smile lit up the room and she squeezed her little witch’s hand. “Then it will. When you’re ready- when we’re both ready,” she corrected, not wanting to jinx her hope that Fiyero wouldn’t try and come after her when he found out about the baby “I’ll take it as far as we decide. No matter what Fiyero does or says though, never forget that you are the one I want to be with, Elphie. It may take me awhile to be ready too, once my secret comes out, but in my heart, I’ll always want you.” She gently brushed her rosebud mouth against the green girl’s lips. “Don’t ever doubt that someone can love you, because I always will; in one form or another, you will always be my Elphie. Okay?”

       Elphaba’s lids fluttered close as their lips met. “Mmm…kay,” she murmured dazedly.

       “Good.” Galinda smiled against jade skin before pulling gently on her hand. “Come on, we better get back.”

* * *

       The blood tests didn’t take long; though Elphaba had to keep her room constantly talking because the sight of needles scared her almost as much as heights. She was tempted to kiss her again, but too embarrassed to do so in front of the laboratory staff. Eventually, all the samples were taken, and the girls were free to leave. As they walked hand in hand to the carriage, Elphaba couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her insecurities were sure to rear their ugly head more than twice in the future, but, at least for now, she had Galinda.   


	15. The Dam Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy Oz, it's March. My sincerest apologies for taking so damn long with this update, uni has been absolutely sopping all my energy. I won't be able to update every week, but I'm going to do my best to update this or Wicked Wars every other week Enjoy this chap!
> 
> Disclaimer: No part of Wicked is mine!

 

**15**

**The Dam Breaks**

"I don't think I can do this," Galinda lamented. It was ten o'clock on Monday morning and she was almost trembling in anticipation of this first test. She  _had_ to keep her grades up, or her parents were surely going to suspect something was wrong. They made a deal with her when she first left for Shiz back in August that she would write them once a week. When she'd skipped a few after she took the pregnancy test, she'd received a frantic note written in her mother's scrawling and sloppy hand stating that if she didn't hear from her soon, they would insist on sending her old Ama to keep tabs on her. Galinda nearly had a breakdown when she read that, terrified of all the repercussions such a thing would have. Her mother never sent empty threats. If her childhood nanny insisted on trailing after her like a needy puppy… She shuddered. If anything was going to tip off her classmates that something was amiss; that was it. Even Nessa's father hadn't forced an Ama on her; and she was crippled! To think of the horrid rumors Pfannee and ShenShen would spread should they witness  _her_ with an old bat fawning over her every scrape as if she were a toddler again…

She'd almost made herself sick obsessing about it.

Luckily, Elphaba had been her usual calm and collected self. She'd encouraged her roommate to respond as quickly as possible and simply tell her parents the workload at school had increased and kept her extremely busy. Of course, Galinda knew her socialite mother would never buy that excuse. School was usually the last thing on her little Glindy's mind. Instead, she'd embellished the letter with all sorts of lavish descriptions of parties she hadn't attended. She'd raved about the Ozdust and Fiyero, and went on for nearly two pages about Morrible's sorcery seminar and how much the loathsome Head Shiztress had come to adore her. It was by far the most blatant pack of lies she'd ever told, and she thanked Oz Elphaba hadn't seen it before it was sealed, but she had no other choice. The nightmare of her parents possibly disowning her still haunted her dreams and she would do anything to keep it from becoming reality.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins faster than blood. Her forehead beaded with sweat and her hands lost all warmth. Facts swirled behind her eyelids as she tried to keep everything straight. Her stomach felt like a rollercoaster and she feared the need to bolt to the bathroom at any second, though whether it was due to the baby or her nerves, she couldn't be sure. She tasted sour in the back of her throat, but tried to push the sickening bile down. She wondered if she looked as green as she felt. "Elphie…" she whimpered as they closed in on the entrance to the classroom, "I don't feel well. Can we go back to the dorm?"

Elphaba shook her head and gently hugged her roommate from behind. "No, Glin," she whispered firmly against the shell of the smaller girl's ear. "You can  _do_ this. You know this information like the back of your hand."

"I  _did_ ," she muttered dejectedly. "But now… everything feels all jumbled. I don't remember  _anything_! I'm going to fail, and then my parents are going to send Ama Clutch up here, and everything will be ruined!"

"Shhh," Elphaba soothed, tracing her hands up and down the blonde's arms in an effort to calm her. "Nothing's going to be ruined. That's just the nerves talking. Trust me, once you sit down to take the test, everything will come back."

"Y- you're sure?" Galinda's voice shook.

"Absolutely," the green girl assured her. "Just take some deep breaths for me, sweet. You're going to do great."

With Elphaba's help, Galinda closed her eyes and slowly steadied her breathing, taking in deep gasps of air and letting them out in long puffs. It took almost ten minutes, but finally, the blonde felt the anxiety-induced adrenaline slowly stop invading her body. "Okay," she resolved, turning toward her friend with a sheepish smile, "I think I'm ready. Thanks Elphie."

The sorceress grinned. "Anytime." She motioned toward the door and inched it open, "Now come on, lets go ace this thing!"

Galinda giggled. Only Elphie would be excited about a test.

Just as she was about to step over the threshold with her head held high and confidence firmly back where it belonged, a sudden shout completely burst her bubble. "Galinda, Elphaba! Wait up!"

The blonde threw a frantic glance at her roommate, mouthing a silent, terrified  _Help!_ as her spine stiffened and all the color drained from her cheeks.

Elphaba craned her neck toward the crowd, frowning upon her recognition of the reason for Galinda's abrupt change in demeanor. "Just ignore him," she whispered hurriedly as she ushered her into the classroom.

"But, Elphie-"

"I know we have to face him sooner or later," she interjected. "But let's worry about that  _after_ you pass this exam, okay?"

Galinda bit her lip and cast another worried look out the door, but thankfully, Fiyero was now obstructed by the sea of students fighting their way down the hall. "I don't know…"

Elphaba sighed and cupped her roommate's pale face in her hands, forcing their gazes to meet before pulling her in for a passionate, but not lingering, kiss.

For the briefest of moments, all of Galinda's worries melted away as she felt those perfect, emerald lips mold under her own. She started to suck greedily, moaning in pleasure before her senses cleared and her memories returned. She sprang backwards, her once flushed cheeks now a flaming, rosy pink. "Elphie!" she hissed, trying for a convincing glare in spite of the jubilant heat now pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Her roommate batted her sable eyes in the most innocent manner she could muster. "What?"

"We're in public!"

The green girl shrugged. "I just wanted to take your mind off everything." Then her lips morphed into the smallest of smirks and she gently tugged on one of her friend's curls. "Looks like it worked," she teased.

"Hey!" Galinda protested, giving her a gentle shove.

Elphaba chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling the blonde toward their seats. "Come on," she encouraged. "Let's do this."

* * *

As the teacher passed around the thick packets, Galinda's hands shook as she picked up the papers and she involuntarily clamped her eyes shut. Her breathing sped up, and her heart hammered in her chest. She  _couldn't_ fail this test, she just couldn't. After everything else that had gone wrong, she  _could not_ afford to let her grades slip too.

"Hey." She jumped as a hand settled on her arm, but a smile slowly made its way across her face when she took note of its distinct emerald hue. She looked up to see Elphaba giving another supportive grin, and there was a glint of mirth in her eyes. "You're gonna do great."

"I hope so."

Elphaba squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Trust me," she repeated, "just do your best."

"Girls?" The instructor's voice echoed off the walls and both of them snapped to attention. "Something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No Ma'am." Elphaba's cheeks darkened to a forest green as she spoke.

"Good." She turned back to the class, "Eyes on your own paper everyone. You have fifty minutes. Good luck."

With a large intake of breath, Galinda sighed and finally looked down at the test. She wrote her name in perfect penmanship at the top before focusing on the questions, hoping they wouldn't turn into alphabet soup as her anxiousness it one question at a time, she was surprised how easily the first page went by. And the second. And the third. None of the questions seemed particularly difficult. A few caused her to pause and tap the tip of her eraser to her chin in thought as her rosebud lip jutted in and out from under her teeth, but she soon remembered those answers as well.

When she got up to return the exam to it's basket, Galinda was pleasantly surprised to find she was one of the first of her classmates to finish, beaten only by Boq and Elphaba. She walked to meet them where they waited just outside the door, letting out a small giggle upon noticing her roommate bouncing on her toes in apparent anticipation.

"So?" the green girl asked, barely giving Galinda a chance to breathe before linking her arm in her own as the three of them headed down the hall. "How do you think you did?"

Galinda shrugged, fighting to keep a straight face and keep her friends in suspense just a clock tick longer. "I don't know…" She trailed off and purposely avoided their eyes, knowing one look at their excited faces and her resolve would be history. "Some of the questions were pretty hard…" She tried her best to look dejected, but the sparkle in her eye gave her away.

" _Galinda_ …" the sorceress chided, not fooled by her exaggerated space when it was coupled with the extra skip in her step.

The blonde chuckled and Elphaba smirked knowingly at Boq. "I knew it," she whispered confidently from the side of her mouth.

Boq winked. "Me too."

"Oh, alright," Galinda conceded, turning toward them with a giddy grin. "I think I got an A," she revealed, unable to keep the squealing excitement from her voice.

Elphaba beamed with pride and swept the smaller girl up in a crushing bear hug, a rare occurrence for the usually introverted witch. "That's my girl!" she enthused. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, way to go, Glin." The munchkin clapped her lightly on the back. "You did great."

Galinda blushed. "Aww!" She waved a hand and tried to brush off their praise. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

Her friends shrugged. "Still," the sorceress grinned. "This calls for a celebration. Let's head to the ice cream parlor after school, my treat."

Only then did a little of the spark disappear from her gaze as her smile slipped into a frown and she bit her lip. "But what about the sorcery exam? What if I fail that?"

Boq offered her a supportive smile. "You won't."

"How do you know?" she queried uncertainly.

The munchkin simply chuckled. "Because," he gestured to the taller Thropp,"you have the best witch in all of Oz as your tutor."

Galinda grinned and squeezed her hand. "True," she mused.

"Boq! I'm not  _that_ good."

"Oh, but you are, Elphie. The spells make so much more sense coming from you than they do from Horrible Morrible."

"That's because, from what I've heard, El is actually pretty patient with you," Boq pointed out, "and she  _explains_ how to do things, rather than just screeching for you to get it right."

"That she does," Galinda affirmed before turning to her roommate. "You really are a great teacher Elphie. If the Wizard does turn out to be a dumb ass and  _doesn't_ hire you- as if that would ever happen- you could always campaign for the Head Shiztress job,

Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Glin..."

"No, she's right, El," Boq interjected, "I think you'd make a great Head Shiztress."

"Okay you two cockeyed optimists," the sorceress laughed, "get your heads out of the clouds and back down here this instant. You guys are being ridiculous."

Galinda huffed and crossed her arms. "Can't you just take the compliment and say thank you?" she wondered.

"Only if you agree to stop worrying and come out for ice cream later," she returned playfully.

Galinda laughed and shook her golden curls. "It's a date!"

* * *

Now that the stress of the big test, well one of them, was out of the way, Galinda was practically floating. She was hurrying toward the cafeteria for lunch with her friends when a certain Vinkin prince appeared to pop it once again.

"Galinda!" Fiyero's voice echoed through the emptying halls. "There you are!" His breathing was labored from running half away across campus to find her, but he was still moving relatively quick. Elphaba guessed that was thanks to the endless hours of football training he'd been putting in since the Hawks had lost their third game in a row that last weekend.

"Keep going," Elphaba murmured over her shoulder. But he blocked their path before they could skirt around him.

Galinda gulped at his towering form and her roommate cringed, hoping whatever was about to go down, it wouldn't get ugly in a place so public as the Common Building. "Fi- Fiyero," the blonde stuttered nervously, her grey eyes focusing everywhere but his face. Elphaba reached over and clasped her hand, offering a silent gesture of comfort. Galinda's lips curled into the thinnest of smiles at her soothing touch. "Hi."

"Hi…" The prince's gaze flickered between the two girls, but Elphaba gave him only an icy stare in return. He shivered involuntarily before turning back to Galinda and clearing his throat. "I've uh… been looking for you everywhere," he stammered,his mouth suddenly feeling like cotton now that she stood right there in front of him.

"Oh?" The blonde did her best to feign innocence despite her racing heart and sweaty palms. She licked her lips in the hope of helping them retain some of their moisture. "Why is that?'

Fiyero's gaze dropped to the floor and he shuffled his feet, unsure exactly how to approach this. "Well uh…" He could feel Elphaba's dark eyes staring a hole in his back, and her unwavering scrutiny sent shivers down his spine and caused the hair on the back of his neck to shoot straight up. He tried not to think about that as he focused on Galinda's stormy eyes and carefully uttered the next few words. "It's just… that last time we saw each other, you got really upset and I uh… I just wanted to make sure you were… that we were… that everything was still okay between us."

Elphaba's glare hardened, but Galinda could only gape at him. "You want to know if we're... " she sputtered, completely caught off guard by his fumbled question. She didn't know what exactly she'd been expecting when she finally faced him, but she certainly hadn't imagined  _this_.

For a moment, the heiress found herself envying him, so blissfully ignorant of everything that had happened, knowing nothing of how drastically one reckless decision had permanently altered her very existence. It was then more than ever that she wished to return to such a state herself. Not the simple minded, thoughtless airhead she'd been when she first arrived at Shiz, of course, she never wanted to be  _that girl_ again. But oh, what she wouldn't give to go back to a time when impulsive fun was nothing more than that. When she still thought Fiyero was perfect. When one mistake didn't release a ripple effect and cause a lifetime of self reevaluation and doubt.

In that single moment, Galinda saw an entirely different version of herself, walking an entirely different set of economic and social tracks, pan out before her very eyes. One where Phannee and ShenShen were still her friends. One where she was happily unaware of all the difficulties of the world this pregnancy had brought to light. One where she was't ducking around every corner and always looking over her shoulder, terrified that someone might discover her secret, because she had no secret to hide. One where she didn't feel like she was living in a fishbowl, with people ogling and exclaiming over her beauty, only to smile cruelly and waste no time shunning her the second she tripped over her own feet. One where she wasn't constantly second guessing herself.

Then she felt Elphaba stiffen and protectively clasp her cold hand in her own, and immediately kicked herself for having such ridiculous thoughts. This baby had changed practically every perception she'd ever had about herself and the way she saw the world, but already it had taught her so much. Because of the baby, she was finally starting to own up to who she truly was, and slowly discovering the kind of person she wanted to be. Most importantly though, the baby had showed her the true value of friendship. In Elphaba, she'd found her other half, and she wouldn't trade their growing friendship for all the second chances in the world.

"Well… yeah," Fiyero was saying when she blinked back to reality. "I mean, you rushed out of the fair so fast, and after I was trying to let you off the hook when I found out you were a…" He cleared his throat and gestured helplessly to their intertwined hands, clearly uncomfortable approaching such a subject.

Elphaba sucked in her breath. Galinda's ears rang and her vision flamed when she finally deciphered his meaning. She balled her fist and her nails punctured her skin. Fury immediately gnarled in her gut, punching all the air from her lungs and gripping her heart like an iron vice.

Hands shaking, she fought to push back the vengeful scream that threatened to rip free from her throat.

_How could he?! How could he dare to even insinuate such a thing?_

"Elphaba loves me!" she shrieked, not fully registering the impact of her words as several students stopped to stare. Elphaba gave them a murderous stare and they hurried on their way, but Galinda was too focused on Fiyero to notice. Her vision had tunneled to only include him as her emotions came rushing to the surface. It was as if a damn inside her burst. The anxiety she'd been suffering for weeks came thundering to the fore and past her lips in a torrent of venom her petite frame could no longer contain. "She's been there through  _everything_! What have you ever done for me?" she hissed in a furious whisper, ever mindful of the students still lingering in the hall between classes.

Fiyero's eyes widened and he stumbled backward, shocked by her outburst and utterly confused as to what in Oz she was talking about. "Galinda, wha-" He shook his shaggy crop of hair unsure exactly where this was going.

"Y-You treated me like your plaything, Fi," she accused, pointing a trembling finger at the prince. "Made me feel as though what happened between us was no more important than a stubbed toe, of little consequence." She could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes and that only seemed to fuel her anger. "Well, I assure you I'm not one of your little floozies. I have more respect for myself than that and I won't subject myself or my b-"

Galinda's eyes widened as she cast Elphaba a panicked look, realizing what she'd almost said. The heat of her anger fled to be replaced by deep seated dread and she knew she had to get away from him before she shoved her foot any further into her mouth. Elphaba reached out to grab her hand, but the blonde was too quick for her, even on three inch heels, and she knew it would be difficult to catch up with her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Fiyero puzzled, scratching his head. "I never treated her like a plaything. And at the fair.. I was just trying to…. to give you guys a chance to… I don't know… be together I guess? I never meant to hurt her."

Elphaba snapped, her ire rising as indecision tore her in two. She couldn't decide what would be better, going after her sweet girl, or remaining behind to make certain Fiyero knew just what an ass he'd been to the one person in her life who made things better, brighter, and richer. She forcefully planted her hand in the center of the Vinkin's chest, shoving him back into the bulletin board hanging from the wall, a multitude of pushpins poking him between his shoulder blades."You mess with Galinda, you mess with me, Tiggular. You'd better wise the hell up quick, because sooner or later, you're gonna have to find it in that pea brained head of yours to put someone else before yourself- and it might be sooner than you think." With that, she spun on her heel and raced for the dorms, leaving Fiyero staring dumbfounded after her.

 _What was that all about?_ He stayed there awhile longer, wondering whether if would be smart to follow after them.

* * *

Galinda slammed the door to their room and sank back against the cool wood. She slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest felt like an anvil; every small intake of oxygen hurt. What little air she did manage to hold onto only made the dizziness worse. Black spots danced before her eyes and her gaze darted back and forth. The walls started to close in around her. Her legs were on fire from the rapid sprint, but she just couldn't stand to sit still anymore. If she did, she feared the pressure would smother her. Jumping up despite her muscle's protests the minute she shifted her weight, Galinda paced the length of the dorm. Her steps were quick and sloppy as if trying to keep up with the endless cycle of fears torturing her subconscious.

What in all of Oz had she been thinking? What had possessed her to just blow up like that, in front of all those people? There was no concrete way to describe the rush of emotions that invaded her body upon seeing the prince again. Sure, she was terrified of what he might say or think of her when he found out, but Galinda didn't think that was what really broke her. No, the final straw had been his ignorant comment about her and Elphaba's blossoming relationship. He pretended to be a martyr, and even a blind person would've seen the undertones in his gaze as he eyed them. He thought it was disgusting, a relationship like theirs. He'd also probably never been dumped before. In fact, Galinda was willing to bet money that  _that_ was the real reason he'd said the things he had. There was a small part of the precocious prince, conscious or not, that resented her for dumping him, but even more so, resented Elphaba for being her choice explanation dawned on her clear as day, but it was still extremely hard to comprehend.

She wasn't mad at herself for telling Fiyero off. Quite the contrary. She was proud of what she did, proud that she finally had the courage to face her own feelings for Elphaba, even if it was in a dizzying stupor of nonsensical adrenaline. And she understood, on some level, Fiyero's reasoning. After all, she would've felt the same way once, had the situation been reversed. So, why were her hands still shaking? Why was unbridled rage still coursing through her veins in a rate much too fast for her to process? Unable to take walking anymore, she sank down on her bed and put her head in her hands, surprised when hot, angry tears began to trickle from her eyes. She let out a frustrated scream and wiped furiously at her pale cheeks, not understanding why in Oz she would be crying at a time like this. She was tired of breaking down. Fiyero had betrayed her, but she should be a steaming, furious bull with all the pent up pumping through her blood, not a shriveling, helpless mess who was practically falling apart in the middle of the dorm. Yet that's exactly how Elphaba found her ten minutes later as she continued to swipe at her cheeks, unable to stop the flood of confounding emotions trying to escape.

* * *

"Galinda?" Elphaba called as she eased the door to their room open. "Are you in here?' Only soft sniffs could be heard from the room and the witch let out a long sigh uponing seeing her roommate slumped on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "Oh, Galinda." She shook her head and quickly strode over to the bed, sitting down and wrapping a secure arm around her friend's trembling shoulder. "Shhh," she murmured. "Don't cry. Everything's fine now. Fiyero won't be bothering us again anytime soon."

Galinda lifted her tear-soaked face and looked up into those tender brown eyes. "El- Elphaba?"

The green girl offered a cheeky smile. "Were you expecting a Fairy Godmother?"

Her roommate laughed. ""Oh, Elphie." She shook her head as her roommate ran a gentle hand up and down her back.

"What happened, sweet? You were doing so great and then-"

Galinda groaned. "Oz, I don't know." She wiped her eyes again and Elphaba got up to hand her a tissue. She took it and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Galinda sighed heavily as she wiped her eyes and tossed the Kleenex away. "I don't even know why I'm crying," she confessed. "I just… He said that stupid line about the fair and I just… snapped I guess. I couldn't stand the way he was so smug about the whole thing, like he was some sort of hero. Like he  _let_ me be with you. Like it wasn't  _my_ choice in the first place." Her nostrils flared suddenly and she clenched her fists. "How could he, Elphie? He doesn't even know you!"

"Galinda." Elphaba put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Glin."

The heiress eyed her, bewildered. "Calm down?" she shrieked. "How can I calm down?! He  _insulted_ you! Insulted  _us!_  I have every right to be mad!"

"You're right," she conceded. "You do. But-"

"And on top of that, I almost told him about the-" A sob ripped free from her throat and she put her head in her hands again.

Elphaba sighed. "It'll be okay, Glin, just breathe. We'll get-"

A fire ignited in her chest and she turned on her roommate, burying burning in her gaze. "Stop saying that!" she hissed. "You have no idea what I'm going through! How do I know you even care? I could wake up tomorrow and you could be gone- just like Fiyero. How do I know you won't leave too, huh? Everyone else has!

"Galinda!" Elphaba gasped in disbelief and put a hand out to rest on her arm. Where was this coming from?

Galinda knew she was babbling nonsense, but the dam had broken, and she couldn't seem to stop. "I gave up everything for you! I threw away my entire existence to be with you! How do you think that feels, hmm? I don't know who I am anymore, and it's all thanks to you and this stupid baby!" she screamed. "You were right, I should've stayed with Fiyero. No one wants an abomination like you anyway!"

Elphaba sucked in her breath. Her throat constricted and her heart physically hurt. The rational side of her knew Galinda was just speaking out of hysteria, but the other half, the part that had been hurt and kicked and twisted by anyone she'd tried to get close to should've seen this coming. "I didn't ask you to do any of that!" she shot back. "In fact, I warned you  _not_ to. I told you I would ruin everything, but you refused to believe me. You were the first person to actually treat me like an equal! I thought…" her voice cracked. "I thought we were friends."

Galinda scoffed as new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"But I guess I was wrong." With that, she turned and fled, slamming the door to the bathroom and locking it behind her before turning on the water full blast so Galinda wouldn't hear her sob.

* * *

Galinda threw herself of the bed and buried her face in her fluffy down pillow, trying to muffle her cries. What had just happened? How could she have ever thought to say such horrible things? Elphaba was the one confident she had in all this, the one person who she was supposed to be able to turn to for anything, and yet she'd just pushed her away. How could she do that? Where did those words even come from? She'd never felt  _any_ of those things toward Elphaba, so why had she acted like everything was her fault?

_Maybe you were just looking for an outlet._

Was she? Was she really so angry and hurt by Fiyero's rejections that she'd take it out on her best friend? Well, that's what happened, wasn't it? Here they were, both torn apart on opposite sides of the room, but it felt like opposite sides of the world. Neither was running to comfort the other, and that alone made Galinda sick with guilt. She had to fix this. Elphaba needed her as much as she needed Elphaba. They shouldn't be fighting, and especially not over someone as stupid as the Vinkun prince. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Galinda swung her legs over the bed and dried her eyes before making her way to the bathroom and knocking twice.

"Elphaba? Elphie, are you in there?"

"Go away!" the green girl sobbed. The betrayal layered in her words made Galinda's heart crack in two as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Please," she begged. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elphie. I never meant any of those horrendible things I said."

"Then why did you say them at all?" the green girl retorted bitterly from the other side of the door.

"I… I don't know," Galinda whispered. "I wasn't thinking, Fiyero just made me so mad and I… Please, just give me a chance to explain."

Silence.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she stomped her foot and planted her hand firmly on the doorknob. "Fine, if you won't open the door, then I'll open it for you." She took a hairpin from her once perfectly styled crop of curled and bent forward to jimmy in it in the lock. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, her brow furrowing as she continued to wiggle the barrett around, but after a few minutes of work, there was a satisfying click and the door swung open.

Galinda's heart constricted at the sight before her. Elphaba sat with her back against the sink, looking even smaller than the day she'd found her shivering the the Sorcery courtyard after the lunch room fiasco. Her long hair hung in tangles around her face, her shoulders shook with violent, soundless sobs, and she'd curled completely into herself. A sob of her own escaped Galinda's parted lips as much as she tried to hold it back as she sunk to the floor and moved to hug the taller witch. "Oh, El..."

"Don't touch me," she spat. She tried to claw her way out of Galinda's grasp, but the blonde held firm.

"I'm not letting you go. Not until you forgive me."

"Why would you care what I think? I'm an abomination remember?" She tried to sound bitter, or even nonchalant, but all that came out was a harsh, broken whisper.

Galinda winced. "You have to know I didn't mean that, my El. I could never mean that. You're my best friend. I… I love you."

Elphaba wiped her eyes and raised her head to glare at the blonde. "Then what, pray tell,  _did_ you mean?"

Her roommate sighed. "I have no idea," she confessed. "I guess I just… the way Fiyero looked at us… He looked so disgusted, Elphie. He looked at me like I was some kind of prostitute for loving-"

"A witch?"

A  _girl._ " Galinda corrected. "Or at least that's what I thought at first. Then I realized he was probably just jealous, but-"

Elphaba snorted. "Jealous? Of me? Why?"

"Because I love you, Elphie. I chose you over him- just like I'll  _always_ choose you over him-"

"Galinda…" she cautioned.

"It's true," she insisted. "But I guess I just… Oz, I don't know.. I was hoping, pretty stupidly, that even if I didn't  _love_ him, we could at least….Be friends or something?" She looked away as her cheeks flamed. "I just want my little girl to know her father," she whispered.

"Glin-" Elphaba stared at her, just beginning to understand.

"It's idiotic, I know, especially since I'm not keeping her, and it doesn't give me any right to say the things I did but-"

"Galinda." the sorceress wiped her eyes and planted a firm kiss on her roommate's rosebud lips to cease her rambling. "I understand."

"You… you do?" the blonde asked, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Yes," she kissed her again. "I don't blame you for feeling hurt by what Fiyero said. Hell,  _I_  was hurt by that ignorant ass. I can't even imagine what that would've felt like if I were you."

"Elphie-"

"You're amazing for wanting to let him know her after what he did to you," she interrupted, reaching out to grab her hand and gently stroking the back of her wrist with her thumb.

Galinda looked up at her, happy tears shining in her eyes. "I- I am?"

Elphaba grinned. "I certainly couldn't do what you're trying to. If Fiyero wants to act like a douche, that's his loss, Glin. You shouldn't feel guilty for his choices."

The blonde bit her lip and let her gaze drift to her lsap. "I know," she whispered. "But that's easier said than 's a part of this baby, Elphie." She put her hand on her abdomen. "And whether I like it or not, that makes him a part of me too."

Elphaba gently took Galinda's trembling chin in her palm and brought their gazes to meet before brushing their lips together once more. "And I can't possibly fathom what that must feel like, feeling obligated to him just because of that," she whispered tenderly, "but if being born the way I am has taught me anything, it's that you can't control others actions, only your own. Thtte ball is in his court now, Galinda. The next move is up to him."

Galinda sighed and leaned into her roommate's embrace. "When did you get so smart?" she murmured.

Elphaba shrugged. "It's a gift."

Galinda swatted her arm before pulling her close. "I love you, my El."

Elphaba rested her chin atop the blonde's head and pecked her hairline. "I love you too, sweet. More than you know."


	16. Child's Play

**A/N: Chapter 16 my lovelies. A little angst mixed with some fluff. I’m sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Wicked was mine, I would not have to go to college and these chapters would come a hell of a lot faster, haha.**

**16**

**Child’s Play**

“Calyope, where’s the flour?” Elphaba banged around the kitchen, searching every cabinet and drawer for what she needed, and slamming them in frustration each time she came up empty. She couldn’t tell if it was the foreign kitchen that left her so disoriented, or the fact that she’d slept a total of 12 hours in the last six days and then voluntarily got up at 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday in hopes of sneaking past Galinda, who had finally been able to get some rest last night. The green girl still felt guilty about their ridiculous fight on Monday, even though they’d made up almost immediately afterwards. This past week had been particularly hard on the blonde. She’d aced both of her exams, but the stress leading up to them combined with the emotional roller coaster she was still trying to sort through since their confrontation with Fiyero had taken a tremendous toll on her body. The poor girl barely got more than 45 minutes of sleep at a time due to her morning sickness, and Elphaba was only slightly better off in terms of exhaustion. Nonetheless, she’d convinced Callie to give her crack of dawn access to the small bakery behind the coffee shop so she could make her special homemade biscuits as a  surprise for Galinda. They were Nessa’s favorite breakfast treat, and Elphaba planned to add a bit of ginger to the batter, hoping it would help settle Galinda’s stomach.

“Never mind, found it.” She finally spotted the missing ingredient in a ceramic jar atop the cabinets and mounted a stepstool to get it. But when she leaned forward, the stool teetered under her weight, threatening to plunge her forward and split her face on the wood door. She slammed her hands down on the counter and managed to keep her balance, but the force of her shove made the counter vibrate and sent her yet to be used pile of measuring cups and spoons tumbling to the ground.

“Elphaba? Are you okay?” Callie dropped the tray of donuts she’d been arranging in the case to be ready for the eight a.m. rush and dashed to the back. She took in the scattered mess of baking utensils and frowned. “What happened?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sighed. “Stupid stool is unstable. Who keeps flour on top of the freakin’ cabinet?”

Callie laughed and wiped her hands on her apron. “Here.” She walked over and steadied the stool, bracing it between her hands. “Try now.”

Tentatively, the witch reached forward and grabbed the tin again. She wobbled, but managed to grip the jar. “Got it.” She held it up in triumph and stepped down. “Thanks.”

Callie shrugged and turned toward the counter where all of the ingredients were spread out and ready to be measured. “Welcome.” She gestured to the fallen measure cups. “Lemme help you with those before I go back to the front."

Elphaba smiled and set down the container before following her to the pile and bending down to gather a few cups. “You don’t have to, I know you need to get ready for the breakfast rush.”

“It’s not a problem.” She brushed a stray piece of hair from her eye and placed a fourth cup on the counter. “What are you making anyway? That’s a lot of stuff."

“Biscuits,” the green girl replied.

Callie’s eyes widened. “Homemade?”

The witch nodded.

Callie whistled and shook her head. “Damn. When you said biscuits, I thought you meant the boxed kind. Since when can you cook?” By then all the cups and spoons had been picked up, and Elphaba turned turned the mixing bowl to start incorporating everything into a batter.

“Nanny started teaching me after Mom died. It was a good distraction."

Callie winced and fiddled with her apron. “Oh,” she muttered quietly. “I’m sorry, Elphaba."

The sorceress didn’t look up from the bowl as she shrugged. “It’s okay. Anyway, pretty soon we discovered I had a bit of a knack for it. These biscuits were one of her recipes actually.”

“Your Ama’s?”

“My mother’s,” she corrected. “Nanny used her old books to teach me.”

Callie bit her lip, but said nothing more, instead just watching as the green girl measured ingredient after ingredient. She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust when Elphaba grated a teaspoon of a brownish looking root with a strong spicy sent into the mix. “Ginger?” she asked uncertainly.

“That’s my own addition. Galinda’s feeling a bit… under the weather, and I read somewhere that it’s good for settling upset stomachs.”

The other girl scoffed upon hearing the heiress’ prissy name. Elphaba had been spending a lot of time with her lately, and their growing friendship left a bitter taste in the siren-ness’s mouth. The green girl was the only other person at this school who knew what it was like to be called a misfit because she possessed great amounts of mysterious power and Callie desperately hoped she wasn’t losing her quirky friend to the popular crowd. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the back of her head. “Those are for Galinda?” she sneered. The disdain in her voice did not go unnoticed by Elphaba.

"Y- yes?” The answer sounded more like a question than an affirmation. She wasn’t sure where this conversation was going.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with her lately.” Callie tried to sound casual, but the hairs on the back of Elphaba's neck stood up at the bite in her words.

Elphaba shrugged but didn’t turn around. “She’s my friend," she said simply, hoping the dark green brush creeping up her cheeks at the thought of her little blonde wasn't too noticeable.

Callie clenched her fists at her sides and pressed her lips together, gnashing her teeth in an effort to keep her temper. “But I was your friend first,” she hissed.

At that, the sorceress finally locked gazes with her friend, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the anger dripping in her words.

“I was the first one to accept you! The first one who didn’t run the other way and call you horrible names for fear your skin color was contagious!”

“Cal, what-” The witch tried to interject, stunned by her sudden change of demeanor. But she was on a roll.

“Ever since the Ozdust, you’ve barely talked to me! You threatened to quit on Morrible,  and you and that Upland girl have been attached at the hip!”

“Callie-” Elphaba tried again, but nothing was going to quench the barista's boiling fury.

“What did I ever do to you? Huh? Are you mad at me? Do you like her better than me because she has a billion friends and pretty clothes and I’m just a magical freak who can use her voice to control people?”

Elphaba was aghast. She shook her head vigorously “What? No! That’s absurd! I would never-”

“Because if you do, just tell me! Tell me, and I won’t bother you again.”

“Callie I-”

“Just forget it.” She spun on her heel and stalked toward the front of the shop.

“Calyope, wait!” Elphaba caught her wrist and spun the other girl to face her, dismayed to see her eyes shining with tears.

“What?” she spat, moving to wrench away. The witch held firm.  

“I do not like Galinda better than you, okay? I just like her... different.” Elphaba flushed as soon as the sentence left her mouth, scuffing her shoes along the tile.

The siren-ness rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. You two are inseparable! You can’t go one day without seeing her. You’re practically siamese twins now!”

Elphaba held up her flour coated hands. “It’s not like that!” she insisted.

“It is,” Callie countered. “What happened to my friend, hmm? The Elphaba who didn’t give a shit what everyone else thought? You used to make fun of the popular girls. Now- Now you’ve become one of them!” Her face was red, her chest heavied with short, labored breaths, and the green girl could see angry tears poised just at the edge of her eyes. Callie looked away and brushed furiously at her cheeks.

“I have not become one of them, Callie! Don’t you know me better than that?” she huffed as she began to form biscuits out of the massive wad of dough.

The siren-ness shook her head. “Are you so sure about that?” she challenged, one brow perched precariously above her eye. “Look at your clothes right now, Elphaba. Who wears slacks and a button up to work in a bakery?” She pulled on one of the green girl’s soft curls in disgust. “You even styled your hair. It’s barely 8 a.m!”

Elphaba glared at her, feeling her magic boil just beneath her skin. “You’re kidding me,” she deadpanned. “You’re telling me you’re pissed because I decided to gain a bit of fashion sense? Seriously?” She moved to slip the tray of biscuits in the oven before starting to clean up.

“No!” Calyope screeched, placing her hands on her hips and stomping over to where the witch was scrubbing relentlessly at a mixing bowl in the sink. “I’m pissed because it’s yet another part of yourself you’ve changed just to please Galinda.”

The dish Elphaba was scrubbing slid from her trembling hands and landed with a loud clang in the soapy water, making both girls jump. She threw the towel positioned over her shoulder in a heap on the marble counter and whirled on the barista. Her gaze flamed and she fisted her hands at her sides in an attempt to quell her anger. “I did not change to please her, Calyope. If anything, she changed to please me!”

Callie sniffed. “Yeah, that’s something I’d love to see. The ice queen changing to please the misfit. Like that would ever happen.”

“It did.” Elphaba insisted. “I’ve seen it.”

“Yeah? How?”

Elphaba bit her lip as her eyes drifted guiltily to the floor. She twisted her emerald fingers in the hem of her shirt. “I… I can’t tell you,” she admitted lamely.

Callie crossed her arms in triumph. “Ha! That’s because she didn’t change Elphaba, you did.”

The sorceress seethed. She wished her friend would just drop the issue. She gritted her teeth and ran a hand through her hair, fighting to keep her voice even. “That’s not true.” she said steelily.

“It is,” the barista persisted. “You just don’t want to admit it to yourself.”

“Ozdamnit, Calyope!” Elphaba took the finished biscuits out of the oven and slammed the tray on the table. “She’s pregnant, okay? Are you happy now? She’s pregnant and terrified and alone, and I’m her only friend.”

The barista’s eyes widened and she froze mid-interrogation. “Whoa…" She blinked rapidly and sucked in her breath as the revelation washed over her. "Bu- But how could that...When did...Wha..." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't comprehend her friend's confession. As flighty and airheaded as she was, Callie had never pegged Galinda as one of those easy girls, if for no other reason than the long line of prestige that came with the Upland family name. She never imagined that of all the scandals capable of following nobility, a pregnant Upland in grad school would ever cross the headlines. It just wasn't done for noble children to be impregnated out of wedlock. And Uplands were almost at the top of the social food chain. If what Elphaba said was true... She shuddered. She wouldn't wish that kind of attention on her worst enemy. Her coffee complexion paled at the mere thought.

Elphaba clamped her hand over her mouth, just then realizing what she’d said.  “Shit,” she hissed. “I mean… Oh Oz.” She ran a hand down her face before looking desperately at Callie, whose mouth had pretty much hit the floor in shock. Her eyes had bugged out of her head and she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the stricken green girl. “Calyope please don’t… I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” she rambled. “Galinda doesn’t want anyone else to know yet.”

“I won’t.” She assured her quickly. Everything made so much more sense now. All of Elphaba's awkward, hurried responses when Calope pestered her endlessly about where Galinda had been that week she was absent from campus for no apparent reason, all the time the green girl spent with her, the endless trips to the coffee shop just to bring her roommate a bit of extra food… Of course she would do that. Even in the short month since Calyope had first meet the elusive witch, she could tell beyond her sarcastic tongue and hardened demeanor, Elphaba really had a heart of gold. She hated seeing people upset, and if they let her, she would do whatever she could to help.

Guilt pooled in the siren-ness’s gut and she chewed her lip in anxious remorse as her gaze darted around the shop so she wouldn’t have to look her compassionate friend in the eye. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that.”

Elphaba shrugged. “I understand why you did.”

“You- You do?” She took her hands from the pockets of her apron and began to fiddle with its hem.

“Yeah,” she affirmed. “I do. I know its not exactly easy for either one of us to make friends, but you have to know me well enough to know that no matter how close I get with Galinda, it doesn’t mean I like you any less.”

“I… I know.” She glanced up and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Elphaba waved away her concern. “It’s okay, really. I don’t blame you. I would’ve- I have- done the same thing when the situation is reversed."

Callie exhaled. They both stood in silence for a few minutes as Elphaba waited for the biscuits to cool so she could bag them for her roommate along with some fruit.

“Are… Are you sure?” the barista suddenly blurted, disturbing the peace that had settled over them. “That she’s really… pregnant, I mean?”

Elphaba pursed her lips and nodded grimly as she leaned back against the counter. "I'm sure. I went with her to buy the test. And the doctor confirmed it last week.”

Her friend winced. “Ouch. Poor Galinda.”

“Mmm. She holding up, but… Let’s just say I’m sure this can’t be easy for her.”

“I can’t imagine,” Callie sympathised. “Do you… Do you know who the father is?”

Elphaba let her gaze drift to the countertop and she traced its design with her index finger. “Um…” She wasn’t sure whether Galinda would want  anyone to know. After all, Elphaba hadn’t intended to admit there was a baby in the first place.

“It’s not that Winkie prince is it?” she prodded, studying the green girl’s features. “I remember her bragging about going out with him last month and…” She trailed off as Elphaba looked away guiltily. “Oh my Oz!” she gasped. The green girl’s silence was all the answer she needed. “Does he know yet?” she breathed.

“No!” Elphaba’s screech was loud and abrupt. Her eyes widened frantically and she winced upon seeing Callie’s face crumple at the outburst. She took a deep breath and tried to reign in her emotions. “I’m sorry,” she apologized immediately. “But Fiyero has no idea and she’s not ready to tell him yet.”

“I understand.” Callie’s voice was barely audible as she didn’t want to come any closer to facing Elphaba’s wrath.

“I mean it, Calyope,” the green girl insisted. “You can’t tell anyone. Galinda’s probably going to have my hide for telling you in the first place."

The barista shook her head vigorously. “I won’t say anything, Elphaba. I promise.”

“You’d better not," she agreed. "If you do…” She let the unspoken threat hang there for a minute, but her friend got the message loud and clear.

“You can trust me,” she said softly. “Galinda can too.”

“Good.” Elphaba nodded curtly and picked up a plastic bag to put the now cooled biscuits in. Callie creeped a little closer and offered her one of the plates usually reserved for the main dining hall instead.

“Can I help?”

A small smile made its way across Elphaba’s lips, but she didn’t look up. “Sure,” she answered. “I’d like that.

Callie grinned.

* * *

Ten minutes later Elphaba balanced a plate of still warm biscuits in one hand and a bowl of fresh fruit in the other. Callie trailed behind her with a to go cup of steeping peppermint tea. It wasn’t exactly gourmet, but the green girl hoped Galinda would appreciate the gesture nonetheless. She slipped her key in the lock and turned around so as to inch the door open with her back without spilling the food.

“Nice,” Callie complimented when she made it over the threshold without spilling a single thing.

Elphaba shrugged. “Its a skill.”

She turned to face her roommate’s bed and felt a soft smile grace her lips when she caught sight of Galinda’s sleeping form. The thick comforter was pulled up to just below her shoulders, she was turned toward the right, facing Elphaba’s side of the room. Her delicate curls splayed behind her in perfect, golden waves and her arms rested just under her head atop the goose down pillow. Her rosebud lips were puckered just perfectly as her chest rose and fell in even, steady breaths under her light pink cotton nightgown. She looked more peaceful than Elphaba had seen her in weeks, and she hated to think about distributing it in a few minutes, but it was almost eight and she didn’t want the biscuits to get cold. She turned and set the plate and bowl carefully atop the counter, and Callie did the same with her tea.

“Thanks for helping,” the green girl whispered.

Callie grinned. “It was nothing. Can I do anything else?”

Elphaba glanced fondly back at Galinda before shaking her head. “Nah, I got it from here.”

The barista nodded before making her way toward the door. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I hope… I hope everything goes well when she decides to tell Fiyero.”

“Thanks,” Elphaba sighed. “Will do.”

Once the door was shut, the sorceress simply stood back for a minute, leaning against the doorframe and watching her friend sleep. She looked so young when she slept. So full of youth and optimism. Elphaba desperately hoped that everything she was going through with this baby wouldn’t eventually snuff out that light. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if Galinda were every anyone else besides her bright, bubbly self. Pushing those thoughts aside, she tiptoed her way to her roommate’s plush comforter and climbed in beside her. She got up on her knees and gently leaned forward to brush a light kiss to the blonde’s sculpted lips.

“Galinda,” she whispered, peppering her mouth and cheek with more soft brushings of her lips. “Wake up, sweet. I brought you breakfast."

“Mmm…” Galinda hummed and nuzzled into the witch’s touch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Elphaba grinned when her gaze was met with Galinda’s beautiful sapphire irises as she blearily took in her surroundings. “El… Elphie?”

The green girl laughed and kissed her again. “Hello, sleepyhead,” she teased lovingly.

Galinda smiled lazily up at her after she flipped on her back. “Hmm… What time is it?” she murmured sleepily.

“A little after eight,” Elphaba replied. Galinda groaned and her roommate stifled a chuckle. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “but I wanted to surprise you and I didn’t want breakfast to get cold.”

“Breakfast?” the blonde muttered confusingly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position against the plush headboard. “Wha-?”

Elphaba gingerly climbed off of the bed and paddled over to her dresser, balancing the bowl of fruit in the crook of her her arm while holding the plate of biscuits in one hand and the steaming thermos of tea in the other. “Surprise.” She grinned shyly as she settled herself back on the bed next to Galinda.

Her roommate giggled with delight as the scent of fresh baked biscuits awakened her senses. For the first time in days her stomach growled in anticipation and she licked her lips  at the sight of the overflowing bowl of fresh fruit. “What’s all this?” she asked, her eyes shining with happiness. Her roommate’s cheeks darkened and a smile curled the corners of her emerald lips, her left dimple just barely visible. She was trying her best to hide it, but she was clearly proud her friend appreciated her little gift. “Nothing,” she shrugged, making eye contact with the sheets as her face continued to burn with bashful pride. “I still feel kind of bad about our fight the other day so I thought-”

Galinda leaned forward and cut her off with a kiss. Elphaba’s eyes widened for a split second, taken aback by the sudden contact, but she quickly dismissed her shock and melted into the kiss as her roommate sucked tenderly on her bottom lip and gently caressed each crevice of her honeyed mouth with a swipe of her tongue.

“Mmm…” Elphaba hummed when they finally came up for air. “So, I guess I’m forgiven?” She playfully tugged on of her friend’s tousled golden curls as her light laugh permeated the room, as soft and sweet.

“Oh, Elphie,” she grinned, taking the green girl’s hand in her own and peppering her flushed emerald cheeks with more kisses. “Of course. As long as you’ve forgiven me as well.”

“I forgave you the minute you barged into the bathroom,” she laughed.

Galinda giggled. “Me too.” She picked up a ripened strawberry from the bowl, holding it carefully between her thumb and forefinger as she brought it to her lips and took a delicate bite. “Mmm.” Juice dribbled down her chin and she quickly picked up a napkin to catch the droplets before they stained her newly cleaned sheets.

“Do you like it?” Elphaba smiled as the blonde’s cheeks flushed a bit over her clumsy eating.

“Very much,” she complimented. Then she picked up the bowl and offered it to Elphaba. Come on, share with me.”

The witch gently shoved the dish back in her direction with a subtle head shake. “Thank you, sweet, but I made it for you.”

Galinda stuck her lip out in an adorable pout and fixed her friend with the widest pleading eyes she could muster. “Please?”  she tempted. “This looks great, Elphie, but there’s way too much for just me.” She inched the plate of biscuits toward her roommate. “Just a little bite?” She flashed her brightest smile and Elphaba rolled her eyes in defeat.

“Oh, fine.” She reached across and pitched a rasberry from the bowl, sticking it between her lips with a playful smirk. “Happy?”

Galinda squealed and kissed her lips affectionately. “Very,” she grinned. .”Mmm, you taste like raspberries.”

“Want another taste?” Elphaba asked, leaning closer.

“Always,” her roommate laughed and molded their lips together once more. In between kisses, the pair finished the fruit in peaceful silence, broken only by whispered ‘I love yous’ or giddy giggles. Neither wanted this morning to end.

Galinda pulled the plate of biscuits forward and broke off a large hunk. She offered it to Elphaba who nipped sassily at her fingers as she stuck the pastry between her lips. “Hey,” she shrieked. “No fair!”

Elphaba grinned mischieviously and shrugged. “Who said anything about fair?” she queried, pinching another piece between her fingers and fed it to her roommate. Galinda tried the same tactic, but the green girl pulled her hand away too fast.

“You’re no fun,” she huffed, sticking her tongue out at the witch.

Elphaba’s sable eyes twinkled. “But you love me anyway,” she countered, lightly whacking her shoulder with one of the many fluffy pillows littering her bed. Galinda’s eyes narrowed and she stealthy reached behind her to clasp her own weapon. “Oh,” she chided. “Now it’s on.”

Elphaba shrieked with joyous laughter and bounded off of the bed as her bright eyed roommate chased her around the room with a mischievous glint in her sapphire irises. “Ahh, no!” She crossed her arms in front of her face like a shield, not caring how childish or silly she looked with her dopey grin and ebony hair now unwound from its braid and flying all around her face. Laugh lines framed her eyes for the first time in ages as she attempted to defend herself from her rambunctious roommate, who had somehow managed to tackle the taller Thropp onto the floor as tears of glee streamed down her face. She was laughing so hard she could barely breath, but at this point, she didn’t give a damn. It had been forever since she could remember being this truly, genuinely, happy. Not since Melinda was alive.

“What’s the matter?” Galinda teased ,holding the quickly deflating down pillow of her head like a trophy as white feathers continued to spill from its sides. “Afraid of a little pillow?”

“N- no!” Elphaba protested, grappling for her own and attempting to hit Galinda back. The blonde artfully dodged every blow, her breath catching in her throat and her face turning bright red from laughter.

“Really?” she taunted. Then she threw the pillow aside and wiggled her fingers in the air, an impish grin stretching across her face. “Well, how bout this!” She proceeded to tickle Elphaba’s sides mercilessly until the green girl was reduced to hysterics and frantically trying to scramble away.

“Okay… Okay!” Elphaba held up her hands through her laughter in a white flag of surrender. “I give… haha… I give! Glin, I need to breath,” she chastised with a bright smile.

Galinda huffed with a playful smirk, but finally released her roommate. “Fine. But that’ll teach you to hit me with a pillow,” she declared. Elphaba shook her head ruefully before pulling Galinda downward and capturing her in a tender kiss.

“Indeed it will.” She looked around their dorm, now strewn with goose down feathers. Galinda’s comforter had been completely overturned, the empty fruit bowl lay face down on the floor, and the plate of biscuits teetered just on the edge of the bed, seconds away from falling. The only visible spot on the floor was where the two of them were entangled in each other, the rest of the hardwood now covered in pillow cases, stuffing, and objects that had been knocked over in their playful rough housing. “Look at this place,” she chuckled, scooting out from under Galinda and starting to stand up. “We better get this stuff cleaned up, before the RAs come in here and think a cyclone blew through our room.”

Galinda laughed, but didn't move just yet, instead grabbing her roommate’s hand and pulling the green girl back on top of her. Elphaba landed with a startled snort.

“Glin? What are you doing?”

“Wait.” the blonde whispered huskily before planted her lips firmly on the sorceress's.

“Mmm…” she moaned.   Without thinking, she entangled her hand in the blonde’s mused locks, pulling her closer. Galinda smiled happily against her emerald skin.

“Lets just stay here,” she suggested, nuzzling into the witch.  

Elphaba bit back a chuckle and raised an amused eyebrow. Here? As in….on the floor?” she asked skeptically.

Galinda looked around and shook her head. “No, I guess this isn’t exactly the most comfortable spot is it?”

“Isn’t it?” Elphaba quipped back.

Galinda swatted her on the arm. “Come on, Elphie. Can’t we go back to bed and at least… snuggle a bit before cleaning up? I missed you.”

Elphaba’s sable eyes glittered. “Glin, you didn’t even know I was gone,” she pointed out. “I left at like 6:30 and you were sleeping like a baby. I checked.”

Her roommate frowned and wrapped her slender arms around the green girl’s waist. “Elphaba,” she chided. “Please?”  
The witch smiled, not wanting to admit just how thrilling the idea was to her. “I’m just kidding, sweet,” she assured her. “I’m fairly certain that can be arranged.”

Galinda’s grin lit up the room. “Yay!”

But just as the girls were about to get comfortably settled back in the blonde’s bed, there was a soft knock on their door. Elphaba looked at the clock and frowned, one eyebrow perched in confusion.

“Well that’s odd.”

Galinda squeaked and pulled the blanket higher around herself to cover her thin nightgown. “Who’s that?” she asked. “It’s early! And I’m not even dressed!”

Elphaba chuckled. “I don’t know, sweet.” She slid out of bed and paddled to the door. “Why don’t you get dressed, I’ll see who it is.”

Galinda sighed but nodded reluctantly as she slid out of bed and hurried to her closet. “In greats,” she mumbled under her breath. “Don’t they know it’s Saturday?”

Elphaba tried not to smirk as she shuffled to the door and turned the knob. When she opened it, her brow creased in confusion and her mouth dropped open without any sound able to come out. The person standing on the other side of the threshold was the last one she’d ever expected to see after what had happened, and even more so this early in the morning.

“Fi- Fiyero?” she stuttered, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

The prince gulped, suddenly very enthralled with the pattern of the hall carpet as he ran a clammy palm through his shaggy crop of sandy hair. “Um… Hi.”

 


	17. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The only excuse I have is that uni whipped my ass! But it’s summer starting tomorrow so I should be posting A LOT more frequently. Thanks to all of you for following and sticking with this story. You guys are OZsome! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing in Wicked is mine, nor will it ever be. This is simply for fun, no prophet is being made from this.

**17**  

 **The Truth Comes Out**  

Elphaba couldn’t tear her gaze away from the flustered prince, shifting from foot to foot, as he stood outside their door at nine a.m. on that early November morning. This didn’t make any sense. What was he doing here? Did he _not_ get the message when she nearly pummeled him the other day?” She stared at him, fixing him with her best, and most intimidating glare. “What are you doing here?” It came out in a low, menacing growl of a whisper as she stepped into the hall and softly clicked the door shut behind her, not wanting to alarm Galinda with his presence.

Fiyero took a startled step back and swallowed thickly, his eyes flickering with fear at the tone of her voice. He tried to keep nervous sweat from beading on his brow. He didn’t want to meet her hardened gaze, but he made himself look her straight in the eye, their usual soft sable having solidified to a deep ocher in accordance with her rising temper. Her hands dangled at her sides, fingers furling and unfurling in a steady rhythm. Her thin lips were set in a straight, grim line, and she never once dropped her glare. Fiyero knew her well-enough now to know this stance was her immediate defense mechanism. She was afraid for Galinda, and incredibly suspicious of the prince for showing up unannounced at their dorm at nine a.m. on a Saturday morning. Not that he could blame her after what happened the last two times they tried to have a civil conversation.

“Look,” he began. “Before you say anything-”

“ _Why. Are. You. Here?”_ she repeated, enunciating each word so it sounded like a swift punch to his gut. She was in no mood for pleasantries. Every one of her senses was on high alert. An hour after she accidentally admitted her almost-girlfriend’s secret to Calliope and then begged and pleaded with her not to tell Fiyero, the very prince in question shows up on her doorstep? She didn’t know if it was insane paranoia for the mental sanity of her best friend, or if she really smelled a rat, but something about this situation was _definitely_ not right.

        Fiyero held up his hands in surrender and slowly backed away. Elphaba's bad side, he discovered, was not a sight he wished to behold for long. Her eyes bored into the very depths of his soul and the unwavering malice with which she watched him made him tremble in his boots.  "I just wanted to a- apologize for… being such a dick last time we… er… talked,” he stuttered, terrified by the relentless fire that lit her gaze. “Is… Is Galinda around?”

Elphaba arched a slim eyebrow and searched him up and down, distrust clear on her face. “You… the Crowned Prince of Vinkus, actually want to… apologize or something?”        The prince winced at her accusatory tone. “Is that… really so hard to believe?” he asked, taking another instinctive step back.

“Coming from you? The arrogant ass who has inadvertently insulted Galinda at every turn because he just can’t come to grips with the fact that she _might_ actually choose a verdigris, sarcastic, broken sorceress like me over a shiny new toy like you?” she spat, stabbing a finger into his chest with every insult and pushing him even further out into the hall. "Yes, yes it is.”

Fiyero’s temper flared at her outburst and for an instant, the anger clouded his fear. “I’m _not_ jealous you ignorant, green-”

“Oh, really?” the girl sneered. “‘Cause the color of your face suggests otherwise.” She gestured to his flaming cheeks and the prince scowled as a satisfied smirk danced across her lips.

"I'm trying to be nice here, Elphaba-"

"Oh, so the scarecrow actually _does_ have a brain," she jeered. “You know, for a while there, I wondered if you had forgotten my name altogether, the way you've been treating us this week."

 Fiyero gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold back his boiling emotions. "You were the one who told me to stay out of your way," he pointed out. "I'm trying to be civil here. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but Galinda beat her to it. “Elphie?” The petite blonde padded out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but her fluffy pink robe with a plush white towel securing her damp hair atop her head. “Who’s the-” Her question morphed into a startled shriek as she crossed the room and inched the door open. “Fi- Fiyero!” she screeched, darting back inside and wrapping the rope tighter around her midsection. _What_ was he doing here so early?

“Er… Hi, Galinda.” His cheeks turned an even richer shade of crimson and he raised his hand in a half-hearted wave, cursing himself once again for his horrible timing.

Galinda laughed uneasily, knowing it was far too late to slam the door in his face. “Wh- What are you doing here?” she asked, shifting her weight and twirling the fraying string that dangled off her robe.

The prince let his eyes drift to the floor, figuring he at least owed it to her not to gawk at her disheveled appearance. After all, they hadn’t exactly known he was coming, it shouldn’t surprise him that she was still waking up. “I’m sorry for, er, interrupting you so early, Galinda, but I just wanted to-”  

“He just wanted the notes from Ozonomics yesterday,” Elphaba finished. “And now he’s leaving.”

“What?” Fiyero blinked and shook his head. “No, that’s not-”

Elphaba shoved some papers in his arms, making him stumble back slightly. “I _said_ you’re leaving,” she hissed, daring him to challenge her. The Vinkin sighed and cast a longing glance toward Galinda

“But I-” One paper fluttered from his grasp. As he reached down to retrieve it, the rest tumbled from his arms and Fiyero felt his cheeks burn as he scrambled to gather them.

“ _Leave,_ Tiggular, before I _kick_ you out of here.”

“Elphie,” Galinda whispered, laying a gentle hand on her friend’s forearm. “It’s alright.”

The green girl swiveled to face her, shaking her head furiously. Why was she defending him after what he did to her, to _them?_ “No, it isn’t, Galinda! He insulted us in front of the entire school, avoided us all week like we had the plague-”

“Because you _told me too_!” he objected, standing up and shoving the mountainous stack of worksheets back into her arms. “Right after you beat my ass in front of the entire school."

Elphaba snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh, grow a pair, Tiggular! I pushed you into a bulletin board, I didn’t paddle your ass, though maybe I should have-”

“Elphie!” Galinda gasped from the closet where she had scurried away to when Elphaba's back was turned. She hurriedly pulled on some grey sweats and a white sweater.

“Just kidding, Glin,” the sorceress called. “Kind of," she finished under her breath.

“Elphaba!” her roommate chastised. The witch cringed. _Damn, how did she hear that?_

Fiyero stifled a bemused chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, leveling gazes with the green girl. "Look ... All I want is five minutes to talk to Glin.  Surely, you can afford me that much?"

“What, so you can berate her again?" she retorted with a bitter edge to her voice. "Not on my watch, you-”

“Elphie, let him in,” Galinda said, coming up behind her once she was dressed.

The green girl whipped around, her mouth agape, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. “ _What_? But, Glin, he-”

“I know.” She nodded, placing a hand firmly on her roommate's trembling emerald shoulder. “But remember what I said the other day? About wanting to er….” She trailed off, but the sorceress knew what she meant. She was referring to her confession in the bathroom after that stupid spat, when she admitted to wanting the baby to know its father.

Elphaba blinked, uncertainty and pride fighting for dominance as she studied her roommate. A week ago, she wanted nothing to do with the arrogant prince, and now she was inviting him into their dorm? A slowsmile graced her thin lips when she remembered how Callie had asked for proof that Galinda was changing, and Elphaba hadn't had any to give. Now she realized it was happening right before her eyes. The baby was changing her in many ways, but the green girl thought that, for the most part, they were for the better. These little spurts of courage were all the evidence she would ever need. “Are you sure?” she asked in a hushed whisper. “You really want to tell him about…” Her sable eyes discreetly settled on Galinda’s still flat stomach.

The blonde gulped and twined her hands together. “I don’t know,” she admitted with only a slight wobble in her voice. “But I think we should at least hear him out.”

“Glin…” Elphaba cautioned, still wary of letting the scandalous prince anywhere near her. “I don’t think-”

Galinda fixed her friend with those big blue pleading eyes of hers, her lips pouting pitifully. “Please, Elphie? For me?”

The witch sighed and ran a slim emerald hand down her face before throwing them up in defeat. “Ugh, fine!” she relented. Galinda squealed and wrapped her in a fierce hug, almost knocking her to the ground. “But just for a minute."

“Thank you, Elphie," Galinda breathed against the shell of the witch’s ear. A pleasant shiver danced across the other girl’s spine and Fiyero slumped against the doorframe in relief.

“Thank you, Elphaba,” he said sincerely. “You won’t regret it.”

“I’d better not,” she retorted. “And, don’t get any funny ideas, Tiggular. I’m not leaving her side for this little meeting, and you’ll be sorry if you try and make me after what happened last time I let the two of you talk alone.”

The Vinkin simply nodded. “I understand.” He inched into the room as Elphaba went to place the papers back on her desk. His eyes flicked back and forth between the pair before he finally settled on the edge of Elphaba’s bed, not thinking it wise to question the pillows and feathers littering the floor or the overturned bowl teetering on the end of Galinda’s mused comforter. The girls followed him over to the opposite side of the dorm, but chose not to sit just yet. Elphaba draped an arm across her smaller friend’s shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. Galinda offered a hesitant smile in return.

Piercing silence settled between the threesome, the tension in the room thick as a wall. Fiyero kept his eyes on his lap and fiddled with the edge of his shirt, letting it slide between his fingers. Galinda shuffled her champagne flats back and forth on the carpet. She opened her mouth several times to try and speak, but each time Fiyero’s cheeks only reddened with discomfort. This in turn made the blonde drop her gaze, having lost her nerve and not entirely sure what it was she wanted to say.

Finally, Elphaba couldn’t stand the stifling quiet for one second longer. She cleared her throat and glanced pointedly at the shrunken Vinkin prince. “Well, Tiggular?” she demanded a little too loudly, as it made both her roommate and Fiyero wince. “You were the one who chose to barge into our room at nine a.m. claiming you wanted to ‘talk’.” She placed clipped air quotes around the word and he grimaced at the distrust still laden in her voice. “So talk.”

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably under her unmoving glare, not willing to meet her eyes as his teeth dug into the flush of his bottom lip while he tried to think of the best way to convey his apology. “Ahem, well, I guess I just wanted to say I’m sorry, you know, for calling you guys out in the hall the other day. That was a real dick ass move and I shouldn’t have done that.”  

“No,” the sorceress agreed, never averting her eyes. “You shouldn’t have.”

Fiyero’s sighed. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, unsure what else to say.

“Why… Why _did_ you say those things?” Galinda lifted her gaze and tentatively peaked up at the sheepish prince. He looked away with a limp shrug of his shoulders.

“I… I don’t know,” he muttered.

Elphaba crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and quirked an eyebrow, lips pursed. "Oh, you don't, do you? Well, why did you come up here then? Just to act like a martyr for your friends, be all princely with a big heartfelt apology and then rub it in our faces?" She smirked. “‘Cause I must say, you’re not looking very princely right now.”  
       Fiyero harrumphed and ran a hand down his face. "I _said_ I was sorry, okay? What more do you want?"  
       “How 'bout a decent explanation for insulting your friend?" she growled.

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. “Insulting her? How did I insult her? All I said was-”

“That you were a hero for not hating me after you realized I was in love with a girl, right?” Galinda interrupted, her eyes flashing as she fisted her hands at her sides. “And don’t lie. I know that’s what you meant, even if you didn’t have the courage to say it out loud.”

“What?” he gasped. “Galinda, no! I- That’s not what I meant at all!”

The green girl scoffed. “Oh? And what exactly _did_ you mean, you pompous asshole? This I just have to hear.”

Fiyero sprang to his feet, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he marched over to look the pair straight in their eyes. “I was jealous, okay?” he finally blurted. “I thought you wanted her more than me and I couldn't stand it! That’s why I tried to pretend our night didn’t matter, and that’s why I said those things I did. If I was on the right side, at least among my friends, then I thought maybe it wouldn’t matter so much that you didn’t care about me, even after what happened.”

“You thought _I_ didn’t care about _you_?” Galinda repeated, exchanging bewildered glances with her roommate. “Fiyero-” She sighed. “I’d been trying to get your attention since _August!_ Of course I cared!

He blinked, startled. “You…did?”

“Uh, duh!” the blonde shot back.

The prince’s brow furrowed. “But I… I never noticed…”

“Because _you_ were the one who didn’t care, Fi! You never gave two wits about me until that night and then you just-”

“ _Me_?” he snickered. “Oh, no, this is not all on me, Miss. High and Mighty. _You_ avoided me for two weeks straight! After that night you acted like I was just some slag off the street. I’m surprised you didn't leave a 20 on the dresser!”

Galinda stepped back, her cheeks flaming. “Why you-” Elphaba managed to grab hold of her friend’s arm just before she could smack an impressively aimed right hook right into his smug, perfect kisser.

“Galinda. Glin, you need to cool off,” she soothed, turning the ~~the~~ blonde to face her. “Fighting is getting us nowhere and you know what the…” Her gaze darted to the Vinkin and she let her next words drop to a whisper. “Doctor said about stress. It’s not… good for you.” Her sable orbs drifted pointedly to the blonde’s smooth abdomen and the smaller girl sighed in defeat.

“I know,” she whispered, ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the best of her once again. “I’m sorry, Elphie.”

Elphaba’s face softened and she pulled her roommate into a gentle hug. “Don’t be, sweet. If anyone has the right to be angry, you do.”

“Hey!” Fiyero objected. Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him over Galinda’s shoulder and the smallest of giggles bubbled free from between the heiress’s light pink lips.

“I’m sorry, Fi,” she apologized, untangling herself from her little witch’s warm embrace and inching closer to the prince. “Our night _was_ special to me, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.”

“It… was?” he asked, studying her face for any sign of insincerity and finding none. Galinda nodded solemnly, her fingers fiddling more intensely with the hem of her pants as her secret got closer and closer to revealing itself.

“Yes,” she repeated, her words barely audible as her ocean blue eyes shyly met his from underneath her damp crop of blonde hair that was gradually slipping out from beneath the towel. “It did. You were my first Fiyero, and for that reason, you will always be special to me.” _And hopefully to your baby girl as well,_ she added silently as her stomach began to churn. Bile started to creep up her throat and all the warmth had faded from her hands. She gulped and licked her drying lips, trying to maintain their moisture. She did her best to hold a steady gaze, but her eyes began to dart this way and that as Fiyero’s scowl deepened and his brows knit closer together the longer he watched her. Her breath came in shorter spurts, but she focused on letting air flow easily into her nose and out of her mouth, praying she didn’t look as frazzled as she felt.

Elphaba, who had quickly become acquainted with the telltale signs that her friend was one tiny shove away from full blown panic mode, quickly stepped in and settled a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she noticed them relax the slightest bit at her touch.

“But… If it was so special, why did you hide from me? Why did you never turn around when I called your name? Why were you always sneaking around corners or ducking behind walls, pulling _her_ along with you?” He shot daggers at the green girl, who balled her fists and returned them with a vengeance. “Did you think I was blind? Or do you have so little respect for my intelligence that you honestly believed I wouldn’t figure it out?”

Galinda grimaced at the disgust and fury layered  in his words, finally dropping her gaze as she gnawed relentlessly on her lower lip in search for the right thing to say to smooth this over. “Fiyero, I- It’s not what you think,” she implored lamely. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back.

The prince took no notice of her distraught expression, simply scoffing and shaking his head at the preposterousness of this situation. “You know,” he mused, glaring at Galinda with a sudden, menacing light in his hazel eyes that made the emerald sorceress tense beside her. “People say _I’m_ a player, but I don’t think they know the meaning of the word until they meet _you_!”

The blonde gasped and a strangled whimper escaped her lips accompanied by a single, fat tear as it trailed down her cheek. “W- What?’ she rasped. Elphaba wrapped her arms protectively around her trembling roommate as her eyes bore into Fiyero.

“I’d watch what you say next, Tiggular,” she seethed. “I wasn’t kidding about drop kicking you out of this dorm.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t play coy, Elphaba. You’re no better than she is.”

“You bastard!” Galinda screamed suddenly, lunging for him. Fiyero just laughed as Elphaba held her back. “Don’t, Glin, he’s not worth it.”

“The hell he isn’t,” she hissed back, straining to be free of her friend’s firm hold.

“I’ve been called much worse, Galinda, you know that. This isn’t the first time-”

“And it certainly won’t be the last,” he jeered. “Tell me, Galinda, do the two of you _plan_ this stuff? You, with all your _perfect_ friends and _perfect_ reputation and _perfect_ dresses. Do you just seduce every guy who walks by? Give them one night of pleasure and then _BAM!_ Slap them in the face and stomp their heart into the ground when they find out you have a girlfriend? Or was I just lucky?”

“ _What?”_ Galinda shrieked as more tears trekked down her face. “Fiyero, what are you talking about? That’s _not_ what happened!”

“C’mere ‘Golden Boy,’” Elphaba growled, abandoning her tentative diplomatic strategy all together as fury clouded the depths of her rational mind. “Let’s see how smug you look with a broken nose!” She swung, but her fist contacted only air as he ducked just in time.  

“Elphaba, stop!” Galinda gasped, pulling her back just as she had done to the blonde a few minutes before.

“No!” She struggled against Galinda’s grasp, but the heiress was proving quite strong, even under the face of the sorceress’s steaming rage.  “He’s a dickhead, Galinda, he deserves to look like one,” she snarled. “Besides, why are you stopping me? He just made you cry! Again. It’s about time he gets what’s comin’ to him after the amount of times he’s upset you over the last month!”

Her friend sighed a wet sigh and wiped the back of her free hand over her moist eyes to dry them. “You’re right, he does.” The Vinkin snorted in contempt at that, but she pointedly ignored him. “But like you said, fighting will get us nowhere. Why don’t you go cool off? Take a walk around the building so your magic doesn’t flare up-” Elphaba huffed but Galinda didn’t back down. “Don’t give me that look,” she chided. “I can see how hard you’re trying to hold it in. Go take a walk, just a short one, and then you can come back.”

The witch shook her head vigorously in protest. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Not for long,” she soothed.  

“Not for _anytime_.” she insisted. “I made the mistake of leaving you alone with him once, I’m not doing it again.”

“Fine,” the blonde finally conceded, affection bright in her eyes, “But at least go in the bathroom and splash some water on your face. You’re shaking almost as bad as me.”

“Which is exactly why I’m not going anywhere,” she returned. Not as long as he’s within five feet of you.”

Galinda sighed and lightly brushed her lips against the green girl’s. She felt the witch moan as she melted into her chaste kiss and smiled against her emerald skin. “I’ll be here when you get back,” she assured her quietly.

Elphaba groaned, but agreed to reluctantly separate herself from her roommate and strode toward the bathroom. “Don’t get any ideas while I’m gone, Tiggular,” she spat over her shoulder. “Remember, as nice as this room is, our walls are not soundproof.”

* * *

Galinda smirked and hid a laugh behind her hand as her roommate closed the door behind her with a click. Once she was sure Elphie was okay, she turned back to the scowling prince who had placed a protective hand over his uninjured nose. She settled her hands resolutely on her hips and fixed him with a steady, even stare. “Fiyero, I don’t know what the gossips have been saying about me, but I promise I did _not_ cheat on you with Elphaba. I didn’t even _like_ her until that night at the Ozdust when Morrible offered me that training wand and said it was all Elphaba’s idea. It wasn’t until later when I-” She stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her hand realizing, to her horror, what she’d been so close to admitting.

“When you what?” he asked. The scoff in his tone almost overshadowed by his peaked curiosity.  Maybe it _hadn’t_ all been an act? Did he dare to hope that much?

Galinda gulped. Her gray-blue eyes turned stormy as she left them drift to her shoes and she almost choked as the vile taste of acid rose up in her throat. She entwined her hands and fiddled with a ring on her left ring finger, cringing as the uncomfortable silence that settled between them grew more and more suffocating by the second.

“What, Galinda? What were you going to say?”

She down on her lip so hard the flesh turned a ghostly white. Heat rose to her cheeks and she couldn’t meet his eyes.  

     Fiyero’s features softened as his stomach rolled with guilt. He really was an asshole, barging into their room and going off on them like he had. He really hadn’t meant to do it. He honestly just wanted things to be okay again.

But seeing them together hurt. He wasn’t used to being in second place, and he certainly had never been traded for a girl. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ care, it’s that he cared _too_ much. He really did have feelings for Galinda after that night, and he only tried to play it off as a silly fling to stroke his bruised ego. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness after what he just said, but he couldn’t stand seeing her look so forlorn. “Just tell me, Glin,” he pleaded. “I promise I won’t get mad again, and I promise I’ll try my best to understand.”

Galinda hesitantly locked their gazes, amazed at the sudden yet sincere-seeming appearance of remorse that softened his expression. She cautiously opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, her phone began vibrating from the bag on her nightstand, breaking the awkward moment. Her brow creased in confusion as she held up her hand and motioned for him to wait, but her shoulders sagged in relief as she paddled over to her purse.

When she finally located her cell, she pursed her lips as the screen flashed with an unfamiliar number. In the back of her mind she knew she’d seen it before, but there was no name on the caller I.D. Tentatively, she let her thumb hover over the _Accept Call_ button and she exhaled loudly before raising the device to her ear.

* * *

 

"Hello?"

_Miss. Galinda Upland?_

“This is she…” Galinda answered, further confused when she didn’t recognize the voice on the other end of the receiver.

_“This is Chloe from the_ _Emerald Ozian OB/GYN Clinic,_ _Dr. Zambrano would like to speak with you, we have your test results back. Is now a good time?”_

_Crap._ Galinda thought. _Crap, crap_ _,_ _crap._ All the moisture left her mouth, and her cheeks paled as she clutched the phone to her ear, gripping it like a vice and making her knuckles lose all of their color. _Why_ did they have to call her now? With Fiyero standing _right there_ and Elphaba still collecting herself in the bathroom? She didn’t think they could’ve picked a worse time if they’d tried.

She glanced over at the prince, whose head was cocked to the side as he tried to listen in.

He’d noticed her demeanor change the minute she picked up the phone, but he didn’t have a clue what could've suddenly made her so skittish. She looked like a frightened Animal cub and he had no idea how to help her. _Who is it?”_ he mouthed, wondering if he ought to try and go coax Elphaba out of the bathroom. Dealing with distressed girls was way outside of his comfort zone.

Galinda shrugged and shook her head, leaving Fiyero that much more at a loss for what to do. “Um…" she finally squeaked out into the phone. “I guess so.” Just as the words left her mouth, the bathroom door creaked open and Elphaba emerged. The blonde let out a long breath and tried to put on a brave smile, but the quizzical look in Elphaba’s eyes made it clear she wasn’t buying it. Galinda caught her throwing a perplexed glance at Fiyero, but the prince only turned up his palms and lifted his brows at her as if to say, _You know more than I do, why don’t you know who it is?_

 _“_ _Great,_ _”_ said Chloe. “ _Hang on one second and I’ll put her on._ _”_ Thankfully, Galinda didn’t have to stutter a response before she heard the receptionist click her call over onto another line. “ _Doctor Zambrano, Miss. Upland’s available on line two. Dr. Zambrano on line two, please._ _”_

While she waited, Galinda turned to see her roommate giving Fiyero another mock glare over her shoulder as she strode up behind Galinda and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Who is it, sweet?”

Galinda turned and subtly placed her free hand on her abdomen, hoping Elphaba would get the message without her having to say it out loud. _The doctor._ Just as she’s hoped, the witch’s thin eyebrows rose in surprise, but then she nodded. Galinda smiled and pressed the phone back to her ear.

 _“_ _Galinda?_ _”_ Dr. Zambrano’s voice echoed through the speaker and the blonde swallowed convulsively.

“Yes?” she asked, cringing at the way her words quivered. Elphaba hugged her tighter and her smile returned.

 _“_ _Hi, dear. I just wanted to let you know that we got your test results back and,_ _”_  Galinda held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as, crossing her fingers behind her back in hopes for good news, “ _everything checks out_ _,”_ she finished and Galinda could barely contain her happiness. She squeezed her roommates hand to let her know it was all okay. “ _All your STD results came back clear and you don’t appear to be at risk for gestational diabetes, so_ _as_ _far_ _as we can tell,_ _it appears as though everything is progressing the way it should. Though, we still need to get the father tested, just as a_ _precaution_ _. Have you told him yet?_ _”_

At that question, Galinda’s stomach dropped to the floor and her elation transformed into unbridled dread. _Fiyero._ “N- not yet, ma’am,” she replied. She grimaced as she heard the doctor cluck her tongue.

 _“_ _I know it’s hard dear,_ _”_ she sympathized and Galinda resisted the urge to snort.

 _Trust me,_ she thought. _You don’t know the half of it._

 _“_ _But you_ need _to tell him. The sooner we_ _can get him tested, the better things will be for you and the baby._ _”_

She shook her head mutely as tears suddenly stung her eyes. Elphaba wiped them away with her thumb. The blonde melted into her friend’s comforting touch and offered a watery curling up of her lips.

 _What is it, sweet?_ she mouthed, gently encouraging her petite roommate.

 _Fiyero,_ Galinda mouthed back. _She says I have to tell him._

Elphaba nodded in agreement, though her eyes filled with empathy for her friend as she did so.

Galinda bit her lip and turned back to the phone. “I’ll… I’ll try,” she replied shakily.

_“_ _That’s all I ask, dear. I look forward to seeing you at your next appointment._ _”_

The heiress nodded. “Okay. Bye.”

 _“_ _Bye, dear._ _”_ And then the line went dead. She stood there for a few minutes, listening as the silence reverberated in her ear, too shocked, relieved, and nervous to move until Fiyero’s prodding question brought her back to the present.

“Galinda?” he asked, taking a small step toward her side of the room after glancing at Elphaba for permission. “Are you… okay?”

“What?” the blonde blinked out of her thoughts and flushed when she noticed Elphaba and Fiyero both staring at her expectantly. “Oh, yes. Sorry about that.” she laughed a breathy laugh and tried to regain her composure even though she knew neither one of them were convinced. “I’m fine.”

“Then… who was that on the phone, Glin? You seemed pretty nervous when you went to pick it up.” 

Galinda put down her cell and glanced desperately at the green girl, her eyes begging for help. Elphaba nudged her shoulder, but offered little more than that. Her friend gazed questioningly up at her, not understanding.

 _Tell him,_ her eyes seemed to say. _I’m right here next to you, I won’t let anything happen._

She whimpered. _But Elphie,_ she silently whined as she placed a shielding hand on her stomach. _I’m scared_

“You have to do it, Glin,” the sorceress sighed. “Why not now?”

“Galinda?” The prince asked again, utterly befuddled as his eyes flicked between the two of them. “What’s going on?”

Galinda glanced down guiltily, reaching to find the hem of her shirt. _Did she really have to tell him?_

 _Yes, yes she did. Because she wanted this little girl to know her father, and she couldn’t do that if_ he _didn’t know about her._ She reached for a stray thread that had begun to fray off of the string of her sweats, but instead, Elphaba clasped her hand and ran her thumb over the back of it. With her right palm she took Galinda's chin in her own and raised her head so their eyes met.

“Tell him, sweet. It’s now or never.”

“Glin?” he asked, still baffled at the exchange. _What could possibly need this much build- up?_ he wondered.

Galinda’s teeth grazed her bottom lip, jetting it in and out in a steady rhythm as she nodded and took a deep breath. “That was the doctor,” she confessed, looking Fiyero straight in the eye. “The OBGYN.”

“The Obstetrician? Why do you need a-” Then his eyes widened as the answer dawned. “Oh my Oz. Are you…?”

Galinda nodded solemnly. “I’m pregnant,” she confirmed. “And I think… I think it’s yours.”         


	18. For The Beter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, chapter 18 lovelies! This one is pretty angsty, but after this it's all fluff for a bit! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

**18**

**For The Better**

A heavy silence charged the air between them, making Galinda's skin itch. Her eyes never left Fiyero's as she waited with baited breath for him to process the news. So far, he had done nothing but stare at her in incomprehensible shock. His mouth hung open, and he hadn't blinked once. He was frozen under the weight of this bombshell and Galinda couldn't for the life of her guess what he might be thinking. Did he hate her? Did he think she was a disgusting whore now that he knew her secret? Would he ever want to speak to her again? She had no idea, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

Oz knew how long they stood like that, staring at each other, waiting for someone else to break the insufferable quiet surrounding them. With each clock tick that passed, Galinda's nerves wound a little tighter. She leaned into her roommate's warm embrace, a tiny whimper forcing its way past her tightly clenched teeth as she attempted to steel herself for what was to come.

 _You stupid, stupid girl!_ she seethed, mentally kicking herself. This was even worse than she'd imagined. His gaze slid to the floor and his chest rose and fell with the rapid exhales of air forcing their way from his lungs. Not only would Fiyero not say a word, but he couldn't even meet her eyes.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, the heiress turned away, hiding her face in her emerald friend's chest and trying desperately to quell the onset of more tears as they welled in her shining sapphire orbs. Elphaba's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her, and Galinda sank gratefully into them. She stayed there, relishing in the safety of her roommate's strong hug, attempting to get a handle on her raging emotions before dealing with anything else.

Elphaba stiffened slightly when her friend's cool cheek pressed up against her chest, but the moment she felt Galinda's soft tears trace her skin, her shock at the unexpected contact vanished completely as she gathered her friend's petite, trembling frame in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and brushed a stray lock of hair from her damp face, rocking her gently as she tried to gather her wits.

Her gaze locked on the Vinkin prince over the blonde's head and for the first time, a wave of pity seized her as she took in his distraught form. He just stood there, watching them, almost stoically, at a complete loss for what to do. His jaw hinged and unhinged as he attempted several times to make sense of Galinda's horrifying news, but all that escaped his parted lips were pained whimpers of noises of unintelligible comprehension. He really had no idea what to make of all this, and the green girl couldn't blame him. She remembered the night of the Ozdust, how shaken she'd felt when Galinda first admitted the news to her and how she'd wished with every fiber of her being that the simple sentence uttered from her roommate's mouth would be chalked up to the drunk and delusional ramblings of a young girl who'd had a little too much fun at a party come morning, even when she knew in her gut that wasn't to be the case.

 _I only said that because I think I might be pregnant._ The rushed sentence reverberated in her mind. The terror in Galinda's voice and the helpless panic shining in her eyes still burned in the witch's memory, clear as if it had only happened moments ago, rather than a matter of weeks. That night had turned her world upside down, and it wasn't even her child. Fiyero's turmoil had to be a thousand times worse, and she couldn't imagine what in Oz might be going through his mind or if he could process anything at all.

After a few more tense beats of earsplitting silence, Galinda finally untangled herself from her koala-like grip on the green girl. She took a few deep breaths and bit down hard on her lower-lip, reassuring herself that she could in fact keep her composure as she turned to face the Vinkin prince. "Fiyero?" she rasped, cringing at how hollow and weak her voice sounded as it echoed through the room. "Please say something."

The prince turned to Galinda, but his eyes seemed to see straight through her, and he still said nothing. The heiress gulped and stepped forward, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Fifi?"

Fiyero blinked and flopped down on Elphaba's bed. He ran a trembling hand down his face and sighed. "I… I don't know what  _to_ say, Glin," he confessed, his voice raw and thick with quiet skepticism. "Are you…Are you sure it's mine?"

Galinda's stomach clenched at the implication those words held, but she couldn't deny that it was a fair question. "I… I'm sure," she affirmed, despite the way her lip wobbled. "It couldn't be anyone else's."

The Vinkin's eyes softened at the sincerity of her words. Selfish as it was, a part of him swelled with pride at knowing that he'd had the privilege of being the first that had ever taken the blonde to bed. Given the Upland's high society status, he figured Galinda must have had suitors pounding on her door since she was fifteen. He reveled in that knowledge a moment longer, strangely honored to have been trusted with something so precious as one's loss of innocence. He had romanced many woman before, but none had ever been so pure when they graced him with their presence. His reputation as a scandalous prince wasn't given without good cause after all.

But as quick as that elation came, it faded, and he began to realize just what a big deal it was that Galinda had chosen to give herself to him. As the crowned prince of Vinkus, he had quite a prestigious reputation to keep, not to mention some huge shoes to fill once his father abdicated the throne on his twenty third birthday. That was late for a royal, as most took up the duties of their elders when they turned twenty one, but the Tiggulars were adamant about him finishing his education first. "A wise ruler is an educated ruler," his father always said, and the king held fast to that rule. Shiz was Fiyero's 7th university in four years, and his parents were quite clear that if he flunked one more class, they would force him to be sent home and they would tutor him themselves. That was the last thing Fiyero wanted, and he shuddered just thinking about it. He had always hated school, but he loved the opportunities it gave him to socialize. At home, he felt like a prisoner. His mother and father were great, but ever since he came of age, they had done nothing but shove countless royal protocols and lessons down his throat. If his one outlet was taken away, the prince was sure he would die of pure boredom.

So, what would they do when they found out he had a  _baby?_ The color drained from his already pale face as he nursed that terrifying thought. His father usually turned a blind eye to his partying, hoping that if he got it out of his system now, he would better be able to focus on his true duties as a ruler when he was older. His mother, had never agreed, and had tried to knock that habit out of him back in high school, but like any teenager, it only made him that much more rebellious. She finally gave up once he went away to university, but only on the condition that his grades kept up, and he attended every important political event possible during his breaks. Obviously, that hadn't happened, and Fiyero knew his parents were dangerously close to resorting to drastic measures and pulling him out of school completely so they could groom him into the best king possible. What would they think if he told them he'd gone and gotten a girl pregnant out of wedlock? And an Upland, no less! His head would be on the chopping block for sure. It was one thing to fool around, but quite another to have created a little life.

And what about his friends? What would Avaric say? He knew he'd have to tell them at some point, most likely sooner than he'd have to admit to his parents the current dilemma he found himself trapped in. Frankly, he wasn't sure which was worse. His parents saw him as a prince to carry on their family name, that much was true, but they loved him.. Somehow, he thought that would make things easier when the truth finally tumbled out. To his friends, he was the player, the scandalous royal who could get away with whatever he wanted and was never tied down by anything. Surely they would laugh in his face when this debacle surfaced in the gossip circles. Oh, Oz, the gossip circles. His face lost a little more of its color, and bile crept up his throat. News traveled fast around Shiz, especially when it concerned the most popular couple- or supposed couple - on campus. A growing baby wasn't exactly easy to hide. What kind of horrid rumors would they spread about him once Galinda started showing? If the news reached his parents before he figured out how to break it to them… he shook his head. The ways in which this story could be twisted by the time it reached the Vinkus were too sickening to imagine. And worst of all was that the rumors wouldn't affect just him, but his sisters and parents too. It would utterly obliterate their gracious standings as the best Royal Family to govern the Vinkus in centuries, and he couldn't even fathom how the citizens might react when they heard of the scandal. Hell, with news like this, he might as well just pack his bags and exile himself to the Forbidden Forests that very night.

He let out another heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of the best way to approach this. Galinda watched him expectantly, shifting on the balls of her feet and nibbling relentlessly at the flesh of her lip as she attempted to gauge his reaction. Finally, he squared his shoulders and met her eyes, wanting to be as gentle and composed as possible as the wheels turned round and round in his head and he contemplated the most efficient way to defuse this situation before it spiraled completely out of control. "How far along are you?" he asked, his eyes lightening up slightly as a glimmer of hope sparked in his chest. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe they could just be rid of the baby, and everything would go back to the way it used to be. Maybe no one ever had to know.

"Um… About five weeks," she answered, looking uncertainly at Elphaba and scrunching her brow. "Why?"

Fiyero cleared his throat and momentarily dropped his gaze. Elphaba's eyes narrowed as he unconsciously put his hand behind his neck to scratch it, a trademark nervous tick. What was that boy up to?

 _"_ _Tiggular_ _…"_  she warned making him flinch. "Think about what you're going to say next, because I will still kick you."

The prince nodded, but still barged ahead with his idea, already feeling the relief flow through him at the thought that all of these complications could easily vanish in an instant if Galinda only agreed. "I just thought, er…" Elphaba's gaze burned into him, but he purposefully kept his eyes locked on the blonde.

"You just thought..?" she prompted, her stomach dropping to her feet as she spoke. Where was this going?

"That is, if you're sure you're really…?"

"Pregnant?" she finished and the Vinkin nodded meekly.

"Yes," he admitted.

Galinda's eyes morphed into slits and she ran her tongue over her dry lips. She instinctively laid a protective hand over her abdomen as she studied him, not liking the way he was shifting around, as though he'd been harboring some big secret and  _now_  seemed like the perfect time to tell her. Galinda gulped and squeezed her roommate's hand for support. She didn't think she could handle anymore secrets. "I already told you. I'm positive. The doctor confirmed it."

Fiyero sighed. "I know… I just thought, well… Have you thought about what you're going to do with it?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice wobbled slightly but she managed to keep his gaze. Her mind flashed back to the large stack of pamphlets that littered the bottom of her purse. She'd looked through them awhile back, on that Sunday when she decided to take a day for herself. One in particular stuck out to her, and watching Fiyero's face, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Her sapphire eyes widened, but she waited for him to finish speaking before she jumped to any conclusions.

"I mean… Have you thought about, er, just getting rid of it?" He flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. Elphaba shot him daggers from her already hardened sable orbs, now cocoa in their sudden flare of anger. Her hands curled into fists and she gritted her teeth.

Fiyero shrunk away and swallowed so hard, his Adam's apple was visible, even across the room. He tried to hold his stance, but Galinda could feel the fury rolling off her friend in hot, penetrating waves. This was not going to be an easy discussion, no matter how much she wished otherwise. She'd never seen her friend's temper go from even to its boiling point as quickly as it had in those thirty seconds since he voiced his question. The tension in the room thickened with each passing minute. Galinda could tell from one glance that Elphaba was about an inch away from losing it completely. Her eyes were nothing more than dark brown slits as she watched him, unblinking, from the opposite side of the room. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and magic sparked between her fingertips as she tried to quell her raging emotions. Galinda placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her, but she wrenched it away, barely registering her roommate's gentle, tentative touch.

Galinda watched the silent but fearsome exchange. So, she'd been right after all. She nibbled her bottom lip praying to Oz there was some other way to bridge the growing gap between them. It was as if Fiyero's question had opened up a crack in the center of the Earth, and she was trapped in the middle. Her friends were drifting further and further away the longer she kept her mouth shut. She knew she had to say something before this got ugly, but she didn't even know where to begin. "Elphie?" she whispered, deciding it would be best to talk her off of the ledge before her magic went haywire. "Are you… okay?"

Elphaba grunted in acknowledgement as her friend's soothing voice brought her back from the dark abyss that her subconscious had nearly drowned in, but she never took her eyes off of the Vinkin prince. "You… want her to get an abortion?" she rasped. Her words were barely audible and her throat was raw with emotion.

Galinda cringed. She didn't think she'd ever seen the green girl this close to tears, not since the night she confessed her father hated her. Not since the night they became friends. Her eyes were moist and glassy and she couldn't imagine what alternate reality she must be trapped in.

"Without hearing her side of the story, without even considering it, you want to dispose of your own child?" Her voice broke on the last word. She'd meant it to come out as a hiss of disgust, but Fiyero's suggestion had shocked the witch more than she cared to admit. It hit a little too close to home, reminding her all too well of when her father had told Nanny to "take it away," only minutes after she was born. True, she didn't  _remember_  it, but when she was old enough to realize what her verdigris meant, her father had actually had the gall to tell her the story himself. She supposed he did so as a method of punishment, though she would never really know for sure. Either way, Elphaba believed it was that story that began her long and grueling trek down the road of self-loathing. At least her father had allowed her to live, if only because of her mother's pleas. Much as he detested associating her with his otherwise "perfect" family, Frex was not completely heartless. What Fiyero was suggesting was far worse.

The prince winced at her accusation, the smallest glimmer of fear flashing in his eyes, and Elphaba immediately felt guilty. It wasn't the consideration of the option that made her blood boil. They were so young after all, even if the three of them worked together, she wasn't sure they could really raise a young child. But the fact that of all the options there were to consider, of all the time he could have taken to let himself digest such life changing information, he picked one in a millisecond, just too make it go away, that made her stomach churn. Though it had not occurred to the green girl until that very moment how much she was already falling in love with Galinda's unborn child. She was determined not to let it suffer such a fate.

Galinda stepped forward and clasped her roommate's hand, relieved when she let her take it. The magic had stopped dancing between her fingers, though they continued to tremble, but she could still feel it pricking just beneath the surface of her emerald friend's skin. "Elphie, relax," she soothed. "That's not going to happen."

Elphaba blinked and steadied her friend, amazed at how calm her voice was in the midst of all that was going on. "What?" she breathed, unsure if she'd actually heard right. Was it possible that Galinda had already considered this, and made her choice against it? Her heart soared a bit at the thought, though she wouldn't blame Galinda if she still wanted to talk through it further. She grinned at her roommate, the pride clearly showing in her eyes.

"What?!" Fiyero echoed, just as stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Galinda started, glancing back and forth between her best friend and the prince, "that I have thought about this thoroughly, and while I am not sure yet what I  _will_ do with her, I will not kill my child."

" _Her?_ " Fiyero shrieked. "I thought you were only five weeks along? How can you know the gender already?"

Galinda shrugged. "I am," she assured him. "It's just a gut feeling." She cradled her stomach and smiled down fondly.

Fiyero scoffed. "How can you be so  _comfortable_ with all this, Glin? You're twenty for Oz's sake. You can't raise a baby!"

Galinda sighed and shook her head, stepping away from Elphaba's warm embrace. "Believe me, Fi, I'm  _far_ from comfortable with the idea, just ask Elphie about our first trip to the doctor. I was a mess, and the thought that I have to go back as many times as I do still gives me nightmares." She glanced at the green girl, who nodded her confirmation.

"She's right, it does."

Galinda smiled softly before turning back to the prince. "But, as crazy as this may seem, I already love this baby,  _our_ baby, and I want to give her her best chance. Even if I don't know what that is yet, I know I want to let her live."

The determination in the blonde's eyes when she finally finished her speech made Fiyero blink, and it was as if he were seeing her for the first time. He respected her courage, but the idea still baffled him. How could you love something that wasn't even alive yet? He sighed. Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe it was the fact that Galinda had had five weeks to adjust to the idea, and he'd barely known for five minutes, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand how she could be so calm. All he wanted was for life to go back to normal. He and Galinda ran in the same social circles, and he had no idea how she could imagine herself going home and admitting to her parents, who were all but royalty in Gilkin, that she'd gotten pregnant out of wedlock. And what about her friends? Saying such things would be social suicide. Fiyero stared at the blonde as she waited expectantly for her response. He wondered if she'd even considered what this would do to her social life. Her world would turn upside down, and she might as well be thrown out on the street. Fiyero would hate himself if he let that happen without a fight. After all, this was mostly his fault.

"Galinda, please, think about what you're saying," he begged. "Think about what this will mean for you, for your life. If you keep that baby…" He shook his head. "What would your parents say? Do you know what would happen if you went home and admitted you got pregnant out of wedlock? They could disown you!" His eyes were wild now, begging her to reconsider.

Galinda sucked in her breath as a new fire lit up her sapphire irises. She shivered, but sealed her lips in a straight line as she stared him down, despite how her body began to shake. Did she  _know_? Of  _course_ she knew. It was the  _reason_ she had thought so long about this, and spent countless nights cowering in her bed when nightmares rocked her to the core. But after looking at those packets, she simply couldn't bear to murder her own flesh and blood. The little girl growing inside her had already taught her so much, and she was determined to give her the best life she possibly could, whether it was with her, or someone else. Elphaba stepped forward and gathered her small frame in her arms, staring daggers at the prince.

"Tiggular," she growled.

Fiyero sneered. "No, Elphaba, don't try to intimidate me, that won't work anymore. Your father is the governor of Munchkinland, you know as well as I what would happen if she want back there like this. It would be the scandal of a lifetime. Her family is too important to just accept it and fly under the radar, it would be virtually impossible. They'd throw her out faster than you could say Frontica." Galinda gulped and shook harder in Elphaba's arms as the green girl carded a hand through her long blonde hair, which was now completely free of the bath towel that lay dampened at their feet. What Fiyero said had an eerie sense of truth to it, and for the smallest of instances, Galinda wondered if she'd made the wrong choice. What would she do if that really came to fruition? If she didn't have her family to fall back on, who did she have?

"You don't know that," Elphaba countered, fighting to keep her tone level.

Fiyero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No," he admitted. "You're right, I don't. But none of us can deny it's a possibility." He locked eyes with Galinda, who swallowed and gave the slightest whimper and nod of her head. "Are you really willing to take that chance? Are you really willing to give up your whole life for the sake of a baby you never meant to have?"

Those words stung, but they sparked something in Galinda. She wrestled her way out of Elphaba's arms and stalked toward the prince, tired of him acting as though this were something she'd brought on all by herself. "It takes two people to make a baby, Fiyero," she said icily. "You did this too."

"Then why won't you listen to me?" he asked. "If the child is half mine, then why won't you let me have my say? I'm just trying to look out for you, Glin."

Galinda snorted. She spun on her heel and strode over to her dresser, rummaging through her purse until she found the pamphlets. She scooped them up and walked back to the prince, holding them out. "I am listening, Fiyero," she insisted. "And I don't blame you for feeling the way you do."

"You… You don't?" he asked, taking the packets from her and eyeing them curiously.

"No. Frankly, I'm just glad you don't hate me."

Fiyero blinked. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

Elphaba clenched her fists. "Gee, I wonder." She rolled her eyes. "Every other sentence out of your mouth lately has been condescending, disgusted, or just plain mean. You're an ass, Tiggular, it's no wonder she didn't want to tell you about the baby!"

Fiyero gritted his teeth. "I thought we'd gotten past that! I already told you, I was jealous! I need to learn to reign in my ego, but that's not gonna happen overnight, and especially not if you keep antagonizing me.

"Ya think?" Elphaba smirked, a smug smile playing on her lips. She was sick of the stuck up prince and his arrogant concern for no one but himself.

Galinda laid a hand on Elphaba's arm. "Elphie, please."

"Sorry," the green girl muttered, though she didn't sound all that apologetic.

"It's okay." Galinda offered a small grin before turning back to Fiyero. "None of that matters now. I'd be lying if I said I didn't seriously consider the exact same idea when I first found out about the baby.

"Really."

Galinda nodded solemnly. "Of course. But I read all of those packets, and you should too. I've made my decision. I'll give you all the time you need to make yours, but as scary as it will be, there's no changing my mind. I'd rather go home and face the consequences as they come, then live with the guilt of taking my child's life because I wasn't ready." Elphaba's eyes widened at the confidence in her friend's voice, and she wanted to bad to pull her close and simply kiss her, for all time. She'd never known Galinda could be so brave, and the pride swelling in her chest was more than she could ever put into words. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into an embrace from behind, hoping the smaller girl could feel her pride. She could.

Fiyero marveled at the pair of them before throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You're not killing it if it's not born yet!" he protested. "I just want you to be able to take your life back, Galinda. This… This will take everything you know and wipe it away. Please reconsider."

A ghost of a smile crossed Galinda's lips and she touched them lightly to Elphaba's as she leaned into her embrace. Elphaba gasped in surprise, but happily returned the kiss. "But don't you see, Fiyero? It already has. In the past five weeks I've already learned so much. I'm slowly learning the difference between who my parents want me to be, and who I want to be, and while I can't say the idea doesn't terrify me, it's also opening a lot of new doors." She smiled at the green girl before fondly rubbing her stomach. "Even if I don't keep her, I will never be the same person I was before I had her, and for that, I am forever grateful."

"But how can you be grateful for the thing that might destroy your life?"

"She won't destroy it, Fiyero, she'll just change it. And, I hope, one day, you'll see it the way I do, and allow her to change yours too. Because I have a feeling, most of these changes will be for the better."

* * *

 

When the prince, unable to come up with another plausible reason to support his case, stormed out just two minutes later, Galinda did not fall to pieces as Elphaba expected, but instead walked calmly to the door and shut it behind him with a click. Only when he was safely out of sight and blissful silence settled over their dorm once more did she allow herself to really think about all that had happened. She exhaled with a long sigh and slid to the floor, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. Adrenaline still coursed unbridled through her veins, leaving her shaky and weak. A lone tear traced its way down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. There was no reason to be upset; the worst was over. Her secret was out, and she had made her decision. She'd even managed to have her first civil conversation with Fiyero since it happened. She was done hiding, and he no longer had any control over her.

So, why wasn't she relieved? Why did Fiyero's reaction leave her feeling so utterly… empty? It wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting it. In fact, she'd expected much worse. She shouldn't hold his thoughts against him; hers had once been an exact reflection. So, why did it feel like he betrayed her? Why had his insistence to abort the baby shocked her so much, even if she tried her hardest not to let it show? The heiress sighed and laid her head down on her knees. Everything was so confusifying. Just when she'd gotten over one hurdle, it seemed as though ten more materialized before her. It was exhausting, and she didn't know how long she could last.

Elphaba frowned when, the moment Fiyero disappeared town the hall, Galinda slipped to the floor and tucked her head atop her knees. The sudden change of demeanor surprised her, though she wasn't sure why. In truth, it was rally odd this hadn't happened sooner, but she supposed her friend was just doing what she always did, putting on a show until no one could see her, and she could breakdown in peace. The green girl strode to the door and sunk down beside her, gathering her in her arms once more. This action was almost second nature now, a reflex of sorts. She barely had to think anymore when it came to offering comfort, at least to Galinda. She often let her instincts guide her, something she had seldom ever tried before, but with Galinda, thank Oz, it was almost guaranteed to work.

They sat in silence, Elphaba letting her fingers slide through her roommate's silky golden tresses as she whispered soothing murmurs in her ear, and Galinda simply soaking in all the comfort her little witch was willing to give. She wasn't openly sobbing, for which both girls were immensely grateful, but she couldn't quell the slow, steady stream of tears that stained her cheeks. Galinda was beginning to think the two of them were becoming much too accustomed to such situations, but at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. Finally, she raised her head and rested it on the witch's right shoulder, cursing herself for being such a weakling and always needing the green girl to hold her as she cried, which, lately, she seemed to do at the drop of a hat. "I'm sorry, Elphie," she sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I really don't mean to keep losing it like this. I just-" Elphaba silenced her with another chaste kiss before cupping her face in her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my sweet. I'm so incredibly proud of you for how you handled yourself just now. You're allowed to fall apart every once in a while."

Galinda blinked and stared at her incuriously, but Elphaba's eyes shown with nothing but pride and love as she drank them in. "You… are?"

A smiled curled at the edge of Elphaba's lips once more as she molded them with her roommate's. "Of course I am," she muttered. "How could I not be?"

"But… But I didn't do anything," she protested as Elphaba pulled away. The sorceress laughed lightly and reached to brush a damp lock of hair from the other girl's face.

"Oh, my sweet, you did everything. You faced so many fears today, Galinda and you refused to back down, even knowing how hard the road will be."

Galinda blushed. "But that… That was nothing."

"It  _was_ something, sweet. I never knew you could be so brave."

The heiress's blush deepened. "Aww, Elphie…"

"I mean it, Glin, I really do." Galinda beamed and captured her lips. The green girl stiffened, but quickly melted into the kiss.

"Thank you, my El. At least, if everything goes south, I know I have you."

"Always, sweet," Elphaba purred, caressing her cheek. "And…" she paused, her gaze meeting the floor for an instant before looking back at her roommate. "And, I wanted to thank you too."

Galinda's brow scrunched. "For what, Elphie?"

"For…" Elphaba nibbled at her bottom lip, wondering if what she was about to say would sound completely selfish, or if there was any possible way she could make Galinda understand how much it meant to her. "For keeping the baby," she finally rasped out, in a voice so small her friend almost missed it.

"What do you mean, El? I mean, I know you didn't… support Fiyero's idea- not that I blame you- but… Why would you thank me for that?"

Elphaba looked down and shrugged, realizing how stupid that must have sounded. "I don't know… I just…" she stopped and looked deep into the blonde's sapphire orbs. "When I was about eleven, I had a bit of a rebel streak. Of course, I'd always known my father favored Nessa over me, but that's when I started to really… get it, I guess." She stopped and twisted a few strands of hair around her fingers. "He never bothered to look at my grades, or come to any of my school functions- not that I ever went to many, and I guess… One day I finally snapped. I started slacking off, even though it killed me, because I always loved school. I started fighting again, even when I promised my mother on her deathbed that I'd be good-" Galinda reached over and clasped her hand.

"Oh, Elphie, nobody's perfect. Everyone gets in trouble sometimes. Don't beat yourself up over that." The green girl shook her head.

"This wasn't just trouble, Glin. These were full on physical fights. Some of which I started, all to get my father's attention.

"Oh." Her posture deflated and Elphaba nodded.

"Anyway, one day, he sat me down and told me the story of the day I was born… I guess it was supposed to punish me, I don't know." She blinked rapidly as a few tears leaked from her eyes and Galinda gently wiped them away with her thumb like Elphaba had done for her so many times before.

"What did he say, Elphie?" she whispered, feeling her heart ache as the green girl's voice grew thicker."

"He said… He said when he saw me; he wanted to leave me in the woods to die. He told me I was an abomination to the family name, and that I never should've been born."

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda pulled her into a hug and smoothed a hand over her long dark hair. "I'm so sorry. That's awful."

Elphaba sighed. "It's okay. It just…I spent so much of my life believing I was unlovable Galinda, from the time my mother died to the day I met you. It means so much to me to know your baby won't have to endure what I did… that she won't be blamed for things she can't control. That she'll be loved, right from the start."

Galinda felt a sob of her own break its way past her lips. "Oh, my lovely, lovely girl. You are  _not_ unlovable. That's the most absurd thing I've heard in my entire life."

"But…"

"No buts, Elphaba Thropp. I love you, just as much, if not more, than I've ever loved anyone, including this bay, in my entire life. You helped me see myself for who I really am, and I can more imagine my life without you than I can the world of Oz without magic."

Elphaba laughed a wet laugh, but wiped her eyes and looked at her friend. "Really?"

"Of course. And I won't stop saying it until you believe me."

The green girl snorted. "Well, then, you'll be here for a  _very_ long time." Galinda beamed.

"Good." Then she laid a hand behind her roommate's head, gently tipping it up and capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.


	19. Rain, Rain, Come And Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 19 is finally here! NOTE: THE RATING OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M. Smut at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**19**

**Rain, Rain, Come and Play**

Galinda cowered beneath her heavy duvet. Thunder clattered against the glass window-pane above her head, shaking the whole dorm along with it. Her eyes shot open. She was met with only darkness until a dry crack of jagged lightning flashed along the wall. As a scream bubbled up in her throat, she clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle it. She snuggled deeper under the covers, trying in vain to slow her stampeding heart. Another roar echoed across the sky, nearly splitting her eardrums. She whimpered and blinked back tears as they stung at the corner of her eyes.

Oz, how she hated storms. She always had. Momsie had told her time and time again that it was irrational and petty to be frightened of a little rain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quell the terror that gripped her each and every time the sky darkened with the onset of ominous clouds. She bit her lip as the rain pattered harder against the thin roof of Craige Hall. It sounded more akin to hail than harmless droplets of liquid. Lightning flooded the room, illuminating every corner for the briefest of moments before plunging it back into darkness.

She squeaked and peered out from beneath her covers in the eerie silence that followed, craning her neck just enough to make out the silhouette of her roommate on the other side of the room. Elphaba was curled into her side, facing the wall. She had somehow managed to entangle herself in every sheet visible on the bed, leaving the white, lumpy mattress exposed as the mound of navy fabric rose and fell in time with her deep, even breaths.

Galinda sighed. How anyone could sleep through a storm like this was beyond her. It was just unnatural, to be able to garner any sort of rest with such a racket threatening to rip the building to pieces. It seemed especially odd for the green girl, considering that the mere sound of Galinda's whimpering a few weeks prior had roused her enough to come offer comfort on the frigid linoleum floor.

The silence prolonged itself, punctuated by only the torrential downpour of water until the rain momentarily ebbed. Galinda stiffened when she glanced out the window, thinking that perhaps this infernal torture was finally coming to pass and she might be able to get some sleep after all, only to see the sky grow darker. Almost as if it was sneering at her…

She shook her head at such a preposterous thought. A storm couldn't  _sneer._ Her petrification was simply getting the better of her. She turned away from the window and tried to swallow the sheer panic twisting at her gut, but she swore she heard a maniacal laugh erupt from the smooth rumble of the sky.

The next clap of thunder shook the building so hard she nearly fell out of bed. She abandoned all pretenses of attempting a brave face and let the tears course unchecked down her cheeks as a blood-curdling shriek ripped free from her throat. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, sniveling quietly and soaking her night dress as her mother's condescending voice scolded her for being such a whiny brat in the face of something so harmless and completely out of her control.

* * *

Elphaba's eyes snapped open as a piercing scream jolted her from her slumber. She sat up and groped for her glasses on the night stand, only grasping them when a strike of lightning brightened the dorm. She stifled a yawn as she slid them on the bridge of her nose and shifted into a sitting position. The sheets of rain pounding at her window did nothing to help her concentration as she searched for the source of the noise. Only when her gaze settled on the girl shaped lump seated in the center of her roommate's disheveled bed did the pieces slowly fall into place. Elphaba exhaled and swung her legs over the side of the bed before flicking on her lamp.

 _Oh, Galinda,_   _we really are going to have to do something about these Ozdamn nightmares of yours._

It had been almost two full weeks since their confrontation with Fiyero, and instead of tapering off as the green girl had hoped they would, Galinda's night terrors concerning her baby and the looming possibilities of motherhood had only worsened. Frankly, they were beginning to wane on the sorceress's patience. Neither of them had gotten a full night's sleep in ten days now. And no matter how many times she insisted Galinda call the OB GYN's office to question whether they could prescribe a safe dose of a sleeping pill for her, she refused. The green girl knew how much such a confession would sting her roommate's already dwindling pride, but this current arrangement was not healthy for anyone. She was seriously contemplating calling the doctor herself, whether Galinda wished it or not. At this point, they both needed sleep, consequences be damned.

Elphaba ran a hand down her face and wiped the crust from her eyes. She pushed up off the bed and padded her way to her friend's bunk, not bothering to hush her steps, as it was obvious they were both far too awake. "Galinda?"

"Elphie?" The blonde raised her tear-stained face and Elphaba's heart softened at the relief that flooded Galinda's sapphire eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," she retorted with a small smirk as she motioned for her friend to scoot over so she could perch on the edge of her bed.

Galinda blushed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her gaze remained trained on her lap.

"Which one was it this time?" she asked gently, taking one of Galinda's baby soft hands in her own.

Galinda bit her lip as her cheeks continued to pinken in the dim light, saying nothing. Only the swoosh of rain coating their windows kept the situation from turning into yet another of those insufferable and awkward pauses that made her skin crawl. Elphaba watched her intently, waiting for some kind of response. She knew she ought to break the silence, but what could she say? Was she really just supposed to admit she woke of screaming because of a simple storm? Elphie wouldn't fault her for it, of course. Still, admitting something so childish out loud would be mortifying no matter who she told. She bit her lip and chewed, letting the quiet engulf them.

Elphaba sighed. Galinda was clearly not in the mood to talk tonight, but letting her fall asleep without coaxing out the truth would only result in the same terrors awakening them no more than an hour later. She ran her thumb over the smaller girl's wrist, slowly tugging at her arm until it settled over her lap.

"You know, we really ought to call the doctor about these, sweet."

Galinda's head jerked up at that, her long curls bouncing wildly against her shoulders in protest. "Elphie…"

"I know you don't want to." She stroked the panicked blonde's arm in an attempt to calm her. "But these night terrors aren't healthy. They must have something we can give you that will allow us both to get some well needed rest without harming the baby. "

Galinda blinked and m sniffed as a few more tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm sorry." The remorse in her voice tore at the green girl's heart. "Go back to sleep, Elphie. I shouldn't be keeping you up with my nonsense."

Elphaba tsked and pressed a tissue into her hand. "Glin, you know that's not what I-"

"It's okay. Just go back to bed. I'll be fine."

Elphaba frowned. "I don't want to leave you like this."

Glinda sighed and tossed the Kleenex aside. "Elphie, I'm  _fine_ ," she repeated. "It was nothing, really."

"You  _screamed_ , Galinda. That's not nothing."

Her face flamed. She dropped her eyes once more and fiddled with a piece of her tightly quilted sheet, letting it twist itself around her fingers. Oz, why had she screamed? It was just  _rain_ , not a flood or some kind of Ozdamn cyclone!  _Why, oh why, was I to be cursed with such a preposteratatious fear?_

"Elphie, I swear, it-" A blast of light streaked across the walls, cutting her off. It was soon followed by ear-shattering crash of thunder. Galinda yelped and pounced on her roommate, clinging to her for dear life and causing them both to plop against the sheets.

"Ooof." Elphaba groaned as the full impact of the little blonde's weight landed on her midriff. "Galinda?" The claps grew louder, and Galinda's grip tightened around the green girl's neck, nearly to the point of choking her. "Glin… Need to… Galinda… I can't…"

"What?"

"Galinda… you're… cutting off my… air supply," she sputtered. Galinda's eyes widened and she immediately released her death-hold on the witch's throat.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Elphaba gasped and sat up just as another crash threatened to break the windows. Galinda leapt at her, but managed to avoid another choking hazard, instead digging her perfectly manicured nails into Elphaba's ribcage as she wrapped her arms around her. The witch could only grunt in response.

A few clock ticks later, Galinda relaxed her hold slightly when the last rumble of the sound drifted away. She outright refused to let go completely though, as she never knew when the next crash might sneak up on her and cause her to jump out of her skin.

Elphaba couldn't help the smirk that danced across her lips as she looked down at her roommate. She was absolutely adorable cuddled up against her side like this, despite the pure terror that was so clearly shining in her wide sapphire orbs.

"So, storms, huh?" There was no mockery in her tone, but the slightest hint of playfulness lit her sable eyes as she attempted to lighten the mood. "I never pegged you for much of a rain lover, Glin, but this is certainly a surprise."

Galinda harrumphed and swatted her bicep. "It's not funny you mean, green, thing! It's humiliating! I hate that I'm so…. frieghtified by these unpredictable regime changes! Why in Oz is it storming anyway? It's  _November_!"

"Weather isn't picky, sweet. It does things of its own accord, month or time of the year be damned."

Galinda sniffed. "Well, maybe it ought to learn to read a calendar then! It's not supposed to be thunderstorming this close to the holidays! It's supposed to be snowing so we can have a white Thanksgiving!"

"Um, I think you mean white Lurlinemas," the sorceress snickered. "There's no such thing as a white Thanksgiving. And frieghtified, really? That's a stretch even for you, don't you think?"

"There is if it's Thanksgiving and there's snow on the ground," Galinda pointed out, unable to keep a smidgen of smugness from her voice. "And now is not the time for your criticalization of my speech, Elphaba Thropp."

"Critique," she corrected with a chuckle. "I'm  _critiquing_ your speech, love."

Galinda merely rolled her eyes. "Not the point."

Elphaba shook her head. "Whatever you say, sweet."

Galinda huffed and turned away in mock annoyance. A smile curled up the edges of the green girl's lips as she reached over and threaded her fingers through her friend's golden locks.

"Oh, come now, Galinda. Surely you aren't  _really_ perturbed with me?"

"It won't work," the blonde insisted when she realized what her friend was trying to do.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba purred as she began massaging Galinda's scalp in small, smooth circles that gradually got larger.

In spite of herself, Galinda leaned back into her touch, the tiniest grin blossoming on her rosebud lips. Her eyes slid closed as thunder rumbled overhead. This time, she only wrinkled her nose at the disturbance. She was too relaxed to care at the moment. "You know me too well." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

The witch laughed. "I'd like to think I know quite a bit about you after almost four months of living together, my sweet."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Elphaba hummed and wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist, tucking her knees beneath her and pulling Galinda closer. "Well… I know that there isn't one item you own that isn't somehow adorned with pink-"

"That's obvious! And completely unfair. Pink goes with everything!"

"Sure it does, sweet." She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"It does!"

"Of course. May I continue now?"

Galinda blushed, but nodded.

"Alright then. I know you brush your hair with exactly one hundred brush strokes every night before you go to sleep. I know you like chocolate on just about anything. I know you find it almost impossible to finish your studies without some form of background noise, something which I will never cease to find utterly… confusifying." She smirked and Galinda giggled.

"I knew you liked it when I made up words."

"You're right, my sweet," the green girl confessed, tugging one of her friend's aurelian curls. "I do find it quite adorable. Along with your habit of constantly cuddling that old stuffed cat you love so much." She reached behind her and promptly produced Misty from her place atop Galinda's headboard, wiggling it in front of her a few times before she snatched it away and cradled it in her arms.

"You promised never to mention her!"

"And I haven't." The sorceress shrugged. "No one else knows about her except us."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She leaned forward and peaked the top of her head. "But that doesn't mean I can't find it cute in private."

Galinda scowled. "Can you continue with your list now?"

Elphaba grinned and tapped a finger against her chin. "Let's see… I know one day, you're going to be the greatest sorceress Oz has ever seen…"

Her roommate gave a dry chuckle at that. "Very funny, Elphie. I'll never be as good as you."

"You will, Glin. This is supposed to be a list of facts, is it not?"

"And until you said that, it was."

"Not true. That, is an Elphaba certified fact. Which means, even if it's not a fact yet, it will be one day." Her fingers found their way to sensitive spot just below the blonde's rib cage and she wiggled them slightly, making her shriek with laughter.

"Easy for you to say," Galinda huffed once she caught her breath. She twisted around in her friend's arms so that they were now nose to nose. "You were born with powers and I-"

"And  _you_ ," Elphaba interrupted, putting a finger to the other girl's lips to shush her. "You get to build yours from the ground up."

"I think you mean I  _have_ to build them from the ground up. I don't have a magical bone in my body."

"But you will. You got an A on that test, didn't you?"

"Only because you helped me. If it hadn't been for you, Morrible would've flunked me in two minutes flat."

"Oh, I don't believe that for even a clock tick, Galinda Upland."

"Why not? It's true."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. Haven't you seen the way she looks at me? It's like I just made her swallow a treeful of lemons of something."

The green girl rolled her eyes. "She looks at everyone like that, Galinda, she's the Head Shiztress."

"Not at you."

"Yes at me. And she yells at me too. You've heard her. She barks orders in my face just the same way she does you."

Galinda blinked and locked eyes with Elphaba incredulously. "How did you-"

The witch laughed and reached to brush a stray wisp of hair behind her roommate's ear. "I told you, Glin, I know you. I knew the second I shot down the looks excuse you would go right for the yelling. And, as usual when it comes to you, my sweet, my hypothesis was correct."

Galinda grinned and swatted her arm once more before turning somber again. "Yeah, well, she yells at you because she knows she can push you to do better. She yells at me because apparently she thinks I'm too stupid to understand instructions otherwise. I'm never going to be able to impress her."

"You will." Elphaba murmured, pulling her in for a quick hug. "It's going to take time, but you'll get there. It's a lot easier to build Talent from the ground up then to harness this…  _thing_  I have. Trust me."

"Says the girl who could levitate Morrible's desk on her first try."

"And then promptly fainted afterward," she reminded her. "It's not as easy as it looks, Galinda."

"From here? It looks impossible."

"Don't lose faith, sweet. If anyone can get there, it's you." She ran her hands down Galinda's bare shoulders, making the other girl shiver with pleasure before pulling her in for another, deeper kiss.

"Mmmm… How can you be so sure?" she muttered, her breath warm and sweet against the green girl's lips.

"Because..." She nuzzled into Galinda's neck and nibbled cautiously at the tender spot just below her ear. "When Galinda Upland wants something, she gets it."

Musical laughter bubbled up from the blonde's throat, her golden curls bouncing along to the rhythm. "Does that include wishing for this rain to stop?" she joked, batting her cerulean as as she pulled away. Elphaba smiled and twined their fingers together.

"I'm afraid my talents have not yet been extended to weather, my pretty. Otherwise this storm would've never come at all."

"I'm your pretty now?" Galinda mused, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was your sweet."

"You're both," the green girl shrugged. She caught her lip between her teeth and glanced up shyly. "That is… if you want to be." Her friend beamed and captured her lips in response.

"Of course I want to, my El. I love your names for me."

" _All_ of them? Even the ones I gave you at the start of the semester?" she joked, nudging her friend with her shoulder.

"Alright, maybe not  _all_ of them." Galinda pushed back lightly and stuck out her tongue. "But all the ones since we became friends."

Elphaba smiled. "I'm glad. I like giving them to you."

"Me too. Do you give all your friends nicknames?"

The green girl shrugged and shifted positions so her legs were now out to the side. They had begun to fall asleep after being sat on for so long. "Pretty much. Not that I have that many friends to give them to, though."

"Oh, Elphie," the blonde chided, shaking her head.

"What? It's true." Another bout of thunder shook the hall, this time making both girls jump.

"Ahhh!" Galinda shrieked. She glowered at the blackened sky and slapped the bed for emphasis. "Damn rain. I hope this blows over soon." Elphaba nodded.

"So do I. You know, I used to hate storms like this when I was little. Especially at night."

"You… you did?" her roommate murmured, scrunching her brow in disbelief.

"Mm, I did. I wouldn't even leave my room if I heard one coming. I used to make a fort out of my sheets and crawl under my bed for hours, waiting until it passed."

"Really?"

"Really. It wasn't until my mother told me when I was three that whenever thunder hit it was just my ancestors bowling. Then I got used to it."

"You believed that?" Galinda giggled. The sorceress mirrored her goofy grin.

"No, not really. But the imagine was so funny, it did help me feel a little less scared. Mom and I used to joke that lightning meant somebody had gotten a strike."

"Well, then, they must be playing really well tonight," the other girl teased, snuggling even closer as two bolts of lightning ricocheted off the walls in rapid succession.

"Don't worry, my pretty," the sorceress soothed, smoothing down her roommate's hair. "I'm sure it will be over soon." She glanced out the window and smiled softly as another memory surfaced in her mind. "And it's not so bad now, anyway. In fact, if Nessa didn't have class so early tomorrow, I bet she'd want to go outside right now."

"She would? Why?"

"Oh, she used to love the rain. Every time a storm was brewing, she would beg me to or Nanny to take her outside. She had so much fun rolling around in those puddles. It was one of the few times when…" Her voice died away and Galinda titled her head to meet Elphaba's eyes in the moonlight. Her lips pursed upon noticing the green girl's suddenly pensive expression.

"Elphie?" she whispered, entangling their hands once more. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Elphaba blinked and her cheeks flushed a forest green. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. What was I saying?"

"You were talking about Nessa," she answered, studying the witch's features. "How much she liked to play in the puddles after it rained."

"Oh. Yes." Her face drooped a bit more, but she did her best to hide it.

"Why did she like it so much?" Galinda prompted, sensing there was more to the story. She squeezed her roommate's hand. Elphaba squeezed back, but her eyes were glassy and far away.

"She… She said it was the one time that she felt almost..."

"Normal?" the blonde finished, her voice barely audible as the pieces came together.

Elphaba bit her lip and gave a meek nod. Her gaze remained trained on her lap and she fiddled with the hem of the nightgown Galinda had loaned her. She heard the blonde sigh, and couldn't bare to meet her eyes until she swiveled around in the witch's arms and gently placed the palm of her free hand under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Elphie," she chastised. "I know it isn't easy, but how many times must we discuss this? You've  _got_ to stop blaming yourself for things you can't control. It's awful, what happened to Nessa, it is. But no matter what anyone says, it never was, nor will it ever be, your fault. Do you understand?"

Elphaba sighed and rubbed a loose piece of thread between her thumb and forefinger. "I know..." she replied. "It's just..."

"You don't have to explain," Galinda said, running her thumb over the back of the witch's emerald hand. "We all have things we regret, but if we let it haunt us for the rest of our lives… I don't claim to know Nessa very well, Elphie, but you're her sister. I'm positive she doesn't want you carrying around so much guilt all the time. Her life is her life, and you can't do anything to change that."

"You're probably right," she admitted. "I just wish… When I think about all the things she missed… All the things she can't do… I just want her to have a good life, Glin."

"And she does. She has the best sister in Oz, for starters." The sorceress's blush deepened at the compliment, and a small grin danced on her lips. Galinda smiled and took her other hand. "And a life of comfort and adventure ahead of her as the Fourth Thropp Descending. She's going to one of the most renowned universities in all of Oz, her boyfriend adores her…" The blonde shrugged. "I'm sure there are things she wishes were different, but doesn't everyone? The way I see it, she's the same as any of us here. Just because her life isn't typical, doesn't mean it's bad. I mean, look at you. You're green, but that doesn't make you any less human. Neither does Nessa's chair."

Tears glistened in the green girl's eyes. This was the first time anyone had seen Nessa as a person, rather than felt sorry for her or used her as evidence of Elphaba's birth being nothing more than a mistake. Before she knew what she was doing, Elphaba's lips had latched onto the blonde's own. Galinda gladly leaned into the kiss, moaning with pleasure as the green girl gently began to suck before slipping her tongue into the hollow of her mouth and carefully began exploring every recess. It glided greedily, and Galinda responded with equal vigor.

Her hands slipped beneath Elphaba's thin night dress. She waited for the satisfied moan that erupted from her lips before tracing the pads of her fingers delicately over her glorious emerald skin, taking in every curve as she inched upward toward the green girl's breasts. Heat unfurled within her as she brushed her thumb gently over the sensitive undersides of her jade mounds, increasing the pressure gradually as Elphaba arched into her touch. Galinda leaned back against the silken sheets, and Elphaba was quick to follow, knotting her slender fingers in the blonde's luxurious locks and humming softly against her skin. She broke the prolonged kiss, and Galinda whimpered in protest. Her ivory hand reached forward to map gentle circles over the sorceress's stomach, increasing the tingle of heat pooling at her core.

Elphaba shivered and pushed her roommate further into the pillows, leaning in to press hot, open-mouthed kisses from her nape down to her shoulder and back again. Their hips pulsed against one another in a steady rhythm. Glinda slipped her leg between the green girl's, and Elphaba reveled in the much needed friction. They kissed until they were breathless, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with desire.

* * *

"I love you," came a soft murmur some time later as they lay tangled in the sheets. Elphaba was silent, half asleep as she carded Galinda hair. A lazy smile blossomed on her lips and she peaked her little blonde's forehead.

"I love you, my sweet. Fresh dreams."

Galinda's eyes fluttered closed and she rest her head against Elphaba's chest, the soothing patter of her heart in her ear lulling her off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	20. Water Mains and Coffee Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I really have no actual legit excuse for not updating since freaking JULY! And for that I truly apologize. Real life got very, very bust and combined with a massive case of writers block, this chapter took forever. If I lost readers, I completely understand, but for everybody still with me, THANK YOU! This story should be back on track thanks to my lovely beta and BFF Charlotte Ashmore! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

 

**20**   
**Water Mains and Coffee Breaks**

Galinda stood in the doorway to their private washroom wearing nothing but her nightgown. Her golden curls stuck out every which way, their once perfect style bombarded by a massive case of bed head. Her cerulean eyes popped against her ivory skin and her lips had frozen in a small, horrified 'o' as she eyed the disaster area that only last night had been a sparkling clean bathroom. She jumped backward with a girlish shriek as water sloshed across the tile and slithered toward her feet.

"Um, Elphie?" She swiveled toward her bed where the emerald witch was propped against the headboard. Her glasses teetered precariously on the bridge of her nose as she paged through her latest paperback. "You… might want to see this."

Elphaba's brow furrowed as she blinked back to the real world, dismayed that her reading had been interrupted just when the story reached it's climax. "What is it, Glin? Is something wrong?"

The blonde nodded and took another skittish hop backwards as the murky water threatened to sod her newest pair of slippers. "Just… come over here, will you? It appears as though the bathroom may have… exploded."

"Exploded?" Elphaba snorted. "What do you mean, it exploded?"

Galinda huffed, glaring at the green girl over her shoulder. "See for yourself."

Elphaba's lips twitched at the blonde's dramatics, but she nonetheless snapped her book closed and placed it on the nightstand. She slid out of bed and into her slippers, paddling across the floor. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "Alright, my pretty, what's going…? Oh. I see."

She peaked through the open door, astounded to find the entire surface of the floor drenched in a thin layer of water. It slowly soaked into the carpet just in front of their feet, and a steady stream poured like a waterfall from a busted pipe underneath the sink.

"Mmm hmm," Galinda retorted. "Now do you believe me?"

"Indeed I do," the sorceress replied, pecking her cheek. "The storm last night must have done more damage than we thought."

"So, what do you suggest we do now? I can't very well go out looking like this!" The heiress gestured to her disheveled hair and contorted her lips in an exaggerated pout. "And I can't exactly use the bathroom when it looks like…" she wrinkled her nose in disgust, " _that_."

"No, I suppose you can't," her roommate agreed, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny!" Galinda groaned upon seeing Elphaba's pinched expression. She stomped over to her vanity, running her fingers through her mess of matted aurelian curls in an effort to straighten them out. "I look like the bride of Kumbrica!"

Elphaba shook her head and raised a brow at Galinda's outburst, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're much prettier than that old monster, my sweet," she laughed. "Besides, I'm sure there's an easy solution to this."

"Hmm? Like what?" Galinda spun on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we go ask Calliope to borrow her bathroom? I'm sure she's up by now. She has to be at the cafe in a half hour, anyway."

Instantly, her eyes brightened. She scampered to the green girl and threw her arms around her neck.

"Glin… Air!" the witch choked.

Galinda's cheeks pinkened and she immediately released her grip in favor of doing a little jig right there in the middle of the dorm. "Oh, Elphie, you're brilliant!' she squealed before hurrying back to her vanity. "Let me just grab my make-up."

Elphaba stifled another laugh as she watched Galinda riffle through her drawers and stuff her arms with more beauty products than the witch could ever imagine wearing in a single lifetime. It was amazing what a little suggestion could do. "Take your time. Once we're done, I'll go down to maintenance and see what they can do about this leak. Surely, it won't be too difficult to fix."

Galinda grunted under the weight of her choices, but still managed to fumble her way to her closet without dropping a single thing. Elphaba trailed behind her, darting back and forth between her left and right sides every time the towering stack teetered.

"I hope you're right," she panted, ambling out of the closet. Ten hangers now dangled from her overloaded arms, each containing a more elaborate outfit than the next. Galinda huffed as her biceps trembled. "Oz, this stuff is heavy."

The sorceress gaped at her roommate, barely visible beneath the tower of supplies she held. She jumped up and caught the topmost makeup chest in midair as it tumbled from the stack. Her roommate harrumphed and reached out to grab it, but Elphaba cradled it steadily in the crook of her arm. "We're just going across the hall, Galinda," she snorted, unable to resist rolling her eyes. "Not to Mars."

Galinda attempted to shrug but that only sent the plethora of accessories swaying once more in her arms. "What can I sa- Whoa…"

Elphaba reached out but wasn't able to grasp her wrist in time. She cringed as Galinda stumbled backwards into the wall, miraculously managing to keep her balance just before everything could topple over.

"You okay?"

"I'm... fine," her roommate rasped before brushing the incident off with a shake of her curls. "And you know what they say, 'Beauty is painful.' A girl's gotta have options, right?"

Elphaba chuckled. It was nice to see this side of her again. The side that actually wanted to take pride in the way she looked. Some things, it seemed, never did change.

"Right." She grinned and dragged two of Galinda's many suitcases out of the closet. The blonde tried to protest, but one by one Elphaba pried items from her hands and stuffed them inside. Satisfied when Galinda's knees no longer quaked under an ungodly amount of weight. She snapped the clasps shut and wheeled them to the door, smirking at her roommate. "Come on, Miss Beauty Queen, let's go."

Galinda planted her hands on her hips and scowled down at the two bags. "Really, Elphie? Suitcases?"

"You're the one who wants to treat a trip across the hall like a two week vacation," she pointed out.

The blonde pursed her lips. "Still, I would've managed."

"Says the girl who nearly knocked herself into the wall."

"Elphie!"

The green girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Humor me, okay? Carrying all that weight can't be healthy for the baby."

Galinda groaned. "Fine, but just this once."

Elphaba smiled and exhaled in relief. "That's all I ask."

The heiress offered an impish grin and pecked her cheek as she skipped out the door.

* * *

 

Galinda huffed as she burst through the door of the Wholly Grind on campus, winded after her mad dash across the quad. The place was packed – as usual – it being break time between periods, and it took a moment for her to see through the rush to the table Elphaba had secured in the corner. She tossed her bag into the empty chair next to her roommate and flopped down into her seat, already reaching for the frothy, whipped cream topped delicacy her friend had ordered for her.

"Oh, thank Oz!" She gushed, taking a long sip of the steaming liquid and closing her eyes in pleasure as the flavor washed over her tongue. As she swallowed though, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "What is this? Why does it not taste like the white chocolate mocha I usually order?"

"Because you need to watch your caffeine intake," Elphaba said, arching a brow as she dared the girl to argue with her. The blonde only pouted and the witch's hardened demeanor melted. "It's decaf chai, sweet. It's better for the baby."

Galinda sighed. "Really, Elphie?" First you pull out a suitcase because apparently I am too weak to carry my own make up across the hall, and  _now_ you're depriving me of caffeine during one of the busiest weeks of the semester?" she griped, winking at the green girl and gently shoving her shoulder. Her roommate simply looked at her.

"Come now, Galinda," she retorted. "That was more than just your make up this morning, that was the entire contents of our room! Half of which, I'm sure is still strewn about poor Calliope's floor, considering how long it took you get ready. An hour and thirty minutes because you couldn't find the right shoes!" she jested. I think you actually broke your own record!"

The other girl gasped; her eyes widened in mock offense. "Why, Elphaba, I never!" She crossed her arms resolutely over her chest and contorted her bubblegum-painted lips into a sour pout. Her feigned irritation only lasted about ten seconds though, before she caught the mischievous glint in the sorceress's dancing sable orbs and they both dissolved into laughter.

When their giggles finally died down after several people threatened to throw them out of the shop (each one was only meet with Elphaba's signature, menacing glare, which, intimidating as it was Galinda couldn't help but also find incredibly sexy.), the green girl turned toward her roommate with yet another teasing smile. "Though, I must say, my pretty; as entertaining as it was watching you fret over the perfect pair of pumps this morning-"

"Hey!" the blonde protested, lightly whacking her emerald arm.

"It wasn't nearly as amusing as watching you rearrange the furniture in our new dorm during the lunch break."

"I told you I would make that dress fit, didn't I?" she giggled triumphantly. She sipped at the drink, allowing the spices to soothe her.

The sorceress shook her head, grinning ruefully. "You really are a miracle worker, Glin," she joked. "Even in a room the size of a shoe box, you still manage to find an excuse  _not_ to downsize your wardrobe."

Galinda scowled and pursed her lips as she set the latte back down and shrugged off her coat. "Well, I didn't really have much of choice, did I?" She propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin in her hands. "I don't see why they had to move us in the first place. It was just a little leak!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't. Marco said himself ours wasn't the only dorm that flooded. They're going to check the pipelines over break, but we couldn't very well stay in Craige Hall in the meantime without Morrible to look out for us."

"That old bat never "looked out for us"!" Galinda protested. "In fact, I think she was happy to see us go."

"I highly doubt that, my sweet." Her roommate countered with a chuckle. "That leak forced her out too. She no longer has the amenities of her private suite and has to share a room half the size of ours with four Amas at least half her age."

Galinda snorted. "Only if she's a hundred!"

"Who says she isn't?" the green girl countered with a wink. "You don't call her the old bat for nothing."

Her roommate gasped and whacked her bicep. Elphaba offered only a sly grin in return.

"There's that smile."

"You always know how to make me laugh, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled shyly and brushed a stray ebony lock behind her ear. "I'm glad, Galinda." She brought her scalding pumpkin spice latte to her lips and took a delicate sip, hoping to blame the slight blush rising in her cheeks on nothing other than the steam.

"So, where did you go after class? I thought you were right behind me."

Galinda sighed and nibbled on her lower lip, suddenly very interested in the tiny specks of spices floating atop the surface of her tea.

Worry lines creased the witch's forehead and her light smile dipped down into a frown upon noticing her friend's sudden change in demeanor. "Galinda...?" she asked gently, reaching across the table to twine her fingers with the blonde's.

The heiress exhaled and offered a small smile, the familiar fit of Elphaba's hand in hers bringing her back from the brief lapse. "I just went back to grab a warmer coat," she explained, pulling her messenger bag into her lap and shifting through the contents with her free hand. "But, when I arrived... I found this under the door." She sat up and produced a small, cream-colored envelope, with the seal torn in half.

"A letter from your parents?" Elphaba reached to take it from her out stretched hand and eyed the prestigious violet insignia on the back. Her raven brows scrunched. "What's so bad about a letter from your parents?" she asked, studying her friend's distressed features.

Galinda dropped her gaze and slipped her hand free of the green girl's warm hold, twining it about her drink instead. "Um... Remember how I said I promised to write them every week?"

"Yes..." Elphaba drew out the word, her mind churning a mile a minute as she tried to diagnose the root of the problem.

Galinda flushed and looked up sheepishly, running her tongue over her cracked lips before reaching into her bag once more and applying another layer of gloss. "Well, I um, haven't been doing that, what with my..." Her gaze darted around the crowded shop and she dropped her tone to a hushed whisper." Erm... situation," she amended. The green girl nodded and squeezed her hand once more. "And classes have been so difficult and imposterous lately that I just-" Her breaths were coming slightly faster now, and Elphaba knew she had to jump in before the poor girl started to hyperventilate.

"Glin," she hummed, squeezing her hand. "Calm down, sweet. It's  _fine._ Surely they didn't really expect you to write  _every week_ , did they? I mean, even if they don't know... everything, you are a very sociable person, Galinda. Surely, they'll understand?"

The blonde groaned and promptly shook her aurelian curls as she dropped her head into her hands. "Elphie!" she whined. "Were you not listening the  _last_ time we had this discussion?"

Elphaba pursed her lips. "Um... Maybe not?" she answered tentatively, still unsure exactly what it was that had her best friend in such a state.

"They threatened to send Ama Clutch up here, Elphaba!" she fumed. "Only, now that it's so close to break, they..." She took the letter back and studied it for a few minutes with trembling hands, her sapphire irises flying over the words until she could take it no longer, thrusting the flimsy paper back in her roommate's direction as if it were constructed of hot coals. "Oh, just read for yourself!"

The sorceress caught the letter as it fluttered toward her chest, her concern growing by the minute. She unfolded the simple note and pushed her glasses up a little higher on her nose, determined to get to the bottom of this here and now.

_Dearest Glindy,_

Elphaba caught her bottom lip between her teeth as a small snort of amusement escaped upon reading the nickname. Her roommate only glared and gestured for her to continue.

_I know how busy you must be, what with all the nobleman and princely figures and fantabulously wealthy gatherings you raved about in your last letter-_

Elphaba's brows rose a bit as she read this, having not seen any of the letters Galinda was sending to her family back home. She glanced up at the blonde, who had rested her chin in her elbows and was watching the green girl meticulously, waiting for her reaction. The witch promptly schooled her features before returning to scan the page.

_(How is that Winkie prince of yours by the way, Figaro, is it? I trust he is doing well? Has he taken you to meet the family yet?) Frankly, dear, your father and I are becoming a bit distressed. The last we heard from you was over three weeks ago, and that letter was so dreadfully short. I do understand that you have responsibilities to attend to- after all, we aren't paying for you to go to the best university in all of Oz for nothing- but we do wish to hear from you more often. It is too close to the holiday to send up Ama Clutch, but don't think we won't move forward with our warning if we don't receive word soon._

_Let us know when to pick you up from the train for Thanksgiving!_

_All the best,_

_Momsie_

Finally, the green girl exhaled and let the paper flutter to the table. She rubbed her eyes and simply sat still for a minute, studying Galinda's beautiful contours as she mulled over Mrs. Upland's words. Although never having met them, that letter only further reinforced her sense that she wasn't going to be particularly fond of their little family when the time for her introduction finally did come. (As much as her roommate would like to pretend there would never be any such meeting, she knew it had to happen eventually... Didn't it?) Elphaba shook her head; knowing now was not the appropriate time to release yet another of her torrents of doubt concerning Galinda's affection for her. The note, she knew, was shrouded in an air of false cheerfulness, but the penmanship was much too forceful for this issue to be something that would eventually pass them by. Larena Upland wanted an answer, and she wanted it now. The only question was how much of the true answer was her daughter ready to give?

 _"Well?"_ Galinda asked, watching the eldest Thropp with anxious eyes. "What am I going to tell her?"

Elphaba sighed and pushed the letter farther toward the center of the table. She took another long sip of her drink, letting the spices run over her tongue in an effort to tame her slowly boiling temper. She did not like the way Galinda's mother referred to her only daughter, attempting to bully the young girl into bending to her will. Now she knew why Galinda was so worried about coming to them with news of the baby. It was clear from her letter and the way she not so subtly went chopping at the bit for more details about Fiyero that at least Mrs. Upland viewed her daughter as nothing more than a pawn with which she could claw her way up the social ladder of Oz. It was a feeling the witch knew all too well, being thought of as a possession who existed only to complete another's bidding rather than as a person of value. The fact that her precious Galinda could share even a fraction of that heartache made her chest burn with fury and compassion.

She drained the cup and placed it back on the table, taking one of her roommate's icy, trembling hands in her own and running soothing circles over the back of it with her thumb,

"I think the real question here, my sweet," she said softly, "is what do you  _want_ to tell them? Do you think you're ready to say the truth out loud just yet?"

Galinda whimpered and shook her head, sliding closer so she could rest her head on the sorceress's shoulder. "Not even close," she whispered as her chin wobbled slightly. "I don't... I don't even think I'm ready to go home yet. I mean; Fiyero hasn't even gotten tested. What if..." she trailed off, not wishing to complete that thought.

Her roommate nodded and gently smoothed back the blonde's hair. "Shh, my pretty. It's all right. You don't have to explain. We won't go home for Thanksgiving. But we  _should_ find a way to tell your parents you'll have a new address for the holidays."

"Wait, we? New address? Elphie, what...?" Galinda sat up a bit straighter and tossed her roommate a befuddled look. "What do you mean 'we' Elphaba Thropp? Don't you have plans for the break?"

The witch shrugged. "Nothing I can't change, sweet. They're closing all the dorms- except for those who live too far to travel on such a short break- to check the pipes so we don't have any more bursts, and I'm certainly not about to leave you here alone and stranded in the cold."

Galinda blinked, opening and closing her mouth several times, but unable to find the right words. "But... But where will we stay?" she finally sputtered. "And what of your Father? And... And Nessa? She needs you Elphie!"

Elphaba smiled and clasped their fingers together once more. "I know, Glin, but you need me too. Besides," she added, an extra twinkle dancing in her eyes. "Nessa told me Boq is taking her home to meet his parents. They've even hired a temporary Ama who will tend to all her needs. I think she'll be just fine."

Galinda squealed and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, Elphie, that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"

Her friend laughed. "Nessa only told me two days ago, Galinda. There hasn't been much time."

"Still," the blonde insisted. "It's just so  _romantic!_ I  _knew_ those two were perfect for each other!

Elphaba smirked and quirked a brow. "Oh, did you now?" she quipped. "Because I don't seem to remember it that way."

"Oh, hush you!" she retorted. The sorceress only chuckled.

"In any event, that leaves no reason for me to return home, so we can have no plans together on Thanksgiving."

"Phew," Galinda grinned. "Thank you, Elphie."

"You're welcome.

"Now if only I could figure out what to tell Momsie and Oh!" She gasped in remembrance of their other small predicament. "But where will we stay? If all the dorms are closed...?"

"Already working on it," she assured her. She pulled out her laptop and tapped away at the keys, turning the screen so Galinda could see. "This is a list of available apartments close to campus which are within our price range."

"Why are there only five?" Her eyes widened as panic began to set in. "El, we're not the only ones who are going to be looking for housing. Who knows who else might be planning to stay?"

Elphaba nodded, quickly jotting the five numbers down in the pocket notebook she always kept on hand. "I'm going to call all the listings right now and try to set appointments to view the flats first thing tomorrow. We don't have class until two, so that should give us plenty of time to take care of this."

"Oh, Elphie, you're brilliant!" Galinda scooted closer to her friend and threw her arms about her, not caring who might be watching, and gave her a swift peck on the lips.

The sorceress flushed. "No, I'm not Glin, I'm just resourceful."

Galinda snorted. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me you daft green thing." She laughed and planted a slightly longer kiss on the other girl's lips.


	21. Making Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s Chapter 21. Chapter 22 will be underway tomorrow and (fingers crossed) won’t take so dang long to get up. For everyone still reading, I love you all! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing how long you’ve stuck around so far. Hopefully you’ll continue to join me for this journey!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nothing is for profit.

 

**21**

**Making Magic**

The gentle rumble of wooden wheels over rocky dirt road usually caused Galinda's eyelids to droop as the repetitive motion lulled her to sleep, especially given the lack of rest she'd gotten since finally telling Fiyero about the baby two weeks prior. The sun had just begun to rise, filling the sky with soft pinks, baby blues, lilac purples, and a bright streak of burnt orange above the horizon. Galinda had tried in vain to quell the incessant worries plaguing her subconscious in the hopes of acquiring a much-needed nap as they bounced over the secluded forest path only a few miles south west of Shiz. Despite her effort though, the task seemed fruitless. Too many terrendifying thoughts whispered in her ear upon the frigid November wind, robbing her of even a moment's peace.

What if they couldn't find an apartment today? Where would they go when all the dorms closed down for Thanksgiving break? What was the doctor going to say when she told her Fiyero had stormed out before she could tell him about being tested? And, perhaps most frightening of all, what in Oz was she supposed to say to her parents?  

Last night, she and Elphaba had tried for hours to find a convincing reason why Galinda couldn't return home, but nothing came about that wouldn't entail exposing the truth completely.

The most plausible explanation they were able to concoct was that the prince had invited her to the Vinkus to meet his parents. Galinda knew such a declaration would make her mother positively teem with pride, and she had to admit it was a tempting excuse. But she'd tried to draft the letter five separate times so far and nothing sounded right. What could she say that wouldn't later require some sort of follow up? An enthusiastic phone call from the palace; or even worse, a meeting with King and Queen Tiggular?

Galinda shivered. The idea alone was enough to make her start dry heaving. The thought of getting caught in her already extravagant web of lies without having a proper opportunity to prepare or even defend herself?

It's too risky, she'd reasoned. We'll just have to think of something else.

But what if they couldn't? Thanksgiving break was only eight short days away. Her mother needed an answer, and she needed it yesterday.  What other choice did they have at this point?

The blonde sighed and shook her head. It was of no use to her to worry about such things now. She couldn't write in the dim light of the brazier warming the carriage anyway. Instead, she exhaled and rested her cheek in her palm as they bounced along. Her breath fogged up the window pane and she dragged the pad of her index finger along the frigid glass, tracing her name in large, loopy script.

Galinda Upland

Galinda Arduenna Upland

Galinda Arduenna Thropp Upla...

The carriage lurched, making the blonde's last name morph into a thick, squiggly smudge at the end. Galinda clutched the sides of her leather seat. The brazier in the center of the back seat of the cart rattled and wobbled, but thankfully didn't lose any of it's coals. “Whoa!" she yelped. "What was that?"

Elphaba shrugged, having finally looked up from her paperback when the carriage jerked forward. "I don't know. Probably a tree in the road or something." She wiped her smudged lenses with a rag from her purse and slipped them back up on the bridge of her nose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,” She slumped back against the seat and readjusted the fur-lined beret atop her swinging golden curls. “You?’

“Just peachy,” the green girl replied with a wink as she situated  herself on the seat.

Galinda giggled and stuck out her tongue. “Must you be sarcastic about everything?”

Elphaba laughed. “Since when have you ever known me to be anything else?”

“Never,” Galinda rolled her eyes and scooted over on the bench so their knees were touching.  “How’s the book?”

“Pretty interesting, actually.” Elphaba slipped her bookmark in and handed it over with the cover side up.

“The Democracy of Ancient Oz?” Galinda scrunched up her nose and promptly dropped the book back in her friend’s lap. “How can a history book possibly be interesting? I thought you said that was pleasure reading.”

The sorceress simply shook her head and set the book down on the bench. “It is pleasure reading for me, Glin. Certainly much more so than those trashy romance novels you’re always squealing over.“

“Oh? And how would you know that, hmm? You’ve never even read one.”     

Elphaba snorted. “And I never will. I refuse to waste my time reveling in some ridiculous fantasy that blatantly encourages the exploitation of a woman’s body for pleasure.”  

“They do not! If they did, why would so many women camp out in front of bookstores the night before they went on sale?”  

“Because they enjoy living in a world made completely of their own delusion?” Elphaba offered, the corner of her lips curling upward so her left dimple was barely visible.

“Oh… Hush, you impossible green thing! At least my books are fun to read. Unlike that horrendifying paperweight of yours. How can you even carry that? It weighs a ton!”

Elphaba puckered her lips and bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from snickering at her roommate’s appalled expression.“All right, Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands; if my methods of amusement are so inferior, why don’t you tell me what you’ve been doing for the duration of this ride? Which, by the way, had only been going on for five minutes before you so rudely interrupted me.”

The heiress sniggered a bit upon hearing the formal moniker. She stuck out her tongue and lightly whacked the witch’s forearm. “First of all, Elphie, I didn’t interrupt your reading, the tree did, when it rammed into our carriage.”

“Really? So it was the tree that started this conversation about the importance of me learning to like trashy romance novels?”

“Exactly.” Galinda grinned. “And as to what I was doing…” She shifted to face her window and her cheeks blanched upon noticing the last, half finished line.

Galinda Arduenna _Thropp_ Upland.

Where had that come from? And more importantly, how had she thought absolutely nothing of it until that very moment?

She scrambled across the bench and swiped her palm over the frosted glass, hoping Elphaba hadn't seen. She was thankful to turn and see the green girl's nose buried deep in the pages of her thick paperback. She swiped her hand over the surface again. The once legible name was now just a smear of icy fog distorting the windowpane.

“Galinda? What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just…. Drawing a picture.” She hastily brushed her finger over the surface of the glass, creating a misshapen flower. “See? It's a rose.”

Elphaba looked up and smiled, shaking her braid back-and-forth before returning to her book. “You sure have a one track mind, my sweet. Do you ever think of anything else besides romance?”

Galinda’s cheeks darkened, but she caught the twinge of mirth dancing in her friend’s dark eyes and grinned. “Oh, come off it, you! I don't always-”

The carriage jerked again, tilting upwards on its side. “Damnit!” Elphaba cursed, sliding a little ways down the bench before catching herself on the brass door handle.

Galinda shrieked as the sudden movement sent her crashing into the wall. She pressed her hand up against the window and dug her nails into the cushion covering her half of the tarnished wooden bench. Her back arched from the force of the impact, but she gritted her teeth and held on. She prayed the door had been bolted properly; for fear that the rusted hinges might give way and send her skidding across the dirt road.

The brazier slid a little ways across the floor, but miraculously, the split second they spent suspended in thin air wasn't enough to allow it to tip. The cart bounced back, jolting both girls as they struggled to right themselves in their seats.

Once safely seated, Elphaba stretched her leg and went to rest her hand on her thigh, only to wrench it back as soon as it collided with an angry red blister on her bare skin.

“Elphie, are you okay?”  Galinda asked, suddenly concerned upon seeing her friend’s features contorted in pain.

She didn’t respond right away, knitting her brows and holding her breath as she gingerly brought the pads of her fingers it make contact with the steaming welt. She bit back a curse as heat danced up her nerves when she disturbed it, a sickening sizzle seared from her skin.

“I… ah… I don’t know... “ she rasped. “I think… something burned me. “ She tried to pull her leg upward, closer to her chest in an effort to examine the damage, but the movement was to painful. “Ahh… Shit!”

“Something burned you?” Galinda took in the angry red blister beginning to form just below the cuff of the green girl's capris. Her calves were speckled with goose bumps save for the one spot still steaming from whatever had hurt her. “But what could’ve possibly…?” And then she saw it. Lying on the floor just left of her roommate’s foot was a lone piece of black coal still sparkling with embers from the brazier’s fire. “Is that it?”

Elphaba followed Galinda’s finger with her eyes and scowled when she saw the discarded coal. “Well nothing else could’ve done it. I guess the stupid service attendant didn't know how to replace an Ozdamn grate!”

Galinda frowned. “Do you think it'll come loose again?”

“It might.” The witch shrugged. “Just keep an eye on it for the rest of the ride.”

“What about your leg? Do you think you'll be OK for the tours of the apartments?”

Elphaba winced as she shifted again, still having no luck getting a proper view of her injured calf. “I'll be fine,” she insisted, not wanting to worry her friend by letting on how much the pain was actually bothering her. “I just need to-” She tried to pull her leg back in again, but every time she moved, fire shot up her nerves.

Shit, she thought as a small whimper bubbled up her throat. She wasn't sure how much damage the small contact with coal and actually done to her skin, but it hurt like hell.

Galinda’s frowned deepen even further upon seeing the small bead of sweat break out on her face and forehead as she tried to resist the pain. “Let me see it, Elphie.” She slid closer to the green girl’s side of the bench and gingerly reached out toward the raw skin. “Maybe we can think of a spell that will help you.”

“Glin,” Elphaba protested with a slight shake of her head. “Really I'm fi- Ow!” She recoiled and whacked away her friend’s hand as the pads of Galinda’s fingers barely grazed her wound.

“You were saying?”

The sorceress groaned. “Fine. But I don't remember any of the healing spells; I was never very good at those. According to Morrible, I only excel at ‘elemental magic’.

“Elemental?”

“You know, fire, earth, air, that sort of thing. Apparently that's all I'm good at. It's easy for me to move currents and levitate things, I can even cast a simple tracking spell like I did in the fun house, if I know when I'm working with, but healing spells? Those are a completely different animal.”

“That's preposterous! What about the day you fixed our mirror in the dorm?”

“It's different. That wasn't a healing spell so much as it was putting something back in its original state. Since I don't know how deep the burn is and I don't know what it did to me, I can't fix it. That's another type of magic all together.”

“Well, if you can't fix it, then…” Galinda bit her lip and chewed contemplating whether her she trusted herself enough to try this. ”I only know one healing spell,” she said. “I don't know if it will really help.”

Elphaba groaned and shifted again. “Trust me, sweet, ” she made a sweeping motion toward her leg, “at this point, anything would be an improvement.”

Galinda exhaled and scooted closer once more to further inspect the leg. She locked eyes with the green girl, hands trembling as she raised them. “Are you sure about this?”

Elphaba offered a small smile. “Have faith, Glin. You can do this. I know you can.”

Galinda nodded timidly. “Alright. Here we go…” She drew herself up and let her eyes drift shut. She focused on taking deep, slow breaths, her chest rising and falling in one fluid motion. With every inhale, the adrenaline rushing through her veins morphed into a serene glow that warmed her from the inside out and caused a slow smile to spread across her thin, rose-glossed lips.

“That’s it, sweet, Just relax.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” Galinda murmured, cracking one eye open.

Elphaba chuckled. “I guess I just don’t like seeing you so nervous. I can try to magic some burn cream or something instead, if-”

“No, Elphie,” Galinda insisted, pressing her lips together. “I want to do this.  I want to help you.”

“Alright. But don’t overthink it okay?”

Galinda nodded and closed her eyes again, slipping back into her trance-like state of concentration. The incantation danced behind her eyes, taunting her. She took a deep breath and let it out, willing herself to remember Elphaba’s calm instructions, rather than Morrible’s agitated screams. She felt a tug at her gut, and her mouth morphed into a wispy smile as her hands slowly began to warm.

Imagine a river, Galinda. Her friend’s voice resonated clearly in her mind, strengthening the heat radiating up her arms. Your magic is a current. All you have to do is harness it. Coax it to you, Galinda. Think happy thoughts and will it to bend to your will.  

Galinda’s smile stretched even wider. She thought about the Ozdust, the night she and Elphie had first become friends. She remembered the seamless way the two of them had glided ‘cross the floor after she’d stepped in. Even then, they worked in tandem, without having to utter so much as a word. She thought about the Hallows Eve fair, how she’d finally been able to let go and feel like a kid again, free from social expectations and responsibilities. She thought about their first kiss; how gentle, timid, unsure they’d both been. How scared she was to do something wrong. How unnatural it had felt at first when she’d finally tasted Elphaba’s lips against her own, and yet, so incredibly right. Even now, shivers of need still tingled up her spine every time she lost herself in the memory.

“That’s it, Glin, you’ve got it!”

Elphaba’s excitement brought the blonde back from her revelry. Her sapphire eyes popped open, only to see a bright, amber light radiating from her palms. They hovered over Elphaba’s injured leg, the flaming crimson wound fading second by second back to it’s normal, healthy emerald.  

“Sweet Oz…” When the light receded, her roommate's leg was almost completely healed. No evidence of the burden remained, save for a tiny, light green scar. Even that was disappearing.

“You did it, Galinda!” the green girl exclaimed, wrapping her in an exuberant hug. “I knew you could!” She pulled back and set the smaller girl down, but Galinda was lost, staring at her hands as though she was suddenly in a body not at all her own.

“I did it...” she murmured, still not believing what she’ seen. “I did it! Elphie, I… I really did it! I healed you!”    

Her roommate grinned at her enthusiasm. Her heart swelled with pride at seeing her little blonde feeling so accomplished. “You see? I told you, you would be a great sorceress one day.”

Galinda giggled and swiped her hand across the air, but her elated grin never wavered. “That wasn’t great,” she protested. “It was just-”

“It was great, Glin,” Elphaba insisted. “Don’t try to tell me otherwise. That burn would’ve taken days to heal on it’s own, but you did it in a matter of seconds.”

“Really?” Galinda asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Really, Galinda. You will be a sorceress for the Wizard one day. I have no doubt.”

“Thanks, Elphie. I wouldn’t be doing any of this if it weren’t for you. You were the one who convinced Morrible to teach me after all.”

Elphaba smiled. “True. But even if I hadn’t been able to convince her, I know you would’ve learned anyway?”

“How can you be so sure?”

Elphaba hummed as she leaned forward and tipped Galinda’s chin so their lips met. “Because, my sweet, what Galinda Upland wants, she gets.”

“You girls alright back there?” the coachman asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Galinda’s hands shook the slightest bit as  she smoothed her skirt and shrugged her jacket back over her goose bump-covered shoulders. “But are we close? This bouncy path is doing nothing for my...” Her face contorted in discomfort and she quickly crossed her legs, “bladder.” She dropped her voice to a hushed whisper as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought of the driver overhearing.

Elphaba laughed lightly and squeezed her icy hand. “Just a bit longer, sweet,” she assured her, peeking out the window as the carriage clip-clopped closer to the small row of brick tenements. “In fact-”

“Ladies?” the driver called back as he pulled the horses to a stop just outside the front entrance to the farthest building on the right. “We’re here.”

* * *

 

“Emerald Woods Apartments,” Galinda squinted in the bright winter sunlight as she attempted to make out the chiseled words etched into the ivory stone sign surrounded by rusty red, but well polished, brick. The carriage trotted away, the clip clop of the horse’s hooves now only a faint sound in the distance. Galinda placed her gloved hand on her hips, using the other to shield her eyes while slowly taking in their surroundings.

When Elphaba first suggested they shop for an apartment on campus, a part of her had cringed at the very idea. She knew it was necessary of course, they couldn't very well stay in the flooded dorm, and the last thing she wanted to do right now was to return home and admit defeat. Still, she hadn't any idea what to expect, especially considering they only booked these tours not even 12 hours ago.

With the amount of students attending Shiz, their options were already pretty slim. Now that the dorms were going to be closed for an inspection over the break because of the busted pipe, the mad-dash to find temporary lodging for the holidays was sure to be a bloodbath. Thankfully, she had saved a lot of the money her parents had sent over the course of the semester- about a thousand a month in allowance, plus a few extra hundred here or there for books, which she hardly ever used– she was content to borrow the monumental stack that constantly covered her roommate's desk. That combined with the payment Elphaba would receive every couple weeks starting in January when she went to work at the library near the school meant they could afford a decent price housing situation – at least for now. They had to be somewhat frugal about what they spent since neither Fiyero’s (she hoped) nor her parents knew about the baby yet meaning Galinda had to pay for all of the doctor expenses herself.

All things considered, the tenets, or rather neighborhood from what she could tell, looked surprisingly… homey. The buildings weren’t really complexes as much as townhouses. Each of them was built with a mixture of rusty red brick that matched those surrounding the sign, and accented with a row of iron gray stone along the bottom and windowsills. The front of each house was made of stone, placed so it created an arch over the two doorways. When Galinda peeked inside the nearest window, she saw that each entryway lead straight to a staircase, veering off into its own unique areas to create the two separate spaces. All lined up together, the identical houses sported their own small green lawns and created a rather picturesque image that immediately put the blonde at ease.

“I have to say, Elphie,” she turned and offered her little witch a broad grin, “I know we haven't gone inside yet but… I'm impressed.”

Elphaba’s lips curled up the slightest bit and she gnawed on the inside of her cheeks to keep from smirking. “Well, what did you expect, some dingy old used-to-be frat house in the back of an abandoned alley? Complete with broken windows and rotting pizzas?” she quipped, nudging the petite girl’s shoulder.

Galinda stifled a laugh as the crisp November wind slapped against her flaming cheeks. She looked away briefly, embarrassed to admit that was exactly what she'd been picturing. “Well…”

Upon noticing her sheepish expression, the sorceress simply snorted and gave an indulgent roll of her eyes. “Come now, my pretty,” she chastised lightly as a spark of mirth danced in her sable irises. “Surely, you know me better than that!”

She flushed. Nice going, Galinda. The airheaded heiress strikes again. “Of course I do!” she sputtered. “It’s just that I’ve never… actually been apartment shopping before.” Oz, this is so embarrassing.

Even as many secrets as she and Elphaba had shared, she still dreaded the moments she relapsed into her old, pre-Shiz self. Until she’d befriended the green girl she hadn’t realized how little she knew about the world, and it wasn’t something she enjoyed showing off. Her face reddened even further and she caught her lip between her teeth. She didn’t want to meet her friend’s eyes, momentarily appalled by her own presumptions.

Elphaba simply chuckled and offered Galinda a small smile. “That doesn’t surprise me. In fact, I’d be more shocked if you had. Back in Fronttica, I bet they tell horror stories about living in places like this.”

Galinda giggled. “They do not. Despite the well-known rumors, Fronticans are not as pretentious as we may lead you to believe.”

“Oh?” Elphaba asked, a grin quirking the edges of her lips. “I think my humor is rubbing off on you.”

Galinda simply stuck out her tongue. “Well, if that’s the case, I’m not complaining.” With a shake of her golden curls, she forgot her reservations, slipping her hand into her roommate’s. “Come on, let's head inside.”

* * *

“Good morning, girls. Welcome to Jade Hall. What can I do for you?”

Elphaba stepped up to the reception desk. “Good morning, Miss. I’m Elphaba Thropp, and this is Galinda. We called yesterday about touring two of your apartments?”

The receptionist tapped a few keys on her computer, then glanced at the two girls once more before her face lit up in recognition. “Oh, of course. You’re the governor's daughter aren’t you?”

Galinda cocked her head and caught the green girl’s gaze. Elphaba winced briefly at the association, but nodded.

“It was the only way I could get us on the schedule on such short notice,” she explained from the side of her mouth as the receptionist pushed back from her chair. Her red-rimmed glasses slid to the tip of her nose, and she blew her messy crop of auburn bangs out of her face just as they tried to flop into her mossy green eyes.

Galinda’s heart melted at her friend's confession. She shrugged like it was no big deal, but her roommate knew how much she hated using the rich-and-powerful-father card to get what she wanted, and the fact that she had subjected herself to that just to make sure Galinda didn't have to go home over break… Her smile widened and she squeezed the sorceress’s hand, adding a chaste peck on the cheek for good measure. “I love you, you know that?” she whispered as the girl came round from behind the crescent-shaped desk. 

Elphaba's cheeks darkened to the color of the pine trees flanking the entrance. She said nothing, but the emotion swimming in her chocolate orbs made it clear that Galinda’s words meant the world to her. She leaned down and captured the blonde’s raspberry pink lips in her own, nibbling softly as Galinda moaned in pleasure from the surprise contact. Elphaba grinned against her ivory skin. She pressed harder against the smaller girl’s lips, pulling her close and entwining her slender arms about her neck. Galinda responded with equal pressure, coaxing the witch open so her sweet tongue could graze the recesses of her honeyed mouth. They quickly became lost in their own little world, barely phased as a bone-chilling breeze fluttered through the opened doors. It was only when an impatient throat cleared behind them that they sprang apart, their faces flushed with both embarrassment and just a hint of desire.

“Alright girls,” the receptionist readjusted her spectacles so they sat evenly on her face and shuffled the manila envelope in her arm to avoid looking as though she’d seen anything. “My name’s Madeline. Shall we get started?” She spun on her boot before either of them could respond.

The girls locked eyes and silently burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and shaking their heads at the awkwardness of the situation as they followed her up the left set of stairs.          


	22. A House is Not a Home Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So um, this is part one of the apartment hunting. It got really long so I had to split it. Part 2 should be up in a couple days. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: nope wicked still not mine.

 

**22**

**A House is Not a Home**

Elphaba took the lead, trailing just behind Madeline as the threesome ascended the  winding staircase. They came to a halt atop a freshly polished landing, and the young complex manager threw the door open with a flourish. 

“Alright, girls, come on in and let me tell you about our first listing.” They stepped over the threshold and crowded into the small entryway. 

Elphaba walked a little further and pulled out the chair which had been pushed under the desk. She smiled and nodded toward Galinda, who plopped down gratefully, then slipped out of her much too high fur-lined suede boots. Elphaba had warned her to be a bit more practical, but, despite her aching feet, Galinda wasn’t going to sacrifice her sense of style for this pregnancy until absolutely necessary. She’d only recently gained back some confidence in her appearance, and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

“This apartment has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small balcony off of the living area,” the woman said, glancing down at her file folder. “Go ahead and have a look, at your leisure, of course.  See if it’s something you’d be interested in.”

Elphaba smiled. “Thanks again, Madeline, for fitting us in on such short notice.”

“Not a problem, Miss. Elphaba. I’m happy to be of service.” 

The green girl turned and helped Galinda to her feet. Her grin widened when the blonde let out a contented sigh, her feet sinking into the plush carpet and sending pleasure coursing through her.  It was the little things that made her happiest these days. Something that the witch would never cease to find both surprising, considering her upbringing, and endearing.  She reached for Galinda’s hand, twining their fingers as she tugged her off, bypassing the cozy living room and rounding the little dinette set to take in the kitchen. “Oh…” Her emerald hand trailed along the marble countertop as she inspected the pristine appliances. “I haven’t seen equipment like this since Nanny was alive. All our equipment is at least eight years old by now.” 

Galinda smiled at the delight dancing in her roommate's eyes; she could tell Elphaba was enamored with the idea of cooking in a real kitchen again. It didn’t hold much interest for Galinda given her lack of culinary experience, but her roommate looked as if she’d stepped into a wonderland. And, the blonde had to admit, after tasting her biscuits a few weeks back, she was anxious to know what else her mysteriously talented friend could do in a place like this. “Just think, Elphie;  we wouldn’t have to rush to the cafeteria to have breakfast before class anymore!” she squealed.  “I’m liking this idea of yours more and more… If only I knew how to cook.”

The witch laughed and squeezed her hand. Don’t worry, my pretty, I can teach you. No matter what apartment we choose, I’m sure it’ll have a kitchen big enough for the two of us.”

Galinda’s eyes shown. “Oh, Elphie, really? You’d teach me to cook?”

“Of course… If you want me to.”

“I do.” Her roommate nodded causing her cascade of golden curls to shimmer on her shoulders. 

“Then I will.” Elphaba flashed a quick smile before glancing back toward Madeline and lowering her voice.  “Just try not to get too excited about this place yet, okay?  It’s just the first one on our list.”

Galinda stuck her lip out in her usually irresistible puppy dog pout, but the witch only arched a precarious brow in response, and she eventually gave in. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

She surveyed the small front area before peering around the witch and down the hall. Suddenly, her cerulean eyes widened and she did a little jig on the tile before clasping the green girl’s hand once more and darting off down the hall. “Come on, let’s see the bedrooms!”

The sorceress snickered at her friend’s surge of enthusiasm, but allowed herself to be led through the door of the first of the two adjoining bedrooms. It was simplistic in its decor, which the witch immediately liked. There was only room enough for a queen-sized bed, a small night table, and a medium chest of drawers just to the left of the door, but both  girls could settle comfortably in the space without tripping over one another. A window took up the top half of the left wall, and though the sun was glaringly bright even on such a blustery winter day, Elphaba knew the natural light-source would be perfect to read by. 

Galinda, sure enough, scurried right over to the double-door closet just across from the bed. She thrust it open, but her rosebud lips dipped down into a scowl and discouraging lines creased her forehead when she peaked inside. “Oh my Oz!” She slammed the door shut and scampered across the hall, dashing right past her roommate, who barely had time to blink.

“Galinda?” Elphaba’s brow furrowed in confusion and she pursed her lips as she followed the blonde to the second bedroom. “Glin? What’s wrong?”  

Her roommate's hands were planted firmly on her hips, nose scrunched in disgust as she stared down into the depth of the matching closet as though it were filled to the brim with slimy Dark Forest frogs. “What’s wrong?” she shrieked, spinning on her heel. “What’s  _ wrong? _ ”

“Um… yes?” Elphaba sputtered, completely at a loss to deduce the reason for her friend’s latest outburst. 

Galinda huffed and whirled to face the closet, gesturing wildly. “Just  _ look  _ at this, Elphie! This isn’t a  _ closet.  _ Why, it’s a... It’s a… It’s not even big enough to hold a broom!”

Elphaba stared at her frazzled roommate, choking back a laugh as her gaze rotated between the empty closet and the blonde’s stricken face. “Seriously, Galinda?” she finally managed. “ _ This  _ is what’s got you so worked up?” She walked over to the closet, which was so big she could actually back in it just slightly  _ and  _ stand all the way up. That was saying something, considering she was 5’6”. “A closet?”

“ _ Yes _ !” the blonde spat. “Elphie, there’s no  _ way  _ I can fit all my clothes in a room this size!” 

This time, the witch couldn’t stop a little snicker from escaping her lips.  “Um, the closet at Craige Hall is  _ half _ this size and we share  _ that.  _ Here they have  _ two _ closets,  _ and  _ a separate bedroom for each of us. I’m sure we could figure  _ something  _ out.  _ If  _ we pick this place, that is. Remember, we still have three more apartments to see, so don’t get too hung up on anything yet.”

Galinda’s cheeks colored, but she quickly regained her composure and stuck out her tongue at Elphaba. “Now who’s talking, Miss I’m-obsessed-with-this-new-kitchen-and-we’ve-only-been-here-five-minutes?”

The witch scoffed in response and stomped her foot. “I  _ am not  _ obsessed. I just… like the idea of using new appliances again.”

Her friend smirked. “Uh huh, sure you do.” Galinda’s sapphire irises twinkled. 

Elphaba didn’t reply, gently shoving the blonde’s shoulder and continuing down the hall. “Let’s check out the bathroom before we head back to Madeline, ok?”

“Oh, you just don’t want to admit I was actually right for once,” Galinda giggled. Nonetheless, she followed the sorceress into the small bathroom. She had to go anyway. 

“Not too bad,” the green girl mused, eying the cubical room equipped with a toilet, tub and shower head, single sink and small medicine cabinet. It wasn’t quite the size of their private one back at Shiz, but Elphaba figured they could make it work. 

Galinda, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. “ _ Not bad _ ?” she repeated, disgruntled, “Elphaba, are you kidding me? It feels like a cage in here!”

Her roommate sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Galinda....”

“No, Elphie! I know I may have overreacted a little in the bedrooms just now-”

“Ya think?”

“But this is unacceptable. I know this is only going to be temporary, but if I’m going to pay to stay somewhere for any length of time, especially with how… ill I’ve been lately, I’d like my bathroom to  _ not _ feel like the inside of a zoo.” Her gaze flashed as she stared down the green girl after finishing her speech, and Elphaba quickly realized this was a battle she  _ did not  _ want to fight. She held up her hands in surrender and pulled the blonde in for a short hug. 

“Ok, my sweet, I won’t argue with you on this. You’re right, you should definitely be comfortable wherever we move.” She paused and nibbled her lower lip, dropping her eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry if I made you angry. I don’t want you to get worked up over something as simple as a bathroom.” She looked away, but Galinda only smiled and cupped her cheek, turning her head so their eyes met before pecking her on the lips. 

“It’s fine, my El. I’m not mad. Just let me make a quick pit stop, and then we can go back to see Madeline. Maybe the next place will be better.” 

“Okay, Glin.” She grinned and pressed their lips together once more before backing out of the room to give the blonde some privacy. “I’ll meet you out there. I love you.” 

“Love you too, my El. I’ll just be a few clock ticks.”

* * *

 

The left stairwell, the girls soon discovered, led to a space almost identical to the one they’d just seen. Since neither of them had been particularly satisfied with the first showing, Madeline led them outside instead, and rounded the row of townhouses to reveal a small semicircle of taller, rust brick buildings that more closely resembled what Galinda expected whenever she heard someone mention that they lived in an apartment. Each building had six stories and was dotted with simple rectangular windows. 

The blonde tensed a bit at the drastic change in appearance from the cozy houses out front. These buildings didn’t look quite as… domestic as she would have preferred, but so far no lingering scents of alcohol wafted through the air as they walked, nor were there any broken windows or suspicious characters hanging around the outskirts of the small lawn- all good signs. Still, she squeezed Elphaba’s hand just the slightest bit tighter as they inched closer to the building on the far right. 

“Relax, my pretty,” the green girl whispered, stroking the back of her icy hand as they approached the double doors. “No one’s going to mug you here. And even if they tried,” her eyes flashed momentarily with a twinge of danger as she wrapped her arm around Galinda’s shivering shoulders. “They’d have to go through  _ me  _ first.”

     In spite of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, the petite girl let out a breathy laugh. “Thanks.” She turned to face forward again, fully aware that she was letting her imagination get the best of her. Sweet Lurine, she could still see the road from here! It wasn’t like they’d ventured into the Desert to Ev or something. 

_ Get it together, Galinda,  _ she scolded herself.  _ You know Elphie would never take you anywhere dangerous.  _ The heiress sighed and shook her head; these preposterous thoughts  __ were really beginning to grate on her last nerve.  __ Looking up at the building though, the blonde just couldn’t shake the odd feeling gnawing at her gut. Something about this place made her skittish. She only wished she could figure out what it was. 

Madeline led them through the quaint lobby and started toward the elevator, but when they reached it, a big white sign was taped to the closed doors: Out of Order.  _ Great.  _

“Well,” the redhead chirped, hugging the file folder to her chest and grinning a bit too optimistically for Galinda’s liking, “looks like we’ll have to take the stairs.” 

They headed towards the blocky stairwell. Galinda looked up and ground her teeth. She was already freezing and more tired than she wanted to admit from their walk over here, the last thing she wanted to do was climb the stairs. 

_And to think,_ she sneered as she followed the twosome forward, _I thought_ Elphie _would be the weak one, after what happened with her leg._ The blonde knew she had no other choice, but honestly? Just _looking_ at those stairs made her want to collapse. When did simple things get so Ozdamn _hard?_ She was seven, almost eight weeks along now, but she wasn’t showing yet- Thank Oz. She shuttered. It was inevitable, and obviously her constant fatigue meant it was getting closer, but she still hated how difficult it was for her to just walk a few feet. And, according to the pamphlets the doctor had given her, it was only going to get worse from here. _Wonderful._

“Glin? Oz to Galinda. Are you okay?”

Galinda blinked when she felt someone shake her shoulder. She turned to find Elphaba  watching her intently with those wide, caring chocolate eyes. “What?” 

“You spaced out on me there,” her roommate explained. “Are you alright?”

“Oh! Oh yes, I’m fine. Just… thinking, I guess. Come on, let’s go see this apartment.” And before her friend could respond, she started up the stairs, leaving a very befuddled green girl behind her.

Five floors later however, she was clearly not fine. In fact, Elphaba was rather concerned at the way she huffed and puffed up the last few steps to the landing. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she was almost too winded to talk. “How… much… farther… Elphie?” she asked. “Because… I’m… beat.”

“Just one more floor, Glin,” the witch assured her. “Think you can make it?”

Galinda nodded and then steeled her features as she swivelled to face the manager. “Why… didn’t you… tell me this place was on the top floor?” she spat. “What kind of complex has six floors and only one elevator?”

Madeline’s face turned beat red under Galinda’s dagger-like gaze. “I’m sorry, Miss, Glinda.”

“It’s  _ Ga _ linda, you twit,” she huffed. “Can't you get anything right?”

“Glin, calm down. Just a little farther, and then we’ll find you something to drink, okay?  In the meantime…” she looked carefully between her roommate and the frazzled manager. “Try not to chew us out.” 

Galinda chewed her bottom lip and dropped her eyes to the floor, ashamed of her sudden temper flare. She wasn’t usually one to snap at people so quickly. Madeline hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t her fault the elevator didn’t work. She was trying to help them find the perfect home, and Galinda had done nothing but  act like a total bitch in return. 

_ What’s wrong with me?  _ she thought. Freaking out over closets?  _ Yelling  _ at Elphaba? Chewing out people for things they have no control over? The blonde sighed and shook her head. She  _ really  _ wasn’t feeling like her normal, cheery self right now.   __

“I… I apologize, Miss. Gl- Galinda,” the woman sputtered, glancing uncertainly at Elphaba. “I wasn’t aware the elevator would be out, nor that this fact would cause a problem for you; otherwise-”

“It’s okay.” Galinda cut her off after taking a few deep breaths. “Elphie’s right. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m just tired and... not feeling so well at the moment. 

Madeline’s brow furrowed in concern. “Your ill? Well, should we postpone the other tours then? If you’re feeling unwell…”

For a brief moment, Galinda was tempted to accept the offer, but they had to find a place to stay before Thanksgiving break. She shook her head, causing her golden curls to swing. “No, no, I’ll be fine. Just some water when we get upstairs and I’ll be good as new.”

Madeline eyed her and looked at Elphaba. The green girl gave a slight nod of her head, but the manager was still hesitant. 

“If you’re sure... “ she ventured. 

“I am,” Galinda insisted, starting forward once more. 

“All right then. Just up the stairs here.”

* * *

 

Elphaba headed straight for the kitchen when they finally reached the top floor apartment. She wasted no time gushing over the immaculate appliances lining the counter, rummaging around and opening and closing each cabinet with a careless  bang that made the manager cringe. The cups were, of course in the last one she checked, which ironically enough, happened to be directly above the sink.  Without another thought, she chose a glass at random and quickly filled it with cool water from the faucet before passing it to her roommate who gulped it down gratefully.

“Thanks.” When the cup had been drained twice and some of the normal rosie color returned to Galinda's cheeks, she smiled at the green girl and crossed the entryway to stand next to her. She washed her glass in the sink and shut off the water before placing it back in the cabinet where it belonged. “Sorry about all that, I didn't mean to make such a fuss.”

“It’s alright, Glin. You were frustrated, I understand.”

“Still,” She shook her head and turned around, closing some of the cabinets and straightening the dishes that Elphaba had dislodged in her frantic search for a cup. “I shouldn't have gotten so heated so quickly.” She turned to Madeline and offered a small sheepish smile. “Will you accept my apology?”

In response, the woman only grinned and waved her hand in a passing gesture. “No other apology necessary. All is forgiven.”  

As the girl straightened up the disheveled kitchen area, Madeline prattled on about the features of the cozy apartment. It was a little more spacious than the last one, and even came equipped with a washer and dryer near the bathroom, which Galinda liked. She didn’t want to have to imagine venturing into town for a _laundromat,_ of all things, so it was a comfort to know they could do it right there in the apartment. The main living area was nice and open, with a decent sized sitting room large enough to welcome a few guests. Instead of a breakfast nook, a small island with four high silver chairs around it was situated just a few feet from the kitchen, perfect for grabbing a quick meal between classes. 

She ducked inside the washroom while Elphaba and Madeline talked logistics in the other room.  This having to use the facilities every 20 feet was beginning to get a little annoying, but at least it gave her an opportunity to make sure this one didn't feel so cage-like. It ended up being just a little bigger than their own shared en suite back in Craige Hall.  It had a toilet, single vanity, and luxurious looking tub tha Galinda had half a mind to sink down in the minute she saw it.  Her feet ached more with each step, and as much as this place was growing on her, she wasn't so sure about climbing up six sets of stairs every afternoon. Especially given that it was only a matter of time before the size of her abdomen made walking an almost impossible task.

“Glin, come look at this!” 

Galinda’s lips curled upward and she hurried out of the bathroom and toward the left wall of the living room, which sported a big, three-paned window whose view had Elphaba enamored. The blonde inched up to the window and laced her fingers with the green girl’s as she gazed out over the horizon. She gasped as she took in the spawning view. It looked almost as grand as the night on the Ferris wheel, where Galinda had gazed out over the rickety seat and thought she could see the whole of Oz spread out before her. Shiz’s clock tower chimed the 10th hour, and just over the hill, the slightest glimmer of gold could be seen- the start of the yellow brick road that would lead all of its travellers to the Emerald City, 

“Oh, wow…” she breathed. Elphie, it’s… it’s...”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the witch murmured. She faced Galinda then, a wistful smile dancing on her lips as she pulled the blonde into her arms. “But not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Her roommate laughed as Elphaba dipped her gracefully and touched a light kiss to her lips, lingering there just a little longer than necessary. “Well, aren’t we feeling affectionate today?” she asked with a sneaky smile when they stood back up.  

The green girl blushed. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I just…” 

But Galinda only chuckled and pecked her cheek. “Don’t be. I love it when you do that.”

“You do? 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Elphaba shrugged and  looked away. “I don't know.  I just thought-”

“What’s that?”  The blonde quickly cut off whatever explanation her friend was about to give when a sudden shriek of laughter echoed through the apartment, piquing her interest. She glanced at the window, this time looking down instead of out, only to come face to face with a playground crowded with at least a dozen shrieking kids. They were bundled up in hats, coats and scarves as they flounced  merrily in the snow; climbing on the equipment, shouting to each other; there was even a group having a snowball fight.

“Um, Madeline? What is that?”

“What’s what, my sweet?” Elphaba asked before the woman could answer. Then the energetic giggles reached her ears. Upon taking notice of the playground, she puckered her lips and furrowed her brows. “Oh my. Do most of the people who live here have children? Because that's not exactly the environment we’re looking for, is it, Glin?”

The blonde didn’t reply. Her hand automatically went to her abdomen, and she rested it there for a few beats, lost in thought as she watch the children frolicking on the frozen ground below. She saw herself in the mother huddled on one of the empty park benches, cradling a baby in her arms who was swallowed in a coat much too big for him as she attempted to keep him warm in the freezing temperatures while she watched his older siblings play. She imagined being one of the of older women on the other end of the park, talking among themselves as they sipped hot chocolate from to go cups. Thought about the way she would chat about her daughter's- or son’s-  latest accomplishment in kindergarten that week. As she watched an older girl help a young toddler up onto the monkey bars, a fresh set of unshed tears prickled the back of her eyes. The boy moved along the rungs, slowly and pensively as his friends cheered him on from either side, and it dawned on Galinda when he touched the ground a minute later just how  _ fast  _ everything went by. 

In a matter of months this pregnancy would be nothing more than a distant, hazy memory.  She would have a daughter- or son. She would be a mother. And Fiyero, angry as she was at  him still, after what happened a few weeks back, would be a father. What would that be like, after the baby was born? Would she even get to see him or her?” Would she get to hold them? And would the baby have Fiyero’s features or hers? Did it even matter? Maybe not.  She didn't really care what the baby looked like as long as it was healthy. What she really wondered was whether she would get to know her own child.  Sure she was the mother, but that wasn't going to make her the  _ mom _ . What if the couple that she gave the baby to didn't want anything to do with her? What if the only chance she got to know her baby was right now? 

Just twelve months after her daughter or son was born they would be a year old. They would have had their first tooth, said their first word, sat up, rolled over, maybe even crawled for the first time. So much happened within such a small,  _ small  _ period, and Galinda might not get to experience  _ any _ of it. 

It wasn’t just the little firsts either. Every single day after that, her baby would continue to grow, whether she wanted her to or not. Soon they would be five and going to school for the first time. They would make their first friend, have their first fight, go to their first sleepover. Before she knew it, her baby would be a teenager. Then came the first dance, first boyfriend, first love, first heartbreak… With each first that might pass her by, Galinda’s thoughts came faster. She wrapped both her arms around her stomach, as if trying to give her child every ounce of love and care she possessed before it was even born. She didn’t want to miss  a single first. She wanted to see them all. 

But that was impossible. She was practically a noble, and Fiyero was the only heir to the Vinkun throne. There was no possible way to keep the baby without  causing a colossal political scandal. Besides, after the way Fiyero reacted when she told him, any attempt to soften him toward her pleas would be futile. He may claim to care about her, but he cared about his political status that much more. Keeping the baby was never an option. They had to give them away to give their the best chance. To give everyone their best chance. 

At least that’s what Galinda kept telling herself as she drew in a deep breath and finally tuned back into Elphaba and Madeline's conversation, completely oblivious to the two thin lines of mascara staining her cheeks. 

“The park isn’t part of our complex,” the manager explained. “It's kind of a, meeting spot, if you will. We share the lot with the family oriented complex just across the way and the park is sort of what divides the two areas.”

“I see,” Elphaba mused. “That makes a lot more sense, doesn’t it, Galinda?” The witch turned back toward the window, but when she noticed two thick black lines trailing down her friend’s cheeks, her smile quickly dipped into a concern frown. “Glin?” she asked tentatively, stepping over to hug the petite girl into her side. “What’s wrong sweet?” 

Galinda sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, alarmed to notice the black smudges now dotting her palm. “Nothing, Elphie,” she replied, forcing herself not to wince at the harsh raspiness of her voice. “I’m fine. I must uh, be allergic to something outside, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” the green girl asked, not buying that excuse for a minute. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let me just um… freshen up,” her face turned beat red at this, but the blush disappeared as quickly as it had come. “And then we’ll go see the bedrooms, okay?”

“Okay.” Elphaba watched the blonde carefully, mildly confused as to what had just occurred, but her intuition told her it had something to do with the children out on the playground. “Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Galinda replied, already heading toward the bathroom. “Meet you there.”

As they wandered through the rest of the apartment, Galinda tried to push back the melancholy feeling clouding the edges of her mind. Both of the front bedrooms, one just down a short hallway to the right of  the sitting room, and the other to the left, were identical. They each had a comfortable queen bed with night tables on either side, a dresser, a desk area, and walk in closets. The blonde managed a smile and small squeal when she saw those, but couldn't quite muster up her usual excitement. Things didn’t get any better when they reached the third bedroom. 

It was an odd shape, and smaller than the other two, with only a window and space enough for a bed, night tables, and desk, but as soon as Galinda saw it, she knew it would make the perfect nursery for her unborn baby. That thought almost knocked her off her feet, but in her mind, she could see it clear as if it were already finished. The crib would be on the back wall, piled high with stuffed animals and other plush toys her little one would love.  A rocking chair would sit on one side for nighttime feedings and lullabies, and a small chest of drawers on the other, filled to the brim with frilly dresses and colorful onesies. The changing table would replace the desk, covered in a soft squishy cushion. The whole room would be painted in pastels- pink, or blue, or maybe yellow if she was feeling generous. 

Before she knew it, Galinda begin to shake right there in the doorway, startled by how clear and sharp and  _ sure _ the picture seemed. She  _ wanted  _ her baby, and all the responsibilities, joys, and heartache that came with it. But it didn't matter how much she hoped or wished, she knew it was a pipe dream that could never come true. 

She was only vaguely aware of Elphaba’s arms wrapped around her as she led her out of the apartment. When Madeline close the door and shut it with a soft click, Galinda fought the urge to look back. 


	23. A House is Not A Home Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever; school has been kicking my as! Two new chapters, coming your way!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. still not mine.

****

 

**23**

**A House Is Not A Home Part II**

“Galinda, are you  _ sure _ you’re all right to keep going? It kind of looked like you were going to faint back there.” 

“Yes, Miss Galinda;  if you are indeed ill, we don’t have to continue. We can always do this another day.” The manager twined her hands and peered at the blonde over her thick glasses. 

The threesome were crowded in the hallway just outside the second apartment Madeline had shown them on the sixth floor of the building. Elphaba stared intently at her roommate who, Thank Oz, had stopped trembling, but still looked disturbingly pale and too close to tears for the   green girl’s liking. She kept one arm draped around the blonde’s shoulders, using her free hand to rub circles on her back. 

“I'm okay,”  Galinda replied. The witch’s discontent solidified at the lack of feeling in her voice. She sounded exhausted, though whether emotionally, physically, or a combination of both, Elphaba couldn’t say. “I just… didn’t eat enough this morning, I guess.” She winced and resisted the urge to turn away from her friend’s penetrating gaze when the sorceress quirked a suspicious eyebrow in askance. She managed to hold the position long enough to convince the green girl, not to believe it, but at least to not pester her for more information right then. Instead, Elphaba dug around in her coat pockets until she was able to produce a granola bar. She tore it open and passed it to Galinda. 

“Will this hold you over for a bit until we can get lunch?”

The heiress smiled and accepted the bar because, alibi or not, her stomach was beginning to growl. “Mmm hmm,” she mumbled around a mouthful of granola. “Thanks, Elphie,” Her  cerulean eyes flickered as they locked on sable, saying what words couldn’t.  _ For everything.  _

The green girl smiled  and squeezed her hand. “Anytime, Galinda.”  _ Anytime.  _

 Madeline led them down the stairs to the fourth floor. When they stopped in front of the third door on the left, Galinda narrowed her eyes and glowered at the woman.  _ Seriously? _ she thought.  _ There was an available space two whole floors closer, and it didn’t cross her mind to show us that one  _ first _? _

The manager flushed, seeming to realize exactly what the heiress was thinking. She knew it was a bit unorthodox to tour the apartments out of order, but she'd been trying to show them based on what her clients liked, not on the number floor they came from. Madeline  cleared her throat and turned the key in the lock. Elphaba watch the exchange and gently nudged Galinda’s shoulder with her own, a silent plea not to mention it. 

“Don’t worry. I know all of this is a bit… odd, but just think how happy we’ll be when we find our own place.” 

Her roommate didn’t respond with more than a murmur and small nod. She kept her eyes trained at something in the distance, and the witch got the feeling her mind was still far, far away. 

“Hey,” she continued, pulling the smaller girl in for a side hug as Madeline struggled with the door. “Third time’s the charm, right? Maybe this one will be it.”

“Maybe…” Galinda mused. “I don’t know though, Elphie. Madeline might be right. I’m not feeling very  good. Should we just-?”

“Voila!” The manager’s triumphant cheer cut through the despondent conversation. “Got it! Here we go girls.” Madeline stepped aside to let the twosome in. Elphaba peeked in and frowned, not at all enticed with the boxy, separated arrangement. Small walls cut off the space every ten feet, making each tiny room feel not much more cheerful than an office cubicle. Something told her right away that this wouldn’t be the place for them, but she was determined to give it a chance. She drew herself up and offered Galinda an encouraging smile as she nudged her toward the threshold. 

“Well, well, what have we here? Are you two lovely ladies thinking of callin’ this old place home?”

All three of them whipped around, only to see a man with shaggy gray hair, glasses, a kindly, bushy mustache, and light eyes peering out from a door on the other end of the hallway. 

“Perhaps,” Elphaba answered, not liking the way the gentleman's eyes drifted over Galinda’s lithe frame. “We’re still looking.”   

The old man’s smile widened so it stretched the length of his leathery face. There was an extra glint in his eyes that made the green girl’s stomach tighten. “ Well, if you do decide to stay, I'd be glad to show you around. Or be here if you need to borrow a little sugar.” He winked. “Especially you, blondie.”

The heiress stiffened and her cheeks flamed. She wiped her palms and caught her lip between her teeth, a bit sickened by the secretive grin the little man wore. She inched closer to the witch, who clenched her jaw and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “Thank you,” she managed to choke out. “We’ll keep that in mind.”

“Anytime, ladies.” He bowed his head a bit, and the sorceress  just caught herself before she could roll her eyes. If he’d been wearing a hat, she was sure he would have tipped it. “If you all ever need anything, just holla’ out for ol’ Eddie, all right? I always do my share when it comes to erm…  _ helping _ fine youngins like yourselves.”

Galinda let out a small, appalled gasp. Elphaba ushered her inside without bothering to say goodbye.  

Once they were in the apartment, Madeline shut the door tightly behind them. When Elphaba was fairly sure no one would overhear, she whirled on the manager. “Who in all of Oz was  _ that _ ?” she demanded, her chocolate eyes flashing. A tendril of magic sparked from her fingertips and Galinda was quick to entwine their hands as she stroked the witch’s forearm. 

“Calm down, Elphie,” she said. Her ivory skin had regained its color, but she hoped the green girl couldn't sense the way her stomach still fluttered from their brief interaction with the old man. “I'm sure he was only trying to be friendly.”  Her voice rose just a smidgen and this time Elphaba let out a scoff of disgust as she spun to face her friend, watching the blonde with wide, disbelieving eyes.  

“Didn't mean anything by it? Are you kidding me, Glin? You’re telling me you _didn’t_  feel the way he was oogling at you just now? Because your actions would suggest otherwise.” The witch knew she was being harsh to both Galinda and old Eddie. She couldn’t help it. He’d lit a fire in her veins looking at her like that, and the green girl was determined to protect what was hers. A large part of her still wanted to march over there, apartment tour be damned, and punch the cheeky bastard in the face, but she restrained herself. Allowing her temper to get the best of her wouldn’t help anyone. “He looked at you like you were  some Ozdamn baby rabbit separated from your mother in the woods. And _he_ was a hungry hawk.”

Galinda sighed. “Okay, so maybe he  _ wasn’t  _ just being neighborly…” She paused, catching her lip between her teeth and fisting the fabric of her shirt between her fingers. “The way he smiled at me  _ was  _ kind of creepy.” She admitted. 

“Damn right it was,” Elphaba hissed. “I almost went over there and magicked him right out the window.”

The blonde chuckled as a shy smile bloomed on her lips. “Oh, Elphie,” she chided. 

“I’m serious! One more word out of that oh-so-charming mouth of his, and he would’ve been a flying monkey- without the wings.”  

The manager pressed her lips together and studied the two girls, wondering what she should tell them. She was fairly sure the guy was harmless, but then again, she’d never really met him, she only knew what the other tenants told her. “That was just Eddie,” she explained. “I think he takes night classes at Shiz. Someone told me he’s in the engineering program. I’m sure he’s nothing to worry about.”

“ _ That  _ guy’s taking night classes?” Elphaba echoed, her eyebrows raised so high they almost reached her hairline. “For engineering?”

“But… he’s like… ancient!” Galinda stuttered, sharing a befuddled glance with her roommate. 

Madeline frowned, but quickly plastered on a sunny smile and gave a noncommittal shrug. “People can go back to school at any age, Miss. Galinda. And who knows; maybe you were right, and he really was just trying to welcome you.” She glanced down and shuffled the file folder, adjusting its weight in her arms before pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and looking up at the girls. “Now, shall we see what you girls have to work with?” Without waiting for answers, she started off into the blocky apartment.    

“Yeah, right,” Elphaba muttered from the side of her mouth as she and Galinda followed. “I think I know the difference between a stalker and a neighbor when I see one.” 

The blonde muffled her laughter in her palm and shook her head. 

***

As the green girl anticipated, neither she nor her roommate were particularly enchanted by the third space.  It did have a decent sized balcony, which both girls liked, even though the view wasn’t quite as breathtaking as the one from the sixth floor. The large entertainment space was also a bonus, but Elphaba was somewhat disgusted by the ‘rustic’ kitchen. 

“This stove looks older than I am,” she muttered to Galinda as they passed through. “And look at these countertops!” She ran her hand over the tattered wood. When she turned up her palm, it was caked with dust. 

   The blonde only smirked in response, enjoying the fact that, ridiculous as the witch had thought Galinda was being earlier when it came to the sizes of closets and bathrooms, Elphaba was just the same way about her kitchens. She wasn’t about to ridicule her though, seeing as the situation with the bathrooms wasn’t much better.  

“I thought the  _ first  _ bathroom felt like a cage, but these might as well be prison cells,” the blonde griped as she wandered through the laundry room and under the archway to the small room that consisted only a toilet, a toilet paper stand, and a sink. The shower and vanity were separated by a thick wall, and she had to enter through the bedroom to access it. 

The closets weren’t much better. Galinda could walk inside, but the shelves were bulky and stuck out so close to the doorframe that the blonde claimed she would be blinded by a forest of fabric every time she tried to pick out an outfit. Elphaba had to agree with her that the storage area did indeed bear more resemblance to a pantry than any sort of closet. 

“I don’t think this is the right fit for us,” the green girl informed Madeline when they wound their way back to the front of the apartment. “We need something a bit more spacious. Something like the sixth floor apartment, only…” She snuck a look at her roommate, who hung her head in shame and kept her gaze trained to the scuffed tile floor.  _ Only not so close to the playground.   _

She strode over and engulfed the blonde in a warm hug, her heart aching upon noticing her friend’s distress. “Don’t worry, Glin. We’ll find the perfect place, I know it.”

But Galinda  _ did  _ worry, more than she ever wanted to admit. As much as she wanted to give Elphaba the place of her dreams, she didn’t think  she could stand the heartache that would result in being so  _ close  _ to all those kids, day in and day out, watching them and their mothers bond in a way she never had hope of doing with her own child. 

“I’m sorry, Elphie,” she sighed, because it seemed like the only thing she could say.  She wiped her moist eyes on the back of her hand, and was surprised when the green girl only tightened her grip. “I know how much you loved it up there.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my pretty,” she assured her as she led the two of them over to sit on the couch while Madeline ruffled through her papers for another free apartment. “But… It might help if you told me what it was that made you so upset earlier.” The heiress opened her mouth to protest, but Elphaba held up her hand and stopped any objections with a soft smile. “Don’t bother trying to convince me that you’re fine again. I know you better than that.”   __

Galinda caught her lip between her teeth and twisted her hands together in her lap, debating whether or not to voice her childish aspirations. “Okay, I’m not  _ fine _ ,” she confessed, “But…” She exhaled and shook her head, pushing back the burning sensation that itched at the edge of her eyelids. She didn’t want to even  _ think  _ about what she’d seen in that apartment, let alone talk about it. Talking about it would only get her hopes up for something that wasn’t even a remote possibility. “But… I just really don’t want to get into it right now, okay? Maybe later, but not now.”

Elphaba pressed her lips together and silently studied the blonde. “All right,” she agreed, reaching for her roommate’s hand. “I won’t force it.”

Galinda’s shoulder’s dropped with relief, and she gave the green girl a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“But… It had something to do with those kids on the playground, right?” 

The blonde stiffened in her arms, and that was all the answer she needed. 

“I know that was probably hard for you, watching all those kids and their mother’s play… Feeling like you’ll never get that with your own baby.” 

Galinda’s eyes widened and she gave the witch an incredulous look. How could Elphaba read her so well? 

“I know you think you have to give it up because people may not approve, and I won’t pretend that that’s not going to happen, no matter what you do. I will support you, no matter what. But Galinda,” she squeezed the heiress’s hand and gently tilted her chin up so she could see the sincerity in the witch’s eyes. “I want you to remember one thing. No matter what happens, this is  _ your  _ baby. And only  _ you  _ can decide what’s best for it. Not society, not your  parents, not me, not even Fiyero,  _ you.  _ Do you understand, sweet?

Galinda nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice. Elphaba smiled and gently captured her lips. 

“Good. Now, let’s go find our apartment.”

As they shut the door behind them on the way out, Eddie’s door creaked open. “Well, hello again, lovely ladies,” he purred. “Did you girls enjoy your tour?”

“We did,” the green girl replied icily as she tightened her grip around Galinda’s waist. “Thank you.”

Eddie smiled that leathery smile of his, and Elphaba’s fingers sparked. “Wonderful. Y’all care to join me for a drink before you leave? It’s mighty chilly out there. Wouldn’t want you sweetlings to catch cold on your way back home.”  

He shuffled out into the hall, one arm extended as though he wanted to caress Galinda’s hand. The blonde stumbled backwards, trying to look inconspicuous as she moved away from his calloused touch. Elphaba’s eyes narrowed into slits and she stepped forward, fighting to keep her temper even. Before she could utter one word, Madeline stepped between them, plastering on a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Pardon us, Sir Edward, but-”

“Please,” the old man insisted with a raspy laugh. “Edward was my father.”

The manager’s smile tightened a bit, but she held her composure. “Very well… Eddie. These girls are clients of mine, and we really must be headed to our next showing now.” She nodded at Galinda, who took the hint and yanked the green girl away, pulling her from her seething trance just before she could blast him into next week. 

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Madam, I didn’t know.” He grinned and nodded at the girls as they scurried away, giving the blonde another of those conspirative winks that made her want to dry heave right there on the hall carpet. “Y’all come back now,  y’hear?” 

“Not fucking likely,” the green girl hissed under her breath. Galinda snickered as her roommate threw one last death glare over her shoulder. 

***

Elphaba was still fuming by the time they reached their next stop- in the building on the complete opposite side of the complex. “I swear, Galinda, if you would’ve just given me two more seconds-”

“Oh, Elphie, relax. He may have been a shameless cad, but he wasn’t going to  _ hurt  _ me.”

“Damn right he wasn’t,” the witch replied, still looking somewhat murderous at the thought. 

“Miss Elphaba, I do apologize for any distress that man may have caused you,” Madeline interrupted, “But I do hope you can hold your temper- and your magic, long enough to view this last listing, yes?” The manager was trying to be accommodating, but these girls were far more particular than she had originally anticipated. She was beginning to wonder whether they would ever agree on a place to live. 

Elphaba snapped her mouth shut, and her roommate fixed their host with a steady glare. “I apologize if we’re  being a bit picky, Madeline,” she said in a clipped tone, “but wherever we choose to live will be our home for the foreseeable future until they fix the problem with our dorm, so it’s important that it fit properly, is it not?”The manager pursed her lips, but said nothing as they stepped over the landing. 

The arrangement of their final showing was similar to the one that had left Elphaba enchanted, only better. It was short one bedroom for which Galinda was relieved, hoping that the lack of a third sleeping space would prevent visions of  a nursery from plaguing her nightmares. One room came with a  closet intact, while the other only had space for a dresser. The blonde quickly dismissed her brief disappointment, however, when she saw the massive walk in that connected the two bathrooms. 

“Look at this place! It’s… It’s….”

“As big as our dorm back in Craige Hall,” the witch finished with a bemused smirk. “Think you’ll be able to fit all of your clothes in  _ here _ , sweet?”

“Well…” Galinda said, tapping her finger to her chin and surveying the room carefully. “I might have to give a  _ few  _ dresses away.” The green girl simply gaped at her, until she began giggling uncontrollably. “Relax, Elphie, I was kidding. This closet is almost as big as the one in my old room back home, I’m sure all my clothes will fit without any trouble.” 

Elphaba snorted and raised a brow. “Only  _ almost _ as big?” she teased, nudging the blonde playfully. Her roommate only stuck out her tongue in response. 

Each of the bathrooms had a toilet, tub and shower head, and a double vanity. The green girl was particularly fond of that feature, as well as the little built ins over the toilet, that she  gathered were meant to replace a full medicine cabinet. This way, she reasoned, the girls could use one bathroom for themselves, and the other for guests. Galinda agreed, save the use of both showers at once so there would be no more waiting for the other to be done in order to arrive to class on time. The spaciousness, she said, was a gargantuan improvement over the last apartment.  

Of all the rooms, the witch’s favorite was- of course- -the kitchen. Every single Piece of machinery gleamed with that “new appliance” shine, practically begging to be broken in. Another island bar sat in place of a breakfast nook, which added to the open feel of the main entertaining area. Galinda proclaimed the wallpaper behind the stove “positively hidiodious” and almost turned her nose up and walked out right then, but  Elphaba had only laughed and assured her-with Madeline's approval, that she was free to change it to whatever she desired, should they decide to move in. 

The final clincher though, was the small balcony just off of the living room. Elphaba loved the view of the park, declaring it the ideal study nook provided they could find a set of inexpensive patio furniture. It was only on the third floor and there were multiple elevators this time, for which Galinda thanked Oz because she didn’t think she could take one more flight of stairs. When the girls finally came back inside after chatting on the balcony for a while longer they both wore big, bright smiles, though their lips and cheeks were slightly chapped from the cold. 

“We’ll take it!” Galinda announced. 

Madeline beamed. 


	24. Turkey Trot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait. I’ll be periodically reposting old chapters to add dates and fix small inconsistencies as well, but nothing major; no need to reread. Also, if you like my writing, I started a blog for original stuff. P.M. me if you want the address :)
> 
> P.S. Can anyone spot the musical reference?
> 
> Disclaimer:Nothing familiar is mine.

 

 

**24**

**Turkey Trot**

**November 22nd, 2:27 P.M.**

_Dearest Momsie,_

_I apologi_ _z_ _e for writing you so late and in such haste, but there’s been an accident in Craige Hall. The unusual amount of rain we’ve had this past month caused our room to be only the first of many that were flooded. Since there is still a little over three weeks left in the term, it was simply not acceptable to me to stay in the Pink Dormitory with fifteen strange girls! Can you imagine? Momsie, you know I need my space. I specifically registered for a suite and they wanted to place me in a… communal dorm! I simply couldn’t bear the thought of all the wonderful gifts you’ve sent me since my arrival wasting away in a storage unit until I was able to return for the holidays, so Elphie and I have spent the last five days relocating to a new apartment._

_I so wish I could come home for Thanksgiving. I miss you and Popsicle terribly, but I don’t expect the landlord will let us take our leave so soon. Worry not though, Fiyero has graciously offered to stay behind and alleviate any loneliness that may have occurred in his absence. He’s planned a wonderfully romantic evening for us on Thanksgiving night, though he refuses to give me the slightest clue as to what that might entail._

_I’m positively thrillified over the thought of finally getting an evening alone with him- we’ve both been so busy with our studies lately that our paths have barely crossed.  I’m heading into town with Pfannee and ShenShen before I see him though; I have absolutely nothing to wear!  I’ll tell you all about the festivations the next time I write!_

_Love,_

_Glindy._

With the last swoop of her y, Elphaba set down the quill. She took off her glasses and dropped them atop the desk, running a hand over her eyes and brushing a stray lock of raven hair away from her face before picking up the parchment. It wasn’t perfect, and Galinda would probably kill her when she read the part about Fiyero and her old popular friends, but at this point, the witch was at a loss for what else to do. Almost a week had passed since they finally selected their apartment, and the girls still hadn't come up with the reasonable excuse to explain why she wouldn't be returning home for the short break. She’d drafted over twenty letters in the past seven days, but declared each and every one of them “positively erroneous,” for one reason or another.

“Wow. _That’s a big word for you. And you didn’t even fabricate it this time!”_

_Galinda snorted and stuck out her tongue. “Hey!  I may be blonde, Elphaba Thropp, but I’m not that blonde.”_

_The green girl chuckled. “I was kidding, sweet. You know how much I adore your… colorful vocabulary.”_

_“And it’s a good thing too, you horrendiferous girl, because you’re stuck with me. If we can ever figure out how to pacify my mother, that is. Otherwise, I truly fear for my future at Shiz.” The witch didn’t miss the slight glint of uncertainty in her otherwise teasing gaze._

_“We will, Galinda, don’t worry.” She turned back to the desk, chewing on the eraser end of her pencil as she considered the next sentence. “Now, this rare dress of yours that we were gushing about, was it rasberry pink or rose blush?”_

They’d gone on like that for hours, but nothing seemed to satisfy the picky blonde. Her original intention had been to mention the Vinkun prince as little as possible, but that only seemed to heighten her stress. She constantly worried that her mother would see through the facade. She would not only send Ama Clutch to the university, but accompany her herself.

No matter how much Elphaba tried to reassure her that the Uplands would be far too occupied with their annual Thanksgiving dinner to really pay mind to anything they chose to say in the letter, Galinda couldn't shake the sense of dread that clenched her stomach whenever she thought of Larena discovering their lies. In reply, the green girl insisted her friend no longer worry about sending the correspondence in a timely manner, as she suspected the looming deadline was only adding to her stress. When she’d checked the date on this morning’s calendar however, Elphaba knew their time was up.

Seeing as it was the day before Thanksgiving, the witch doubted Galinda’s parents would still expect her tomorrow, but they owed some form of a response nonetheless. Not wanting to cause her roommate another emotional upheaval, the sorceress elected to pen this one on her own, and only show it to Galinda just before sending it off.

She scanned her scrawl one last time, but the words flew past her in a meaningless blur. She'd been plugging away for the last four hours and finally deducted that this was the best she could do. If it wasn't right, they would just have to wait until after the holidays.

She folded the note and pushed back from her desk. Just as she went to slip it in her dress pocket before going off in search of Galinda, the bitter scent of smoke wafted toward the bedroom. She sprang up from her chair and sprinted toward the smell, her senses on high alert as smoke alarms reverberated their wail throughout the house.

“Galinda! Galinda, what’s going-?” She stumbled into the kitchen just as the oven door sprang open, bouncing on its hinges as a puff of black smoke pounced from the interior.

Galinda yelped and scurried backward, stumbling into the island.  The smoke poured from the opening, and for an instant, the room was encased in gray smog. Elphaba coughed. Her eyes began to water and her throat seized, but she pushed onward and headed for the window on the far wall. She thrust it upward and wafted the suffocating steam out into the fresh air, only opening her eyes again when the room was nearly cleared of it.

“Ga-Galinda,” she coughed. “Are you alright?”

“What?” The smoke alarms still blared overhead, filling the apartment with their piercing screech. “I can't hear you over that horrendible rack-” She snapped her lips shut when the kitchen was plunged into blissful silence. “Oh. Well that's better.”

Elphaba  fought back the smirk quirking at the edges of her mouth as she stepped down off of the chair that had been pushed beneath the smoke alarms. Hooking the broom that she'd used to silence the incessant screeching under her arm, the green girl hid a smile as she swiveled to face her roommate. “You're welcome, my sweet.” A few stray tendrils of smoke still darted out from the oven as Elphaba put the broom away and moved behind her roommate to wrap her arms around her waist. “What were you doing in here, anyway?”

Galinda blushed and cast her eyes downward as she nibbled her lower lip. “I was-”

A sudden coughing fit cut her off as Elphaba swatted the last few wisps of smoke away.

Oh my Oz!” Galinda gasped. “Elphie, are you alright?” She nodded and sniffed the air again, creasing her forehead as the scent of charred meat wafted up her nose. “What’s that smell?”

“What smell?” Both girl’s craned their necks toward the oven, where the witch spotted a distinctly darker lump resting on a pan in the center of the blackened walls.

“Glin… Is that a... _turkey_?”

“What?” The blonde’s eyes widened and her cheeks paled. “Oh, Oz!” She clapped a mittened hand over her mouth before rushing to the rack and yanking the bird out. She turned and placed it on the counter with a resounding clatter, slumping forward over her once proud creation. “Damnit! That’s the third time in a row!”

“ _Third_ time? You mean to tell me you’ve almost burned down the kitchen two times prior to this and I’m just now noticing?”

Galinda only glared, and some of the playful glint in Elphaba’s gaze faded.“No, you horrendible green thing!” she hissed. “It’s the third time I’ve burned this Ozdamned bird!”

Elphaba swallowed a snort of laughter. She watched her roommate study the charcoaled creature, her brows furrowed in concentration, and her lips dipping downward into a discouraged scowl. She picked up what the green girl assumed was once a piece of carrot that lined the edge of the platter. She bit into it, puckering her lips the moment the bitter taste washed over her tongue.

“Ack!” She scurried over to the trash can and spit into its basin. This time, Elphaba couldn’t quell the snicker that bubbled forth from her lips. Galinda looked completely frazzled; a few strands of golden hair stuck to the sheen of sweat that beaded her forehead, her apron was wrinkled and covered in flower. Standing in the middle of the once pristine kitchen, now smeared with unidentifiable ingredients and covered with cookware, the heiress had never looked less like her usual self. And yet… Elphaba couldn’t help thinking that even among all of this disarray, Galinda had never looked more beautiful.

“Ugh…” She slumped  back against the island, hanging her head and letting her curls billow forward to hide her face. “Why can’t I ever get anything right?”

Elphaba frowned and stepped closer, pulling the smaller girl in for a quick hug. “It’s alright, Glin. It was just a turkey. We can always buy another if you are really set on having meat for dinner. Frankly, I have no idea why you were going to so much trouble, anyway. You know we can always go out. Besides, you shouldn’t be exerting so much energy in your condition. You need to rest.”

Galinda sniffed and stepped away from the witch’s warm embrace. “I’m 10 weeks pregnant, not an invalid. And I wasn’t _making_ the turkey for _dinner_ -”

“You weren’t?” Elphaba raised a brow. “Then what…?”

“I was making it for _you_ , you daft girl,” she huffed. “For Thanksgiving.”

Elphaba blinked. “For me? But… why…?”

The blonde groaned and tossed the towel that once hung over her shoulder onto the counter next to the ruined bird. “Oh, for Oz’s sake, Elphaba, do I have to spell it out for you?”

The witch startled, surprised her friend was getting so worked up over a simple meal. “Um… Maybe?” She confessed with a sheepish smile. Galinda growled and crossed her arms, turning her back to the green girl.

“You’re impossible.”

Elphaba sighed, coming behind Galinda and running her hands over the girl's tense shoulders. “I’m sorry, my sweet,” she apologized. “I just don’t see the use of going to so much trouble for one simple dinner.” Galinda whimpered, and Elphaba saw one of her arms twitch, as if she wanted to move it upward to wipe her face.

 _Ozdammit!_ she cursed herself. Evidently, her foot had gone in her mouth again, yet she hadn’t the slightest clue what she’d done wrong. Lately, it seemed like she could do nothing _right_.

“It’s not just a simple dinner,” Galinda finally whispered. “At least… not to me.”

“Mmm?” Elphaba hummed. “And what is it, then?”

The blonde scuffed her feet against the tile, fisting the hem of the apron in her fingers. “It’s…” She sighed. “It’s going to be our first real holiday together, Elphie. As… As… friends.” She cringed as she forced that word from her lips. Elphaba Thropp was so much more than a friend to her. But though they had shared a lot over the last three months, even shared those three coveted little words that were meant to solidify most typical relationships, Galinda knew their bond was anything except typical.

She wanted so badly to call the green girl her girlfriend, but was positively terrified of scaring her off with the use of that particular nomer. And… As much as it sickened her to admit, even to herself, the stigmatisms that came along with it still churned her stomach. No one except Elphie and Fiyero knew her secret- though she dreaded the day that would change, suspecting it would be sooner than she wished- still, if she had to face that _and_ the ridicule she was sure to receive for loving a _girl_?’ She shuddered. Fiyero  had already shown her one example of what could happen. After that… she wasn’t sure how many more she could handle.    

“So it will be,” Elphaba mused with a tiny smile. “But I still don’t see why that entails you having to do so much work.”

Galinda jerked away from her musings. She took a deep breath and spun to face the witch. “Oh, I don’t know…” She trained her sapphire orbs to her shoes. “I guess… I just wanted to make it special for you.”

Elphaba cocked her head to the side, still thoroughly befuddled.  She opened her mouth to protest, but Galinda kept talking.

“You haven’t told me all that much about your family,” she explained. “But what I do know is more than I ever expected and… I guess I just thought..” She licked her lips and let her gaze flick back and forth. “All the good memories you have….” She reached out and clasped the green girl’s hand, swallowing the lump in her throat. Elphaba let her take it without protest, though she had absolutely no idea where this conversation was going.

“ _Yes_?” she prompted.

“Well… They all involve your mother, Elphie.”

The witch pursed her lips and studied her roommate. What she said was true, but for the life of her, Elphaba couldn’t make the connection between her childhood memories… and Galinda’s sudden obsession with turkey. “I… suppose so,” she said. “But, Glin, what does that have to do with...?”

Galinda shook her head, unsure exactly how to put what she was feeling into words. “That was just so _long_ ago, Elphie, and… The idea that you haven’t had _one_ good thing to look back on since you were two years  old…” She shrugged, still not meeting her friend’s eyes. The idea seemed silly now. “I guess I just wanted to give you something to remember this year.” Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, moving it in and out in a steady rhythm as she tried to gage her friend’s reaction. Surely, Elphaba would think she was being ridiculous. She knew her private friend had no appetite for large gatherings, so why would she want an elaborate Thanksgiving?

Instead, the sorceress simply cupped her chin in her hand, bringing her head up before leaning in and placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips. “Oh, my pretty,” she breathed, letting out a little laugh when they parted and Galinda’s eyes widened in surprised. “I don’t need big parties to make my holiday’s special. I never did.”

“I know,” Galinda murmured. “I should've asked you first before doing all of this, but-”

Elphaba chuckled and cut her off with another kiss, this time letting her hands trail down from where they had been wrapped around her neck and threading their fingers together. “That’s not what I meant, sweet.” She smiled. “My mother always said that the holidays weren’t about who threw the best festivation, or whether the food was the best in the land, but spending time with the ones we loved. She looked at Galinda, her grin growing wider and  her sable eyes glittering. “I may not have had that when I was younger, but I have it now… With you.”

“Oh, Elphie…” Galinda wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s lithe frame, not having the words to express the warmth and pride flooding her every sense.

Elphaba smiled as she wrapped her arms about the blonde and pecked the top of her forehead. “No one has ever gone to so much trouble to try and make me happy before… Except you.”

“You would do it for me,” Galinda replied, and Elphaba nodded.

“In a heartbeat.”

“So, why shouldn’t I do the same for you?”

Elphaba shrugged. “True enough,” she conceded. “But, really, Glin, we don’t need all of this, do we? I mean, with Nessa and Boq gone, it’s just going to be the two of us tomorrow, so…”

Galinda cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, offering up the largest, most innocent smile possible. “Erm… well… actually….”

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, planting her hands on her hips. “ _Galinda_ …” she chided. “Please don’t tell me you did what I think you did.”  

“Umm….”

“Glin! Seriously?”

The heiress stuck her lip out in that adorable pout that never failed to make Elphaba’s heart thump a little faster. “It’s just a few friends, Elphie. With everyone home for the holiday., the campus was beginning to feel a bit lonely, and I thought we might like some company.”

“How many people is _a few friends,_ Galinda?” The green girl droned. Knowing her roommate, that could just as easily mean five as fifty.

“Just Amelia, from the hospital; remember her?”

Elphaba nodded shortly. She remembered, all right. As glad as she was was that Galinda had another friend to confide in, the older woman still made her a bit uneasy. She didn’t like the idea of Galinda getting too close to anyone… They would just be another reason for the green girl to sink into the shadows once this whole mess was behind them.

 _Stop it, Elphaba! She_ loves _you. She’s told you so herself- many times. She won’t leave you once the baby is born. Your relationship is worth so much more now than just some fears confessed in the midst of a drunken stupor. You_ know _that._

 _Yes,_ Elphaba thought with a resigned sense of defeat. _But how much longer would that last?_

The green girl hated how her little blonde’s interactions with others could make her blood boil so, but she saw no way to stop the constant, black voices poisoning her mind with their relentless spews of doubts and insecurity. She clenched her fists at her sides, hiding her hands in her pockets. Amelia was probably a perfectly decent person; she certainly seemed nice enough when she had comforted Galinda that first day in the waiting room. Still, Elphaba wasn’t exactly sure she was comfortable with her intruding on their new home. But, if it made Galinda happy…

“...And her son. Oh, and Calyope, from the coffee shop.”

Elphaba blinked when she tuned back into her roommate’s light-hearted chatter. “Calyope? You invited her?”

“Yes…” Galinda replied, tossing the witch a confused glance. “Is that… ok? I thought you two were friends.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Elphaba waved away her concern, trying to appear nonchalant while her mind worked overtime. How had they met? When? Did _Galinda know_ that _Callie knew_ that she was pregnant? Did she know Elphaba told her? The thought made the sorceress’s stomach roll. If she _didn’t_ know that Callie knew, Elphaba had a horrible feeling that things were going to get very awkward, very quickly. She took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose and forcing the widest grin she could muster. “I guess I was surprised you thought to invite her is all; and that she actually said yes. When we first met, Callie was about as fond of parties as I am.”

Galinda giggled and nudged her shoulder. “Well, you know how persuasive I can be when I want something.”

In spite of the steadily growing knot in her stomach, the sorceress had to laugh. “That you are, my sweet,” she purred.

“Besides,” she giggled. “Six people and a turkey hardly counts as a party.”

Elphaba puckered her lips in amusement. “Doesn’t it?”

“Pfft; of course not. Compared to what Momsie and Popsicle are planning? This is barely a gathering.” A shadow crossed over her face as she went back to inspecting their torched supper, and Elphaba remembered the letter she’d painstakingly penned was still sitting on the floor of her bedroom. She wondered briefly, as she watched the flash of pain and longing contort her beautiful blonde’s features, whether she was making a mistake, not making her attend the family festivities. She knew Galinda was afraid of her parents’ reactions, but the news was going to come to the surface sooner or later, and Elphaba thought it would be much easier, for all of them, if their daughter was there to dispel the rumors in person.

“Glin?” She asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

“Hmm?”

“Are you, um… absolutely _positive_ that you don’t want to go home now?”

“ _What_ ?” The blonde’s head whipped to face her; cerulean eyes wide. She stumbled back a few steps, looking at Elphaba as though she no longer had the capacity to understand language. “Elphie I… _No!_ Oz, no! Why… Why would you even…?”

“‘Cause if you want, if you would… would rather be… with them,” she added, her words catching. “ I bet there are still a few tickets left for tonight's train…”

Galinda squealed and  gripped the side of the island so hard, the witch thought her fingers might actually make a dent in the marble. Her breaths were rapid and sparse. Spots danced before her eyes, her stomach convulsed, and the air in her throat hitched. She felt like she was going to faint. Or vomit. Or both. “El...Elphie,” she whimpered.

The green girl, aghast by her friend’s response, was at her side in an instant, running her hands down her quaking arms. They were like ice beneath her touch, and covered in goose-bumps.

“Shh, Glin,” she cooed. “It’s alright. It was only a suggestion, sweet. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Another knot of the guilt settled in Elphaba’s stomach. She hated that she had made Galinda freak out this way; but if really was an innocent question. A girl like Galinda shouldn’t have to go through things like this; she shouldn’t have to be pregnant. She shouldn’t have to hide herself. She shouldn’t have to be afraid to face the people who were supposed to always offer unconditional love, no matter what. Girls like _Elphaba_ could feel those things, but not Galinda. Elphaba was an unpredictable commotion capable of unspeakable deeds, but Galinda… Galinda was a gentle, kindhearted, loving person who would never dream of hurting anyone. She shouldn’t have to endure such emotional torment.

Slowly, Galinda’s breathing began to even out. When the room stopped spinning and she finally regained her ability to form a coherent sentence, her ice-blue eyes met Elphaba’s, brimming with trepidation and confusion. “I… I’åm okay now.” She flicked her gaze to the counter. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, my pretty,” Elphaba soothed. “It was my fault, really. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Galinda shook her head, exhaling. “Why… Why did you ask that, Elphie? You _know_ I don’t want to go home. I… I _can’t_ go home. Not yet.” She bit her lips and chewed, almost causing it to bleed. “Do you… Do you not want me here?”

“ _What_ ?” Elphaba gasped. “Glin, no! No, that’s not why I asked at _all_!”

“Then _why_ , El? Why, after I just got done telling you all about all the plans I’d made for us… Do you really hate the idea of a party _that_ much?”

“No!” The green girl assured her, running a hand down her face. “No, Glin. I promise. I don’t hate it at all.”

“Then… why…” Galinda sputtered.

“I just… You looked so sad. Thinking about what your parents might be doing tomorrow. I just wanted to give you another chance to see them… If you wanted to.”

The blonde fingered with her apron and blew a stray curl from her eye. “I do miss them... “ she admitted. “But…”

 “I know. The baby.”

“No; not the baby.”

“No?”

“Well… partially the baby. But that’s not the only reason I chose to stay, you know.” She looked up shyly at the green girl, who blinked in surprise.

“It’s not?” Her heart fluttered a little faster in her chest. _Stop it. There are a million reasons she might have wanted to stay._

 _Yes,_ Elphaba thought, _And one of them, odd as it may seem, is… me._

Galinda simply rolled her eyes. “I _needed_ to stay for my sanity and the baby,” she said.

 _Oh._ Elphaba tried her hardest not to let her shoulders droop.

“But I _wanted_ to stay,” she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against the green girls, “for you.”

The witch’s whole body tingled when her little blonde’s lips touched her own. Gentle and familiar as the action was, it still left her on cloud nine every time it happened. She brought her fingers to her mouth, looking incredulously down at her roommate. “You… did?” she murmured.

   “Of course, Elphie. I love you; and I wanted to give you at least one holiday worth remembering.” She turned toward the counter again, scowling at the ridiculously uncooperative bird that had almost destroyed their brand new kitchen. “Though, admittedly, I'm not sure how that last part is going to work out if I keep scorching our dinner.

Elphaba managed a breathy chuckle as she came down from her too-shortly-lived state of euphoria. Galinda _loved_ her. She had chosen _her_ over spending the holiday with her family.

Maybe there were relationships that really _were_ meant to last.

“Come on, Glin.” She threaded their arms together and headed toward the hallway door. “Let’s go back down to the store. I think it’s time to cash in one of those cooking lessons I promised.”     

 


	25. Giving Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so my habits are not quite going as successful as planned, but I hope to have at least another half hour out for you by the end of the month. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine. Nothing for profit.

**25**

**Giving Thanks**

**November 23rd, 7:12 a.m.**

Galinda begin to twist the loose thread on the bottom hem of her dress; her heels click-clacked along the tile. This was the first time that she'd thrown a party, or any kind of gathering really, since being pregnant. What if someone noticed? Of course, Amelia and Josh already knew, but what about Callie? What if Fiyero had let the news slip somehow? She hadn't talked to the Vinkun in a little over a month, and Oz could only imagine how he might have twisted the story in that time. Her stomach churned just thinking about their conversation, and, in spite of herself, she wondered if any of what she'd said had gotten through to him. Had he looked at the pamphlets? Did he change his mind? Did he get tested like she'd asked? Did he wonder about her progress?

Galinda shook her head. No, of course he didn't. He wouldn't think to do any of that. She was ridiculous for entertaining the idea. Fiyero had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her or their baby. He claimed he was trying to help her, but Galinda was convinced that his only true concern was his reputation. She shuddered to think that once upon a time, that was all that would have mattered to her as well.

"Oz to Galinda. Are you in there?" Elphaba dog eared her page she before closing the book, setting it on the coffee table and sitting forward on the couch.

"Hmm?" Galinda's head snapped up and her golden curls swished as she swept them behind her, but she kept moving.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, pacing like that."

"Sorry." She flushed and willed her legs to stop walking, but it was impossible.

"What are you thinking? Elphaba asked, crossing the room and taking her by the arm to lead her to a chair.

"Elphie, really, I'm not on house arrest," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Why must you always insist I sit down?"

"Because our house is going to be full to the brim in about five minutes and then I will have no hope of dragging you away from our guests."

" _Elphaba!"_ Galinda groaned. "Dr. Zambrano said it was good for me to get exercise."

"Yes, but I'm sure continuously puncturing our hardwood with your egregiously high-heels, which you shouldn't be wearing in the first place," she admonished when Galinda sat up and opened her mouth to disagree, "wasn't what she had in mind."

"Ah… But… I… Elphaba!" She huffed and slapped her palms against the soft cushion as she slumped backward. "That's not fair."

"On the contrary, my pretty, I think it's _very_ fair." The witch smirked when Galinda stuck her lower lip out in her most pitiful puppy-dog pout. "Now," she sat forward and watched Galinda's face, "what in Oz has you so anxious all of a sudden? This morning you were bouncing around like an overzealous toddler-"

"I was not!"

Elphaba raised her brow. "Uh huh, sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say, Glin. But, either way, now you can't stop watching the door.'

The blonde ducked her head, finding the fuchsia flower pattern on her light pink dress incredibly interesting.

"What's wrong, sweet?"

"Nothing, Elphie," she muttered, only holding her gaze for thirty seconds before looking down again. "I'm fine, I promise. Just excited."

"You don't _seem_ excited," the green girl countered. "Certainly not the way you were at 7:15 this morning."

Galinda blushed, but bit her lip in a hesitant smile. "Sorry about that… again."

"I'm kidding, Glin. It's fine.." Elphaba grinned. "But, it would be a lot better if I understood what had changed between then and now."

"Nothing's changed." Galinda squirmed under her gaze until she had to turn away. "It's stupid, anyway."

Her roommate sighed. "Glin, how many times must I tell you, it's not-"

 _Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang, causing both girls to jump. Galinda brightened immediately and sprang up from the couch. "I'll get it," she sing-songed.

Elphaba exhaled, but let the matter drop for now. She stood up and brushed the lint from her pants. They had company. "Fine." She came up behind the blonde and resting her head on her shoulder. "But you know I'm always here for you, right? I don't care if you think it's stupid, or crazy, or whatever other excuses you might have."

"I know." Galinda hummed and turned to peck Elphaba's cheek before untying herself from the embrace and stepping up to open the door. "Thanks."

The sorceress nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Elphaba cringed as Amelia's cheery voice echoed through their appartment. She was _not_ the first person the witch was hoping to arrive.

 _Stop it, Elphaba Thropp,_ she scolded herself. _Don't be selfish._ The green girl sighed, but straightened her shoulders and drew herself up. She looked over to see if Galinda had witnessed her momentary lapse of manners. Thankfully, she was too busy being smothered by their guest. _Good._

"Amelia!" Galinda laughed, unprepared for the older woman's strong, and slightly suffocating hug. "It's so good to see you again," she enthused once she could breathe. "You're so… big!" She gestured to the woman's swollen abdomen and then winced when she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry." She backtracked. "That was probably incredibly rude of me."

Amelia simply laughed and patted her shoulder. "It's alright," she said, before proceeding to give the blonde a quick once over. "You're practically glowing!" She grinned and Galinda blushed.

"Thanks."

"No, really, you are," Amelia insisted. "How are you feeling?"

Galinda smiled. "Well, I-"

"Mom?" A young voice interrupted. Amelia sidestepped out of the doorway to reveal her son standing behind her, struggling under the weight of a glass pan of cornbread. "Uh… Where can I put this?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Galinda gasped and stepped back, gesturing for them to come inside. "Where are my manners? Come in, please. Here, let me take that." She bent down to take the pan from Josh, but Amelia put her hand out.

"Nonsense. You should not be doing so much work. Here, honey, let me-"

"Me? " Galinda interrupted. "You're farther along than i am!"

Elphaba chuckled. "I'll take it, Josh, was it?" The boy nodded as she removed the platter from his arms. She shook her head at the other women as she passed. "You two are hopeless."

"What can I say?" Amelia chuckled. Neither one of us takes very kindly to feeling useless, I take it."

"You can say that again," Galinda laughed. I was trying to clean this morning and…."

Josh decided to follow the green woman into the kitchen. Food was much more appealing at the moment than listening to his mother and her new friend chatter. "Thank you for taking that for me, Miss…?"

Elphaba smiled as she put the pan down on the counter and slid on some mittens to check on the pies and casserole that were still in the oven. "You can just call me Elphaba, Josh." She smiled at the boy.

"All right. Thank you, Miss. Elphaba." He rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, and the witch could see him toy with something in his pocket. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the game he'd been playing at the hospital, but his gaze kept darting between his pocketed hand and his mother. Elphaba didn't doubt he'd been scolded for using the device rather than engaging with company. Seeing as he was going to be the youngest among them though, she took pity on him. "You can go play if you want. I know it can't be terribly stimulating to just watch us chit-chat."

The boy whirled to face her, and his fingers stilled. "Oh, uh, I didn't- I mean…"

The green girl grinned at his fumbled apology. "It's fine, I promise. Glin and I won't mind. Everything should be ready in about twenty minutes." Josh hesitated, but his eyes brightened and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'll tell your mother we gave you permission."

"Awesome!" He pumped his fist. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

The sorceress turned back to the oven and pulled out the steaming sweet potato casserole. The pies still needed a few minutes, but she doubted anyone would have room to eat them after all of this. She scanned the buffet of dishes lining the counter, shaking her head in bemusement. "How did I ever let Galinda convince me that we needed enough to feed an army?" she muttered.

"I heard that, Elphaba!" the blonde called from the living room. The green girl's head shot up and she and Amelia laughed in tandem.

"Good, then you can't blame me for delivering the leftovers to the needy when we're done."

"Only if I count as needy," retorted a new voice.

The three of them whirled around to find Calliope grinning from the doorway. Or rather, a large gift basket that had Callie's legs. "I hope you don't mind," she supplied, grunting under the weight of her gift. "I would've knocked, but…" She shrugged. "Thank Oz the door was unlocked."

"Calliope!" Galinda shrieked, jumping to her feet to greet her. They laughed as they each tried to lean into an awkward hug around the towering cellophane wrapping.

Once again, it was up to the witch to remove any heavy objects from within reaching distance of the two pregnant woman. She inserted herself between them, hefting the gift and setting it on the nearest counter. "Oooph! What have you got in here, Calliope, rocks?" she asked.

Her friend laughed. "Well, hello to you too, Ellie. Long time no see, huh?"

Elphaba swatted the barista with her mitt. "Hello, Songbird," she shot back, cackling when Callie glared at her.

"Is that nickname _ever_ going to die?"

"Only if Ellie goes with it."

"Fat chance."

"Then there you go."

Callie groaned.

"That's not fair," Galinda huffed. "How come she gets to call you _that_ , but Elphie was too perky?"

Elphaba laughed and squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Callie has a way of just doing what she likes… Much like someone else I know." her voice took on a husky edge, and shivers skipped up and down Galinda's spine. The witch noticed her friend raise an eyebrow in surprise at the girlish smile that escaped her little blonde's lips. She shot daggers at Calliope, who looked away and cleared her throat.

"Right. Well, then." She turned and surveyed the apartment, planting her hands on her hips and spinning 'round until she had scrutinized every corner of the living area and eat-in kitchen. Her gaze cut briefly to the two unfamiliar guests sitting on the loveseats, but she dismissed them. They would all be introduced soon enough. "Impressive first place you guys," she complimented, turning back to face the girls and nodding in approval.

"Thanks," Galinda chirped. "The furniture came with the apartment, but Elphie and I are still adding a few… homey touches."

Callie smiled and sniffed the air, watching from the corner of her eyes as Elphaba bent down and peaked in the oven. "I hope one of them is all this delicious food," she laughed, stepping closer to the island to get a better look. "Elphaba, did you do all of this?" There was roast turkey with a brown-sugar and pineapple glaze, green-bean and sweet potato casseroles, mashed potatoes, a mac-and-cheese in the shape of a bundt pan, fresh rolls, cornbread, and of course, the traditional trimmings of gravy and cranberry sauce.

"Most of it," she admitted. "Galinda helped, and Amelia brought the cornbread, but everything else… Yeah. I either made it or added a few things to the store-bought version."

Callie's eyes bugged out of her head. She reached forward and tore a piece of bread from the basket, popping it in her mouth. She chewed and, upon swallowing, beamed at the witch. "Ozdamn! I knew you could cook, Elphaba, but… These _have_ to be homemade too, right? Like the biscuits?"

Elphaba nodded, blaming the steam from the still-hot dishes for the prideful blush rising to her cheeks. "Good?"

Calliope laughed. "If that's what you can do with bread, I can't wait to taste the rest of the meal."

Amelia had wandered over in the midst of their conversation and took in the spread. "Why, Galinda, you never told me your roommate was such a masterful chef," she chided.

Galinda shrugged. "I suppose it never came up," she rationalized. "She really is quite skilled though, if her ginger biscuits were any indication."

"Thank you, sweet," Elphaba chuckled, backing away and keeping her attention firmly focused on the pies so as not to overcook them. "But really, I am no chef."

"Preposterous," Amelia countered. "By the looks of this, I'm sure we're in for a real feast."

"I'm just glad I didn't pack any extra food in that gift," Callie chuckled before turning to the mysterious redhead and sticking out her hand. "I'm Calliope, by the way. Elphaba and I studied sorcery together in the beginning of the term."

"Pleasure to meet you," Amelia replied, gripping her hand. "I'm Amelia, and that's my boy Josh." She pointed to her son, who was still engrossed in his game.

Callie tossed Elphaba a questioning look, but said nothing more as she waved to the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Josh."

Josh only gave a noncommittal noise and didn't look up from the screen. Amelia frowned and shook her head. "You'll have to excuse him," she apologized. "He's been glued to that thing for weeks now. I can't seem to tear him away."

Galinda laughed. "Really, it's not a problem."

"So how did you and Galinda meet?" Callie asked. Elphaba gulped and her gaze cut between the three of them. "Are you in the grad program?"

"Goodness, no!" Amelia laughed. "But I'm flattered you think so. We actually met at the-"

At that moment, a loud clatter echoed through the apartment startling all five of its occupants.

"Fuck!" The tin pie-pan slipped from Elphaba's grasp, and landed on the second pan of rolls, launching the opposite side of the tray upward and the steaming rolls into the air. Calliope's gift basket tumbled to the floor with a loud _rip_ as the edge of the pan cut through the cellophane. As one, the group turned to face her. Galinda gasped when she caught sight of angry red welts rising on the green girl's palm and fingers.

"Oh, Elphie, your hand!" Galinda scurried to the sink and yanked the faucet to cold. Elphaba clenched her teeth, cradling it against her chest before thrusting it into the water.

"Shit, Galinda! That stings!" then she blushed and turned to the boy on the couch. Thank Oz, he wasn't paying attention. Even so, she mouthed _I'm sorry_ to Amelia.

"It's quite alright, Elphaba, he probably didn't even hear you. Besides, he knows better than to say things like that," she paused and raised her voice. "Don't you, josh?"

"Hmm?" Josh looked up from his game, eyes wide. "Did you call me? Is dinner ready?"

The adults laughed, and Amelia winked. "See, I told you. Now, how is that hand?"

"Better," Elphaba admitted. "But I'll hardly be able to keep it in water for the rest of the night."

Amelia nodded. "Josh? Run to the bathroom and find some aloe cream, will you?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure, Mom." He hopped off the couch and looked around uncertainly. "Where is it?"

"Just keep walking straight and turn left at the end of the hall. There's a medicine cabinet above the sink."

"Okay." Josh nodded and started off. "Thanks, Miss. Galinda."

Once he was out of the room,, elphaba turned to Callie, who was bent over the gift basket. She brought it up right and frowned at the hole in the wrapping. Amelia joined her And begin picking up the fallen bread.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said. "I hope there was nothing breakable in there."

"It's no big deal. I just brought something for the baby. Well, really for Galinda, but-"

As one, Elphaba and Galinda whirled to face her, their eyes wide, mouths agape. Amelia held her breath and looked between the two hostesses. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could guess.

"Oh, _shit."_ Callie cringed. The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted saying anything. Why did she think this was a good idea? She pushed up off of the for and rushed over to the pair. Galinda's hands hung limply at her sides. Her eyes were locked on Elphaba, bright with unshed tears. Her whole body shook.

Elphaba glared at Calliope. _How could you?_

Callie shrink back, glancing helplessly between the torn gft and her dearest friend.

"You… You _told_ her?" Galinda squeaked, breaking the suffocating silence. "After all you said you would do to respect my wishes? After what Fiyero did to me?"

Elphaba winced at the reminder and blinked furiously to rid herself of the sudden sting burning her eyes. "Galinda, my sweet, no! I mean I did tell her, but I swear, it wasn't-"

" _Don't_ call me that, Elphaba Thropp. Don't _ever_ call me that again. I'm not _you're_ anything. I belong to no one but myself."

"Swee- Galinda-"

"I don't want to hear it. You broke your promise, Elphaba. How am I supposed to trust you again after this? Oz only knows who else you've told! The entire school will be laughing at me come Monday morning!" She ran from the room, but Elphaba clasped her wrist in her good hand, holding her back. Her eyes pleaded for her to listen.

"Galinda, I didn't-"

"Let go of me, you horrible green thing! I don't want anything more from you. You've already ruined enough!"

Elphaba whimpered and shrank back. A lone tear trailed down her cheek, but she held firm. "I won't! Not until you understand what really happened."

""Mom?" Josh asked, stumbling back into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, dear," Amelia assured him. "Why don't you and I take a walk to that park we saw earlier while the girls finish up dinner?"

"Now? But it's freezing! And I'm starving!"

"Get your coat, young man." She led him to the door where he begrudgingly picked up his things and stomped outside. "We'll be back soon." And with that, the door closed softly behind her, leaving the three girls alone.

* * *

Yeah," Callie interjected taking a cautious step forward. "It's not Elphaba's fault, anyway. It's mine."

"How?" Galinda scoffed. "Did you force her to tell you?"

"No, but-"

"Then it was her choice."

"Galinda, it's not that simple-"

"Oh, really. How isn't it, Elphaba? If you still had the power of speech, you should have kept your mouth shut! Now, thanks to you, I'm going to be the laughing stock of Gilikin! My parents are going to send Ama Clutch up here, and once they find out what's happened, I may never be permitted to return to Shiz!"

"Galinda…. I… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry will help nothing! My life is ruined, and it's all you're fault!"

"Ozdamnit, Galinda Upland, must you always be so dramatic?!"

" _Excuse me?_ " Galinda shrieked, whirling on Callie. "And what business do you have telling me such things? I wouldn't even be in this predicament if it weren't for you!"

"But I didn't _tell anyone_!"

"What?"

Calliope huffed and rolled her eyes. "Lurline, you never listen, do you?"

"Well I-"

"No. It was me, who forced Elphaba to tell, so now I get to talk, and you listen. Okay? I will not have you be mad at her for something I am at fault for!"

Galinda clamped her lips, but pursed them and crossed her instead. She raised a brow at Calliope, scoffing. _Okay,_ her stance said. You want to talk? _Talk._

Calliope gulped. Her bravery had all but abandoned her.

"Callie… Please."

It was Elphaba's wide, hurt eyes that kept her rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Her fists unfurled,and the fire in her eyes reduced to a simmer. She opened her mouth. "I… I was jealous, okay?"

Galinda blinked. Jealous? What did that have to do with anything? "Of… what?"

Calliope sighed. She really wasn't going to make this easy, was she? "Did you know that Elphaba was the first girl I'd ever met with a Talent?"

 _No._ Galinda shook her head. Why hadn't Elphaba mentioned that before?

 _She never really had the chance,_ her pesky inner voice chided. _You hated each other back then, remember?_

Galinda cringed. Oh, _that_.

"Well, she was. We met in Morrible's seminar before I transferred to another class. We were… kind of inseparable those first few weeks of school."

"You… were?" she asked, looking to the green girl for confirmation.

"We were."

Galinda felt a pang at that. She had always taken a bit of pride in the fact that _she_ was the first person Elphaba had gotten close to… Oh.

Callie smiled a wane smile at the clarity in her eyes. "You thought the same, then?"

Galinda nodded.

"Mmm. So, you can imagine, the day after the OzDust, how it felt to hear Elphaba so concerned for your wellbeing, when two days ago, she had despised you."

"You… Thought she would replace you?"

Callie gave a faint nod, and Galinda shook her head.

"But… That's ridiculous! Elphie and I… we're close, yes. But she would never…"

"So she tried to tell me." Calliope laughed a dry laugh. "But, you have to understand, she was my first friend as well. The first person not to shy away from my powers-"

_Just like I'd done for Elphie._

"I was… I was just so afraid to loose her…" she shrugged and looked down. "I pushed her until she had to make a choice: admit the truth, or I no longer trusted her."

Galinda's heart clenched. "Oh, Elphie…" She reached over and squeezed the green girl's hand, who looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It was stupid, and selfish, and I don't expect either of you to forgive me, but…"

"It's alright, Calliope." Galinda interjected. "I understand."

Callie smiled. " And I promise, I haven't breathed a word."

"I believe you."

She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Thank you."then she remembered the gift and winced. "This was probably a stupid idea..." She bent down and picked up the basket, walking into the living room. The other girls followed. "Elphaba said you don't know what you're going to do yet, not that I blame you, but I saw this in a shop the other day, and couldn't pass it up. She blushed as Galinda sat forward to look into the basket.

She pulled off the rest of the wrapping to reveal a beautiful, if a bit squished, flower bouquet of poppies, daffodils and, of course, pink azaleas- Galinda's favorite. Attached was a simple card that read, _Happy Thanksgiving. You can count on me._

"Oh!" Galinda sniffed and offered Calliope a watery smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Callie dipped her head in embarrassment. "You're welcome. I mean it, you know."

"I know."

A calm silence settled over them until Calliope cleared her throat. "Right. Well, Elphaba, why don't you and Galinda take care of that burn. I'll go find the stragglers, and then we can eat."

"Oh!" Galinda jumped off of her seat, scrambling for the aloe. "Yes, thank you, Calliope. We'll be done by the time you get back, I think." she walked over and settled down next to her roommate. "Here, Elphie, let's see that hand."

Calliope laughed. "It's fine. I'll be right back." she grabbed her coat and slipped it on, but turned back just before heading out. "Oh, and Galinda?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Callie, if you want. It's… it's what my friends do."

Galinda beamed, and Elphaba grinned next to her.

 _Thank you… Songbird,_ she mouthed.

Calliope swallowed a laugh. _Of course… Ellie._


	26. Home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the second chapter I promised this month. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine or for profit.

 

 

**26**

**Home for Christmas**

**December 5th, 4:32 P.M.**

_ Number 58: What events led up to the Great Drought?  _ Elphaba smirked. That was an easy one. She pressed her pencil to the paper and scribbled. The sound of wheels chugging their way across the first floor of the expansive library made her fingers tighten around the utensil. Her shoulders tensed, but she resisted the urge to look up.  _ Maybe if I just look busy enough, she won't interrupt. We do have our final exams in less than a week, after all.  _

“Fabala?”

Elphaba jumped; her pencil clattered out of her hand and rolled across the table. She followed it with her eyes until it dropped off of the edge, onto the carpet and out of sight.  _ No such luck.  _

“Nessa, you scared me.” She shifted in her seat and smoothed the creases of her long, black turtleneck. “Shouldn’t you be studying?” 

“I was,” Nessa replied. “Boq has been helping me since three, and I needed a break. When I saw you come in, I thought we could--”

“I don’t have time to talk right now, Nessie. I still have five more chapters to go over if I'm going to be ready for Dillamond’s exam.”  She swung her leg back over the bench and began separating her papers into stacks until they were all organized in neat, strategic piles. She could feel Nessa’s eyes boring into her, but kept her gaze trained to the table. She pulled  _ Oz Through the Ages  _ closer, so it was nearly dangling on the edge of the tabletop, and buried her  nose in it’s pages. 

Nessarose gaped at her sister. She knew their forthcoming subject was a sensitive one-- hell, she didn’t want to heed Father’s request either. But it would be so much easier to do this together than alone… Wouldn’t it? 

Elphaba certainly didn’t seem to think so. Then again, hiding in her books had always been her way of coping with difficult things. Reading was her safe space, and Nessa respected that. But sooner or later, Elphaba always came down from that cloud and dealt with the situation. Nessa decided that this time, that point was now. 

“Hey!” Elphaba huffed as the textbook slid out of her hands. Nessa snapped it closed and draped her arm over the cover with a small, smug smile quirking at the edges of her lips. 

“Nessa!” She swiveled to face her sister and grabbed for the book, which was just out of her reach. “I need that!”

Nessa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and raising a sharp brow. “Come on, Elphaba, you know that stuff backwards and forwards ten times over. You could probably take the exam in your sleep.”

“But--”

“And we need to talk.”

Elphaba's posture slumped. She glanced at the clock above the door. “Nessie…” 

“I know you don't have any desire to see him, Fabala, but--”

“Father doesn’t exactly relish my visits either, Nessa.” she deadpanned. The last time she’d gone back had been the three day weekend for fall break, just before the Ozdust dance. Frexspar had only acknowledged her when he or Nessa required assistance. Otherwise, it was as though she didn’t exist. He didn’t question her about Shiz, and so, she offered no details. His only concern was how his precious Nessa was fairing. It was better than her younger years, when he had constantly yelled, reprimanded, spat jokes at her expense, and conversed with his colleagues of the “burden” that her verdigris and magic were to the family name. This visit though, should she choose to call it that, would be different-- The wrath of Frexspar Thropp was not something of which she ever wished to be on the receiving end again. Not to mention, her responsibility to Galinda and the apartment. The sole reason she was  _ considering  _ a return at all was--

“Please, Fabala!” Nessa begged, leaning forward and placing her hands on Elphaba’s knees. “Boq will be the first boy I ever bring home, and it would be so much less frightening if you were with me.” 

Elphaba bit her lip, searching her sister’s dark eyes-- only a few shades lighter than her own-- and toying with the hem of her sweater. Neither Thropp had any idea how Frex would react to meeting Boq, though he had been the one to request the boy’s presence. The thought of leaving Nessa to face his imminent interrogation alone left the witch with a sickening ache in her stomach. She couldn’t just abandon her flesh and blood, nor her closest friend, aside from Galinda-- she wasn’t sure  _ what  _ they were now-- at the mercy of the firing squad. 

She knew too, that Frex would never condone Nessarose returning by herself. He would accuse Elphaba of “neglecting her duties” and might very well pull them from Shiz then and there. Never mind that the school had provided an Ama from the campus staff for Nessa upon their arrival, an accommodation which the green girl was certain her father was unaware existed, or else she would not have been allowed to attend university at all. Thus, both Thropps had kept the arrangement a secret. 

Nessa was relieved  to have some independence from her sister, but knew just as well, if not better than Elphaba, how imperative it was for their educations that their father think nothing had changed from the original agreement of their departure. 

Elphaba sighed. If she wished to remain at Shiz, and with Galinda, then she  _ had  _ to return to Muchkinland, if only to keep up pretenses. 

Perhaps Galinda was starting to rub off on her after all.  

“Fabala?”

“Hmm?” Elphaba blinked. 

“So, will you come home with us?”

“Nessa… It’s not that simple. Galinda needs me and--”

“Ah, yes, Galinda. You’ve been spending an  _ awful  _ lot of time with her lately…” Nessa leaned back in her chair and let her mouth curl up into a sour smile. 

“Yes, well, we’re friends and…” Elphaba cocked her head to the side when she noticed the glint in her sister’s eyes.  _ Oh, crap! Does she know?  _ The witch swallowed, squaring her shoulders and licking her dry lips. What was she supposed to say if Galinda’s secret had  gotten out? “Wh… Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Elphaba… Are you sure friends is  _ all  _ the two of you are?”

_ What?  _ Where had _ that _ question come from? The witch’s palms begin to sweat, and she pressed them against the surface of the wooden bench. Wiping them would give her away for sure, but she couldn’t tell from her sister's face what to expect should she divulge the truth. “I’m fairly certain I know who my friends are, Nessa. And yes, Galinda happens to be one of them. She’s yours too, is she not?”

“Of course she is,” Nessa huffed. “But you bought an apartment with her, Fabala.”

“And? Can friends not live together? You are friendly with your roommate, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“So, then, what’s the matter?” Elphaba frowned. 

Her sister sighed. “Nothing, I suppose… It’s just... “ She trailed off and looked down at her lap. 

“It’s just?” Elphaba prompted, climbing off of the bench and squatting down in front of her. “Come on, Nessie, you can tell me,” she encouraged in a whisper. 

Nessa fingered the pattern in the wheel of her chair, but finally, after a long pause, looked up. “Well, you never… You never even thought about doing something like that with me, did you?”

Elphaba sat back. This was not the turn she expected this conversation to take. “What do you mean?”

Nessa flushed and let out a long breath. “Oh, I don’t know…  I know I said I was tired of having to depend on you, but… I guess I just… I want my sister back, sometimes.”

Elphaba sucked in her breath. She wanted her back? But… She hadn’t gone anywhere… Had she? 

Nessa sniffed, and it was only then that the green girl brought her hand to rest beneath her sister’s chin. She moved it up so their eyes could meet. Nessa’s swam with unshed tears. 

“Nessa, what is it?”

Her sister exhaled and shook her head. “I’m being selfish,” she mumbled. “Just forget it.” She started to wheel away, but Elphaba grabbed the handle of her chair and spun it around. 

“You know I’m not going to do that,” she whispered, bending to the younger girl’s level again. “I’m you’re sister. You can tell me anything.”

Nessa smiled thinly, but let her gaze drift over her head. “It’s just… You’ve spent so much time with Galinda lately that, well… I kind of feel like you’ve forgotten about me.”

Elphaba’s heart lurched upon hearing the longing in Nessa’s words. Had she really been so wrapped up with Galinda that she was neglecting her own family? “Nessa… I hope you know I could never forget you,” she rasped. 

“I know.” Nessa smiled. “I guess I was just hoping that... This break… I need you, Fabala. And I want us to have at least one more holiday together before we get completely swept into the changes of college.” 

Elphaba stood and wrapped her arms around her sister. “I’ll tell you what,” she said. “I can’t make any promises, because of the apartment lease, but I will do my best to make it so I can go with you to Colwen Grounds, at least for part of our month off, alright?”

Nessa beamed and squeezed back. “Okay, Fabala. And thank you.”

“Of course, Nessie. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“Galinda? I’m back!”  Elphaba hung her coat-- the same one she’d  worn to the festival--  on the wrack they’d put up. As she swung it over her shoulders and settled it on the hooks, more of the fur began to fray from the inside. She groaned. That was her only good coat. Frex never gave her any extra money, so it was one of the first things she’d bought once she got her first paycheck from the Munchkinland Library when she was in high school. She had to quit in order to attend Shiz with Nessa. Soon enough, she would have to find another job, not only for a new coat, but no matter how wealthy Galinda’s parents were, her extra funds weren’t going to last forever.

And speaking of Galinda… 

“In here!” Elphaba smiled as her roommate’s voice echoed through the apartment. She wandered down the hall and into the blonde’s bedroom, dropping her bag on a chair near the door. 

“Hey, Glin, how was your… Whoa.” if Elphaba thought their room looked like a disaster-zone when they’d bunked in the Pink Dormitory before moving here… Galinda’s floor was so covered in clothes and other unidentifiable lumps of fabric that the green girl could scarcely see the carpet beneath her feet.  Every compartment of her vanity had been thrown open, exposing countless brushes, lipglosses, eyeshadows, face creams, and a dozen other products for which Elphaba had no names. A few of the drawers had been completely removed from their places and were toppled on the ground. The closet was even worse, with containers stacked so high atop each other that adding a feather to the pile would cause an avalanche. Hangers were strewn across the floor, and most of the shoes had tumbled off the shelves, many missing their partners. 

Among this chaos, Galinda bustled around, her face a mask of panicked concentration as she tossed item after item into the large designer suitcase that lay across her bed. Elphaba gaped at the sight, biting down on her inner cheek. “Glin, sweet… What in Oz are you doing?”

“What does it look like, Elphaba?” She plopped the contents of her bathroom counter on the bed and began arranging them in the pockets of the top of the luggage. “I’m packing.”

Elphaba’s lips twitched at the remark. Was her sarcasm catching on after all? A beat passed and she frowned. Galinda had called her  _ Elphaba.  _ Not Elphie, or even El. She  only ever did that when she was angry or scared. The witch’s mouth tasted like iron as she watched her roommate a little closer. Her hair was a mess, the sleeve of her dress hung down around her bicep, and her stomach looked rounder beneath the fabric. She was now just shy of twelve weeks, and what had once been easily passable as, much to the blonde’s chagrin, gaining a few pounds, was slowly but surely morphing into a very suspicious shape. She eyed her further and realized, though a determined frown was etched on her face at the moment, her lower lip quivered every so often and the rims of her eyes were pink.

_ Fuck.  _ Something happened while she was gone, of that much, Elphaba was positive. But what?

Had Fiyero finally decided to approach her again? Galinda had been gracious about “giving him space,” but as it drew closer and closer to the end of the term, she was growing anxious, and frankly, so was Elphaba. What if word of the scandal had spread to the Vinkus? What if the King ordered Galinda to be brought before the court, and abort the baby to protect his son’s reputation?

Elphaba knew such thoughts were ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it; these were the things that kept her awake at night.  “Yes, I can see that, my pretty. But why? What happened?” She paused, her breathing strained. “Did Fiyero come by?”

Galinda said nothing as she continued to shuffle about her belongings, doing her utmost to fit as much of the room in the bag as possible. Her features contorted at the sound of his name, and her feet shuffled the carpet. Galinda was swift in her efforts to secure the guise of blase contemplation on her face, but Elphaba caught it nonetheless. Her eyes flashed and she gnashed her teeth. How could she have thought it wise to leave Galinda alone?

A small voice reminded Elphaba that, no matter how hard she tried, it was  impossible for them to be together 24/7, and there was no way for her to know when Fiyero would choose to reappear, but she pushed it aside. “I’m going to kill him,” she growled, stepping closer to the bed. 

Galinda gasped, her gaze flying up to meet Elphaba's, blue eyes wide and desperate. “No, don’t go after him. That will help no one here.”

“And why in Oz not? He’s upset you, Glin, I can see it. You’re packing, though just this morning you told me you still had no intentions of returning home for the holidays. Something happened, and Fiyero was the last person to see you. Now, what did he say?”

Galinda sighed and dropped the pile of tops she was hefting on top of the crumpled sheets before crossing the room. She wrapped Elphaba’s hands in her own and led her to the chair, guiding her down. Elphaba scowled. Her eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips into a grim line, but she complied. 

“I know what this looks like, Elphie, but I promise, it didn’t happen the way you think.” 

Elphaba’s features softened upon her roommate’s use of the familiar nomer. Some of the fire had left her eyes, and her posture deflated a bit as well. Not the most reassuring signs, but at least Galinda was no longer wound to the point of implosion. “Then what did, sweet?” she asked, scooting over and motioning for her friend to take a seat beside her. 

Galinda smiled warily, sinking into the cushion. The blonde twisted her fingers with Elphaba’s and brought their entwined hands to rest in her lap. “Fifi did come by, you’re right.”

“I  _ knew _ it,” Elphaba hissed. Her shoulders tensed and she pulled Galinda closer.  

“But he was actually rather civil, all things considered,” she added before the green girl became too heated. 

Elphaba blinked. Her mouth hung open as she turned to study her roommate’s features. Fiyero, the boy who wouldn’t know an intelligent conversation if it was dropped on his head, had been civil? She was joking, right? And yet, Galinda’s thin, bright grin and twinkling eyes did nothing to contradict the sincerity of her words. The corners of her lips even curled upward as a delicate laugh passed them upon noticing her friend’s shocked expression. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I promise,, he was. It was a bit awkward, at first, obviously, but he actually apologized for storming out the  way he did--”

“No!” Elphaba gasped. The Vinkun prince, admitting he was wrong?    

“Yes.” Galinda giggled. “He apparently came to his senses not long after we told him, but was too embarrassed- to say anything--”

“And prideful, if i know anything of him.” 

Galinda nodded. “Probably that too. Anyway, he ended up getting tested later the following week, and…” Galinda paused, her expression unreadable. 

The green girl sat a little further forward in the chair, resting a hand on her roommate’s shoulder, not daring to breathe. “What? Did they find something? Should we be worried? Do we need to move up the appointment?” they had another doctor's visit scheduled for next week,right after their last final. Some blood work and tests were on the schedule, as well as the first time either girl would get to hear the baby’s heartbeat. Secretly, Elphaba was excited by that prospect.  

Galinda’s lips puckered, but she couldn’t keep the glint from her gaze. “Relax, Elphie.” She laughed and shook her head.  “You're like a doting mother.”

Elphaba frowned and shoved her roommate, jostling her balance. “Galinda!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “That wasn’t funny! I nearly had a coronary!”

Galinda swallowed a snicker and leaned forward to peck the green girl’s lips. “I’m sorry, Elphie,” she apologized, tracing her hand down the contours of her friends cheeks. “Everything’s fine, I promise. The doctors didn’t find anything abnormal in Fiyero’s tests, and he even said he would help us out in any way he could. 

“He’s not going to tell his parents, is he?” Elphaba’s stomach lurched at the thought. Galinda blanched, but shook her head.

“No, I highly doubt that. He would risk far too much by doing so. I think he was just trying to be supportive.” 

“Sweet Oz, maybe miracles are possible after all.”

Galinda exhaled and rolled her eyes. “Elphie!”

Elphaba held up her hands, but the smirk didn’t falter from her lips. “I’m sorry, Glin. It’s just…”

“Hard to believe?” she offered, and the witch nodded. “I know. But contrary to what you might believe, Fifi is not completely self-centered. In spite of the repercussions, the night I. err… joined him, in the dorms,” she blushed and turned away, “he was actually a perfect gentleman.’

Elphaba snorted and squeezed her shoulder. “Good,” she said, “then that’s one less thing I have to pummel him for.”

Galinda snickered.

Elphaba offered a cheeky grin before  growing serious again. She adjusted their hands so hers was on top and gave the blonde’s a gentle squeeze. “But if the visit went well, that doesn't explain why you’d been crying before I got here.”

Galinda caught her lower lip between her teeth and studied her lap as her cheeks flushed. “You noticed?”

Elphaba smiled a sad smile and ran her thumb across the back of the other girl's wrist. “You’ve said yourself how observant I am, sweet. But I'm especially so when it refers to you. Of course I noticed.”

Galinda brush her hair from her eyes and her shoulders slumped. “Must I always be so translucent?”

“It’s not a bad thing to show how you’re feeling, Glin.”

“Says the girl who never takes her own advice.”

Elphaba stiffened a bit, but let the comment slide. Now was not the time for such discussions. “Nonetheless, I  _ can  _ tell you’re saddened. What I cannot do, regrettably, is read your mind to determine why.” A small grin curled the edges of Galinda’s lips. “Unless you tell me.”

A few minutes of silence passed between the pair until Galinda finally pushed herself up and walked to her dresser, coming back with an ornately sealed envelope. “My parents finally responded to our last note...” She trailed off, but Elphaba didn’t need her to finish. She took the letter from her outstretched hand and pulled the smaller girl onto her lap as she tore the label. 

* * *

_ Galinda, _

_ You’re mother and I were quite disappointed to receive your correspondence so late. We were very much looking forward to spending the holiday with you, and you were sorely missed at the party. Larena, of course, deems your absence forgivable, seeing as you were being courted  by that… What was the word she used? Ah, yes,  _ scandalacious _ prince you’ve been swooning over as of recently. I must say though, sweetheart, that I am beginning to worry for you.  _

_ We have stressed since your birth that an impeccable reputation is of the utmost importance to keeping the prestige of the Upland name, but I fear that in our efforts to ensure that you were an upstanding member of society, we may have left you without a true definition of family. I am proud of you, my little Lin, for attaching yourself to such an upstanding member of the royal hierarchy, but in exchange, my last ties to my only daughter are being lost.  _

_ I’m sorry to do this, Lin, because your grades are more immaculate at Shiz than they’ve ever been, and your standing is flourishing in it’s own way, but your priorities must be straightened. A life like your mother’s, surrounded by self-obsessed people who know nothing of the real, wonderful Galinda that I do, is never what I wanted for you. If you  do not come home for our annual winter ball, I will be forced to stop funding your return to Shiz, and instead place you in a university closer to home.  _

Elphaba gasped at that revelation, but as much as the idea of returning to Shiz without Galinda made her insides curdle and her heart crawl into her throat, she could see his point. Drastic measures to which he may be willing to resort,he really was trying to look out for her best interests, and from the rest of the letter, that threatening her as such pained him a great deal. Unlike her mother, who seemed like a vile woman for whom Elphaba had some very choice words upon their meeting. (Because, try as she might to ignore the simple fact, she knew how the upcoming conversation was going to go before she even finished reading the next sentence.) 

_ It pains me to offer you such an ultimatum, Lin, truly, it does. But I fear your beauty may be clouded by our constant lessons ringing in your head, coupled with the presence of so many elite socialites. I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize my mistake, and I do not want you to be pulled away from your friends and the life that you have built for yourself at Shiz, but as a father, I have to know my daughter is safe, and since you’ve scarcely replied to any of our other correspondences, this is the last option I have left.  _

_ Please come home dearheart, and know I only mean to offer the best.  _

_ Your loving Popsicle,  _

_ Highmuster Arduenna  Upland  _

* * *

“You see?” Galinda whimpered when Elphaba reached the end and tossed the paper aside.

Indeed I do, my pretty.” She murmured before hugging the blonde to her. “But I still don’t understand the cyclone of packing materials that seems to have descended upon your bedroom.”

Galinda managed a weak chuckle, but just as soon, most of the light seeped from her piercing blue eyes. “They’re going to pull me from Shiz when the truth comes out anyway, Elphie. I might as well get used to the idea.” 

Elphaba swiveled to meet her eyes, frowning. “You’re just going to give up without a fight?” she asked, and the blonde winced as her voice cracked. “That doesn’t sound like the Galinda Upland I know.”

Her roommate pulled away and shook her head. “What other choice do I have, Elphaba? My reputation is already in shreds, I can’t loose my family as well. 

“You haven’t  _ lost  _ them, Glin.” Elphaba protested as she sat forward and grabbed the blonde's hand when she stood up. 

“Not yet,” she spat. There was a bitter edge to her voice as she shut her eyes and clenched her fists. “But I will. One way or another. I’d just like to keep that from happening for as long as possible.”

“Who says it has to happen at all? Why don’t you just go home? Tell them the truth, Galinda. It will be a thousand times better coming from you than someone else.”

“You don’t understand,” Galinda choked and wrapped her arms about herself, still not facing Elphaba. “They would never…” She shook her head as a few tears trickled from her eyes. “If they found out what I’ve done… i’d be shunned, Elphie. Abandoned. A disgrace to the Upland name.”

“Not according to this,” Elphaba whispered as she held up the letter and came around to wipe at Galinda’s cheeks with the back of her hand. “Your mother may be a vile, deceitful, self-centered bitch--”

“Hey!”

“But your father… i don’t know them, Glin, you’re right, but based on this…” she looked at the parchment, a wistful expression clouding her features. “He really does want the best for you, sweet.” 

Galinda sniffed and stood in pensive silence for a moment as she collected herself. Finally, she looked up and rasped, “Will you come with me? If… If I go home, will you come too?”

Elphaba smiled, her eyes glowing with pride as she hugged her friend. “Of course.”

Galinda sagged into the green girl’s embrace. “Thank you,” she breathed.  There was so much more she wanted to say, but for now, that would have to do. No matter what she faced, it would always be easier with Elphaba by her side.  


	27. What the Heart Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m ba-ack! To all of those still here; I know it’s been forever, so thank you for sticking with me. The end of this chapter got a bit angsty, but there’s lots of fluff coming down the pipe as our girls celebrate Lurlinemas!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine.  

 

27 

**What The Heart Wants**

**December 13th, 10:56 P.M.**

“Galinda, sweet, wake up.” 

“Mmm… Momsie?” Galinda stirred, nuzzling further into the carriage seat. Her golden locks brushed Elphaba’s tattered coat as the green girl leaned forward to place her hand on Galinda's shoulder.

“Sorry, Glin.” She stifled a chuckle and shook the blonde from her cozy position. “It's time to get up now.”

“Huh? Wha… Elphie?” Galinda pushed herself upright.  _ Where are we?  _

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and the barren, snow-covered fields of Munchkinland stretched ahead of her. To her left lay a two-story mansion constructed of grey and silver stone. Three steps led to the ornately carved oak door and a long ramp ran the length of the right side of the front porch. 

“Are we...Have we reached Colwen Grounds already?”

“Indeed we have, sweet.” Elphaba offered her hand to her roommate as they climbed from the carriage. She watched Nessa and Boq stroll at least twenty paces ahead of them and still shortened their strides.

“Elphie? Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry.” 

Galinda grinned and nudged her shoulder. “I believe Nessa and I both told you to try and  catch up on your sleep during the ride.”

“My apologies, sweet, that I do not find the rough terrain of the road to Munchkinland as relaxing as you.”

“And yet, you are able to bury your nose in the pages of a book for hours upon hours across the same bumpy pavement. How you distinguish the two is a matter far beyond my imaginings.”

Elphaba snickered.  “ _ Imagination _ , Galinda. It's a matter beyond your  _ imagination _ .”

Galinda pouted. “You know you like my wording fabrications. Why must you always pretend otherwise?”

Elphaba grinned and pecked her cheek as she twined their hands together. “Because it's much too enticing an opportunity to waste if I'm able to bring out that adorable pout of yours.”

“Elphaba! You mean, green thing!” Glinda giggled and swatted at her arm, but the witch ducked out of her reach in the nick of time.

“You’ll have to be faster than that, Glin!”

“That’s not fair, Elphie! I’m--” She stopped. The grin slipped from her face. She blanched as her head jerked to the right to take in the disappearing silhouettes of her friends as they ascended the hill toward the house.

A smirk played at the edges of the green girl’s lips and she raised an eyebrow as Galinda placed one hand over her stomach. 

“Galinda Upland, did you just try to use the pregnancy card on me?” True, her roommate still looked over her shoulder, and cut herself off before the actual word slipped past her lips, but it was the first time she had attempted to use the word in the vicinity of anyone except Amelia without a hint of fear or trepidation. 

Galinda bit her lips as heat warmed her cheeks. “I… suppose I did.” She blinked and flashed Elphaba a sheepish smile. “I guess that dream just got me thinking and--”

“Dream? What dream?”

Galinda smiled as they meandered along the walkway to the mansion. “About yesterday.” 

Elphaba squeezed her hand. “Yes, that was quite the day, wasn’t it?”

“Mmm…” Galinda rubbed her swollen abdomen. Her wistful smile slowly morphed into a frown. She turned away, her gaze drifting across the rolling hills. 

For a moment, the image of a little boy or girl with Fiyero’s forest green eyes and Galinda’s mangy blonde hair yelping in delight as they tumbled down the hill on the most state-of-the-art child’s sled money could buy spread out before her with perfect clarity. If only she ran fast enough, she could reach out and grasp their hand as they coasted to a stop at the edge of the snow bank. Her frown deepened and moisture brimmed at the edges of her eyes. 

She placed one hand on her stomach.  “Glin? Galinda, are you with me?”

“Huh?” Galinda blinked, and the hills became still again. Sled tracks no longer marred their smooth, peaceful exterior, and the shriek of her child's laughter was nothing more than an echo in the chilled winter air. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and let out a long breath. A sharp, frigid breeze whistled through the bare branches of the once majestic oaks surrounding the walkway to the Governor’s mansion. There and gone in an instant, but it left a red, raw sting on Galinda’s cheeks. Another ghost, another almost-memory, lost to the pressure of time and the changing of the seasons. 

“What are you thinking, sweet?” Elphaba reached out and put her hand on Galinda’s shoulder. The glassy look in Galinda’s eyes made goosebumps rise on her skin even faster than the cold had. 

Galinda gasped, but relaxed her stiff stance the moment she recognized Elphaba’s touch. She turned to face the green girl and offered a tight-lipped smile. “I’m fine, Elphaba, it's n-”

“Galinda Upland, I swear to Oz, if I hear you say ‘it’s nothing’ one more time!”

Galinda’s eyes widened at the sudden shift in Elphaba’s tone. She shut her mouth and kicked a clump of snow with her boot. Heat rose up her face as she trained her gaze to the ground. “But… This time it really is nothing. Her hand trembled as she crossed her fingers behind her back. 

Elphaba’s lips pursed and her brow arched. Her foot sunk deeper and deeper into the snow with each tap. “Galinda…”

“Fabala, Glin, are you coming?”

Elphaba’s gaze cut further up the hill. Nessa waited in the shelter of the patio. Her brows scrunched together and a small frown turned down her lips. 

Galinda looked up. The tension seeped from her shoulders; a relieved grin slid across her face. “Come on, Elphie.” She turned away. Snow crunched under her boots as she trotted up the hill. 

Elphaba sighed. She fell into step, but didn’t release her grip on Galinda’s shoulder. “We aren’t done with this conversation, Glin.” 

A shiver skipped up Galinda’s spine at the steely edge in Elphaba’s words, but she shook off the warning as they neared the front steps of the mansion. 

“There you are.” Nessa grinned as they climbed the stairs. Her brow furrowed further when she noticed the far-off look in Galinda’s eyes. She pulled her chair to a stop just near the threshold of the door, letting Elphaba go ahead of her. She reached out and took Galinda’s hand, stopping her before she could follow. “Galinda, are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Galinda swiveled toward the younger Thropp. Her breath hitched at the worry shining in Nessa’s eyes. “I-I’m fine Nessa.” She plastered her best, pageant worthy smile back in place. “Just… A little tired from the ride is all.” Another breeze blew through the trees and snaked beneath the seams of Galinda’s coat. She stamped her feet against the stone steps, letting out a small, tight laugh as she rubbed her hands together beneath her pearl-white gloves. “And cold.”

Nessa scowled and narrowed her eyes. Her fingers drummed against the left tire of her chair. “Are you  _ sure _ ?”

Galinda wrapped the opening of her coat tighter around her midriff. Had her bump gotten bigger in the walk up the hill? 

Her smile wavered under Nessa’s unblinking gaze. She looked so much like her elder sister in that moment, it was impossible not to recognize their relation. Unfortunately, Nessa had also inherited Elphaba's ability to intimidate anyone with a single glare.

Galinda gulped and barked out a breathy laugh. “Of course I'm sure, Nessa! Why in Oz would you say such a thing?”

Nessa exhaled through her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. “You're a terrible liar, Galinda Upland.” 

The color drained from her face.  _ Oh, Oz! Did Elphaba tell  _ her  _ too?  _ Her stomach convulsed and her breathing sped up. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat.  _ Did Nessa see them shaking; is that what gave me away?  _ She fumbled before forcing out an incredulous scoff. “I’ll have you know, Nessarose, that I-” 

“Nessa?”

The relieved whoosh of air that expelled from Galinda’s lungs as Boq peaked his head through the doorway was, Thank Oz, lost to the increasing howl of the wind. 

Nessa shot one last look  in the blonde’s direction before unfolding her arms and shifting her chair to face her boyfriend. “Yes?”

Boq bounced on the balls of his feet and tightened the gold tie beneath his navy Shiz blazer. “Um, you’re father’s looking for you. He can hear us shuffling around in the house, but Elphaba refuses to call out, and I don’t think he’d appreciate the answer coming from a strange munchkin.”

Nessa sighed.  _ Oh, Fabala, what am I going to do with you? _ “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” 

“Here, Nessa, let me help you.” Galinda came up and rested her hands on the handlebars of the younger Thropp’s chair.”

“Thanks, Galinda, but I‘m fine.” Nessa pushed herself over the threshold and started down the left hall that lead to her father's study. Galinda and Boq trailed behind, giving each other terrified looks over her head. 

“Father, we’re home.” Nessa’s voice ricocheted through the house. She came to a stop in front of two double doors made completely of glass-panels with wooden trim. She knocked on the window and smiled when her father pushed his chair back from his desk and unlatched the doors to envelope his youngest daughter in a hug. 

“Nessa, my precious rose. How I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Father. Her arms wrapped about his neck before she pulled away and sat back in her chair. 

“How was your journey? Uneventful, I hope?” 

Nessa nodded. “The weather caught us a bit unawares, but Yackle is the most skilled coachmen in all of Munchkinland, and he made sure we all made here safely.”

“Wonderful.” Frex offered a thin-lipped smile as he straightened and smoothed the creases in his suit. “And these must be the school friend’s you’ve told me so much about in your letters?”

Nessa grinned. “Father, allow me to introduce--”

“Galinda Upland,” Galinda put on her most crowd-pleasing smile, burying her fears and any thought of the looming pregnancy for the time being as she dipped into a short curtsy. “Of the Upper Uplands. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Governor.” 

“Likewise, Miss. Galinda.” 

Galinda winced at the pressure of his grip, but hid it as quickly as she could. 

When they released hands, he turned toward the munchkin, and his cordial smile morphed to a scowl. “And you must be-”

“M-Master Boq, Governor.” He gulped and fiddled with the neck of his tie as Frexspar’s dark eyes bore into him. His outstretched hand trembled. “P-Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Mmm.” The governor hummed and grasped his hand in an equally bone-crushing shake. “And am I correct in assuming you are one in the same with the munchkin boy my Nessarose talked so highly of in her letters?”

Boq’s eyes cut to his girlfriend. 

Nessa gave him an encouraging smile and nudged him forward with the wheel of her chair. 

Boq took a deep breath. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Mmm hmm.” Frex exhaled through his nose and raised a dubious eyebrow. His gaze drifted to Nessa, who gave him a long, hard look. He cleared his throat. “Right, well, perhaps we should let the girls unpack their things while you and I become… _ better acquainted  _  in the study. Would that be suitable?” He looked around. “Nessa, where is your sister?”

Boq shot the girls a panicked look.  _ Do I have a choice? _

Galinda hid a snicker behind her hand and shook her head. 

Nessa rolled her eyes. “That will be fine, Father. I think Fabala’s already gone upstairs. May I speak to Boq for a moment first?”

Frex’s eyes narrowed, but after a long pause, he hummed his approval. 

Boq scurried behind Nessa’s chair, pushing it a little ways down the opposite  hall until they were out of earshot. “Oh, my Oz, I think he’s going to murder me ,Nessa!”

The younger Thropp giggled and shook her head. “He’s  _ not  _ going to murder you, silly boy. He’s just trying to... shake you up a bit.”

Boq took off his blazer and adjusted his hat.  “Well, it’s working.”

Nessa snickered. “He really is a big teddy bear once you get to know him.”

“More like a grizzly bear.” 

Nessa frowned and ran over his foot. 

“Ow!”

“Stop being so negative, you fraidy cat.” 

Boq scoffed. 

Nessa motioned him forward and he leaned down, letting her adjust his tie. “Just be yourself.” She patted his now wrinkle-free accessory. “And stop skirting around so much. You’re acting like a caged Animal.”

“That’s not fair.” Boq crossed his arms. 

Nessa laughed. “Trust me, you’ll be fine.”

She wheel back toward the office and Boq trudged along behind her.

“Galinda? Do you want to see the house while they… talk?”

She winked and Galinda let out a strained laugh, yanked from her revelries. What would it be like when  _ her  _ daughter brought a boy-or girl- home for the first time? Who would be there to make sure he was worthy of her little girl? A sudden image of Elphaba, pointy shoes, signature scowl, blazing magic and all, standing on their patio, causing anyone who approached to flee before they even made it past the threshold of the door; their daughter watching from the stairs with a disgruntled lo-  _ No! You can’t think like that Galinda! You won’t be there!  _

She gritted her teeth and fisted her hands so her perfectly manicured nails dug into her skin, forcing her back to the present. The last thing in the world she needed was another vision. And in front of the governor, no less! She took a deep breath, turning to smile at Nessa in spite of her racing heart. 

“Sure, Nessa, let’s go.” She crossed through the foyer, winking as she sauntered past Boq. “Good luck.” 

Nessa chuckled from her spot by the ramp to the upper west wing of the mansion. 

Boq gulped and gave her a longing look.  _ Save me.  _

The younger Thropp bit her lip to keep from laughing and raised an eyebrow at Frex. “Father, be nice.” 

Frex blinked and opened his mouth to protest, but the girls disappeared down the hall, giggling all the way. 

***

“So, this is my room.” Nessa stopped by the first door to the left of the staircase. She found it odd that Galinda had chosen to follow her up the ramp rather than take the stairs, but didn’t think it wise to question just then. 

Galinda slipped past her n a daze, marveling at the ornate dark wood of the furniture and the trophies that lined the two bookcases flanking Nessa’s bed. She walked over and reached out to touch one, but pulled her hand back at the last second. 

“They won’t bite, Glin.” Nessa laughed. She wheeled up and took one from the lower shelf, handing it up to the blonde. It was simple; a light wooden base with a plaque on the front and a golden horse figurine on top. The print read:

 

FIRST PLACE: JUMPING 

NESSAROSE THROPP 

Galinda traced the engraving; her lips parted in awe.

“You ride horses?”

Nessa smiled. “From the time I was nine months old until Fabala and I left for Shiz in September.”

Galinda gave her a quizzical look.  “That's wonderful, Nessa! But… How…” Heat crept up her cheeks as she gestured to the girl’s chair. 

“How did I do it from my chair?” 

Galinda bit her lip and nodded. “I’m sorry; that was rude. You don’t have to--”

Nessa smiled and slid the trophy from her hand. “That’s alright. I don’t mind talking about it.” She wheeled toward the bed and patted the comforter. 

Galinda slumped onto the duvet, relieved to finally be off of her feet. 

“Most people don't know this, but even though I can't use my legs, my upper body balance is pretty good. They had a special seat for me to use that would strap my legs into the stirrups so I wouldn't fall, and they taught the horse alternate commands so I didn't need to use my thighs to tell it what to do.”

“Wow. That's really cool, Nessa! Are all of your trophies from riding?”

Nessa laughed. “No. Some are from baking contests or other small things around town, too.”

Galinda hummed and let her eyes drift around the room again. What kind of things would her daughter grow up doing? Would she be a shopaholic, like her? Would she have a talent for dance, like Fiyero? Would she keep up in school, or would her horrible partying habits cause her to fall behind?

_ Not if I have anything to sa- Oz, stop it, Galinda! You may be a mother, but you're  _ not _ ready to be a mom! _

Except, what if she was?

Her stomach dropped to the floor.  _ That's insane! You stupid, foolish girl! You go and get pregnant out of wedlock--in the middle of going to school-- and then you want to  _ keep  _ it?  _

_ Of course not.  _ Galinda bit down hard on her lower lip. Keeping her would be social suicide ed. For both of them.

“Galinda? Are you alright?” Nessa’s gentle nudge of her hand anchored her back to the Munchkinland bedroom. 

“Y-Yes. Sorry, Nessa. I guess I just-” She rubbed a piece of the flower-print duvet between her fingers. It had a light pink background with multicolored roses twined together by dark green vines and lime leaves. Exactly like something she might buy for her own child. 

A small smile graced her lips. On a cold winter night, snuggled beneath the comforters, a smaller version of Elphaba’s glasses- only for reading as Galinda's genes would make sure her eyes were perfect otherwise- their daughter would page through the latest thick hardback she’d received for Lurlinemas. She'd be halfway through the volume before dinner, only relenting to her mother's’ request to come to the table if it was one of her favorite me--

_ No! No, no!  _ Where were these visions coming from? And when, for the love of Oz, would they stop?

Galinda whimpered and put her head between her knees. She heard Nessa gasp, and shortly afterward her wheels ticked and faded away. 

The next movement was a pair of feet shuffling across the carpet. The bed hinges creaked as a weight dropped down next to her. Galinda drew her knees up and buried her face in her lap. A hand glided along her back.

“Sweet, look at me, please.”

Galinda only brought her eyes up, which were mostly blocked by the bangs dangling in front of her face. 

Elphaba leaned forward and dropped a light kiss to her forehead. She pulled Galinda to her and cupped her chin in her palm, bringing it up so she had no choice but to fully lock eyes with Elphaba. “Listen, I understand you wanting to keep some things private, and I can’t imagine what this whole process must be like for you. Believe me when I say the last thing I want to do is push you into talking about something you’re not ready to talk about.”

Galinda whimpered and her lower lip trembled. 

Elphaba’s heart clenched at the sound, but she pressed on. “But Galinda, That’s the  _ sixth  _ time you've gone off to… Oz only knows where,  _ third  _ in just the hour we’ve been here according to Nessa, and every time I bring you back… You look like you’re about to break, and honestly? It’s starting to worry me.”

Galinda sighed and took Elphaba’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry, Elphie. I don’t mean to worry you; it’s just....”  _ Too much. Not real. Making me feel like I’m going crazy and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. Hurting me more and more every day that I will never  _ _ have the opportunity to make memories with my own child.  _

“It’s just nothing.” Elphaba puffed out a breath and wrapped her free arm around her. “Something is bothering you, Glin, I can see it. It’’s eating you up inside, and all I want to do is help make it better.”

Galinda turned away to face the headboard, but Elphaba forced her to look back. 

“No more running, Galinda,” She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her friend’s ear. “ _ Please,  _ let me help you.”

Galinda choked on a sob as she rested her cheek in the green girl’s palm. Tears dripped from her lashes, but she didn’t have the energy to brush them away. “You _ can’t  _ help me, Elphie, don’t you understand?”

Elphaba’s brow scrunched as she ran the pads of her thumb over Galinda’s cheeks. “What do you mean, sweet?” 

Galinda sniffed and shook her head. “I  _ see  _ them, Elphie. Whatever Oz-forsaken place we go, every corner we turn-It doesn’t matter, they won’t-- “ Her voice cracked. 

Elphaba stepped forward to wrap her in  a hug.  _ What is Galinda talking about?  _

Her heart was in her throat, but now that her friend had finally taken down a wall-a habit that, unfortunately Elphaba worried she’d garnered from spending too much of her time around a misfit witch-- she didn’t dare stop her. The last thing they needed was for Galinda to bottle up her feelings. That could wreak too much havoc and she would be damned before she let Galinda become as jaded to the world as she. 

“Get out of my head.” 

  Elphaba’s frown deepened as she rubbed soothing circles over Galinda’s back. “Who won't get out of your head, Glin?”

Galinda mumbled something unintelligible into Elphaba's shoulder.

“What?”

Galinda glared and pulled away. “The baby, Elphie! Ever since that day we went to tour apartments and Madeline showed us the one across from that park with all those kids…” She huffed and turned away, hugging the fabric of her fleece lined coat. “I see them everywhere! Not just in dreams anymore but, really, actually here. Swinging on the monkey bars, running around our apartment...That spare room I hated so much? The moment I walked in there, I saw everything! The crib, the rocking chair, the changing table, even the silly little animal pictures that people mount on the walls!”

Elphaba stared after her, but her eyes softened. She let out a small chuckle at the idea of a nursery in their apartment.  

“And then… Outside… I swear to Oz, Elphaba, she was sledding down that hill!” Galinda’s hands shook as she thought of the snowy pile that made the perfect sled slope in her… Dreams? Was that what they were?

She shivered at the thought. No, more like heartless, unforgiving nightmares that took the best parts of the childhood she longed to give her unborn little girl or boy and used them to tear at the seams of her already fragile sanity.

Elphaba's lips parted in a small “o” and her brows rose into her hairline. “Oh, Glin-”

The lump in Galinda’s throat burned as she took in her friend’s befuddled face. Her features contorted. She cringed as the sting behind her eyes flared once more.  _ Maybe I am as insane as I thought.  _ She plunged forward before her courage had time to sink back to the ground where it belonged. “And then, yesterday we heard the heartbeat, and everything just felt so… So…” She couldn't find the words to continue. 

Galinda held her breath and pressed her lips together. Her chin trembled as she watched Elphaba’s stoic face for any sign of a reaction.

Clock ticks passed; only their breathing permeated the silence that had enveloped the room. Finally, Galinda couldn't hold her frustration back any longer.  _ Please, Oz, say something! Anything!  _ She opened her mouth to shake the witch from whatever terrifying musing she had lost her to, but all that came out was a pitiful, gut-wrenching sob.

***

Elphaba righted herself from her revelries only when a harsh sob cut through her thoughts. She gathered the blonde in the tightest hug she could muster and carded a hand through her hair. 

Galinda gripped the worn fabric of her frock for dear life and buried her face in its warmth. “I knew it,” she rasped between struggled gulps of air. “I'm going crazy, aren't I? You think I'm going crazy. As if being pregnant weren't enough…”

“Glin.. Shh. I promise you are not going crazy.”

“What other possible explanation could there be, Elphaba? I'm halucining!”

“Hallucinating, Galinda, the word is hallucinating. And you're not. At least, not in the way you fear.” 

Galinda sniffed and looked up with wide, watery eyes. “Wh- What do you mean?” 

Elphaba shifted positions, but left one arm draped over her friend’s shoulder. “Have you heard that old saying, ‘if you love someone, they never really leave?”

“Mm hmm.” Galinda nodded. 

Elphaba offered a gentle smile. “After mother died; I saw her everywhere.”

“Y-You did?”

“Mmm, I did. Especially because i was so young at the time. Nanny and i would pass people on the street, and sometimes she had to hold me back from hugging them because they looked so much like…” Her eyes brimmed with tears of their own. 

Galinda squeezed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder. “Elphie…”

The green girl fixed her eyes on the far wall. “I remember… My mother has a sister, older, but only by three or so years. She came and helped Nanny care for us for a few months after Nessa was born, and there was this one day... “ Elphaba licked her bottom lip and let out a  long wet sigh. “I had been out in the garden, playing in the treehouse Mother insisted Father buy even though I was much too young to make use of it. My aunt called me in when it started getting dark and… Oz, in the shadow, with her hair down and wearing the same dress Melinda had,” A lump swelled in her throat, but she pushed it down. “I called her Mama before I even knew what I was saying.“

Galinda sucked in her breath and let her legs dangle over the side of the bed so she could wrap her arms around Elphaba’s waist. “I-I’m sorry.”

But Elphaba only smiled and shook her head. “No, Glin, that’s not the point of the story.”

“It isn’t?”

“Uh, uh. The point is that I loved my mother so much, that even when she was gone, i still held her in my heart. 

Galinda’s brows furrowed and she sat up a little straighter. Her mouth went dry and her stomach churned. She saw where Elphaba was going, but the leap was much too treacherous for her to make alone. ‘But, i don’t-I don’t understand. What does that have to do with my,” she shuddered, “visions.”

Elphaba’s eyes met Galinda’s and she stayed silent long enough that the hairs on the back of Galinda’s neck stood up. “I think you know what it means, Glin; you’re just afraid to admit it.”

Galinda sniveled. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from Elphaba’s gentle hold. 

“You love this baby, Galinda, more and more every day. And you dream about what it might be like to grow up as her mother.”

_ No,  _ The room tilted on it’s access. Galinda’s ears rang.  _ No, no, no. That can’t be right. I know I said I loved my baby, but I never meant... This is not what love feels like. It doesn’t drive you to the brink of insanity. It doesn’t hunt your dreams. It doesn't consume your thoughts without warning at any  given moment of the day and gallop away with them, leaving you clutching at the reins trying to hang on.  _

She sprang off of the bed and her stomach rolled. The walls thinned and lengthened, closing in around her, sapping the oxygen from the room. The verdigris hand reaching out to clasp her own barely registered. 

_ No,  _ came the marginal part of her mind that still possessed a sliver of rational.  _ But fear does.   _

Everything stilled. The swirl of colors that had become her vision faded into sense. Her heart thundered in her ears. Still, she could breath. 

Was that it? Was she  _ afraid  _ to love her baby because it was a life she knew she would never have? If so, were the visions an omen; or a sign for her to stop following the expectations of society, and start making her own?

“It’s not too late, sweet. If you love her, like I think you do, then the choice isn’t between what’s best for you or the baby; it’s listening to your head, or listening to your heart.”


	28. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy this chapter! There will be at least one more in Munkinland, and then it’s onto the Upland’s! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, nothing familiar is mine.

 

28

**Decisions, Decisions**

**December 13 11:56 P.M.**

The finiteness of Elphaba’s statement made Galinda's jaw drop.  _ Listening to her heart  _ while the pressures of high society and the prestige of the Upland name hung over her like giant, precious gems; chains at the ready to break and crush her entire being without a second thought if she put even one toe out of line? Maring not only her painstakingly polished reputation, but those of her parents and unborn child as well? Impossible. Ludicrous. Completely out of the realm which contained any sliver of sense.

And yet… So very, very appealing.

She slumped down on Nessa’s comforter and pressed her fingers to the sides of her head, massaging her temples. “You're right, Elphie, I know you are.”

Elphaba smiled thinly and placed a hand on her leg. “ _ But?” _

Galinda blew out a long stream of air. She closed her eyes and maneuvered herself so she could lean against the carved headboard. “Where would such a choice leave me?”

Elphaba pressed her lips together. 

“Where would it leave my  _ child _ ? I mean, abandoning every value I've ever been taught because I've fallen in love with a tiny human who wasn't even supposed to exist?”

She shook her head and locked gazes with the green girl. Her cerulean eyes lit with determination as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “Love can do a lot of things, but it can't garner respect the way a reputation does, and it can't put a roof over your head.”

Elphaba frowned. “I'm not sure that's…” 

“I’d have nothing! Oz, I  _ will  _ have nothing once this horrendiferous scandalation reaches the media.”

* * *

__ A shadow crossed Elphaba’s face.  _ Does my affection really mean so little to her that my presence will mean nothing if she loses her precious reputation? After everything we’ve been through together? _

She turned to more fully face Galinda, searching for any tinge of recognition or realization, but finding none. Her mouth tasted like acid and her heart stopped. She lost Galinda’s next words to a deafening roar in her ears. She bolted upright, but the room spun. She forced herself to slow down, and concentrate on breathing through her nose until her insides no longer felt as if they were sizzling over an open fire, but struggled to tune back into her friend’s conversation. 

_ She’s speaking out of fear, Elphaba. Preparing for the worst to avoid enduring any more heartbreak than absolutely necessary. She doesn't actually mean to exclude you. She’s terrified, and lashing out is her only means of coping.   _

Elphaba dug her nails into the flesh of her knee. 

_ That may be true, but she wouldn’t have said anything at all if she didn't think there was a sliver of fact in it.  _

Elphaba swallowed a gasp as her roommate prattled on. Her veins turned to ice. Of everything that had changed with this pregnancy, the moments when Galinda reverted to her September self never ceased to send a jolt a fear racing up her spine. Would this be it? The last straw? Would Elphaba’s contradicting Galinda’s decision because she wanted what was best for both the baby and her mother be the thing that finally caused the camel’s back to break? Would Galinda abandon her?

_ Now the both of you have gone off the deep end.  _

Elphaba clenched her jaw. No. This was her life. Galinda was her… Galinda. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She would just have to do something to show Galinda how much she cared. That no matter what, she wouldn’t run. But what?

* * *

“...You would ask me to forgo all of that, her safety, her very  _ identity,  _ because doing what’s best will be  _ hard _ ?” Galinda spat the word and crossed her arms over her chest, raising a precarious brow even as her eyes glistened. “No, Elphaba. A life of uncertainty, of cruel jeers and watching her back.” She dropped her gaze and picked at a stray thread protruding from the comforter. “That is not the future I want for her. It's not the future she  _ deserves _ .”

“Nor is the alternative the one you deserve, sweet,” Elphaba whispered as she rested a hand on Galinda’s shoulder. “You shouldn't have to bear the constant burden of worry; agonizing over a choice I know in my heart you do not want to make. I hate to think of a future where you can no longer sleep, or take a tour of someone's house without breaking down in tears because in another life, you could see yourself living there with a daughter you no longer have the opportunity to raise.”

Galinda opened her mouth, but paused. A house. With her daughter. Where she could watch her grow up. Help her through her first steps, first words, first day of school, first boyfriend, first heartbreak--if Elphaba ever let any boy or girl make it past the front door. 

A giddy laugh escaped her parted lips as she marveled at the fantasy unfolding before her. Her perfect fairy tale life, right there for the taking. 

Of course, therein lay the problem. It was a fantasy; nothing more than Galinda’s greatest desires and deepest wishes laid bare; sitting ducks with rifles pointed directly at their heads. Elphaba’s hand adjusted in hers, and her stomach clenched that much harder. Since when had the little witch beside her become such an intricate part of her future? She loved her, that much she could say without a shadow of doubt. But, they hadn’t even called each other girlfriends yet. At what point had Galinda fallen so deep down the rabbit hole that it sickened her to think of a future with anyone else; including Fiyero? 

_ Is that even something Elphie would want? Yet another label to tell her who she is?  _

Galinda let her lip slide in and out from beneath her top teeth.  _ Oz, can’t anything be simple anymore? _ She flopped back on the bed with a long groan. “I want to. You have to know how much I want to.” She heard Elphaba sigh and the weight on the bed shifted again. 

“So, why can’t you?” Elphaba squeezed her hand and shrugged. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Your heart has already made the decision for you; all that matters now is whether you have enough courage to take it.” 

Galinda’s golden curls rustled against the sheets. She rested her chin in her elbow and frowned down at the green girl. “It’s not that easy, Elphie. She’ll be an Upland. You know as well as I that no matter what, that name immediately puts her on the list of the most highly elite in Gillikin society. Think of what an easy target she’d be, if people found out how she was conceived. What it could do to her.”

“Galinda, I really think you’re--”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me I’m exagerficating this, Elphaba Thropp! “ she hissed. She pushed herself up again and gritted her teeth.  _ Why is this so hard for her to understand?  _

Elphaba put her hands up in surrender as Galinda’s gaze flashed. 

“The tabloids would chew her up and spit her out if they ever caught wind of such a commotion.” She glared at her friend. “Sweet Lurline, you’re the  _ green governor's daughter,  _ you can’t tell me you don’t know this!” She shivered. “I have to fully prepare myself for the very real possibility that I could be utterly alone in the world if I choose to do this. No one deserves a mother who kept them for selfish reasons when armed with the knowledge that she might very well be unable to provide for their basic needs.” 

Elphaba exhaled and came round to the other side of the bed. She sat with her feet dangling just off of the side. She propped herself against the pillows and took Galinda in her arms. “But you  _ won’t _ be alone, my pretty.” Her throat ached, but her words remained steady as she helped Galinda slide out of her coat, running her hands down the length of her forearms--still freezing even after more than two hours inside. 

Galinda sighed and rested her head on Elphaba’s shoulder, sinking into the familiar fit of her body. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s still much too thin midriff. 

“You’ll have me.”

“And me.” 

Both girls jerked their gazes toward the door. Nessa’s wheel sat at the edge of the doorframe. 

Elphaba blanched. 

Galinda’s eyes widened and she sucked in her breath. 

Nessa wheeled an inch further into the room. Heat crept up her cheeks and her eyes cut between the others. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overhear, but, well, there was yelling and I…” She winced and trained her gaze to her lap. “I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“H- How much did you hear?” Galinda’s words shook. 

Nessa bit her lip and looked up at the blonde, her gaze full of sympathy. “Enough.”

Galinda gulped and pulled away from Elphaba, but clasped her hand. 

Elphaba sighed and fixed her sister with a hard stare. Magic danced on the ends of her fingers. “Nessa--”

“What you heard,” Galinda broke in, choking on a laugh. “That wasn’t--”

“Relax.” She wheeled closer to the bed and took Galinda’s other hand. “I won’t tell.”

“ _ Anyone?  _ Even Father? _ ”  _ Elphaba’s insistence came out in more of a growl than question. 

Galinda scowled and, despite her squirming insides and shaking hands, twined her arm through Elphaba's.  _ Be nice,  _ her eyes seemed to say.

Elphaba hummed, but didn't take her eyes off her sister. She arched an eyebrow.

A smirk twitched the corners of Nessa’s lips. She leveled gazes with her sister. “I promise.” 

Elphaba nodded and smiled. Her shoulders dropped. “Thank you, Nessie.”

Nessa grinned softly. “Of course.”  She looked at Galinda, who still sat stiffly on the left side of the bed. “I know we don’t know each other that well yet, but Fabala is my sister,  and I’ve never seen her happier than when she’s with you. You can trust me, Galinda; I won’t say a word.”

Galinda gasped and slipped her hand from the eldest Thropp’s grasp, but wasn’t fast enough to quell the heated blush rising on her cheeks. 

Elphaba gave her a strange look.  _ It’s just Nessa. I’m pretty sure she figured it out by now. Along with half of the school that day I kissed you in the hall.  _ Now that Fiyero was no longer an issue, they had nothing to hide. 

“Elphie’s my best friend, Nessa, I should hope I know how to make her smile by now.”

Nessa laughed and shook her head. She took Galinda’s now free left hand, only to place it right back in her sister's, who immediately entwined their fingers. “You’re still a terrible liar.” 

Elphaba snickered and pecked Galinda lightly on the lips. “I told you it wouldn’t be a big deal,” she purred. 

Galinda let out her first real laugh of the night before wrapping her arms around the witch's neck. “Shut up, El.” She pressed their lips together  and entangled a hand in Elphaba's long, ebony locks, but was unable to go any further  before Nessa cleared her throat. 

“As thrilled as I am that you two have finally stopped being idiots about… this,” she gestured between the two of them, “would you mind taking your little rendezvous somewhere...else?”

Galinda dipped her head. 

Elphaba's cheeks tinged the color of the forest. “Sure, Nessie.” She swallowed a laugh and pulled Galinda along behind her. “Sleep well.”

Nessa winked. “You too.”

* * *

“Morning, Boq.” Elphaba nodded toward the munchkin, who sat with his eyes half-closed at the island.

He clutched his coffee cup like a lifeline and barely managed a mumbled hello in her direction. 

Elphaba arched a brow as she poured the steaming liquid into her own mug and slid into the stool opposite him. “Rough night?”

Boq groaned. “I think your father hates me.” 

Elphaba barked out a short cackle. “I take it your  _ chat  _ in the study didn’t go as planned?”

Boq  glared at her over his cup. He took a long sip, the coffee scalding his tongue as he tried to shake them memory of the governor's confrontation from his mind. “At first it was okay. He asked me standard stuff, what my major was, how long Nessa and I had been official…. Pretty much read me the same riot act you did a couple months back.”

Elphaba nodded and smirked before tipping her steaming mug to her lips. “And then?”

Boq blushed and became interested in the cremer swirling in his cup. “And then he, um…” He cleared his throat. “He asked me if I err… had gottenintimatewithNessa.” He turned beat red and mumbled into his mug. 

Elphaba’s gaze snapped up, studying him as he fidgeted on the barstol. “ _ Have you?” _

Boq jumped back at the growl in her voice. He scrambled from the stool and flung his hands up in surrender. He felt his adam's apple bulge as he gulped, shaking his head. “N--No.” he swallowed. “I mean we’ve kissed, but that’s it, I swear!”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Elphaba hissed, clenching her teeth.

Boq eyes widened.  _ When did she become so…  _ possessive _? _ With her teeth bared and her fingers curled into the granite so her nails nearly left dents in the marble countertop, she looked more like an angry mother tigress protecting her cubs than one of Boq’s closest friends. He nodded, somehow mustering the courage to look Elphaba directly in the eye. “El, I promise, we didn't do anything!”

“Oh, Fabala, leave him alone.”

Boq and Elphaba both startled as the squeak of Nessa’s wheels creeped up behind them.

“Nessie? What are you doing up so early?”

Nessa rolled her eyes and gave her sister a long look over her shoulder, wheeling herself toward the coffee pot and pulling out another mug.

“I could ask you the same thing. You know very well that Boq has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me. If anything more serious were going on, you would the first to know.” She paused.

Elphaba raised a brow and the sneaky smirk twitching the edges of her lips.

“Well, maybe second, after Galinda.”

“Ga-Galinda?” Elphaba’s eyes bulged and she barely restrained herself from spewing coffee across the length of the kitchen. “And how, exactly, does your own sister become second fiddle to her best friend in the situation like that?”

Boq’s gaze shifted between the two and he bit down on his inner cheek to keep from snickering into his cup.

Nessa spun her chair around, the teasing smirk as clear on her face as the sparks of mirth dancing in her eyes. “Oh, come on, Fabala, you can't tell me you'd want to stay up gabbing all night about something like that! Not with the way you were glaring at my boyfriend for the mere suggestion of it just now.”

Elphaba huffed. “And how would you know such things, Nessarose? Maybe I've changed.”

Nessa snorted and shook her head. “In the two minutes since we've started this conversation? I don't think so.” She took a dainty sip and smiled. “But, if you can stop torturing my boyfriend before the sun has fully risen in the sky,” she laughed, “I'll tell you both when it happens together, deal?”

Elphaba grunted, but sank back down to the stool and mumbled, “Fine. But if I wake up to the sound of you and Galinda squealing at 3 AM for no reason at any point during our little vacation…” She tightened her grip on her mug and turned to glare at the munchkin one more time. “You'll be sorry,”

Boq slunk down in his seat. 

Nessa just chuckled.

“Who will be sorry for what, Elphaba?” Frex’s baritone boomed through the room as he stepped into the kitchen and cocked a disapproving eyebrow at his eldest. “You better not be threatening to use magic on any of Nessa’s friends.”

Elphaba instantly sat up straighter and let the mischievous smirk slip from her lips. “Of course not, Father. I wouldn't dream of it.”

Frex gave a curt nod. “Good.” He turned toward the counters and his stern expression melted away at the sight of his youngest daughter. He strode over, bending down to hug her. “Good Morning, Nessa. I trust you slept well?”

“I did.” Nessa pulled away and passed him a second coffee she’d poured. And you?”

“Just fine.” He nodded toward the mug in his hand.  “Thank you.”

Nessa smiled. “You’re welcome. And don't  worry about Fabala, she was just joking around with Boq.”

“Oh?” Frex swiveled to face the island again. “Was she indeed,’just joking,’ Master Boq? Or do you think she'll follow through on her threats?”

Boq blinked. “Threats?” He looked over and Elphaba, raising an eyebrow. “Elphaba would never threaten me, Sir, at least not seriously.”

Frex hummed and raise an eyebrow at his eldest. “Wouldn't you, Elphaba? I seem to remember you had no trouble doing so the  _ last time  _ Nessa made new friends.”

Elphaba scowled and her grip on the handle of her coffee cup tightened. “Those girls weren't her friends, Father. They only wanted to get close to her after they found out she was the governor's daughter.”

“And how would you know this? Did you ever think to ask them of their motivation before you made that poor girl jump head first into a creek?”

Boq whipped to face her. “You made a girl jump into a creek? How?”

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jumping in the creek was her idea, Father, not mine. And how many times must we bring up that old issue? I was  _ eight _ ; I didn't know how to use my magic yet.”

“You shouldn't have been using it at all,” her father countered. “And especially not on the daughter of the most high-powered lawyer in Munchkinland?”

Boq choked on his coffee. “What?”

“I didn't  _ mean  _ for her dress to catch on fire!” She scoffed and then mumbled from the side of her mouth,”Though after what she called Nessa, I can't say she didn't deserve it.”

Boq held up his hands, his gaze flickering with belated anger. “Whoa, wait, she was calling her names? Like what?”

Nessa wheeled up to the counter and shook her head. “It was a long time ago, Boq. It's not important.”

Boq blinked. “What? But-!”

Nessa held up her hand. “No buts. It's over now, can we please just leave it at that?”

Boq almost protested, but Frex beat him to it.

“Whether they deserved it or not isn't the point, Elphaba. You cannot use that  _ thing  _ of yours to drive away Nessa’s companions. I won't allow it.”

Boq swiveled around on his stool to turn his attention back to the governor. “Sir, I beg your pardon, but she wasn't-”

“Father, it's fine. Boq is Fabala’s friend too; she's not going to hurt him.” 

Boq gulped when the green girl’s lips twitched in response. 

“Unless he hurts you first.”

Nessa grinned at her playful smirk. “See? She was just reading him the riot act… For the third time in a row.”

Frex pressed his lips together and tipped his mug, peering over the rim and cutting his gaze between the two girls. “If you're sure…”

Nessa nodded. “I am.”

Her father put the cup down, giving the green girl a long, hard stare.

The hair on the back of Elphaba’s neck stood up.

“If I find out anything different…”

Elphaba shook her head. “You won't, Father. You have my word.”

Frex studied her a little longer. “I better. Because if you cost this family any more…” He let the unspoken threat hang there, sucking the air from the room.

Elphaba paled and pressed Her lips together.

Nessa scowled at her father, then wheeled over and squeezed her sister’s free hand. After several minutes, she cleared her throat. “Where’s Galinda? I thought she wanted to go shopping today. She usually gets up before dawn to do that.”

Elphaba fingered her stirrer. “She’s probably going to sleep in today;  _ traveling  _ wears her out quite easily.”

Boq furrowed his brow. “It does? I've never known Glin to suffer from jet lag.”

The green girl gritted her teeth and shot her sister a meaningful look. 

Nessa’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Oh, right! I remember you saying something about that to me once, after w _ e  _ came back from fall break. I hope she’s feeling better by the evening; she seemed really excited when i told her about our caroling tradition.” 

Boq’s cheeks puffed out and his eyes bulged. He swallowed thickly and looked at his girlfriend. “Car-Caroling?”

“Yes, Master Boq. Every Lurlinemas season the girls and I go out caroling. We leave small gifts at each of the houses we visit and take donations for the poor along the way.”

“Oh.” Boq’s cheeks reddened. “That sounds… wonderful.”

Frex raised a skeptical brow and Boq had to force himself to stop from trembling under the governor's penetrating gaze. “That won’t be a problem for you, will it? Giving up your time to a charitable cause?”

“What?”” Boq blinked and frantically shook his head. “No, no of course not, Sir. “ He paused, licking his dry lips as his eyes darted between the three Thropps. “It’s just…” 

“It’s just?” Frex pressed. 

_ Why did it have to be  _ caroling _? Of all the possible Lurlinemas traditions out there?  _ Boq excelled at many things, but he couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket. The only place he ever sung aloud was in the shower, and even the dogs stayed away from the door then.

“Nothing, Sir,” he finally managed. “I’m sure it’ll be fun.” When the governor got up to pour himself a second mug of coffee, Boq tossed Nessa a desperate look and mouthed,  _ Help me!  _

Nessa grinned.  _ You’ll be fine.  _ Then she turned toward Frex. “You don’t mind that I invited Galinda along, do you, Father?”

Frex’s pensive scowl morphed into a soft smile. “Of course not, my precious rose. The more the merrier.” 

Elphaba suppressed a groan and rolled her eyes. “Of course  _ she _ would be excited about something like that.” 

Nessa shook her head and elbowed her sister in the ribs. “Oh. shut up, Fabala. I know how much you love it.”

Elphaba scoffed. “Whatever makes you happy, Nessie.”

 


	29. Caroling Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: School is over FOREVER for me, (I graduated college!) so I’ll have ample time to write while I job hunt! Enjoy this chap! Back to the Gelphie fluff next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing Familiar is mine

 

**29**

**Caroling  Catastrophe**

**December 15th 7:25 P.M.**

 

Elphaba crossed her arms and scowled at her reflection. “I look like a Lurlinemes tree threw up on me.” 

Galinda let out a short, bubbly laugh as she ran her hands over the green girl’s shoulders, reaching up to fluff the white tufts of faux fur lining that made up the collar of the cherry-red coat hugging Elphaba’s lean frame.  “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Says the girl whose skin does not blend in with the needles of a pine tree.”

Galinda huffed and smacked her lightly on the shoulder.  “Hey!” 

Elphaba snickered. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“You look beautiful no matter what you’re wearing, Elphie; you know I think that.”

Elphaba hummed. “That makes one of us.”

Galinda’s lower lip jutted out in an exaggerated pout. She planted her hands on her hips and made eye contact with her roommate in the mirror.

Elphaba sniffed and shook her head, puckering her lips to avoid the  chuckle tickling the back of her throat. “Uh uh. No way. That puppy dog look can get me to do a lot of things--”

“So I’ve noticed,”Galinda purred, a smirk turning up the edges of her mouth. 

Elphaba glared and elbowed her friend in the side.

“Ow! Elphie! That’s not fair! I’m in a delicate condition!”

“But there is no way you’re going to convince me to wear this… thing when we’re out caroling in front of half of Munchkinland.”

“What about me?”

Both girls swiveled toward the door as Nessa wheeled into the room, wearing an outfit nearly identical to her elder sister’s. “Would you wear it for me? For old times sake?” She had on the same bright coat, long black stockings, and thick leather boots. Fur lined mittens covered her hands, and her hair had been styled in long, elegant waves that cascaded down her back. A cranberry headband adorned with a sprig of fresh holly leaves pinned back her bangs. 

“Oh, Nessie.” The green girl’s pensive expression melted into a soft smile. “You look beautiful.”

Galinda nodded. “Simply radiant.” She walked over and circled the younger Thropp’s chair, inspecting her wardrobe from every angle. A sneaky twinkle ignited her sapphire eyes as she said, “I especially love what you’ve done to your hair!”

Nessa laughed. “Why, thank you, Lady Galinda,” she replied in an exaggerated Vinkun accent. She flipped her mess of curls from side to side with the back of her hand in an imitation of Galinda’s ‘toss, toss’ motion. “It’s not like you had something to do with it, or anything.”

Elphaba cackled while Galinda patted her own perfectly pristine bun. She’d wound her wild aurelian tresses into elegant banana curls before piling them on top of her head and adorning the back with a large five-petal poinsettia.

“Well, I do know my way around a curling iron, if I do say so myself.” She peered at her roommate through the few strands of hair left free to dangle about her cheeks and frame her complexion. “What do you think, Elphie?” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but wrapped an arm about her friend’s waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I think you both look gorgeous,” she supplied before gesturing back to her own an outfit. “Which is perfect, because that means people will be 10 times more likely to notice you than my monstrosity of a wardrobe.”

Nessa frowned. “Fabala…”

Her sister sighed. “I'm sorry, Nessa. I know we always try to color coordinate on Lurlimas, but I just don't feel comfortable wearing something that makes me look like an ornament.”

Galinda tapped her finger to her chin, lost in thought. "Hold on a minute,” her face brightened and her gaze danced. 

Elphaba tensed briefly at the scheming gleam in her eye.  _ That's the same look she had the day she tried to give me a makeover in the dorm.  _

Galinda grinned like a cat who had finally caught her canary. “I have an idea!” She suppressed an excited squeak before dashing out into the hall toward her room. “I’ll just be two clock ticks!”

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair.  _ Here we go again. _

Nessa raised an eyebrow and shot her a look as if to say,  _ Whatever is about to happen, it's so  _ not _ my fault. _

Her sister bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Galinda scampered back into the room, armed with her training wand.

Nessa cocked her head to the side. Elphaba’s brows furrowed.

“Glin…” she cautioned. “What are you up to? I thought you weren't supposed to be doing unnecessary magic.”

Galinda scoffed and waved her hand. “Oh, Elphaba, don't be such a mother hen.”

Nessa chuckled into her palm and Elphaba snorted.

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“I’m fine; trust me. If I can heal you in a moving carriage, I'm pretty sure I can manage a simple transformation spell without harming anything.”

Nessa stopped laughing and turned to gape at the green girl. “Whoa, wait a second. Galinda managed a _healing_ _spell_ when she's _pregnant_? How?”

“Shh, Nessa!” Elphaba hissed, glaring at her younger sibling. “Say it a little louder, why don't you? I don't think they heard you in Quox!”

Nessa blushed. “Sorry,” she whispered, dropping her gaze to her lap before looking up at Galinda. “But really, Glin, what happened? Morrible says only the most advanced sorceresses can do healing spells. Even  _ she _ has a hard time with them. How did you manage to do it right on your first try? And why did Fabala need it in the first place?”

Galinda smiled at tapped the tip of her wand against her opposite wrist. “Well..”

“Later,” Elphaba interrupted, causing the blonde’s perky features to droop into the most adorable pout.

“But, Elphie!”

Her friend shook her head. “You girls have all night to gossip about me,” she admonished. "But it's going to be pitch black out there if we don't get going soon.” She gestured to the wand in Galinda’s right hand. “Now, just what were you planning to do with that, and how exactly will it help my sheer treasure trove of fashion sense?”

Galinda laughed. “I'm so glad you asked.”

Before either Thropp had any chance to protest further, Galinda tapped the wand three times against her wrist until purple sparks of magic crackled from it’s tip. Then she flicked her wrist and muttered an incantation – the very same one, Elphaba realized, that she'd tried and failed on her first day in Horrible Morrible’s class - meant to turn simple frocks into elegant works of art. The last time she tried it, their professor had to magic herself a new wardrobe while the girls chased her dress down the hallway.

“Galinda, I don't know if this is such a-” A puff of navy sparkles cut her off, and she clamped her mouth closed. The last thing she wanted was for this spell to choke her to death.

She looked over to see her sister ready to protest as well. Nessa opened her mouth just as a swirl of golden magic surrounded her.  

“Nessa,” Elphaba coughed. "Don't talk.”

The magic swept the Thropp sisters and Galinda into the air, forming a wind tunnel that made Elphaba’s vision spin. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off a sudden bout of seasickness. When it finally set her on the floor and vanished a minute later, she teetered in her much too tall boots.

“Whoa...” She focused on the pattern of the woodwork floorboards, taking extra care to make sure she could put one foot in front of the other steadily before properly examining her outfit. Snowflake clips with blue trim adorned her normal plain ebony braid. The once baggy jacket now hugged her frame in all of the proper places and was a much darker navy that matched her skirt. She wore a white shirt underneath. She swore they were two feet higher than they were a minute ago.  _ My best friend is trying to cause death by high heels,”  _ she thought with a rueful smile. She should have known better than to think Galinda would leave any part of her outfit alone.  __

“Fabala…” 

Elphaba’s gaze snapped up at the sound of her name. She blinked to clear her vision and turned toward her sister. “Nessa, are you al- Wow. You look great.”

Her sister had retained her black stockings and shoes, but thanks to the transformation now wore a glittering platinum gold coat in place of the old red one. The buttons looked like holly berries to match her headband which, while it was still adorned with the same plant,  now matched her coat, accented with specs of red glitter.

“Boq’s going to have a field day when he sees you in that.”

Nessa blushed. “Thanks, Glin. But, Between the two of us, I still say you wear it better.”

Galinda pffted. “Nonsense. I just have a different silhouette than you, that's all.”

“Yeah?” Nessa’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she nodded toward the green girl. “What do you think, Fabala?”

Elphaba’s eyes flicked to her roommate, and her breath caught in her throat. Glinda had exchanged her figure-hugging coat for an equally tailored long-sleeve hourglass dress that shimmered like the glow of freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. If Elphaba  knew how to look for it, she could detect the vague shape of her rounding baby bump, but the witch wasn't about to say that out loud. Galinda’s tights had been changed to an icy blue, and though her hairstyle remained, the poinsettia had now been replaced with a white hibiscus that had a dark, brilliant blue center. 

Glinda twirled once for Elphaba’s inspection, and the witch had to restrain herself from giving into her desires then and there. Galinda looked absolutely… 

“Breathtaking,” slipped out in a heated whisper, and a low growl emitted from deep in her chest before she could stop it. 

Galinda’s musical laughter washed over her at the compliment, and Nessa hid a conspirative snicker behind her hand.

“Looks like you when, Glin,” she teased, nudging her sister in the ribs. “Though it was probably rigged.”

Elphaba glared at her, dreading the feeling of warmth creeping into her cheeks. “Thanks a lot,” she hissed.

Galinda only smiled as she stepped forward and kissed the green girl, hard but tenderly, before pulling away. “I’m glad you like it, El.”

“I do indeed, my sweet. Very much.” She cupped Galinda’s chin in her palm and lifted it to capture her roommate in another kiss, but Frex’s voice boomed through the mansion before their lips could brush. 

“Girls? Are you ready?”

Elphaba sprang away with a tiny gasp. “We’ll be right down, Father,” she called out as her face darkened once more. She spun on her heel and headed toward the door. “We’d , um, better get going,” she mumbled over her shoulder. Nessa and Galinda shook their heads as they followed her out. 

* * *

 

“And anyway, Elphie, we’re still color coordinated, so that’s all that really--Whoa!”

“Galinda?” Nessa looked over from where she rolled down the ramp, only to see Galinda toppling forward, one six-inch high heel thrown backward from her foot while the other teetered precariously at the edge of the stairs. Nessa winced and shut her eyes. 

When clock ticks passed without Galinda’s expected high-pitched squeal or cringe-worthy crash as she tumbled head first down the staircase, Nessa opened her eyes. Only to see Elphaba with a hand around the petite blonde’s waist, a superior smirk contorting her lips as a lone white heel adorned with a sparkling snowflake dangled from her finger. Nessa suppressed a grin. She should have known. 

“Lose something?” Elphaba asked, waving the shoe in front of the blonde’s face. 

Galinda scowled and grunted, reaching forward to grab the offending accessory. Elphaba only held it higher, “Elphaba! Give that back!”

Elphaba clicked her tongue. “Glin,”  she chided, we’re going to be traipsing through six inches of snow and ice for the next two hours--”

“Exactly!” Galinda interrupted. “And that means I have to look my best. She lunged for the heel again, her frown deepening when the green girl simply switched hands and held it behind her back. 

“Don’t you think you ought to look your best in something a bit more practical--all things considered?” She gestured to her own dark snow boots before her gaze cut to the protruding baby bump and then to the window in the front door. Even through the frosted glass, they could see the fat snowflakes tumbling outside. “If you can't keep your balance on the stairs, you might as well just exchange these things for ice skates in weather like that.”

Galinda snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and darting behind the witch to finally obtain the missing heel. She jammed it on her foot with a determined huff. “I’ll be fine, thank you very much.”

Elphaba blinked, momentarily startled by her friends outburst as she watched her stomp into the foyer. She exchanged a quick glance with her sister. “This isn’t going to end well, is it?”

Nessa shrugged, but her eyes sparkled and a grin twitched the edges of her mouth. “Just be ready to catch her again. I have a feeling she’s going to need it.” 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Thropp family, plus Galinda and Boq, strolled through Munchkinland’s most elite neighborhood just at the edge of Colwen Grounds, carrying flickering candles, their flames shielded by domes of glass, and knocking on each house’s door to spread what Galinda deemed, “Lurlinemas cheer.”

At the start of their trekk, every muscle in Boq’s body had been wound tighter than the gears of the Time Dragon clock. This was his first outing with Nessa and her father since they had officially become a couple back in October. What if he totally fucked it up? What if he lost hold of Nessa’s chair when he slipped on a patch of ice? Not only would he be flung backwards and freeze himself to death in the snow drift that was sure to manifest when he slid comically across the ice only to be stopped by a ridiculously large pile of white, “fluffy” flakes, but Nessa’s chair would surely run the opposite way, eventually leading to his girlfriend tumbling from her seat. Frex might actually kill him then. If Elphaba didn’t do it first. 

Or, what if the snow came down so hard and fast that thanks to his unfortunate height, or lack thereof, it would bury him neck deep before he had even stepped off of the Thropps front porch? Or worse… What if they asked him to  _ sing?  _ Boq had gulped, shivering even in the warmth of the mansion as that horrifying scenario played out. That occurrence might just lead to a swifter death than the others. One of embarrassment. 

  But after five houses, even as his coat was soaked through, the fact that he could scarcely feel his fingers even beneath his wool-lined gloves, and his teeth chattering from the cold, Boq was finally beginning to relax. He had survived thus  far by simply mouthing the words along with the others, uttering a note only every once in awhile when Nessa glared at him and elbowed his ribs. So far, no one had threatened to roast him on a spit for his atrocious squawking, and seeing the way the children’s faces lit up at their presence warmed him from the inside out. In spite of himself, Boq found he was actually having... fun. Maybe caroling hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. 

The last house on their current street was  a simple abode. Stringed with strands of colored lights and a lone tree in the front hall window, Boq would have missed it if the governor hadn’t led them straight to the glimmering light on the porch. Frex knocked three  times and stepped back. 

Boq’s brows furrowed and he glanced down at Nessa in a silent question, but she just smiled and mouthed,  _ Wait and see.  _

It took a minute, but soon enough the triple lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a young blonde with shining green eyes, a little boy hiding behind her leg. “Hello?” the woman called. “May I help… Oh!” She was nearly knocked off balance as her son let out a squeak of delight and launched himself into Frexspar’s waiting arms. “Mister Frexspar!”

Boq’s eyes  widened and his mouth formed a stunned “o.” His brows rose into his hairline. 

Galinda looked at Elphaba. “Who is--?”

“Hello, Shell,” Frexspar laughed warmly and ruffled the boy’s hair. “And how are you, this fine evening? Have you been good for Ms. Warren and Lurline this year?”

The boy nodded vigorously. “Uh huh. I’s been super duper good. Mama says Lurline might have an extra special surprise for me soon.”

Frex blinked at the nomer. “Oh, she did, did she? And did she also say you could call her that?” Frex briefly broke eye contact  with the boy and looked over his shoulder at the woman instead.

She could barely contain her grin when she nodded. 

“Uh, huh. She says she’s gonna ‘dopt me soon! An’ then she’ll be my mama foreber.”

Frex chuckled and hugged the boy again. “ _ Adopt  _ you, my boy, and that’s wonderful news. A real Lurlinemas miracle.”

He stood and addressed the mother with a broad smile. “Let me know if I can to anything else to help.”

The woman returned his smile, but politely shook her head as her son ran back toward her. “Thank you, Governor Thropp, but you’ve already done more than enough--you brought me my son. If you hadn’t found him wandering the road and brought him into church that day...” she shuddered.  

Boq and  Galinda exchanged a look. 

Galinda frowned when she felt Elphaba stiffen beside her. “El, what is she-” But before she could say anything more, Frexspar’s conversation continued. 

“Please, Kelsey, just call me Frex, or Frexspar if you must. And it was my pleasure. I’m just glad I could help you two find each other.“

“Thank you again, Gov- Frexspar.”

“Are you gonna sing us a song now, Mister Frexspar?” the boy piped up suddenly. 

Kelsey shot her son a look. “Shell!” 

Frexspar waved his hand. “It’s quite alright. After all, we are carolers, are we not?” He turned briefly back to the group, who all nodded, though Boq and Galinda uncertainly, and Elphaba with a rather stoic stance. “What would you like to hear?”

Shell’s lips puckered into an adorable pout as he tapped his chin. “Can you sing the one about the first Lurlinemas? It’s my favorite.”

Frex riffled through the sheet music before landing on the requested number. “Of course. Though… This part is a bit high for me.” He turned and raised an eyebrow at Boq. “Care to lead this one, Master Boq?”

The munchkin gulped, his already pale complexion losing it’s color. “I, um, I’m sure you're much more suited for such a song, Governer. I couldn't--” 

“Nonsense.” he passed the boy some sheet music. “It’s a tradition that everyone get a solo when we go out. You haven’t taken one yet.”

“I-I- wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Please, Mister Boq?” the boy begged.  

Boq tossed Nessa a desperate look, but she  simply squeezed his hand and nudged him forward.           

  Boq bit his lip and glance between the Thropp family and the mother on the porch.  _ Oh, Oz, what I'm I going to do now? _

It was the young boy’s pleading eyes that finally made him surrender. With a trembling hand, he took the paper from the governor. He cleared his throat and brought the pitch pipe to  his mouth, blowing out a note at least two steps lower than the usual tune. Nessa, Galinda and Elphaba exchanged looks. Boq took one last deep breath. And began to sing. 

Elphaba’s ears rang the moment the first, scratchy squawk of a note echoed through the night.  _ Sweet Oz!  _

“Lurline!” Galinda hissed. “He really  _ can’t  _ sing

Nessa’s eyes widened and she cringed, her gaze flicking frantically back and forth between her stunned father and the young boy, whose features were scrunched in disgust. She quickly took over, switching to a higher key. As she did so, she turned and locked eyes with Elphaba.  _ Help me.  _

Elphaba sighed, but nodded subtly and began harmonizing with her sister. Galinda picked up the melody after the next verse. Soon Boq’s off-kilter baritone dropped away completely.    

When the song was over and Ms. Warren clapped politely while Shell talked at high speed with the governor, Boq turned toward the girls with pick cheeks and a tight smile. 

“I told you so.” 

  
  
  



	30. Always There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and children out there! Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine.

**30**

**Always There**

December 15th, 12:23 A.M.

Elphaba tossed and turned beneath her sheets as the whistle of the wind echoed through the chimneys, it's speed causing the large glass panes on the window on the right wall opposite her bed to shake. She blinked the haze from her eyes and attempted to turn yet another page of the thick paper back, but found she no longer had the strength to even move her arm. Her lack of concentration shouldn't have been surprising, given that it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning, but the air howling outside proved to disturb her sleeping patterns more than she would care to admit.

The curtains were drawn, and only the dim glow of the reading light allowed her to decipher the novel at all. She had taken her first hot shower in weeks, (Galinda having hogged most of the early morning water in the apartment and blaming it on her present condition) and even used her favorite cherry-blossom scented oil. It reminded her of her mother and the smell had never failed to help her relax.

Until now, apparently.

For one reason or another, the green girl found herself unable to sleep. It was especially odd considering the amount of thunderstorms and the like she had slept through at Shiz before discovering Galinda's fear.

Wait… Galinda.

Elphaba propped herself against the pillows and sat up a little straighter in her bed, holding her breath as she listened. The flutter of the wind echoing through their fireplace from the den just off the landing of the top stairwell no longer sounded as soothing as it once had. In fact, every whoosh made her eyes flutter open, afraid that her little blonde was calling out after another nightmare. The crackle of the fire that was left constantly stoked during cold winters sounded like fireworks booming overhead. She kept expecting the hum of their radiator as it heated their apartment. Even the _tick, tick, tick_ of the ornate clock resting on her night stand punctured her last nerve. The only reason she hadn't magicked it across the floor by now was for fear of waking the rest of the house, though she had to clench her jaw and grind her teeth to do so.

At their apartment, she and Galinda each had industrial clocks that didn't make a peep until their alarms blared to light the following morning. The only sounds Elphaba had to worry about were the shuffle of her roommate's feet across the carpet when she tried (and failed) to keep quiet during her nightly restroom excursions and her occasional whimpers should she need comfort.

Since when had Galinda become such a fixture in her life that her nightly sounds were more familiar than those of even her own house and sister? It was an odd deduction, but not entirely unpleasant.

_And to think, five months ago, I couldn't imagine anything more horrendible than having a roommate. Let alone a prissy heiress like Galinda Upland._

A rueful smile graced Elphaba's lips and she shook her head. Galinda was so much more than a simple roommate or, even a friend, to her. It's paint the green girl to think that, as much as the two of them had endured together already, the little blonde still couldn't seem to grasp how much it was that Elphaba actually cared for her. The conversation the night they arrived at Colwen Grounds confirmed it. No matter what Elphaba said, some small part of Galinda still let the prestige of her family name and her concern for her reputation convince her that she would never be more than a pawn in society's ruthless game.

The witch had spent much of the night wrecking her brain, but she still could come up with no guaranteed way to show Galinda that, to her at least, she would always be so much more than just a pretty, bubbly, _blonde_ heiress to the Upland fortune.

 _You could try to tell her how you feel,_ nudged the prodding voice in the back of Elphaba's mind. She sighed and quickly shook that thought away. She didn't have the courage to come right out and say it just yet, but more than that, she knew words alone would never be enough to convince her friend. Anymore then they were enough to convince her that she was not only a heartless, verdigre outcast.

 _You are, you know,_ the black voices sneered from the depths of her subconscious. _That's all you'll ever be._

 _Stop it!_ Now was not the time to let the demons gnaw away at her again. What was important now was finding a way to help Galinda. Before she let her expectations take over completely and made a decision for her child that Elphaba knew she would regret for the rest of her life. She had to make her see that there was more to her than just others perceptions.

_This would be another great time to listen to your own advice._

Elphaba exhaled through her nose and shimmied back beneath the covers, placing her book on the nightstand. She had more important things to concern herself with and her own self-esteem. But what could she do?

"Elphie?"

_Speak of Kumbrica._

The green girl sighed and rolled over to face the door. She pushed herself up for the tenth time that night and flicked on her bedside lamp, dimming the light slightly. "Hey, sweet. Something wrong?"

Even through the nearly dark threshold into the hall, Elphaba could see her friend's cheeks pinken. A sheepish smile graced her features and she wrung her hands. Apparently the patterned floor was much more interesting. "Nothing, Elphaba," she whispered.

The witch frowned at her self-consciousness.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She started to slip back down the hall, but Elphaba called out.

"Come now, Galinda," she chided softly. Galinda spun around at the omission, but her gaze shifted from the hallway to the room as if she were debating whether it was okay for her to disturb Elphaba's sleep yet again.

 _I've deprived her of far too much these past few months,_ she thought _. I should probably just go back to bed._ She started to move again.

Elphaba stopped her short with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think you know me well enough by now to know that I don't bite. Much."

Galinda couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips at the little joke.

Elphaba's shoulder's sagged in relief and her playful smirk morphed into a warm smile. "What's the matter, my pretty?" She beckoned the blonde inside and moved over on the bed. "Couldn't sleep?"

Galinda ducked and caught her bottom lip in her teeth, but crossed the room and took the spot Elphaba had vacated for her all the same. "Not really." she confessed. "You?"

Elphaba shook her head. "At Shiz, all I have to worry about is you shuffling around in the early hours of the morning should you need something."

Galinda blushed.

"Here, well…" she shrugged. "I've gotten so used to our way of doing things that i've forgotten how loud a house full of people can be; even at night."

Galinda giggled. "And it's only going to get worse once we arrive in Frontica. Perhaps I ought to buy you a sleeping mask and some earplugs on our journey, hmm?"

Elphaba smiled, though her stomach churned at the thought of their days in Colwen Grounds coming to an end. Much as she hadn't wanted to return home, she had found herself enjoying the company of her sister and Boq. Even her father was being more cordial than usual. Maybe because she made every attempt to avoid him when she could. Still, aside from the small confrontation before breakfast the other day, little else had occurred to unhinge her. At least, nothing that hadn't happened a thousand times before. In any event, she was certain their time in Munchkinland had been more peaceful than what lay ahead of them at the Upland residence. Though she didn't show it, she hadn't missed the way Galinda paled slightly when she mentioned their coming journey.

She maneuvered closer to the blonde and draped an arm around her shoulder. "That is not such a bad idea, my sweet. Perhaps you should purchase a pair for yourself as well. We can use them to block out your mother."

Galinda gasped even as a cheeky smirk twisted up the other girl's lips. She picked up the nearest throw pillow and tossed it at her friend's face.

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of herself to stop it.

"Elphaba!" she huffed. "She's my mother! And you haven't even met her yet!"

"Precisely," the green girl retorted. "And I have no desire to listen to such a woman berate her only daughter with backhanded compliments like those in her letters."

Galinda's fingers fiddled with a frayed thread at the edge of her night gown. She shifted to lock gazes with the empty hallway.

Elphaba's features drooped, She winced at Galinda's sinking into herself. Let out a long sigh, she put a hand on her friend's back. "Glin, I'm sorry. You just seemed so tense and I only wanted to lift your mood. I didn't mean for the last comment to come out the way it did."

Galinda said nothing.

Elphaba reached over and entwined their hands. "You deserve so much better than her, sweets."

The blonde met her eyes then, the once serene cerulean now a bright, scared sapphire. She slipped her hand from Elphaba's, curling her legs into her chest and scooting up on the bed so her back rested against the headboard before she tucked her chin into her knees. "How did your father find him?"

Elphaba scrunched her brow, straining to decipher Galinda's hoarse whisper. "What?"

"The little boy from the last house where we went caroling. The mother said your father found him and brought him to her."

"Oh, you mean Shell?"

Galinda nodded. "How did Frex find him?"

Elphaba drummed her fingers on the comforter. "Well, you'd have to ask Father for the whole story in the morning. Nessa probably knows, too. But, near as I can figure… I think he was walking near the woods one day. Likely close to Mother's birthday- she always loved being outside… Anyway, he was walking near the stream when a doe came up and nuzzled his side."

"A Doe?" Galinda echoed. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, but she didn't uncurl her legs. "Bu,t why would a Doe do that when it could just call out?"

"I don't think it was a Doe, Glin, just a regular animal."

Galinda's cheeks fleshed. "Oh."

"Yeah. Does don't usually come so close to humans, so Father knew right away that something was wrong. The deer wouldn't leave his side, and every time it trotted away, it would look back to make sure he was following."

"That _is_ strange."

"Mmm. The way Father tells it, the doe led him at least a mile deeper in the woods until it finally stopped at the mouth of a cave. It nudged him forward, and when Father peeked inside, he found Shell curled up in the farthest corner, shivering in a tattered t-shirt and shorts by the dying embers of a fire.

Galinda gasped. "What happened?"

Elphaba sighed. "It took Father at least another hour to coax him out; Shell was convinced Frex was out to harm him at first, and the doe only left their side when they reached the road that led back to town."

"How did the doe even know he was there?"

Elphaba shrugged. "We don't know. Frex dropped him off with the nuns at the church. He looked pretty emaciated, from what I've heard. Like he hadn't had a bath or proper meal in at least a month."

"That long?" Galinda squeaked, curling further into herself.

Elphaba nodded solemnly. "They nursed him back to health, but no one in town recognized him. Father searched for his parents for weeks afterwards. Finally, Miss. Williams came in and agreed to foster him and… Well, I'm just glad the story has a happy ending."

Galinda hummed, but her eyes had a far away look in them.

"Galinda? Are you alright?"

"How could someone… out in the cold… alone…"

Elphaba cringed and swallowed thickly upon noticing the unshed tears in her friend's eyes. She quickly got up and went to sit next to Galinda, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. Shh, my pretty," she cooed. "He's fine now. Everything worked out for the best. There's no need to be upset."

Galinda took a deep, shuddering breath.

Elphaba pecked her forehead as she shifted in the witch's embrace and swiped the back of her wrists across her damp cheeks. "There now," She ran her hand over Galinda's opposite arm. "He's safe now. You saw him for yourself." She captured the blonde's lips this time.

Galinda melted into her chaste, comforting kiss. When they pulled away, she looked down again and fiddled with the fabric of Elphaba's blankets.

Elphaba frowned. "I'm sorry. I know you asked For that story, but I… I never would have told you if I had known it would unsettle you so."

Galinda sighed and finally met Elphaba's warm sable eyes. "It's not that…" She paused, weighing her next words. "Shell got lucky."

The green girl's frown deepened. "Yes… he did." She reached out and rested a hand on Galinda's leg. _Where is she going with this?_

Galinda's gaze cut away again. The knot in her stomach tightened. _Ozdammit, why is this so hard for me to say?_ It's just… Sometimes I can't help wondering... What if that's me? Or my kid?" She locked eyes with Elphaba again, silently begging for her to take her off of the train running away with every scrap of rational thought she had left.

Elphaba's brows rose and her mouth fell open in a small "o." "I'm… not sure I follow, Glin. What do you mean, 'What if that's you'?"

Galinda closed her eyes and shook her head, aurelian curls tickling her shoulders. "Lurine, I don't know. I just… I've heard all thes stories of great and terrible mothers… And then there's mine."

"There's yours, what, my pretty?" She took Galinda's trembling hand in her own and begin making small circles on the back of her wrist with her thumb. "What are you afraid of?"

The blonde whimpered and snuggled closer. "What if I turn into her?" she whispered. "What if we go back there in a few days and…" She opened her eyes when she felt the green girl brush the pads of her fingers along her cheeks. "I'm not the girl I used to be anymore, Elphie. I'm better now. _You've_ made me better."

Elphaba's cheeks darkened at the complement.

"I don't ever want to go back to being her again."

"And you won't, sweet."

"But how do you know that? My mother… She has this… hold over me, Elphaba. I hate who I am when I'm around her. I'm so selfish, and petty, and vapid, and-"

Elphaba put a finger to her lips to cut her off. "Then don't be that person."

Galinda chewed her lip and hung her head. "I don't want to. Sweet Oz, if you only knew how much I don't want to, but… I don't know how to be anyone else." She finally looked up then, shocked to see nothing but care and compassion in Elphaba's bright sable eyes. Her belief was the only thing keeping the blonde anchored to the present.

"Yes you do, love. You haven't been that girl in a very long time. One visit with your mother won't destroy how far you've come."

Galinda scoffed. "You said it yourself - you haven't met her yet. What if… What if she makes me change my mind, Elphie? What if she wants me to… " She wrapped her arms protectively around her protruding abdomen.

The root of Galinda's fears finally dawned on Elphaba, and her eyes hardened slightly. "She can't you do anything you don't want to, Galinda. No matter what she may think."

"But, what if…"

"No!" Elphaba flinched at the way Galinda jumped as the word echoed in their chambers. She pulled her close again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."Galinda's curls ticked the witch's skin as she shook her head.

"It's okay. I just… I want this so much and… Oz, I want to be a good mother, Elphie. Whether I decide to keep her or let someone else adopt her. I just want to do what's best. The last thing in the world I want is to become a clone of my mother."

Elphaba squeezed her hand. "You're so much better than she is, my pretty. You're stronger than you were when we first met. Have faith in that."

Galinda exhaled twined her arms around Elphaba's midriff. "What if I can't do it?"

Elphaba smiled thinly and squeezed her back. "You _can,_ Glin. You can and you will." She pecked the blonde's hairline and ran her fingers through the knotted tresses. "But only if you have the courage enough to try."

"Mmkay," Galinda mumbled sleepily against her shoulder. "I'll try."

Elphaba chuckled softly and gently maneuvered the blonde beneath the covers before climbing in herself. "Good night, my sweet. Fresh dreams."

She lay awake for an undefined amount of time afterwards, their conversation reverberating in her mind.

_I've got to do something to make Galinda see how much she's changed… That she's more than just a piece of clay for Larena Upland to mold. But what?_

She racked her brain, but couldn't think of anything that would work. Around 3 o'clock in the morning she couldn't keep the heaviness from her eyes anymore and finally resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to resort to… She shuddered… Asking for help.

* * *

 Nessa sat next to her sister on the porch the next morning, watching the sunrise. They had both always been early risers, so Elphaba wasn't surprised to here her sister's wheels clicking along the floor when she had awoken for the third time that night. When she noticed the dusty twilight peeking through the window, she decided to abandon the pretense of sleep altogether and try catching her sister before the rest of the house awoke. She had just finished relaying the cliff notes of last nights conversation and now leaned back in her own chair, watching as Nessa's lips pursed and she rested her chin on her hand.

"Well, obviously, you have to show her that's not true. From what you said, I can't imagine two people more different than Galinda and her mother."

Elphaba nodded and sat forward in her chair. "I know. But what do you expect me to do? It's not like Galinda will know what kind of mother she'll be before she even has the baby. How am I supposed to give her the answer to something when I'm not even sure of it myself?"

Nessa murmured in agreement and grew quiet again. She looked out over the horizon, thinking over the events of the past few days. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute. You said she connected with Shell, right? From the orphanage at the church?"

"... Yes. But I don't see how-"

Nessa held up a hand to cut her off. A large, giddy grin split her face. "Trust me, Fabala. I think I have an idea."


End file.
